


Акварели

by altersweetego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Розе никогда не было дела до всех Малфоев в целом и каждого по отдельности, но однажды случилось так, что у отдельного Скорпиуса Малфоя оказалось к ней дело, и это отразилось на всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акварели

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: написано по стародавней заявке Эли про Драко и Розу на ключ «Я пью воду, которая остаётся после моих акварелей. Она очень вкусная, правда», а также по заявке V тура Феста редких пейрингов «I Believe» - Драко Малфой/Роза Уизли. ПостХогвартс, Министерство Магии. «Это политика, девочка, тут пожирают всех, у кого нет мозгов».  
> Примечание 2: огромное спасибо Эле, ради которой всё началось, и Лене, ради которой всё закончилось, а ещё Воробью, которая стала первой прочитавшей, и Вольфбери, которая нашла время немного побетить.

**Пролог**

Погода над ней издевается.  
Роза прибыла в Хогсмид вчера, и вчера ничто не предвещало ни мелкого противного снега, ни порывистого колючего ветра, ни того, что столбик термометра опустится ниже нуля, но сегодня с утра небо нахмурилось низкими серыми тучами и деревню забросало белой крупой.  
Кончик носа замёрз и наверняка покраснел. Волосы растрепались, прилипли к губам, но Роза даже не дёргается. Руки заняты: цепляются за воротник тёплой мантии, то ли прячась от холода, то ли обречённо оттягивая тот самый момент. Тот самый, к которому она сама себя приговорила и увернуться от которого никак не сумеет.  
Да и не хочет она уворачиваться.  
Она выдерживает взгляд Драко Малфоя — смело и прямо. Во всяком случае, ей самой хочется думать, что со стороны это смотрится «смело» потому что красноносая растрёпанная девчонка, нелепо закутанная в толстую мантию… Нет, лучше не продолжать.  
Роза выдерживает взгляд Драко Малфоя — изучающий, насмешливый взгляд. Этот взгляд интересуется, не передумала ли она, а если нет, то предлагает взять и всё-таки передумать. Он убеждает, что у неё ничего не получится, призывает сдаться без боя, предсказывает, что совсем скоро будет неловко и стыдно, пытается пригрозить — «с тобой никто не будет общаться, твои родители не пустят тебя на порог, друзья отвернутся, о карьере можно будет забыть».  
Этот взгляд подначивает — ну, давай, покажи, на что ты способна.  
Ни за что на свете Роза не поверит в то, что Малфой может сделать ей что-то плохое. Знает, конечно, что действительно может, но знать и верить — разные вещи.  
Она не отводит глаз, когда, качнувшись вперёд, переступает через высокий деревянный порог. Ступни обжигает холодом, заледеневшее за ночь крыльцо тычется под ноги мокрым собачьим носом. Роза вздрагивает. Роза крепче сжимает пальцы на воротнике мантии и делает ещё пару шагов.  
Ровных и уверенных, как ей хочется думать, со стороны.  
Она замирает на последней ступени.  
Глаза Малфоя — тёмная каёмка, светло-серая крапинка, легко краснеют после бессонных ночей, а к вискам уже разбежались лучики первых морщинок, — говорят ей, что она ещё может остановиться, и он тогда, так и быть, сделает вид, что ничего не было, что никакая глупая девчонка не дерзила ему перед судьями Визенгамота, а он сам ничего этой девчонке не обещал.  
Но Роза же знает.  
Обещал, и дерзила, и чего только не было, и она не отступит, даже если о карьере и правда можно будет забыть, а друзья и семья отвернутся. Вечером, когда всё закончится, она напишет письмо Скорпиусу или вызовет его по камину и расскажет, как выглядит его отец, когда удивляется (о том, как он выглядит, когда возмущён, она уже давно написала — ответа всё нет). Вечером, когда всё закончится, она обхватит ладонями кружку с глинтвейном, закроет глаза и похвалит себя (такое редко случается), а потом возьмёт блокнот и коробку углей, чтобы зарисовать этот день навсегда.  
Вечером. Всё будет вечером. А сейчас…  
Роза делает глубокий вздох и, скинув мантию, шагает с крыльца прямо в снег босыми ногами.

 

**-1-**

 

В кого она пошла, было загадкой для всех. Особенно подозрительно на Розу всегда косился дядя Персиваль— косился, но хотя бы молчал, за это спасибо, а вот Джейми Поттер то и дело отпускал ехидные комментарии. Комментировал он всё подряд — начиная любовью Розы к рисованию и заканчивая её манерой намазывать тосты маслом.  
По мнению самой Розы, в любви к рисовании не стоило искать ничего странного,аманера с тостами у неё была самая что ни на есть обычная — без долгих отлагательств отрезать кусок масла, бухнуть его на поджаристую тёмную корочку и наскоро размазать, не особо заботясь об аккуратности и равномерности. Ела, правда, она при этом отнюдь не торопливо, в отличие от того же Джеймса, который забрасывал пищу в рот со скоростью снитча, удирающего от ловца.  
Но издеваться Джеймсу это ничуть не мешало.  
Он был старше Розы на пару месяцеви поэтому считал себя самым умным.   
— Ты совсем не похожа на свою мать, — в очередной раз сказал он сегодня за завтраком и громко расхохотался. Как будто это было смешно.  
Альбус Поттер громко вздохнул, но спорить со старшим братом не стал. До тех пор, пока они не поступили в Хогвартс, все издевательства Джейми доставались только ему, а теперь, когда попадать стало и Розе, самым главным для Альбуса было не спугнуть эту удачу.  
— А папа думает, что похожа, — невозмутимо ответила Роза.   
Она слишком хорошо помнила слова, сказанные отцом на вокзале Кингс-Кросс во время первого прощания: как-нибудь незаметно, но ощутимо надрать зад Малфою, оказаться на Гриффиндоре, ты такая же умная, как твоя мама. Нет, неправильно: сначала оказаться на Гриффиндоре, потом как-нибудь незаметно надрать зад Малфою— и всегда такая же умная, как её мама.  
Розе, в общем-то, было всё равно, что там говорит отец, которого она за последние четырнадцать лет — после их с мамой развода, — видела ровно не так уж и часто. И точно так же всё равно, куда отправит её Шляпа — лишь бы не на Хаффлпафф, потому что определения типа «усердная» и «трудолюбивая» никак к ней не относились. Не было дела ей и до Малфоя: первая встреча оставила смазанное впечатление — тощий, белобрысый, лицо сердечком, бледный как приведение и больше ничего; после нескольких лет учёбы (он поступил в Хогвартс на год позже, а ещё его, как и ожидалось, распределили на Слизерин) впечатление не изменилось. Роза не понимала и вряд ли на последнем курсе поймёт, как можно было надрать ему зад незаметно и зачем вообще это делать.  
И зачем быть похожей на мать— тоже, потому что насчёт выдающегося ума отец скорее выдавал желаемое за действительное, чем был по-настоящему прав. По его же рассказам Розе прекрасно знала о том, сколько времени мама в школе проводила за книгами, как сильно старалась учиться и какие невероятно высокие баллы ставили ей за контрольные.   
Баллы за контрольные Роза получала хорошие, но не рекордные, и привычки зубрить не имела. Ей вообще не надо было что-то заучивать, чтобы это запомнить — прочитанное само по себе пробиралось в голову, уютно укладывалось там и оставалось надолго, всплывая порой в самых неожиданных ситуациях.  
Это спасало, потому что усидчивости у Розы не было ни на кнат.  
А ещё — не то чтобы ей это казалось важным, просто случайный факт, — у них с матерьюбылиабсолютно разные волосы. У Розы они не торчали в разные стороны — лежали гладкими, аккуратными прядями, длинные, до пояса, рыжие.  
— Передай, пожалуйста, джем, — она осторожно улыбнулась Альбусу.  
Альбус был угрюмым и нелюдимым, в свои пятнадцать почти не общался со сверстниками, расцветал только если родители были рядом, с ними как будто чувствовал себя в безопасности, а без них только и ждал, что вот-вот, сию секунду весь окружающий мир оскалится и набросится.  
Розе с самого детства внушали, что никто не оскалится и тем более не набросится: страшная война, о которой былонаписано множество толстых книг, осталась далеко позади, плохого дядю-волшебника убил хороший дядя Гарри, не плачь, не волнуйся, не бери с собой Живоглота под одеяло, сладких снов, моя маленькая.  
А то, что министром Магии теперь является человек, о котором отец просто слышать не мог, вроде как ни на что не влияло.  
— Держи, — буркнул Альбус.  
Испачканными в краске пальцами Роза приняла хрустальную вазочку. Джеймс покосился на её руки, но ничего не сказал. Надо же.

***

— Уизли? — СкорпиусМалфой поймал её за мантию после сдвоенногоЗельеварения.   
Роза удивлённо обернулась и тут же нахмурилась.  
— Ты мою фамилию уточняешь или тебе от меня что-то нужно?  
— Мы учимся в одной школе, я прекрасно знаю твою фамилию.— Скорпиус некрасиво оттопырил губу и наконец-то выпустил мантию Розы. — Отойдём?  
На самом деле, Малфой учился на курс младше и был совсем не обязан знать, кто она такая. Наверное.  
Не обращая внимания на явное недовольство Альбуса, заинтригованная Роза качнулась с пятки на носок и, дерзко дёрнув плечами, ответила:  
— Да, конечно.  
В том, что сегодня же вечером Ал обо всём расскажет Джейми, можно было не сомневаться. Равно как и в том, что после этого начнётся новый виток тупых подколок, несмешных шуток и грубостей, замаскированных под «у меня специфическое чувство юмора, тебе не понять». Но и то, что Розе было плевать, не вызывало сомнений.  
Повсеместное наплевательство, к слову, было ещё одной чертой отличавшей её от родителей. Те, даже будучи взрослыми и отдалившись друг от друга последнее время, по-прежнему мыслили категориями какой-то не-самостоятельной жизни. Мать оставалась мозгом, отец — энтузиазмом, а дядя Гарри — везением, и все они — что скрывать — надеялись, что их дети последуют такому примеру и будут дружить с первой встречи и до последнего вздоха.  
Лили Луна Поттер и младший брат Розы, Хьюго, оправдали эти ожидания — правда, только на две трети, потому что превратиться из дуэта в троицу у них так и не получилось: ни Альбус, ни Джеймс к ним так не присоединились. Оба были слишком самостоятельными, чтобы искать себя ещё в ком-то. Друг с другом они общались близко, но иногда Розе казалось, что это скорей по дошкольной привычке. Одиночка-Альбус и заводила-Джеймс: первый к себе никого не подпускал, второй подпускал всех подряд, но «все подряд» при этом для него оставались чужими.  
И уж конечно, ни тот, ни другой не могли ей указывать.  
— Чего ты хотел, Малфой? — тихо спросила Роза, когда они отошли достаточно далеко от любопытных глаз и ушей.  
Он ковырнул пол носком блестящего лакированного ботинка.   
Роза ходила в кроссовках. А под мантией у неё были узкие джинсы и растянутая полосатая кофта с кокетливым бантиком под горловиной. Бантик она когда-то сделала сама — тайком отрезала ленту кружев с маминого свадебного наряда. Вполне справедливо, ведь ей всё равно больше никогда не понадобилось бы это бежевое оборчатое великолепие, она предпочитала строгие мантии.  
Потому что была магглорождённой и прятала это под традиционной для магов одеждой, считала Роза.  
Наверное, нехорошо было так думать о матери, но…  
— Я слышал, — неуверенно протянул Малфой, прервав её размышления, — слышал, что ты рисуешь.  
— Надо же, — хмыкнула Роза.— Как быстро разлетаются сплетни. Хватило нескольких лет, чтобы добраться до Слизерина…  
Она ожидала какого-нибудь «не язви!», но он лишь улыбнулся.  
«Неужели Малфой умеет улыбаться полукровкам?», — прозвучало в голове отчего-то отцовским голосом, и Роза поморщилась. Даже ей не особенно нравилось быть человеком второго сорта, а принадлежность к этой категории ясно давали понять и чистокровные ученики Хогвартса, и недвусмысленная политика Министерства.  
В политике Роза, конечно, мало что понимала, но мама, качая головой, говорила, что так, конечно, нельзя, хотя, может быть, у них есть причины, а дядя Гарри спокойно отвечал, что власти виднее. Папа мигом краснел и начинал размахивать кулаками, выкрикивая что-то вроде «Да я его!», но под серьёзным взглядом матери быстро стихал, как будто прятал какую-то постыдную тайну, и тётя Джинни тут же переводила тему на вязание, моду, стряпню или новые составы квиддичных команд будущего сезона.  
— Я хотел бы увидеть твои рисунки, — протянул Малфой.  
На его бледном носу проступали светлые, словно выведенные лимонным зельем веснушки, и Роза против воли засмотрелась на них прежде, чем сообразила, что ровно после этих слов ей лучше взять и уйти.  
Возмущённо фыркнув, она отступила назад. Резиновая подошва неприятно вжикнула по скользкому полу.  
— Эй, в чём дело? — Малфой как клещвцепился в край её мантии.  
— Да ни в чём,— раздражённо сказала Роза. Ей как будто передались отцовские обида и злость. — Думаешь, если ты — сын министра, то можешь командовать?  
— Я не командовал, я попросил.  
Он выпустил мантию, но тут же подхватил Розу под локоть. Прикосновение было тёплым и сильным, почти успокаивающим. Роза соизволила принять его и не вырываться.  
«Значит, трогать полукровок ему тоже совесть не запрещает».  
Наверное, дерзить ему не стоило, но Роза не смогла удержаться. Склонив голову, она холодно улыбнулась:  
— Когда просят, Малфой, обычно добавляют «пожалуйста».  
На колкость он никак не отреагировал, только пальцы сжались сильнее.   
— Пожалуйста, Роза, я хочу посмотреть твои рисунки…  
Собственное имя из его уст прозвучало так странно и так интимно, что Роза вздрогнула. Смутившись, она судорожно ухватилась за первый пришедший в голову вопрос, хотя, наверное, следовало задать его в первую очередь.  
— Зачем?  
— Скоро Рождество, — ответил Малфой так, как будто это всё объясняло.  
— Сейчас конец октября, если ты не заметил.  
«Какой же он странный!»  
— Я знаю, но время летит очень быстро, — он снова улыбнулся, на этот раз чуть виновато. — Я не хотел тебя запутывать, извини. Я просто хотел кое о чём попросить. Хочу, чтобы ты нарисовала портрет.  
— Твой? — машинально спросила Роза, хотя на языке вертелось абсолютно другое. «Надо же, он ещё и извиняться умеет».  
— Нет. Портрет моих родителей. Хочу подарить им на Рождество. И, если ты правда рисуешь так хорошо, как все говорят, я бы… у тебя заказал.  
На мгновение Роза остолбенела. Никто и никогда не обращался к ней с таким предложением, хотя все знали, что своё свободное время она проводит в обнимку с кистями и красками, да и на лекциях иногда украдкой вынимает из сумки пастель, чтобы зарисовать ей поля учебных пергаментов.  
Иногда не поля.  
И многие, ясное дело, надеялись получить в подарок потрет, а некоторые действительно получали, но вот так вот, как к серьёзному художнику, ещё никто к ней не обращался. Это было странно, неловко и очень лестно одновременно. Первым порывом было отказаться от денег, которые даже не прятались под этим откровенным «я бы у тебя заказал» — большинство своих картин Роза рисовала для себя, а если они и доставались кому-то из друзей, то совершенно бесплатно. Но, с другой стороны, почему бы и не подзаработать?  
В конце концов, Репаро не очень-то помогает против дыр на подошвах, а присылать кроссовки мама не станет. В лучшем случае достанутся Розе закрытые туфли или ботинки мерзкого коричневого цвета.  
Рисовать, правда, явно придётся по колдографии— а это, во-первых, халтура, потому что не вживую, не по-настоящему, а во-вторых очень сложно, ведь человека на колдофото замереть не заставишь, но…  
— Я хорошо заплачу, — смущённо и одновременно настойчиво добавил Малфой, неправильно истолковав её замешательство.  
Роза не стала его разубеждать, всё равно любые слова о цене сейчас — всего лишь слова, и договариваться надо будет потом, перед самым началом работы, когда он уже увидит её рисунки.  
Интересно, что он выберет — графику или акварель?  
Акварельные портреты такие забавные… Кляксы вместо зрачков, ведь краска так легко растекается по мягкой бумаге, зато волосы всегда похожи на настоящие — такие пушистые, что хочется потрогать, пропустить между пальцев.  
— Хорошо, я не против.— Она кивнула.— Давай встретимся после ужина и я тебе всё покажу. Встретимся у совятни?  
— Там же постоянный сквозняк. Мы замёрзнем быстрее, чем что-то рассмотрим. И ветер может разметать все бумаги.  
«И народу там слишком много бывает, правильно?»  
В итоге они договорились встретиться завтра, сразу же после ужина.

 

**-2-**

 

«Выхода нет», — Драко Малфой понимал это крайне отчётливо.Так же отчётливо, как и то, что ему никакой выход и даром не нужен.  
Его всё устраивало. Или, если точнее, возмущаться было настолько бесполезно, что он предпочёл убедить себя в том, что его всё устраивало.  
Ну, может быть, за исключением в очередной раз расстроенной жены. Расстройство это, надо признаться, больше напоминало истерику, а может быть ей и было, но Драко очень не хотелось ни думать об этом, ни разбираться с последствиями. А последствия могли быть крайне серьёзные, во всяком случае, в мире, где все играли по правилам.   
Астория играть по этим правилам не хотела.  
Какой неприятный сюрприз.  
— Никакого развода не будет, — холодно произнёс Драко, опуская руку на спинку кресла Астории.  
Он стоял позади неё, отстранённо рассматривая выбившуюся из причёски светлую прядь, колечком свернувшуюся за ухом, и маленькую, почти прозрачную родинку на седьмом позвонке. Если не знаешь, где она, ни за что не увидишь.  
Если хорошенько поднапрячься и сконцентрироваться на этой крохотной родинке, можно было убедить себя в том, что Астория просто пытается привлечь его внимание, как непослушный ребёнок. Если убедить себя в этом и сконцентрироваться на непослушном локоне, можно было удержаться от желания стиснуть пальцы так, чтобы дерево хрустнуло.  
Его голос мог оставаться холодным (в конце концов, у него было время научиться держать себя в руках), но тому, что творилось внутри, подходило любое определение, только не «холодно».  
— Драко, прошу тебя! — Асторияобернулась, в её огромных, чистых глазах заблестели слёзы.  
— Я уже объяснял тебе, — Драко обошёл её кресло и замер, прислонившись бедром к краю письменного стола, — мы не можем развестись.  
Он с трудом удержался от презрительной гримасы. Строить из себя святую невинность и смотреть такими глазами, когда сама... В это сложно поверить.  
У него уже болела голова от бессмысленных разговоров. Хотелось выпить. Виски на два пальца и несколько кубиков льда. И чтобы обязательно пламя весело трещало в камине.  
И чтобы никто не действовал ему на нервы, потому что, несмотря на все приобретённые навыки, о Драко никогда не был воплощённым спокойствием.  
— Неужели ты действительно думаешь, будто кого-то волнует, женат ты или нет? Фадж был одинок! — Астория, начав почти шёпотом, всё-такисорвалась на крик. Опять. А ведь всегда была такой тихой и милой...  
Пока не влюбилась в этого ублюдка.  
— И где теперь Фадж? — тихо спросил Драко, с трудом сдерживая растущее раздражение.  
— Его убили не из-за этого, — она поджала губы, — ты сам знаешь.  
— Никто не говорит о смерти, миссис Малфой. — Это вышло не так хлёстко, как прозвучала бы её девичья фамилия, но Драко захотелось в очередной раз напомнить о расстановке сил и положении вещей в этой комнате. В этом доме. В этой жизни. Ладно, пусть только в этой комнате, Астории необязательно знать остальное. — Никто не говорит о смерти. Но ты, похоже, не понимаешь. Я должен быть примером для подражания… Нет, не так, пусть примером для подражания будут всякие поттеры, а я должен быть идеален. Идеальная репутация, идеальное поведение, идеальная семья.  
И никому, решительно никому не стоило знать, что дело отнюдь не в тщеславии, потому что вместо тщеславия был только страх. Он забрался под кожу на шестом курсе, обвился вокруг позвоночника и так никуда и не делся. Не помогли ни смерть Тёмного Лорда, обернувшаяся фактически их победой в войне, ни кресло министра, оказавшееся под задницей после смерти отца. Этот страх можно было преодолевать, с ним можно было жить. Единственное, чего с ним нельзя было делать, это кому-то показывать.  
Хотя, наверное, кроме страха всё-таки было и что-то ещё. Например, бесконечные сомнения и бесконечная же тревога. И тщеславие, ладно, чего уж там, и тщеславие тоже, пусть его эпоха и закончилась буквально за два первых года. Рука об руку с удовлетворённым тщеславием шла вседозволенность (пусть что-то странное, какое-то засевший после войны осколок, и не давал пользоваться этой вседовозволенностью в наказание тем, кто когда-то смел отвергать его рукопожатие), а плодом союза вседозволенности и тщеславия был восторг — восторг от собственного могущества, от пьянящего ощущения свободы и... И винить в том, что свобода оказалась только иллюзией можно только себя, но даже винить — бесполезно.   
Ничего уже не изменишь.  
Драко сжал кулаки.   
Астория всхлипнула.  
— Идеальная репутация? Драко, ты был Пожирателем Смерти!  
— Об этом мало кто помнит. А лет через десять и они забудут… Разве ты не читала новых учебников?  
— Нет, зачем мне… — она даже рот приоткрыла от удивления.  
Наивная дура! Всё ещё плачет… Любая другая бы, поняв, что её слёзы не вызывают нужной реакции, давно прекратила бы это занятие.  
Любая другая поняла бы, что на самом деле ответ на выпад про Пожирателя должен был звучать по-другому. «Вот именно, — должен был ответить Драко. — Вот именно. Я был Пожирателем Смерти, и те, кто ещё не забыл, что это такое, готовы на всё, чтобы напомнить об этом всем остальным. Облить меня грязью, отдать последние деньги за компромат, приписать мне любые убийства, которых я не совершал, лишь бы вышло хотя бы чуть-чуть убедительно…»  
Это было бы правдой, но эту правду не следовало озвучивать. Достаточно было её понимать. И точно так же было достаточно понимать, что сказанное им вслух — всего лишь желание, страстное, но бессмысленное.  
Никто ничего не забудет.  
Он хмыкнул.  
— И правда, дорогая, зачем. А я вот читал. И там всё написано _идеально_. Но для того, чтобы это оправдывать, я должен стараться.  
— Так, может, ты и будешь стараться? — спросила она,вытирая слёзы запястьем, некрасиво размазывая макияж. — Один. Без меня.  
Драко фыркнул. Вот уже полтора года он уходил от ответа на этот вопрос: сначала каждый месяц, потом каждую неделю, а теперь практически каждый день.  
Похоже, настало время расставить все точки над i.  
Развод был просто немыслим. Если он разведётся, его просто сожрут.  
И Драко почему-то был уверен, что это ощущение — когда тебя жрут, — ему совсем не понравится.  
— Милая, — сквозь зубы процедил Драко, не двигаясь с места, — ты знакома с Ритой Скитер?  
Старая кошёлка не просто держалась на плаву, но всё ещё оставалась самой востребованной журналисткой своего времени. И, более того, была до крайности озабочена тем, чтобы вырастить себе «достойную смену».  
— Конечно, знакома.  
— Тогда понимаешь, в какой скандал она может превратить развод министра Магии, — преувеличенно печально Драко покачал головой. — И потом, существует всего пять причин для расторжения брака, и только две из них дают право расстаться безотлагательно. Думаю, ждать ты не настроена… Так что ты хочешь выбрать, Астория? Супружескую измену или, может быть, неадекватное поведение? И кого позовёшь в ответчицы, если выберешь первое?   
Астория стушевалась. Опустив голову, она растерянно пробормотала:  
— Я не думала об этом.  
— Конечно, не думала, — он подошёл к жене и склонился над ней так, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. — И меня это ни капли не удивляет. Только в грязь будет втоптано не только моё имя, но и твоё, — выразительная пауза. — И его.  
Больше всего Драко боялся, что Астория сейчас снова расплачется — последнее время она реагировала слезами на каждое слово, если только рядом не было Скорпиуса. Сын был ещё одним аргументом — и весомым, надо сказать, но он пока не спешил его применять, надеясь, что и без того сумеет переубедить жену, так некстати возомнившую себя героиней любовных песен Селестины Уорлок.  
Драко мысленно скривился, но, вопреки его опасениям, нового витка истерики не последовало.  
— Милая, пожалуйста, приведи себя в порядок, — он отстранился, понимая, что вот-вот сорвётся, — а потом отправимся домой. Дамская комната в конце коридора.  
— А я…  
— Никого не встретишь, не беспокойся. Рабочий день закончился час назад.  
Драко вернулся к столу, пробежался пальцами по папкам с бумагами, погладил фарфоровую статуэтку — изящная птичка, замершая в полете, подарок жены, точнее, тогда ещё влюблённой невесты.  
За Асторией тихо скрипнула дверь, и он наконец-то позволил себе выдохнуть. Любой срыв в её присутствии — и вот оно, пожалуйста, неадекватное поведение, вот он, пожалуйста, скоропостижный развод.  
Скорпиус ему этого не простит.  
— Птицы должны летать, Гринграсс. В клетке они чахнут, тут ты, конечно, права, — прошипел он и взял статуэтку в руки, взвешивая её на ладони. — В клетке они рискуют разучиться летать. А значит, есть опасность разбиться! — широко размахнувшись, он что было силы запустил фарфоровой птичкой в стену.  
На пол, жалобно звякнув, упали осколки.  
Когда Астория вернулась, Драко был уже почти что спокоен. Разве что... Внутри было мерзко, но к этому ощущению он привык ещё лет десять назад.

 

**-3-**

 

Джеймс накинулся на неё с расспросами (и насмешками) сразу же, стоило только Розе переступить порог гриффиндорской гостиной. Его поведение было предсказуемым, но от этого не становилось хоть сколько-нибудь приятным.  
— Отвали, — буркнула Роза, пренебрежительно дёрнув плечом.  
Он просьбы не понял и, цепко ухватив Розу за запястье, прошипел прямо в ухо:  
— Чего этот ублюдок от тебя хотел, дорогая?  
«Похватать меня за локоть и мантию. Как и ты, идиот. Сегодня все играют в увлекательную игру «Схвати Розу Уизли», — подумала она, всё-таки жалея о том, что не носит туфли на каблуках. Мать и такую обувь, конечно, бы не одобрила, но всё же тоненькой шпилькой можно пребольно садануть на ноге, а вот кроссовками… приходится как-то выкручиваться.  
Роза извернулась и с силой пнула Джеймса под коленку. Тот взвыл, от неожиданности разжав пальцы, и Роза, с легкостью освободив руку, на всех парах помчалась прочь,от греха подальше. По крайней мере, в девичьей спальне он точно её не достанет, ведь мальчикам туда входить запрещено.  
Правда, за ужином он точнее решит отыграться, можно было не ходить к Трелони, чтобы это узнать.  
С другой стороны, к Трелони она не пойдёт в любом случае: Роза занималась у кентавра Флоренца… Что не избавляло её от необходимости делать домашние задания. И в год сдачи ЖАБА это было особенно актуально, поэтому без долгих отлагательств она достала перо и пергамент.  
К завтрашнему дню нужно было написать пятнадцатидюймовое эссе о преимуществах астрологии перед гаданием на чаинках и кофейной гуще. Роза сильно подозревала, что причиной такого выбора темы послужила ссора двух профессоров. Они начали преподавать совместно, ещё когда её родители учились на пятом курсе, и, встречаясь с профессором Трелони в Большом Зале, Роза каждый раз пыталась представить, как выглядела эта странная женщина в молодости. Были ли её очки тогда такими же стрекозиными или она предпочитала круглые, как дядя Гарри? Носила ли она распущенными волосы, теперь уже изрядно тронутые сединой? Такую же ерунду городила на своих уроках, в конце концов?  
На первое занятие по Предсказаниям Роза пришла к ней, собранная, внимательная, готовая тут же броситься в омуты пророчеств и сияние хрустальных шаров. А вместо этого был только настойчивый запах сандала, душная, тёмная комната с отвратительно мягкими круглыми пуфами и пафосные речи,бессмысленные настолько же, насколько и экзальтированные.  
Ровно через двенадцать минут Роза сбежала с урока — на первый этаж, в огромную светлую классную комнату, где ученики сидели на мягкой траве, тёплых, как будто нагретым солнцем пеньках и широких стволах поваленных деревьев.  
Она не одна была такой «вероломной», поэтому профессор Трелони всячески изводила своего невозмутимого коллегу, и иногда терпение кентавра лопалось, делая его не таким уж и невозмутимым.  
— А отдуваться, конечно, бедным ученикам, — прошептала Роза, старательно выводя заголовок.  
Впрочем, она была солидарна с тем, что звёзды говорят больше правды, чем остатки кофе на донышке чашки, поэтому никаких проблем с написанием эссе не ожидалось.  
Проблемы, как водится, возникли после ужина. Кудрявые, высокие и широкоплечие проблемы по имени Джеймс Сириус Поттер.  
Стандартно.  
Он смаковал бифштекс, периодически поглядывая в сторону Розы, и от этих взглядов ей хотелось насмерть подавиться картошкой.Ну, или чтобы подавился Джеймс. Не насмерть, конечно, потому что нехорошо желать смерти своим двоюродным братьям, но как-нибудь так, чтобы врачи запретили ему пялиться и разговаривать. Хотя… Он и так не разговаривал.  
И это было хуже всего.  
Он молчал с самого утра, обиженно и пренебрежительно, и даже Альбус с непривычки то и дело порывался спросить у него, что с ним, а потом будто бы вспоминал: Зельеварение, Малфой, гостиная Гриффиндора… Роза тоже вспоминала, но упорно отказывалась считать себя неправой: Джеймсу не стоило лезть в её жизнь, вот и всё.   
— Ребята, у вас всё в порядке? — настороженно спросила Лили, когда Джеймс, покончив с ужином, демонстративно отодвинул тарелку и с гордым видом поднялся.  
Пока тётя Джинни была беременна, все думали, что предсказанная колдомедиками девочка вырастет в точную копию мамы— мамины блестящие волосы, мамины выразительные глаза, мамина бледная кожа и мамина россыпь знойных веснушек на нежном лице. Но как только единственная дочь Поттеров появилась на свет, сразу стало понятно, что с ожиданиями родители поторопились. Тёмный пушок на головке и пронзительно-зелёные глаза говорили сами за себя.  
Когда Лили подросла, обнаружилось, что и подбородок у неё отцовский — чётко очерченный, упрямо выдвинутый вперёд. Почему-то её с самого начала стригли под мальчика, потом она стриглась так уже по своей воле, и даже теперь ничего не изменилось, хотя все вокруг втайне этого ждали. Логика была такова: девочка влюбится и наконец-то обратит внимание на мантии с оборками и всевозможные платья, которые тётя Джинни продолжала с надеждой скупать.  
Лили Луна Поттер показала предкам большую и толстую фигу.  
Она подстриглась ещё короче. И продолжала общаться исключительно с мальчиками — ну, кроме достаточно приятельских, но всё же редких разговоров с кузиной. А вот с кузеном разговоры были и более частыми, и более дружескими… Всё свободное время Лили и Хьюго проводили вместе, да и несвободное в большинстве случаев тоже.  
Хьюго в этом союзе был стороной очевидно ведомой, без возражений и споров он принимал любые инициативы Лили, соглашаясь совершать даже самые безрассудные поступки. Когда им было по шесть, они выкрали метлу дяди Гарри и попытались взлететь. Конечно, у них ничего не получилось — шутка ли, усесться на помелище вдвоём! — но желания творить непонятно что не убавилось. Той осенью они довели тётю Джинни почти до инфаркта — в то время как Роза спокойно рисовала Альбуса, читавшего сказки…  
Джеймса в её мире практически не было.  
Так что от его бойкота, по сути, ничего не менялось.  
— Да, Лили, всё в порядке, — спокойно ответила Роза, отодвигая тарелку.  
Легко поднявшись, она подхватила со скамьи сумку, из которой выглядывал тёмный краешек кожаной папки, и бросила взгляд на слизеринский стол. И Малфой тут же, как по команде поднялся, виновато улыбнувшись близнецам Скамандерам— высоким, длинноволосым, очень красивым… Они почти всегда ходили втроём, но сейчас братья легко отпустили Малфоя, видимо, он заранее сообщил им, куда собирается.  
Розе всегда казалось, что Малфоя тоже можно принять за брата Лоркана и Лисандра, так они были похожи. Основная разница заключалась лишь в цвете, а если точнее, то в волос: светлые, льняные пряди Малфоя против сияющих, как будто седых волос Скамандеров… Солнце против луны, или что-то вроде того.  
Она хотела бы написать близнецов.  
Пожалуй, даже обменяла бы удачную сдачу экзаменов на шанс запечатлеть их узкие, большеглазые лица расплывчатыми пятнами акварели.  
— Эй, — Малфой окликнул её, только когда они прошли уже несколько поворотов по коридору, ведущему из Большого Зала, — уже можно остановиться и перестать делать вид, что мы друг друга не знаем.  
— Прости, задумалась, — буркнула она в ответ, разворачиваясь влево, к широкому подоконнику, на котором можно было расположиться.  
Зацепив шершавые тесёмки, Роза вытянула из сумки папку с рисунками и, не откладывая в долгий ящик, раскрыла её. Акварельная бумага привычно заскользила под пальцами — приятная, плотная, гладкая, знакомо зашелестел пергамент, на котором она обычно делала карандашные наброски.  
— Это Альбус, это… — по привычке начала она озвучивать свои работы.  
— Мэдисон и КимберлиВуд, я вижу…  
Малфой рассматривал рисунки внимательно, изучающе— словно какие-то учебные таблицы и схемы. Иногда он даже тянулся потрогать, проследить отдельные линии графики, но каждый раз одёргивал себя на полдороге, убирая руку и оглядываясь на Розу. Она не торопила.  
— Красиво.  
Именно это она чаще всего слышала и именно это бесило её больше всего. Охваченная волной раздражения, Роза собралась было захлопнуть папку и навсегда забыть о предложении Малфоя, но он не дал ей этого сделать.  
— Так ярко, — его пальцы прошлись по краям одного из пейзажей, — почти без контуров, но так ярко… — Взвесив на ладони лист, Малфой отложил его и взял другой, уже пергаментный, испещрённый тёмными линиями. — А это — резко. Всё угловатое, колкое. Даже не знаю.  
— Даже не знаешь что?   
— Что лучше.  
— Масло, — Роза пожала плечами. Злость прошла, как будто её и не было. — Портреты лучше всего маслом… Весомее получаются.  
— Не надо весомых, надо счастливых, — Малфой запнулся, как будто почувствовал, что сказал лишнего, но всё же продолжил: — _Ещё одна_ картина, которая потеряется на стенах мэнора, мне не нужна. У тебя совсем другие рисунки. Живые.  
Тон, которым всё это было сказано, Розе не слишком понравился — в нём было слишком много утвердительного, командного, но общий смысл она уловила целиком и полностью, и от этого стало как-то неловко. Словно она подошла к чьей-то тайне — или даже заглянула в неё сквозь замочную скважину.  
Да, глупо думать, что в семье Малфоев всё может быть легко и непринуждённо: отец наверняка постоянно занят, мать наверняка постоянно скучает, и всё это — совершенно точно постоянно под прицелом докучливой прессы. Фотографий — пруд пруди, в том числе и не самых удачных, картин в дорогих рамах — столько же, но жизни во всём этом действительно минимум.  
Роза поёжилась.  
Собственно, это вообще быломалопохоже на жизнь.  
— Лучше акварель или масло, — сказала она после недолгого размышления, — графика слишком… — нужного слова подобрать не получилось.  
Но Скорпиус согласился и без него:  
— Да. Слишком.  
В пересечениях карандашных штрихов, в тёмных пятнах чернил Розе всегда виделось что-то трагичное. Это всегда был нерв, всегда излом: острые ключицы-плечи-запястья, сгорбленные спины, чёрные круги под глазами. Тени, конечно, тени, но ещё ни разу у неё не получилось нарисовать хоть сколь-нибудь светлую картину с помощью линий, штрихов, точек и пятен.  
Честно говоря, она не особо пыталась.  
— Когда ты сможешь начать?— Малфой принялся аккуратно складывать разрозненные листы в стопку, подбирая их по размеру.  
— Когда ты принесёшь колдографии.  
Чуть улыбнувшись, Роза протянула ему папку. Смотреть на то, как Малфой управляется с золотистыми завязками, оказалось неожиданно увлекательно — настолько, что осторожных шагов по коридору она не услышала.  
А вот Малфой услышал.   
— Я могу хоть сейчас, —сказал он за секунду до этогоиполез за пазуху, а потомостановился, напряжённо вглядываясь куда-то в коридор у неё за спиной.  
Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы догадаться, в чём дело.  
— Так-так-так, — пропел Джеймс у неё над ухом, — и чем мы здесь занимаемся?

 

**-4-**

 

_«Любимый!  
Так тяжело писать, постоянно оглядываясь на дверь. Да, я знаю, мой муж в Министерстве и скорее небо рухнет на землю, чем он вернётся раньше восьми, но всё же… Скрывать больше нечего, а я всё равно не могу пересилить свой страх.  
Глупая, правда?  
Он не даёт мне развода.  
Больше того, он справедливо напомнил мне, что существует не так уж и много причин, по которым можно развестись без проблем, и я не знаю, что делать. Если назвать причиной развода несовпадение желаний и интересов, Визенгамот заставит нас ждать. Визенгамот заставить нас ждать в любом случае, если только мы не укажем причиной «неадекватное поведение» или супружескую измену.  
Я не могу. Я знаю, ты понимаешь, я не могу этого сделать. Как посмотрит на меня сын, если я признаюсь в измене? Как посмотрит на меня моя престарелая мать? Моя надменная сестра? Все остальные?  
Даже представлять это сложно, что и говорить о том, чтобы пережить. Я слабая, слабая, я не найду в себе сил пройти через это с высоко поднятой головой. Разве что… если ты поддержишь меня. Скажи, ты поддержишь?  
Глупый вопрос. Я ведь знаю: ты поддержишь во всём.  
Но мне нужно подумать. Даже если я сумею решиться, даже если я напишу в Визенгамот и попрошу о разводе без ведома мужа, если я сознаюсь в измене, наплевав на чувства собственного ребёнка, у Драко хватит влияния, чтобы остановить весь процесс. Он министр, он способен на всё, ни одна печать без его ведома не окажется ни на одном документе.  
Что же нам делать, любимый?  
Выход кажется таким далёким и призрачным. Будто его и вовсе не существует.  
Я устала жить так. Всё в этом холодном доме угнетает меня. Его тёмные коридоры, его скрипучие двери— сколько эльфы не смазывают их, им всё нипочём. Здесь так темно, словно шторы и окна специально зачарованы так, чтобы не пропускать солнечный свет. Ещё вчера я считала этот дом своей клеткой, но теперь я понимаю. Это не клетка. Это мой склеп. Если я задержусь здесь, я стану иссохшим скелетом, от меня останутся только истлевшие кости и саван.  
Нет, я не должна говорить с тобой о таком, мой хороший.  
У тебя и без меня хватает проблем. Расскажи мне, как ты? Как у тебя дела? Думаешь ли ты обо мне так же часто, как и я о тебе? Хочешь ли ты засыпать и просыпаться рядом со мной?  
Это так смешно. Как будто мне снова пятнадцать. Как будто мне снова пятнадцать, но я влюблена не в надменного мальчишку, которого толком не знаю, а в самого лучшего, самого доброго, самого солнечного мужчину на свете, без которого сама жизнь мне не в радость.  
Теперь я понимаю. Теперь я понимаю, почему в этом доме недостаточно солнца.  
В этом доме нет тебя, моя радость.  
Я знаю, я наверняка кажусь тебе слишком сентиментальной, но мы не виделись целую вечность. Вечность начинается для меня, как только я переступаю порог нашей гостиницы, и заканчивается только тогда, когда я снова вхожу в неё, поднимаюсь в наш номер и обнимаю тебя. Как бы я хотела, чтобы всё было наоборот! Чтобы вечность длилась рядом с тобой, а всё остальное время летело так же быстро, как сейчас летят наши короткие встречи.  
Но это, увы, невозможно.  
Мы должны что-нибудь придумать, прошу тебя. Не оставляй меня одну в этом доме.  
Я люблю тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой._

_Твоя и только твоя,  
Астория»._

 

**-5-**

 

После того, как Джеймс застал их у подоконника, приходилось быть осторожными.  
На этот раз прежде, чем встретится, они долго плутали по коридорам, прислушиваясь, нет ли за спиной медленных, следящих шагов, а встретившись, тревожно огляделись по сторонам и уже вместе принялись по лестницам и переходам, о существовании которых Роза раньше и не догадывалась.  
Тогда от Джеймса не получилось так просто отделаться. Он задавал им один вопрос за другим, переводя тяжёлый взгляд с Малфоя на Розу, пока их терпение не лопнуло одновременно. Словно заранее договорившись, они в одну и ту же секунду выхватили свои волшебные палочки и направили их в сторону Джеймса. Тот вздрогнул, но быстро взял себя в руки. В его глазах сверкнуло что-то странное, нехорошее, но ладони взметнулись верх, открываясь в защитном и одновременно примирительном жесте, а губы растянулись в подобии дружелюбной улыбки.  
Я просто пошутил, говорила эта улыбка по мнению Джеймса.  
Не думайте, что я оставлю вас в покое, прочитала в ней Роза. Прочитала, и отмахнулась, как от надоедливых первокурсников, не понимающих, чем История Магии отличается от Маггловедения, а Трансфигурация от Чар. Она оставляла Джеймсу право делать всё, что ему заблагорассудится — в разумных пределах, но и сама не собиралась от чего-то там оступаться. Идея нарисовать для Малфоя картину могла бы остаться только идеей, но Джеймс сам придал ей зримые формы.  
А Малфой…   
А Малфой шёл, ссутулившись, сунув руки в карманы, полы его распахнутой мантии вились вокруг ног, как клубы тёмного дыма. Шаги его были широкими, и Розе приходилось спешить за ним чуть ли не вприпрыжку, чтобы успеть. Его туфли гулко стучали по каменным плитам, кроссовки Розы мягко шуршали, звуки сливались в ритмичную музыку.  
Их локти то и дело соприкасались.  
Исподтишка Роза бросала на Малфоя короткие взгляды — внимательные, изучающие. На первый взгляд он казался копией своего отца, те же волосы, те же глаза, но чем дольше Роза смотрела, тем больше различий удавалось увидеть, словно кто-то стирал пыль со старинного зеркала и отражение становилось всё ярче и ярче. Нос у Скорпиуса был не таким длинным и даже чуточку вздёрнутым, брови не такими белёсыми, губы не такими тонкими, а их изгиб— не настолько презрительным… Подбородок чуть квадратнее, фигура самую малость приземистее, пальцы с под корень остриженными ногтями — немного короче, лицо — правильнее, красивее. На переносице у него иногда темнела странная вмятина, словно до того, как отправиться к Розе, он носил очки.  
Может быть, и носил.  
В прошлый раз, когда Джеймс всё же отстал от них, они забрались в покрытый паутиной закоулок возле покрытого паутиной окна, и Малфой показал ей несколько колдографий, которые взял с собой в Хогвартс. Их было мало — наверное, ему не хотелось прослыть у себя на факультете маменькиным сынком, не хотелось заставлять её изображениями всю прикроватную тумбочку, но Розе хватило увиденного, чтобы понять, что именно черты Астории сделали из сына не копию отца, но улучшенную версию. А вот для того, чтобы начать рисовать портрет, принесённых им фотографий оказалось недостаточно.  
— Я попрошу эльфов достать мне семейный альбом, — сказал тогда Малфой, пожав плечами, и Роза легко, словно бы так было всегда, убрала с его плеча клочок паутины.  
И сразу же ощутила неловкость.  
— Хорошо, — выдавила она, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
Он хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. А сегодня вот, как и обещал, принёс ей альбом, так что Роза заранее несколько раз отрепетировала заклятие уменьшение, хотя и так всегда была в нём лучшей на курсе. И, волнуясь, сразу же использовала это заклятие, уменьшив огромный альбом до размеров спичечного коробка, чтобы тут же сунуть в карман, несмотря на то, что до этого полагала, будто вся сегодняшняя встреча пройдёт в разглядывании малфоевскихколдографий.  
Малфой же, вместо того, чтобы возмутиться, проводил альбом взглядом и, развязав мантию, бросил её на пол ниши, уселся и приглашающе хлопнул ладонью.  
Они просидели так до отбоя, и единственным, о чём Роза жалела, было вовсе не то, что на завтра осталась гора домашней работы.  
Единственным, о чём Роза жалела, было то, что они не познакомились раньше.

***

Единственным, что Розе не нравилось в Хогвартсе, было отсутствие места, где она могла бы порисовать.  
В спальне девочек, втиснувшись между кроватями, стоял переносной мольберт, который она могла бы в любой момент сложить и переставить, но в этом-то вся и проблема. Розе не хотелось, чтобы её мольберт можно было в любой момент сложить и переставить, ей хотелось, чтобы у него было постоянное место. Огромная пустая аудитория или крохотный закуток, или причудливый завиток коридора, или чулан под лестницей, как у дяди Гарри когда-то, абсолютно неважно. Что угодно, лишь бы надолго, лишь бы Роза могла побыть там одна.  
Она редко подходила к мольберту.  
Неудобно рисовать, когда в спину стучатся любопытные взгляды, и ещё неудобней, когда каждые пять минут кто-то восклицает, что краски отвратительно пахнут, а карандаши слишком шумно царапают по бумаге. Это раздражает, это отвлекает, и вместо задуманного у Розы получались бессмысленные потёки, криво наезжающие друг на друга мазки и слишком резкие, слишком чёткие линии, пересекавшиеся под безумными углами и ничего из себя не представлявшие.   
Ещё хуже вышло, когда однажды она, ещё в самом начале обучения в Хогвартсе, попробовала рисовать в коридоре. Даже до процесса рисования не успела добраться: прижимая к груди тубус с холстом, сложенный мольберт и сумку с красками, Роза врезалась в откуда ни возьмись появившегося старшекурсника — и всё разлетелось по полу. Старшекурсник был странным, зажатым и неуверенным, из тех, на кого никогда в жизни не обратишь лишнего внимания, а ко всему прочему ещё и неуклюжим — он наступил на её сумку, раздавив сразу несколько тюбиков, и так вцепился ей в плечо, что там остался синяк. На шум сразу же набежали любопытные школьники, и от идеи рисовать в коридоре пришлось отказаться.  
Поэтому Розе приходилось рисовать у себя.  
«У себя» — это значит, забравшись на кровать, занавесившись пологом и, на всякий случай, отгородившись от всех остальных заглушающим заклинанием. Толстый блокнот едва-едва помещается на коленях, и сгибаться приходиться в три погибели, а локоть провисает без опоры и подушка постоянно съезжает из-под спины, но зато никто не мешает.  
Только Роза и её вдохновение.  
Сегодня, впрочем, у них были гости. Гость. Толстый, затянутый в тёмно-зелёную кожу и украшенный серебряными уголками, семейный фотоальбом. Альбом Малфоев, и, надо думать, Джеймс отдал бы всё на свете, только бы его отобрать, только бы его перелистать, только бы посмеяться над каждой колдографией, что внутри.  
А вот Розе было совсем несмешно.  
С любопытством она переворачивала тяжёлые страницы, наблюдая, как прежний министр, Люциус Малфой становится всё старей и старей, как залегают под его глазами глубокие морщины, как ниспадающие на плечи волосы становятся всё тоньше, всё невесомей. Он сутулился, словно его плечи пригибает к земле неведомым грузом, а вот женщина рядом с ним до самой последней колдографии оставалась прямой. Ей это шло. У неё была высокая причёска и светлые волосы, прямой нос и странно растерянное выражение лица, словно когда-то она кривила губы в презрении, а теперь презрения больше нет, но как без него относиться к тому, что происходит вокруг, она ещё не решила.  
«Нарцисса Малфой», — было написано витиеватым подчерком рядом с каждой её колдографией.  
Эта женщина когда-то спасла дядю Гарри. В ней чувствуются сила и стержень.  
Эта женщина давно умерла.  
Пару лет назад умер и Люциус.  
Роза пристально изучала их колдографии, изо всех сил оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет посмотреть на родителей Скорпиуса Малфоя. Она боялась рисовать по колдографии и боялась рисовать на заказ, но, в конце концов, уже согласилась, так что выбора не было.  
Со светлой, морской колдографии Астория Малфой улыбалась ей легко и приветливо. Её тонкая рука то и дело поднималась вверх, чтобы поправить то выбившийся локон, то длинную каплю серёжки, лицо выглядело расслабленным и тревожным одновременно, и Роза, даже не листая альбом дальше, уже поняла, что будет рисовать их именно с этого фото. Кажется, оно из медового месяца. Драко Малфой здесь чуть хмурился, и ветер трепал его светлые волосы. Красивым его вряд ли можно было назвать, это она поняла ещё очень давно, наверное, с первого раза, когда увидела его на страницах «Пророка»: длинный нос, настороженный прищур глаз, надменно вздёрнутый подбородок, но всё же сейчас что-то заставляло еёснова и снова задерживать взгляд на этом лице.  
Оно было необычным. За ним чувствовался характер, им дышала история.  
Роза провела пальцем по тонкому галстуку и очень смутилась, когда осознала, что делает.   
Будущий министр посмотрел на неё спокойно и немного насмешливо, а потом скривился, будто собирался что-то сказать, но Роза не стала угадывать по губам, а только быстро перевернула страницу. И листала их дальше, стараясь не задерживаться на колдофото надолго, пока из-под расшатавшегося уголка ей прямо в руки не выпорхнула потёртая карточка.  
Тёмный фон. Резкие линии, словно это не фотография, а выполненный тушью рисунок. Худой, бледный юноша в чёрной костюме, в одной руке волшебная палочка, в другой — серая мантия. Лицо испуганное, затравленное, белое, словно бумага, под глазами синюшные тени от недосыпа, густые, чёткие, как синяки, губы обветренные, закусанные, надтреснутые по уголкам.  
Это мог бы быть Скорпиус Малфой, только выше и измождённее. СкорпиусМалфой, попади он в какую-нибудь сложную передрягу, из которой не выбраться.  
Это мог бы быть Скорпиус Малфой, если бы не дата на обороте — январь девяносто седьмого.  
Это был его отец, Драко Малфой, и ему было плохо.  
Кто и зачем вообще додумался фотографировать его в таком состоянии?  
Роза вздохнула. Ответов на эти вопросы ей было уже не узнать. Не узнать ей было и ответа на вопрос, почему, отдавая на следующий день Малфою альбом, вместе с выбранной для портрета колдографией его родителей, она не вернула и эту, потёртую. Наверное, ей просто хотелось помочь.

***

— Я не могу, — сказала Роза, когда они в следующий раз встретились.  
Обычный выбор был не велик: паутинное окно или тёмная ниша, каждый раз согреваемая мантией Малфоя и их пятыми точками, и сегодня они стояли у окна, подставляя лица тусклым лучикам осеннего солнца, едва-едва пробивающимся сквозь паутину.  
Роза помнила, её отец боится пауков.  
Роза пришла сюда говорить не об этом.  
— Что не можешь? — Малфой нахмурился, его лицо стало озабоченным и тревожным. Наверное, пытался догадаться, что она имела в виду. Строил предположения, подбирал варианты, и, по глазам видно, хотел придумать, как из этого выбраться.  
Нехорошо было заставлять его ждать и догадываться.  
Роза топнула ногой, но звук получился глухим.  
— Рисовать не могу.  
Он дёрнул головой, напряжённо поджал губы, отказываясь слышать что-то, что ломало его планы, но тут же пересилил себя, спросил:  
— Почему?  
— Мне негде. — Роза развела руками, едва сдерживаясь от желания вцепиться пальцами в волосы.  
Руки у неё были испачканы краской. Она давно уже, вместе с чернилами, въелась в подушечки, забилась под ногти разноцветной каёмкой, даже рукава мантии успела запачкать, хотя Роза не помнила, вот серьёзно не помнила, чтобы залезала рукавами в палитру. Так было всегда. Можно было сколько угодно пытаться вспомнить, как именно краска или графитная стружка, или следы разноцветных мелков, или ещё что-нибудь, оказались на её коже или одежде, но на ум всё равно ничего не пришло бы, а капли, потёки и пятна — вот они, тут как тут.  
Родители ругали за это, Джеймс насмехался, а Скорпиус, как ни странно, не обращал внимания.  
— Да, — пробормотал он. — Об этом я не подумал… — Он привалился к окну, не обращая внимания на липкую пыль, и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Странно рисовать Малфоев посреди гриффиндорской гостиной, ага?  
Роза улыбнулась в ответ.  
— У меня не в гостиной мольберт, а в спальне.  
— Не щадишь своих подружек. — Он хмыкнул. — На Слизерине никто не стал бы нюхать чужие краски…  
— И слушать шорох карандашей.  
— А мел так противно скрипит…  
— И бумага шелестит. А я слишком громко ругаюсь, если что-то не получается.  
Он рассмеялся. Солнечно, весело, запрокинув голову, подставив взгляду беззащитную шею, и Роза почему-то подумала, что в слизеринской гостиной не только рисования не получилось бы, но и такого вот смеха. Потому что покажи себя беззащитным — и кто-нибудь этим точно воспользуется, потому что даже рядом с близнецами-Скамандерами Малфой всегда оставался серьёзным.  
Скорпиус. Скорпиус всегда оставался серьёзным.  
Но только не с ней.  
С ней он смеялся. А через пять минут после того, как последний звук его смеха замер под потолком, взял за руку и потащил куда-то на третий этаж, довёл до портрета Варнавы Вздрюченного и оставил там, а сам трижды прошёлся мимо стены, о чём-то усиленно, судя по морщинке между бровей, размышляя. Роза хотела спросить, о чём именно, но не успела, потому что стоило ей только открыть рот — как на противоположной стене проступила приметная дверь.  
— Выручай-комната, — сказал Скорпиус, распахивая эту дверь и делая приглашающий жест. — Все думают, она сгорела во время финальной битвы Сама-Знаешь-С-Кем, но, как видишь, не настолько, чтобы ты не могла в ней рисовать.  
В тот вечер Роза впервые обняла его на прощание. Порывисто и безотчётно, не спрашивая его позволения, но он совсем не обиделся. Наоборот, обнял в ответ.  
В тот вечер Роза впервые обняла его на прощание, а утром перенесла мольберт в Выручай-Комнату.

**-6-**

Рука Розы дрогнула, и кончик грифеля, отколовшись от карандаша, скатился на постель, чтобы тут же затеряться в бесчисленных складках на одеяле.  
— Вот чёрт! — воскликнула она, в сердцах отбросив блокнот.  
— И не надо так на меня смотреть.  
Мольберт остался в Выручай-комнате, а вместе с ним холст и краски, и растворитель, и кисти, и тряпочки, и фотографии мистера и миссис Малфой (Скорпиус сказал, что там их никто не найдёт, потому что даже если кто-нибудь наткнётся на дверь, то за дверью обнаружит что-то своё, совершенно иное). Но оставить в Выручай-комнате фотографию Драко Малфоя она не могла.  
И называть его «Драко», наверное, тоже не стоило, но странно было бы называть мистером или министром испуганного мальчишку на фотографии.  
Роза смотрела на него, и ей хотелось его пожалеть.  
Роза смотрела на него, и ей хотелось обнять его, усадить напротив себя, сунуть в руки кружку с дымящимся чаем и рассказать, что всё будет хорошо, что он переживёт эту войну и женится на удивительно красивой женщине, что у них будет замечательный сын, что… Нет, об удивительно красивой женщине она бы не стала рассказывать. И вообще вряд ли сумела бы найти нужные слова, потому что от одного взгляда даже на фотографию все нужные слова вылетали из головы.  
Именно поэтому Роза не пыталась говорить. Она рисовала.  
А он смотрел на неё то презрительно, то затравленно, и иногда высокомерно оттопыривал нижнюю губу, а в следующую секунду цеплялся пальцами за края фотографии, словно умоляя о помощи, но, заметив, что Роза на него смотрит, отворачивался — торопливо, поспешно.  
За два вечера Роза в совершенстве изучила изломанный изгиб его плеч и напряжённую спину. На память о них у неё осталось с десяток быстрых набросков: тёмные, вдавленные в бумагу линии, короткие штрихи, неопрятные облачка стёртых или размазанных пальцем деталей.  
У Драко Малфоя была длинная, тонкая шея, сиротливо выглядывавшая из-под чёрного, жёстко торчавшего воротника, и у Розы чесались пальцы, до того хотелось отследить ими синюю венку. У Драко Малфоя была растрёпанная, падавшая на глаза чёлка, и у Розы пальцы сводило от желания нарисовать её такой же мягкой, какой она казалась на фото.  
Но не получалось.  
Только сегодня она уже трижды сломала карандаш и столько же раз вырвала испорченные листы из блокнота, но не продвинулась не то что к идеалу, а вообще никуда не продвинулась. Это было странно и непривычно, ведь чаще всего у неё довольно быстро выходило схватывать чьи-то черты и переносить их на бумагу. С другой стороны, здесь ловить было нечего. Малфой прятался и не поддавался, не шёл на контакт, не позволял себя рисовать, совсем не горел желанием быть таким же открытым, как Скорпиус.  
Да что там, даже на той, другой фотографии, с морским бризом в волосах и изящной Асторией рядом он был намного сговорчивей!  
Но здесь не было ветра и не было Астории, здесь был только Драко, такой же как Роза или, может чуть старше, только Драко и его страх, его тревога, его напряжение.  
Роза взмахнула палочкой, чтобы заклинанием заточить карандаш, и, закусив губу, снова принялась за свои попытки. На этот раз — спокойней и мягче. Грифельный кончик порхал по белой бумаге, как бабочка, и у неё начинало наконец получаться — удержать мельком увиденный поворот головы, и пушистую чёлку, и встревоженный взгляд из-под ресниц, и поджатую линию губ.  
Не надо меня бояться, говорил её карандаш. Не надо от меня отворачиваться.  
Я тебя не обижу, говорил её карандаш. Я тебя нарисую.  
Я тебя нарисую, говорил её карандаш. Я тебя нарисую таким вот, пятнадцати-шестнадцати-семнадцати-летним, молодым и испуганным, ещё ничего не знающим о том, что там дальше. Я тебя нарисую таким, враждующим с моими родителями — так же, как иногда я сама, и с кругами от недосыпа под глазами, и с взъерошенной чёлкой, и в помятом костюме, как все мои футболки, только костюме. Таким одиноким.  
Я тебя нарисую, и ты навсегда останешься только моим.  
Карандаш оторвался от бумаги только под утро. Вложив колдографию в блокнот, Роза убрала его под подушку и тут же заснула. Короткий, беспокойный сон, всего лишь полтора часа до того, как нужно встать и, по возможности незевая, отправиться вместе со всеми на завтрак.  
Но она была счастлива.

***

Это казалось таким странным, что, если бы Розе раньше рассказали о чём-то подобном, она бы никогда не поверила.  
Невозможно было взять и поверить в то, что человек, на которого столько лет даже смотреть не хотелось, вдруг оказывался таким простым и понятным, таким знакомым, словно они выросли вместе. Его полуулыбки и быстрого взгляда хватало, чтобы Роза понимала, в каком коридоре он будет дожидаться её после ужина, а если на занятиях по Зельеварению их по случайности ставили в пару, то зелье выходило выше всяких похвал, хотя они даже не обсуждали, что делают. Просто Роза знала, что может спокойно себе нарезать крылья фей, пока Скорпиус будет в нужном порядке помешивать зелье в котле. Это была та спокойная уверенность, которой ей так не хватало в собственных братьях, уверенность, которая вырастала не на общей крови, а на общем всём остальном.  
Хватило недели, чтобы понять, что им нравятся одинаковые книги и что даже в квиддиче они болеют за одну и ту же команду, хотя оба совсем не поклонники, но никакого времени не могло бы хватить, чтобы наговориться об этом. О книгах, о квиддиче, о детстве, о первом всплеске магии и о том, как страшно было выбирать волшебную палочку, пусть родители и твердили наперебой, что в магазине Олливандера нет и не может быть ничего страшного. О первой поездке на Хогвартс-Экспрессе, о пернатых любимицах-совах, которые тоже оказались похожими, о любимом варенье, обо всём, что угодно.  
Скорпиус, кстати, любил абрикосовое, с косточками миндаля, а Роза предпочитала вишнёвое, вовсе без косточек.  
Иногда ей казалось, что это — их единственное различие, хотя на самом деле, конечно, различий хватало. Но они не имели значения. Словно она была одним крылом бабочки, а Скорпиус — другим, и сейчас, когда их наконец-то приставили друг другу, под ними начинало формироваться тело, сотканное из дружбы и понимания. Звучало странно, но достаточно ярко. Так же ярко, как Роза себе это представляла. И неважно, что у этой бабочки, получается, были крылья разного цвета, главное, что она была одним существом. Быстрое узнавание, быстрое падение друг в друга, долгие разговоры, и, как Роза надеялась, это растянется на ближайшую вечность, хоть и боялась того, что может случиться после окончания школы.  
Пример родителей давал ей надежду: дружба может длиться долгие, долгие годы.  
Противостоять этому могли только две вещи, и первая из них была зарисована на страницах блокнота, а вторая заключалась в том, что окружающие её надежд не очень-то разделяли.  
Джеймс сквозь зубы грозился выбить ублюдку мозги, Альбус каждый раз цеплялся за его рукав, будто боялся, что старший брат прямо сейчас пойдёт выбивать (тот, впрочем, действительно мог), а девчонки гадко хихикали, намекая, что «дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной не бывает».  
— Либо ты ему нравишься, либо он тебе, — говорила Кимберли Вуд так уверенно и назидательно, будто объясняла несмышлёному ребёнку, что у снитча серебристые крылышки, а бладжер только и делает, что стремится в кого-нибудь врезаться.  
— Третьего не дано, — вторила ей сестра-близняшка, Мэддисон. — Даже если тебе кажется, что это не так…  
— Даже если тебе кажется, что это не так, рано или поздно это изменится.  
— Он заявит о своих правах на тебя.  
— Или ты приревнуешь его к какой-нибудь слизеринке, — Мэдс нахально подмигивала.  
Мэдс нахально подмигивала, Ким многозначительно закатывала глаза, а Розе хотелось только одного: убежать. Запереться в Выручай-комнате и долго, долго, долго рисовать что-нибудь, что вообще не имеет отношения ни к этим подмигиваниям, ни к этим намёкам.   
Намёки не прекратились бы, если бы Роза в очередной раз заявила, что они со Скорпиусом — просто друзья, и обязательно усилились бы, если бы кто-то вздумал порыться в её блокноте и сравнить бесконечные наброски с колдографией, засунутой под обложку. Черты Малфоев явственно проступали в каждом рисунке: высокомерно (иногда — слишком высокомерно, чтобы по-настоящему) вздёрнутый подбородок, прямые, судорожно расправленные плечи, ищущие, длинные пальцы, летящая чёлка и хмурые, серьёзные глаза. Слишком взрослые для пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки. Как бы министр не изменился за прошедшие годы, его узнал бы любой.  
Поэтому Роза молчала. Поэтому она нашла в одной из библиотечных книг длинное, путаное заклинание, намертво склеивавшее страницы блокнота для любого, кроме неё. Поэтому она с благодарностью кивала Лили, когда та говорила, мол, сколько можно, заткнитесь уже, дайте поспать.  
Поспать действительно не мешало. Вообще, в принципе, потому что все вечера Роза тратила на несчастный портрет, а по ночам приходилось, спрятавшись за пологом и заклинаниями, писать всевозможные эссе и контрольные. И либо снова и снова истязать карандаш и бумагу, либо просто перелистывать изрисованные страницы, разглядывая собственные наброски.  
На них, по крайней мере, Драко не отворачивался.  
Справедливости ради, не отворачивался он и на той картине, где они были вместе с Асторией. Роза не стала перерисовывать колдографию полностью, и вместо морского побережья за спинами Малфоев раскинулась горная поляна. Изменилась их поза: ближе, непринуждённей, свободнее. Они улыбались, и Роза могла гордиться своей работой. Подсвеченные мягкими мазками лица действительно казались счастливыми, как Скорпиус и просил в самом начале. Настолько счастливыми, что Розу разрывало на части: чужое тепло было заразительным, нельзя было не радоваться за испуганного мальчика, наконец-то нашедшего то, что ему было нужно, но вместе с тем нельзя было не грустить о том, что этим «нужно» оказалась другая.  
А ей достался только его сын. Её лучший друг.  
Вручая Скорпиусу картину, Роза на мгновение задумалась, что было бы если, но тут же отогнала от себя эту мысль. Если бы на месте Скорпиуса оказался его отец, или если бы она сама побывала на месте собственных родителей, что бы от этого изменилось? В первом случае они, скорее всего, так и остались бы незнакомцами, проучившимися семь лет в одной школе, но не нашедшими ни минуты, чтобы взглянуть друг другу в глаза, а во втором… Разные стороны школьных баррикад так и остались бы разными сторонами, пусть война и постаралась бы внести в них свои коррективы.  
Люциус Малфой, оказавшийся вдруг двойным шпионом (как СеверусСнейп, только удачливей), всё равно остался бы тем, кого война не только не сломила, но, напротив, поставила на ноги, а Драко с его подачи всё равно уселся бы в министерское кресло. Роза, которая в идеальной жизни сняла себе в Косом переулке небольшую мансарду и зарабатывала на жизнь продажей картин, ни за что на свете не вписалась бы в его представления о прекрасном. Это было ясно как дважды два. Стоило только посмотреть на Асторию.  
Впрочем, когда она вернула Скорпиусу фотографию, смотреть стало не на что. Астория Малфой осталась образом в голове, но Роза не собиралась удерживать этот образ. Счастливая семейная пара уплыла из мыслей так же быстро, как благодарный Скорпиус, прижимая портрет к себе, убежал в слизеринское подземелье — собираться на Хогвартс-Экспресс. Он ушёл как раз вовремя, потому что в следующую секунду из-за поворота выглянул Джеймс, и выражение его лица Розе совсем не понравилось.  
С другой стороны, теперь это не имело значения. Скорпиус уезжал домой на рождественские каникулы.   
Роза коротала их в школе.

 

**-7-**

 

Малфой-мэнор встретил его тишиной.  
Тишиной привычной, уютной. Любые звуки в этом огромном доме, больше похожем на замок, глушились тяжёлыми портьерами и многочисленными гобеленами, застревали в рамах портретов, пропадали в бесконечном сплетении коридоров, зарывались в мраморный пол следами шагов.  
Сколько Скорпиус себя помнил, его дом всегда был таким. Наверное, таким его дом представляли себе и все остальные: огромным, мрачным, холодным, с высокими потолками и узкими окнами, величественным и одновременно удушающим этим величием. Удушающим всех остальных, потому что самому Скорпиусу всегда здесь дышалось легко. Родные стены всегда помогали.  
Он улыбнулся, представив, как бы повела себя Роза, окажись она здесь, с каким любопытством она рассматривала бы портреты его предков и пейзажи на стенах, как изучала бы узоры на лестничных перилах и подоконниках. И тут же помрачнел, представив, как повёл бы себя Джеймс Поттер. Разум успел отозваться логичным «он никогда бы не вошёл в этот дом!», но перед глазами уже встала картинка: вот Поттер, презрительно скривив губы, оглядывается по сторонам, вот он, несмешной шутки ради, бьёт по стоящим в углу доспехам так, что с них валится шлем, вот нарочито неумело стучит кулаками по старому пианино, на котором когда-то играла Астория. Вот он насмехается, издевается, портит.  
Как всегда.  
Если бы в мире не существовало Поттера, с Розой Уизли можно было дружить безболезненно. Но Поттер существовал, а это значило, что про «безболезненно» следовало забыть.  
Поттер существовал, и это мешало. С самого первого школьного дня Поттер не давал Скорпиусу проходу. И покоя тоже не давал, и свободно вздохнуть. И объяснять, в чём было дело, конечно, отказывался.  
Поначалу Скорпиус просто не понимал, а потом непонимание переросло в горькую обиду, похожую на спрятавшийся под кожей гнойный нарыв. Вызревал нарыв долго, мучительно, с температурой и воспалением, и прорвало его только к третьему курсу, когда терпеть издёвки «взрослого и умного» старшеклассника и не подозревать, в чём причина, стало совсем невозможно. Злость взорвалась в нём с силой, ошеломившей его самого, накрыла его обжигающей лавой, вместо крови побежала по венам. Отчаянно и оттого абсолютно не по-малфоевски, Скорпиус полез в рукопашную драку. Чистокровный волшебник даже не вспомнил о заклинаниях!  
Когда родителей вызвали в школу, мать только вздохнула тяжело и посмотрела на отца с возмущением, словно он был виноват. А отец, опиравшийся на трость дедушки, которую после его смерти то и дело носил с собою для красоты, легонько стукнул ей по полу директорского кабинета и с видимой неохотой сказал:  
— Дело не в тебе, Скорпиус.  
— А в ком?  
Дело оказалось в отце. И в том, кем он был в школьные годы. В его ссорах с отцом Джеймса Поттера, в их извечном противостоянии, в их, как недовольно подчеркнула мать, «глупом желании постоянно что-то друг другу доказывать». В том, что два десятка лет спустя после победы над Волдемортом, один жил обычной жизнью, а второй сидел в кресле министра, и вовсе не в том порядке, в каком когда-то все ожидали. Гарри Поттер не стал ни министром Магии, как ему прочили многие, ни супер-звездой квиддича, в какую превратилась его жена Джинни Уизли. Устав от свершений, он выбрал самое простое — уютный дом, крепкую семью, свободу и спокойствие, и никаких личных свершений. Минимум внимания со стороны прессы, минимум публичных появлений, минимум всего, что, согласно общественному мнению, полагалось бы такому герою.  
Кажется, именно это и злило его старшего сына.  
Отсутствие заслуженной славы (хотя, если вдуматься, разве он её заслужил?), внимания и привилегий. Застаревшая, покрывшаяся многолетней пылью вражда. Зависть. Уверенность в собственном праве вымещать свою злость на других. И, как Скорпиус был твёрдо уверен, полное отсутствие мозга.  
Не то чтобы он боялся Джеймса Поттера. А тогда, на третьем курсе перестал и уважать.  
С тех пор любая насмешка вызывала в нём реакцию не большую, чем вызвала бы надоедливо жужжащая муха. Нет, даже не так. От мухи он, скорее всего, отмахнулся бы — рукой или с помощью магии, а на приставучего Поттера просто перестал обращать внимание. Насмешки, издёвки, подначки, хамские вопросы, всё это разбивалось о стену молчания. У стены, правда, был побочный эффект: она обнесла всего Скорпиуса, оградила собой всю его жизнь, стала заслонкой, скрывшей от большинства окружающих. Стена была крепкой.  
Пока Роза Уизли не начала вынимать из неё по кирпичику.  
Когда Скорпиус просил её об одолжении, он и не думал, что всё станет как стало. Он не думал об этом даже когда забирал из сморщенных лапок домашнего эльфа семейный альбом, но, наверное, уже тогда всё было понятно. Они не смотрели на мир одинаково и не умели читать мысли друг друга, как те же Скамандеры, но зато у них было желание говорить. Делиться мыслями, делиться взглядами, да что там, даже постеленной на ступеньку мантией — тоже делиться. Они были рядом, подпирали плечами стену у покрытого паутиной окна, и казалось, что даже пыль на подоконнике — общая. Для них двоих.  
На подоконниках Малфой-мэнора пыли не было. И, если бы он привёл домой Розу, то мама бы разулыбалась, думая о женитьбе, а отец… Отец бы нахмурился. Но мама оказалась бы не права, ни о какой свадьбе не могло быть и речи. Если бы Скорпиус был влюблён, он бы это почувствовал, но с Розой они только дружили.  
Хотя, если честно, эта «только дружба», была для Скорпиуса предпочтительней любой не только любви.  
Что бы там об этом не подумали мама и папа.  
Стоило подумать о них, как до ушей сразу же донёсся голос отца, разбивший уютную тишину. Не спокойный как обычно, не деловой и уверенный, как во время выступлений на публике, не нахальный, каким он становился в те редкие минуты, когда отец нервничал, но и не тёплый, каким он обычно разговаривал дома. Его голос звучал сдавленно, глухо, он кололся как лёд, и из-подо льда вырывалось огненное шипение.  
Скорпиус вытянул руку, коснувшись двери в спальню родителей, но не решился войти.  
— Мы уже говорили об этом. — Услышал он. — Никакого развода не будет.  
— Но, Драко…  
Мать говорила грустно и обречённо, открыто демонстрируя отцу свою слабость и даже не понимая, что это — ошибка.   
Дедушка Люциус хмыкнул с ближайшего портрета. Лёгкий удар нарисованной трости по деревянной раме намекнул Скорпиусу, что подслушивать — некрасиво и недостойно сына такого знаменитого рода, но тот был слишком ошарашен, чтоб устыдиться.  
— Я уже говорил тебе, это невозможно.   
С этим Скорпиус был совершенно согласен, но вот то, что последовало дальше, его удивило. Звучало правильно и логично, но ранило больней Круциатуса. Наверное. Ему не приходилось чувствовать на себе Круциатус.  
—Я не могу позволить себе делать всё, что заблагорассудится, — жёстко сказал отец. — На кону слишком многое. Моргана тебя задери, Астория, ты даже не представляешь, о чём я, ведь так?  
— Я готова всё взять на себя, — тихо, на грани слышимости ответила мать.  
Кажется, она хотела добавить что-то ещё, но отец перебил её.  
— Мне не нужен скандал.   
Скорпиус как наяву увидел его нахмуренный лоб и серьёзное, отстранённое лицо. Можно было поспорить: он держится за подбородок, устало потирает переносицу, смотрит на мать недовольными глазами — не здесь это обсуждать, не сейчас.  
Никогда, если бы мнения Скорпиуса кто-то спросил.  
Он не мог поверить в то, что вот-вот потеряет семью. Может быть, они не всегда соответствовали тому идеальному образу, который с них слепили в газетах и на колдорадио, но не настолько же плохо? Да, отец поздно возвращался с работы, задерживался у себя в Министерстве, бывал измотан и зол, а мать иногда читала Скорпиусу сказки с грустным лицом, это он помнит из детства, но чтобы развод?  
И, самое главное, кто в нём виноват? Почему?  
Ответов на эти вопросы он не знал. Понятия о них не имел. И, наверное, именно поэтому изнутри снова поднималась та самая злость, что когда-то заставила его броситься в драку с Поттером. Всепоглощающая, огненная злость, застилающая глаза.  
— Я готова всё взять на себя, — голос матери немного привёл Скорпиуса в себя, но только голос, а не то, что она говорила.  
— Даже разные интересы и обоюдное желание для нас не аргумент, потому что ждать придётся два года, а заявление попадёт в Отдел регистрации и расторжения браков в ту же секунду, как мы поставим под ним свои подписи. Что уж и говорить о более веских причинах.  
— Я готова всё взять на себя, — повторила мать, на этот раз твёрже.  
Готова всё взять на себя. Скорпиус мысленно застонал. Готова всё взять на себя. Значит, в действительности виноват только отец.  
Отец, который должен был бы удивиться, только сейчас расслышав, что до него пытались донести последнюю пару минут, но вместо этого спокойно спросил:  
— Что именно, дорогая? Измену? Непристойное поведение?  
— Что скажешь.  
Это было выше его сил. Этот разговор, эта ситуация, эти сочувственные и вместе с тем тревожные взгляды, которые дед бросал со своего портрета, заключённого в толстую раму. Это всё.  
Развернувшись, Скорпиус бросился прочь.

 

**-8-**

 

Матери было не до неё, Роза знала прекрасно.  
Гермиона Грейнджер (несколько лет в браке, громкий развод и вот, она снова Грейнджер) с утра до вечера пропадала на работе, в этом заключалась вся её жизнь. Она просыпалась, мысленно репетируя предстоящие планёрки и совещания, и отправлялась в Министерство, прокручивая в голове ответы на очередные срочные, требующие немедленного вмешательства и «я сегодня немного задержусь, хорошо?» вопросы. Она возвращалась с кипой бумаг и засыпала на них же, подложив под голову Кодекс магических законов вместо подушки.  
Она трудилась в Международном совете по выработке торговых стандартов, и всё остальное её не слишком интересовало. Наверное, думала Роза, она даже их с Хьюго родила, не отрываясь от изучения законодательства разных стран и отчётов об эскпорте. Воспитывала, во всяком случае, именно так.   
Отец ушёл от них, когда Розе было три с половиной, а Хьюго едва исполнилось два, и сложно было его в этом винить. Зато очень легко — в том, что документы на развод они подали двадцать четыре месяца назад, как и говорилось в законе. И в том, что все двадцать четыре месяца перспективы развода как будто бы не существовало, мама и папа играли в идеальную семью с картинки из сборника сказок. И в том, что после развода отец появлялся дома только раз в год, перед Рождеством. Он вручал им подарки, виновато улыбался, гладил Хьюго по голове и опять пропадал, а они оставались и вместо игрушек у них были черновики с результатами экспертиз и проверок.  
Может быть, это даже выглядело бы чем-то нормальным, если бы было не с чем сравнить. Но дядя Гарри и тётя Джинни приходили в гости, довольные и сияющие, и молчаливый Альбус смотрел на черновики удивлённо распахнутыми глазами, как будто никогда прежде не видел, а нахальный Джеймс развязно спрашивал, где «дядя Рон» и почему он их бросил.  
На пятый раз Роза не выдержала и ударила его по голове. Маминым Кодексом.  
Отругали, естественно, только её.  
С тёх пор всё и развалилось на части, не соберёшь.  
Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что каникулы Роза проводила вне дома. Правда, раз в год, приличия ради, она выбиралась — либо на Рождественские, либо на пасхальные, чаще всего на пасхальные, они были короче, — но делала это с большой неохотой. Какой смысл в этих каникулах? Мать пропадает на работе, а если всё же оказывается дома, то смотрит отсутствующим взглядом, будто сквозь призрака, молчаливая, колкая, неуютная. Если отца неизвестно какими ветрами занесёт в гости, это тоже хорошо не закончится: он будет либо поучать, либо расспрашивать, либо просто раздражать одним своим видом, а Роза будет ненавидеть его и себя саму — за то, что столько лет не может простить. Теоретически, можно скрыться у бабушки, но…  
Бабушка обязательно скажет, что Роза неправильно мажет масло на тосты, а капусту отказывается есть вовсе не потому что пробовала и ей не понравилось, а просто потому что ничего в жизни не понимает и вообще, если кто-то хоть раз в жизни попробует её, бабушкину, капусту, то ни за что в жизни не сможет от неё оторваться. А ещё у бабушки скорее всего будут Лили и Хьюго, идеальная дружба, наблюдать за которой без Скорпиуса будет куда тяжелее, чем раньше.  
Скорпиус.  
Скорпиус должен был вернуться через неделю — шесть дней, пять, четыре, три, два, один, — и Роза ждала его возвращения как сумасшедшая, пусть ей и было немного неловко за то, что, дожидаясь его, она продолжала рисовать Драко Малфоя.  
Ему было очень уютно внутри её головы, на кончиках её карандашей, на страницах блокнота. Иногда он даже улыбался ей с колдографии, но в каждой улыбке Розе мерещилась укоризна. Одержимость отцом (как это ещё назвать?), дружба с сыном — интересно, это нормально?  
Наверное, как крыло бабочки, она могла бы обратиться за ответом к Скорпиусу напрямую, но Роза заранее знала, что никогда не сможет этого сделать. Наверное, на то они и были разными крыльями, а не одним, чтобы между ними оставались какие-то тайны. Розе оставалось только надеяться, что это скоро пройдёт.  
Розе оставалось только надеяться, что Скорпиус скоро вернётся и, как обещал, познакомит её со Скамандерами (может быть, они согласятся ей попозировать), но получилось иначе.  
Вернувшись в Хогвартс, Скорпиус с ней даже не поздоровался. Ни на входе, где она ждала его, как идиотка, ни в Большом Зале, ни в коридоре, где они случайно столкнулись после уроков. Небрежно задев её плечом, он прошёл мимо, и это стало последней каплей. Роза вздрогнула, как от удара, и на мгновение растерянно сгорбилась, обхватив себя руками, пытаясь защититься от обиды и боли, но тут же выпрямилась. Не помня себя, она ринулась прочь, к Выручай-Комнате, где всё ещё таился мольберт, на который можно было выплеснуть любые эмоции.  
По пути она врезалась в Лили, но даже не сообразила перед ней извиниться: побежала дальше, краем глаза заметив, как за рассыпавшимися по полу пергаментами наклонились две высоких хрупких фигуры. Светлые волосы, тёмно-зелёные мантии. Близнецы Скамандеры.  
Обида внутри поднялась с новой силой.  
В Выручай-Комнату Роза ворвалась, словно вихрь, так, что дверь едва не слетела с петель. Отшвырнув сумку в одну сторону, а мантию в другую, она бросилась к мольберту и, быстро закрепив на нём чистый лист, взмахнула волшебной палочкой.  
—Акцио, тушь! Акцио, кисти! Акцио, перо!  
Сегодня тушь подходила ей больше всего.  
Только чёткие, густые линии, каждая из которых могла измениться от любого движения. Только дёрганые штрихи, скрип сухой кисти и заточенная под лопаточку спичка, легко скользящая по бумаге туда и сюда. Только Роза и её обида. Только Роза и всё, что бушевало внутри.  
Было бы здорово, если бы сегодня она нарисовала грозу. Было бы здорово, если бы она нарисовала бьющие в землю молнии, изогнутые ветви замерших в страхе деревьев, чёрные тучи на небе и тощую, испуганную луну. Или всплеск заклинания, направленный умелой рукой: узловатые тонкие пальцы с обкусанными ногтями, тонкая острая палочка, яркая вспышка. Или корабль, разбивающийся о скалы, чтобы брызги во все стороны, чтобы волны от края до края, чтобы деревянная обшивка крошилась в мелкие щепочки.  
Но её руки рисовали другое.  
Её руки рисовали горькую складку у губ и длинный нос, и потерянные глаза, и взъерошенные волосы, и запавшие щёки, и наглухо застёгнутую мантию, топорщившуюся на тощих плечах.  
Нетрудно было догадаться, чей это портрет.

***

Скорпиус пришёл к ней через несколько дней.  
Кажется, через три. Усилием воли она не считала.  
В Большом зале, прямо после ужина, он извинился перед ней — у всех на глазах! — и, взяв за руку, повёл прочь, к их ступенькам. Роза была так ошарашена, что даже не сопротивлялась. Роза была такой уставшей, что не смогла бы сопротивляться даже без ошарашенности. Она мало ела и мало спала, она много читала и много училась, и рисовала тоже много.  
Она успела нарисовать разбившийся о скалы корабль, и скрюченные под ударами молний деревья, и руку, судорожно сжавшую палочку, и каждый из этих рисунков получился живым и прекрасным, но каждому было далеко до портрета Драко Малфоя. Вот только корабль, деревья и руку хвалили, а Малфоя не видел никто. Но это, конечно, устраивало Розу куда больше, чем если бы случилось наоборот.   
И то, что Скорпиус снова был рядом, её тоже устраивало.  
Они молчали, сидя на его мантии, пока Роза, наконец, не спросила:  
— Им понравился твой подарок?   
Лицо Скорпиуса окаменело. Челюсть воинственно выдвинулась вперёд, замерла, взгляд стал ледяным. Роза осторожно тронула его за рукав.  
— Что случилось?  
Прошло несколько долгих, долгих секунд прежде, чем он ответил сухим мёртвым голосом:  
— Мама просит развода.  
Роза замерла, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, забыла дышать и тут же закашлялась.  
— Почему? В «Ежедневном пророке» их каждый год называют идеальной парой…  
— Думаешь, официальная пресса может написать про министра и его жену что-то другое?   
— Но это не может быть просто так… без повода.  
Скорпиус улыбнулся, но его улыбка была полна горечи.  
— До прошлого лета я был с тобой солидарен, — тихо сказал он.  
Разбит, потерян, выжжен изнутри обидой и злостью, отчаянием и непониманием, пытается сделать вид, что всё в порядке, но даже не пытается выплыть и справиться. И, наверное, стоило расспросить, что да как, чтобы у него хотя бы выговориться получилось, но, опережая любые расспросы, Скорпиус заговорил сам:  
— Я услышал их разговор, как только приехал домой. Не собирался подслушивать, просто…  
— Я понимаю, — Роза успокаивающим жестом положила руку ему на колено.  
— А я тогда не понимал. Они никогда раньше не разговаривали друг с другом… вот так. Лучше бы кричали, это было бы не так страшно. Мать просила развода, отец ей отказывал. Он изменил ей, — Скорпиус замолчал. — Они, наверное, не знали, что я уже дома. Хотя… Потом их это не остановило. На следующий день они просто кричали, а я снова всё слышал. Мать плакала, обвиняла отца в том, что он испортил ей жизнь, отец отвечал, что она знала, на что соглашалась…  
— Что он имел в виду?  
— Я не знаю. — Скорпиус тряхнул головой, и Роза застыла, поражённая тем, сколько в нём ярости. В этом резком движении, в жёстком и злом голосе, в искрящихся ненавистью глазах. Никогда прежде она не видела Скорпиуса таким, и даже не задумывалась о том, что он может быть таким. — Но если мама сказала правду, если он действительно испортил ей жизнь, то я его ненавижу.  
Это было сказано… Нет, не легко и просто, но так, будто Скорпиус действительно смог за несколько дней возненавидеть собственного отца. Будто тот был монстром. Промелькнувшую было мысль о том, мог ли превратиться в монстра тот испуганный мальчик с «её» колдографии, Роза усилием воли отодвинула от себя, сосредоточившись на другом.   
После развода её родителей, она никого не возненавидела. Избегала их, психовала, шла наперекор и осуждала за тысячу вещей сразу, но не ненавидела, нет.   
А Скорпиус тем временем продолжал:  
— Я спросил об этом у дедушки и, что удивительно, он не стал говорить, что это дела взрослых и мне не стоит совать туда нос.  
Роза вздрогнула. Несмотря на то, что ей уже не раз приходилось слышать от Скорпиуса подобные фразы, она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что «дедушка» — это портрет ЛюциусаМалфоя, а не сам ЛюциусМалфой.Сложно было даже представить, что для кого-то бабушкой и дедушкой могут быть говорящие портреты, а не реальные люди.  
— Дедушка сказал, что это был брак по расчёту. После войны породниться с нами было… ну, не большой честью, учитывая нашу военную репутацию, но всё-таки очень престижно и выгодно. Деньги, влияние, и все уже знали, что рано или поздно либо дедушка станет министром, либо отец. Думали, конечно, на дедушку. Любая молодая волшебница с радостью вышла бы за сына министра!  
— Охотно верю, — улыбнулась Роза, — вокруг тебя тоже вьётся пол-Хогвартса.  
— Но дед не стал министром. И сам выбрал отцу невесту. Ей всегда считалась мисс Паркинсон, она была влюблена в него с третьего курса, и все вокруг думали, что через пару лет после школы эти двое пойдут под венец.  
— Мисс Паркинсон— это та, которая хотела выдать дядю Гарри Сам-Знаешь-Кому? — Роза бы ни за что не запомнила эту фамилию, фигурируй она в кухонных разговорах, но к прошлогодней контрольной по Истории магии про Битву за Хогвартс приходилось учить всё практически наизусть.  
К позапрошлогодней тоже.  
— Ага, она. И примерно по этому папа не мог на ней жениться. Хотя, как сказал дед, он не особенно-то и хотел. Он вообще вроде как жениться не хотел. Совсем. Но дед привёл маму. Ты же видела мою маму?  
Вопрос был риторическим, но Роза всё же кивнула. Конечно, она видела АсториюМалфой— она её рисовала. Конечно, она её помнила. Её сложно было не запомнить: изящная, хрупкая, с белокурым каскадом чуть вьющихся волос, она чем-то походила на тётю Флёр, только одета всегда была строже и проще — и улыбалась теплее. Тетка всё своё внимание отдавала исключительно мужу, замыкаясь на нём, даря ему все свои взгляды, движения, прикосновения, а миссис Малфой как будто бы обнимала весь мир.  
Она казалась Розе светлым человеком, и даже отец, в их нечастые встречи ругавший практически всех, никогда не говорил ничего плохого в её адрес.  
Кроме того, мать Скорпиуса — и это разбивало Розе сердце, но говорить об этом было необязательно, — совершенно точно была очень, очень красивой.Таких женщин, как она, нужно было хватать и как можно скорее тащить под венец, пока не увели из-под носа. Точнее, нет, не тащить — бережно нести на руках, покрывая точеные плечи нежными поцелуями. Видимо, мистер Малфой так и поступил, изменив своему нежеланию создавать семью.  
Глупо ей завидовать, правда?   
— Ей тогда только-только исполнилось восемнадцать, она совсем недавно закончила школу. Папа был старше её на два года. Он учился с её старшей сестрой, тётей Дафной, так что, можно сказать, они уже были знакомы. Гринграссы не участвовали в войне, мама была едва ли не лучшей ученицей своего курса, а заодно и замечательной дочерью дома, одинаково хорошо управлялась с бытовыми заклинаниями и Высшей Трансфигурацией, с уважением относилась к мужчинам… Короче, идеальный вариант.  
Скорпиус хмыкнул, и Розе немедленно захотелось обнять ему и пообещать, что всё будет в порядке, но она не решилась.  
Она помнила, что такое развод. Ничего не в порядке.  
— Брак по расчёту, —протянула она, чтобы хоть что-то сказать,— это не так уж и плохо. У родителей больше опыта, они лучше знают и жизнь, и поэтому могут подобрать достойную пару своему ребёнку…  
Скорпиус покосился на неё так, как будто она сказала очевидную глупость.  
— Родители могут подобрать достойную пару своему ребёнку, — пискляво передразнил он, — только если знают, что этот ребёнок из себя представляет. Вот скажи, твои много о тебе знают?  
Над этим не было нужды долго задумываться.  
— Нет. Знают, что я рисую, но добрую половину моих рисунков даже не видели.  
— Догадываюсь, почему, — Скорпиусвзмахнул рукой, обрисовывая в воздухе контуры чего-то большого и страшного.   
Роза без труда догадалась, что он имеет в виду. Пусть он не знал о молниях, кораблях и вспышках чужих заклинаний, но зато знал, что в последнее время она всё чаще и чаще рисовала драконов, дементоров и других монстров — иногда существующих, иногда полностью выдуманных. Она использовала простые карандаши — толстые контуры, маслянистая растушёвка, чёткие штрихи под выверенным наклоном, — и то и дело ходила потом, вся вымазанная в густой черноте.  
Такие картинки действительно не стоило показывать маме и папе, но дело было даже не в этом.  
— Они не только графику не видели…  
— А что не так в твоих портретах и акварелях?  
Удивление Скорпиуса было искренним. Кажется, он даже отвлёкся от собственной боли. В самом деле, почему бы не показать родителям светлые лесные пейзажи или ясное небо с лениво растёкшимися по нему облаками? Почему бы не показать прекрасный портрет Лили и Хьюго — сплошное солнце, сплошной свет, аура удивительного тепла…  
Почему бы не показать их родителям?  
— Они не спрашивали никогда, знаешь, — сказала Роза, опустив голову, и от этого её голос прозвучал глухо. — Я же была совсем маленькой, когда они развелись. Тогда мои рисунки не принимали всерьёз. Потом маме было не до того, а отец появлялся у нас дома раз в год. Они знали, что я рисую, но готовые работы не смотрели. Ни разу.  
— Так уж ни разу? — Скорпиус недоверчиво поднял бровь, и Роза задумалась.  
— Ни разу. Отец однажды упоминал об этом, на юбилее у бабушки. Мол, посмотрите, какая у нас чудесная дочь, умница, красавица, ещё и рисует, жаль только, совсем не похожа на папу и маму.  
— А ты правда на них не похожа?  
— А ты их не видел?  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Видел, кто же их не видел, даже в учебнике колдография есть. Старая, правда, чуть ли не на следующий день после Победы.  
Это «Победы» получилось у него странным, Роза послышалось в голосе Скорпиуса то ли презрение, то ли сожаление, то ли ещё что-то, но расспрашивать она не решилась. Мало ли, ей запросто могло показаться.  
— Нет, не похожа.  
— Нашла чему радоваться.Твоя мать, между прочим, была лучшей ученицей на курсе. Есть к чему стремиться.  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Моя мать была лучшей _зубрилкой_ на курсе, она сама говорила. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я бесконечно сидела в библиотеке?  
В притворном ужасе Скорпиус отрицательно затряс головой.  
— Нет, что ты, я не выдержу одиночества.  
И, хотя оно было сказано всего лишь как шутка, оба почувствовали невесёлую долю правды в этих словах. Остаток вечера они просидели молча, и Роза изо всех сил надеялась на то, что Скорпиус чувствует её немую поддержку, чувствует, что ей не всё равно и она всегда будет рядом.  
Остаток вечера они сидели молча, обнявшись и думая о своём, пока часы в кармане Скорпиуса не известили их о том, что до отбоя осталось всего пятнадцать минут.  
Пора было расходиться.  
Пора, но совсем не хотелось, поэтому никто даже не пошевелился, заслышав будильник. А в следующую секунду сверху раздалось напряжённое:  
— Убери от неё свои руки.  
Роза подняла голову и увидела Джеймса. Он стоял на пролёт выше, и в руках у него была волшебная палочка, кончик которой смотрел Скорпиусу в грудь.  
Даже если бы Роза знала, что дальше будет ещё хуже, в тот момент она всё равно не смогла бы в это поверить. Но дальше — не сегодня, а позже, дни и недели спустя, — было действительно хуже.

 

**-9-**

 

Сова, которая принесла ему письмо, выглядела помятой и сонной.  
Её рыжеватые перья топорщились, глаза смотрели с ленцой и одновременно усталостью (будь Драко чуть моложе, чуть наивнее и чуть романтичнее, он сказал бы, что в этом они с совой были похожи). Когтистые лапы крепко впились в спинку кресла, словно в привычную жёрдочку, и всем своим видом птица давала понять: она прилетела издалека, так что никуда не денется, покуда не выспится.  
Не то чтобы Драко был против.  
Сунув в радостно распахнувшийся клюв ароматное совиное печенье, он аккуратно отвязал перевитый золотистой ленточкой свиток пергамента. Из-под загнутого уголка выглядывал герб Хогвартса, но письмо вряд ли было от сына. После рождественских каникул Скорпиус не очень-то горел желанием с ним разговаривать (и Драко не слишком понимал, почему именно с ним, но, с другой стороны, они с Асторией в любом случае не могли ввести сына в полный курс дела, а это значило, что тому оставались лишь домыслы, и, видимо, домыслы сработали не в пользу отца), и филин у него был другой, да и золотистой ленточкой перевязывать свои письма сын точно не стал бы.  
Выходит, письмо было от кого-то другого.  
Он развернул его с интересом и тут же утонул в ровных строчках небрежно-красивого почерка, похожих на океанские волны.

_«Уважаемый мистер Малфой,  
Мы с вами незнакомы, и вы, наверное, получаете целую тонну корреспонденции в день, но речь пойдёт о вашем сыне, поэтому, прошу, дочитайте моё письмо до конца._

Драко нахмурился, вынырнув на поверхность.  
Не очень-то ему нравилось такое начало, но автор, кто бы он ни был, знал, как можно заставить министра дочитать первое попавшееся письмо до конца. И вовсе даже не с помощью необычного почерка.  
Он тяжело усмехнулся, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает волнение.  
Когда письмо закончилось, Драко почувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Несколько минут он просто сидел, сворачивая и разворачивая мягкий пергамент, и глядя в стену, словно на ней могли проступить буквы. Буквы, которые сказали бы ему, что всё это — дурацкая шутка. Или буквы, которые заверили бы его, что Скорпиус справится сам. Или буквы, которые помогли бы ему унять ярость, требовавшую сию секунду подняться и аппарировать в Хогсмид, чтобы там, растолкав всех прохожих, юркнуть в ближайший подземный ход и через несколько минут оказаться в Хогвартсе, крича и требуя мести.  
Отец озабоченно уставился на него из висевшего на дальней стене портрета, вопросительно вздёрнул светлые брови, но Драко не стал ничего ему объяснять.  
Он знал: если бы такое произошло с ним, отец не стал бы прибегать в школу и устраивать там показательное избиение розгами. О нет. Он, конечно, явился бы в школу и наказание тоже было бы показательным, но… Отец нашёл бы другие рычаги давления, его месть была бы в чём-то изящней, а в чём-то — куда примитивней. Она походила бы на огромную колесницу, покрытую шипами, сминающую всё на своём пути и… и регулярно натыкающуюся на препятствия.  
Люциус так и не смог ничего сделать со школьной враждой Драко и Поттера, и можно было по пальцам пересчитать те разы, когда сам Драко не жалел о том, что рассказал отцу об их стычках. Да, в младших классах это казалось так правильно — грозить за свои обиды гневом отца, но стоило отцу оказаться в Азкабане, как всё изменилось. Грозить стало нечем. Больше того, грозить стало глупо, потому что Драко неожиданно понял: он совершенно один, и если кто-то и сможет ему помочь, то только он сам.И считаться с ним тоже не будут, пока он не докажет, что с ним действительно надо считаться. Можно до старости бегать к отцу с возмущённым «меня обидели, немедленно накажи их!», но обижать перестанут только тогда, когда ты перестанешь удирать с поджатым хвостом и сам покажешь зубы, вцепившись в занесённую руку обидчика.  
Скорпиус отличался от Драко. Скорпиус понял эту простую истину раньше. И у Скорпиуса, в отличие от Драко, хватило смелости и силы воплотить её в жизнь.  
Он никогда не жаловался, за все годы своего обучения он ни разу не заикнулся о том, что Джеймс Поттер чем-то ему досаждает, и Драко узнал об этом только тогда, когда их с Асторией вызвала директор МакГоннагал. Мальчишки подрались — грубо и примитивно, на кулаках, без применения магии, и, глядя на хмурого Скорпиуса, вытирающего кровь с разбитого носа, Дракочувствовал настоящую гордость за сына. В том числе, потому, что за пару минут до этого успел увидеть, как у Поттера наливаются синяки под глазами.  
Наверное, не стоило думать, что после этого их вражда прекратится, но забот было так много, а Скорпиус казался таким спокойным, что Драко просто выбросил случившееся из головы.  
Его ошибка.  
Его, судя по всему, большая ошибка, потому что, если верить этому письму, две недели назад Джеймс Поттер напал на его сына, когда тот возвращался из Хогсмида. Скорпиус пролежал в снегу несколько часов, едва не отморозил пальцы и уши, кое-как добрался до школы и ничего, решительно ничего не сказал ни родителям, ни мадам Помфри, ни хотя бы декану. И, что ужасней всего, на этом история не закончилась, потому что если бы её точка стояла именно здесь, Драко так ничего и не узнал бы.  
Вчера Поттер перешёл все границы. Он ударил из-за спины, ударил заклятием, почти оглушил, и Драко, проваливаясь в неровно написанные слова и судорожно хватая воздух ртом, сразу же вспомнил, каково это было, когда к тебе подкрадываются сзади, когда ты видишь того, кого не хотел бы увидеть, когда резкая боль вонзается в грудь шипастым шаром и разрезает тебя на куски или, по крайней мере, ты думаешь, что разрезает, а потом всё вокруг становится мокрым, липким, багряно-алым…  
Поэтому остаться у себя в кабинете, ничего не делая, Драко не мог. И пойти по пути Люциуса, подключив к делу попечительский совет или кого-то ещё, тоже не мог. И до мести мальчишке опускаться не собирался, и знал, что Скорпиус должен сам со всем разобраться.  
Но увидеть сына, даже если тот вновь не захочет с ним разговаривать, это ему хотя бы было позволено?  
Пусть Драко и сомневался, что Скорпиус оценит этот порыв, сидеть на месте он не хотел. Сдёрнув с вешалки мантию, он набросил её на плечи и подошёл к камину. Дымолётный порох упал за решётку, зелёное пламя радостно вспыхнуло и затрещало.  
— Кабинет директора МакГоннагал, — сказал Драко.

***

Роза стояла, не зная, что говорить и куда девать руки.  
Отправляя письмо «В Министерство, министру Драко Малфою», она и не подозревала, что всё получится именно так. Думала, что, может быть, он предпримет какие-то меры, отправит официальную жалобу директору или в попечительский совет, а то и решит лично поговорить с Джеймсом. Думала, что будет именно так, и заранее переживала, что предала собственного кузена, пусть он до этого и предал её тысячу раз своим поведением.  
После Нового Года Джеймс словно сорвался с цепи. Он не давал им проходу, его волшебная палочка упиралась Скорпиусу в грудь, куда бы они ни пошли, и вовсе не долго Розе удавалось отводить холодное дерево ладонью и считать это короткой победой. Она была рядом, и он ограничивался только словами, только грубыми разговорами и попытками за каждым завтраком объяснить ей, как сильно она ошибается, общаясь с Малфоем. Роза считала, что это уже перебор и вообще хуже некуда, но, как оказалось, было куда. Оказалось, что когда её не было рядом, Джеймс позволял себе не только угрозы.  
Сложно было забыть тот ужас, что охватил её, когда она, медленно сходя с ума от волнения, ждала Скорпиуса в Выручай-Комнате. Мать не успела подписать её разрешение на поход в Хогсмид, и Скорпиус отправился в волшебную деревеньку без неё, но для неё: чтобы купить ей новые кисти и серебристые краски (Скамандеры согласились ей попозировать). Но время шло, а он всё не возвращался, и Роза мерила шагами тихую комнату, то и дело останавливаясь возле мольберта, но так и не решаясь начать рисовать.   
Она беспокоилась.  
Скорпиус вернулся за час до отбоя, синий от холода, и сиплым, простуженным голосом принялся диктовать ей, какими заклинаниями его следует греть. Его скрюченные пальцы неспособны были удержать палочку, да и в её трясущихся руках палочка ходила ходуном, но понемногу у Розы всё получилось. Синева сошла с его кожи, и льдинки на ресницах растаяли, и полуотмороженные уши сначала покраснели от живого тепла, а потом принялись зудеть, и тогда ей пришлось на цыпочках красться в Больничное Крыло, чтобы украсть оттуда нужное зелье.  
Идти туда сам Скорпиус отказался. Рассказывать, что случилось, тоже сначала отказывался, но стоило показательно замолчать — и слова понеслись с его губ, как ручей, вырвавшийся из зимнего плена. Когда он закончил, Роза больше всего на свете хотела отправиться прямо сейчас в гриффиндорскую спальню для мальчиков, ткнуть своей палочкой Джеймсу под подбородок и пообещать, что он за это ответит. А то и сразу призвать к ответу, угостив каким-нибудь неприятным, нет, ужасно неприятным заклятием.  
Скорпиус её удержал. Буквально — схватив за рукав, когда она, исполнившись жажды мести, уже почти бросилась прочь.  
— Ты нужна мне здесь, — криво улыбнулся он потрескавшимися губами, и Роза осталась.   
Больше того, Роза не только осталась. Она пообещала ему молчать обо всём, что случилось, раз уж «я должен разобраться с ним сам», и не делать никому гадостей тоже пообещала.  
Спасибо Мерлину, во второй раз Скорпиус забыл взять с неё это же обещание. Во второй раз — это когда Джеймс гадко и подло ударил его со спины. Роза опоздала на встречу, вывернула из-за угла только тогда, когда оглушённый, бесчувственный Скорпиус уже сползал по стене, вжимаясь в неё побелевшим лицом, а Джеймс с нахальной ухмылкой подходил к нему с противоположной стороны коридора.  
Кто бы мог предположить, что она способна на подобную ярость!  
Мир перед глазами, пошатнувшись, поплыл, затопился багровой волной, и Роза словно со стороны увидела, как её рука нырнула под мантию и выхватила волшебную палочку, из которой тут же выметнулся яркий луч Ступефая. Джеймс с грохотом отлетел, звучно ударившись поясницей о подоконник, но этого ей было мало. Хотелось подойти, сжать руки на его шее, увидеть в глазах дикий страх и заставить, вытрясти из него слова о том, что он сожалеет и больше не будет.  
Это было так сладко, что она сама испугалась. Только поэтому и остановилась. Не бросилась к Джеймсу — бросилась к Скорпиусу, рухнула рядом к ним на колени, пробормотала контрзаклинание и попросила очнуться.  
А утром написала письмо Драко Малфою.  
А днём — решилась отправить.   
Теперь, вечером, стояла перед ним в кабинете директора и не знала, что делать.   
— Мисс Уизли, — сказал он ей вместо приветствия. — Спасибо.   
В жизни, в полумраке директорского кабинета он казался одновременно таким и не таким, как на колдографиях. Тот же человек, несомненно, и волосы такие же светлые, а плечи — всё такие же напряжённые, и тёмная одежда, и бледные пятна ладоней, и… всё остальное. Он был взрослым, как на том фото с Асторией, но выражение его лица было таким же, как на рисунках Розы.  
Растерянным. Уязвимым.  
Наверное, привычная маска спокойствия и самообладания была ему шлемом, но сквозь забрало Роза всё равно видела суть. Или, может быть, просто хотела видеть, но всё внутри всё равно обмирало.  
Ладони потели, сердце стучало как сумасшедшее.  
— Не за что, — только и смогла ответить она.  
— Есть за что, мисс Уизли. — Склонив голову набок, он нервно усмехнулся. Так похоже на Скорпиуса и всё-таки совсем по-другому. — Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу что-то подобное, но я действительно вам благодарен.  
Это было приятно. И тепло. И лучше, чем на колдографиях и рисунках, потому что у колдографий и рисунков не было голоса, а у настоящего Драко Малфоя был.   
И он превращал её коленки в желе.  
Какое-то время они оба молчали, а потом Роза тихо сказала:  
— Он обидится на меня, если узнает об этом письме.  
— Вы друзья?  
— Да. — Она кивнула и тут же напряглась, готовая встретить любую агрессию. После Джеймса это, наверное, было дальше не страшно. — Друзья.  
— Я удивлен… — Он сделал осторожную паузу, будто подбирая правильные слова. — Удивлён и рад, что у моего сына такие друзья.  
—Скамандеры лучше, — возразила Роза неожиданно для себя. — Они не жаловались родителям.  
— Скорпиус ничего не узнает.  
Он сдвинулся, оперевшись бедром на край директорского стола, и свечи в кабинете на миг вспыхнули ярче, осветив его уставшее и такое знакомое Розе лицо.  
— Что будет дальше? Джеймс останется безнаказанным?  
— За ним присмотрят. — Теперь его лицо стало жёстким. Таким, каким Роза ещё ни разу не видела. — Директор МакГоннагал, завхоз Филч, портреты и призраки. Если он снова… Если снова случится что-то подобное, его исключат.  
Роза вздрогнула.   
Что же она наделала. Ей стало страшно. Словно заметив это, Драко шагнул вперёд, будто собирался утешить, но не стал подходить слишком близко. Только сказал:  
— Скорпиус — твой друг, а Поттер — твой кузен. Ужасно, не правда ли?  
В Джеймсе всегда было что-то, что ей не нравилось и даже пугало, но она совсем не хотела, чтобы его исключали… Чувствуя, как к глазам против воли подбираются злые слёзы, Роза только и смогла, что кивнуть. Она опустила голову, хотя хотелось, наоборот, вскинуть, чтоб не заплакать. Разреветься здесь и сейчас было бы глупо. Было бы глупо выглядеть глупо в первую и, наверное, единственную встречу с человеком, которого она рисовала.  
Безнадёжность и бесполезность вытянулись перед ней в полный рост. Показались во всей красе. Каждым камешком в стенах, каждой завитушкой в золочёных рамах портретов, каждой ворсинкой в ковре.  
— Я лучше пойду, — пробормотала Роза, отступив на шаг, и, развернувшись, бросилась к двери.  
— Предупреди его, — сказал Драко Малфой ей в спину.  
— Предупреди его, — повторил он, когда дверь захлопнулась. — Предупреди этого чёртова ублюдка, чтобы больше он не подходил к моему сыну.

 

**-10-**

 

Роза старалась не вспоминать о том, как Джеймс отреагировал на её просьбу.  
И о том, что просьбой это вряд ли можно было назвать, потому что волшебная палочка плясала у неё между пальцев и глаза почти наверняка были совершенно безумные, и в охрипший голос так и норовили подмешаться угрозы.  
Она знала, что не должна была вести себя так, и знала, что только так и должна была.  
Пригрозила рассказать всё МакГоннагал, намекнула, что уже рассказала, и плевать, что одно не укладывалось в другое, но появившейся на лице Джеймса досады и мелькнувшего за ней следом страха ей было достаточно.   
Некоторым нравиться обижать тех, кто не огрызается. Некоторым нравиться обижать тех, кто даёт им отпор. Некоторым нравиться обижать тех, кто слабее, а некоторым — тех, кто может больно дать сдачи. Но никому не нравится обижать тех, за обиду которых можно попрощаться со школой, а значит, и с будущим.  
Никому. И это спасало.  
Не спасало другое. К десяткам нарисованных Драко Малфоев прибавилась ещё одна тайна, о которой ни за что и никогда не следовало говорить Скорпиусу, и эта тайна вполне могла стать иголкой, которая пригвоздила бы к стене бабочку их отношений. Он действительно обиделся бы, если б узнал. И, наверняка, очень задумался бы, если б увидел.  
Но сейчас они были не рядом.  
Пасхальные каникулы развели их по разным домам, хотя обоим не хотелось уезжать из Хогвартса даже на несколько дней, и дело было не только друг в друге, но и том, что ждало их дома. Или, скорее, в том, что никакого дома их не ждало.  
Скорпиус не хотел возвращаться туда, где ругались родители. Роза не хотела возвращаться туда, где из родителей бывала одна только мать и то не всегда. Но даже «только мать и далеко не всегда» было бы лучше, чем то, что в итоге случилось, потому что на третий день её пребывания в Лондоне, к ним заявился отец.  
Утром, как ни в чём не бывало, она спустилась за завтраком и заметила, что что-то не так, только когда споткнулась о вытянутые ноги в коричневых брюках. Ойкнув от неожиданности, Роза отскочила назад и больно врезалась в кухонный шкаф, ударившись локтем.  
— Отец? — с трудом выровняв дыхание, почти возмущённо спросила она.  
На коленях у него лежало письмо, и одного беглого взгляда хватило, чтобы узнать мелкий почерк тёти Флёр, щедро украшенный завитушками. Завитушки кричали о Франции так же ярко, как и акцент, когда она говорила вслух. Они нечасто виделись, но Роза хорошо помнила её звонкий, словно колокольчики, смех, приятный голос и странное, необычное произношение. И красивые блестящие волосы, и огромные глаза, и свежие губы, и нежное лицо, которое стало первым лицом, которое Роза когда-либо пробовала нарисовать акварелью.  
Флёр и Билл Уизли работали в Лондоне, в банке Гринготтс, воспитывали двоих детей и были непростительно счастливы. Или — были бы, если бы не страшные шрамы, оставленные страшным проклятьем. Точнее, если бы не страшное проклятие, заставлявшее Билла выть в небеса всякий раз, как только луна наливалась, становясь полной и круглой.  
Укус Фенрира Грейбэка давным-давно превратил Билла в оборотня.  
Флёр любила бы его, даже окажись он драконом, но для всех остальных это стало кошмаром.   
Неудивительно, что отец злился, глядя на письмо, так ясно напоминавшее об этом кошмаре. Неудивительно. Ничего хорошего его широкое, покрытое веснушками лицо не предвещало. Не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять. Не нужно было даже ждать, чтобы оно началось.  
— Джеймс сказал мне, ты водишься с Малфоем.  
«Водишься» было смешным и неуместным словом. Оно звучало очень по-детски, и Розе очень хотелось фыркнуть и засмеяться, но, скорее всего, это перешло бы в истерику.  
— Мы друзья, — как ни старайся, более точного слова не подобрать, а вот голос мог бы звучать и уверенней.  
— Друзья?  
— Да.  
«Интересно, а что ответил бы Скорпиус?» — Она мысленно усмехнулась, вспомнив, что уже дважды ей приходилось вслух говорить об их дружбе.   
— И с каких это пор?  
Отец был зол. Бешенство клокотало в каждом его слове, и не то чтобы Роза никогда раньше не видела его в таком состоянии, она отступила на шаг. Но, если просторная кухня позволяла такие маневры, то в моральном плане отступать было некуда, и она решила идти до конца. Решила отвечать честно.  
— С осени, — пауза. — Может быть, раньше.  
— Раньше?  
Новообретённая манера отца превращать её последнее слово в угрюмый вопрос ей определённо не нравилась.  
— Ага, — для разнообразия Роза ответила совсем просто.  
— И как же вы начали общаться, скажи мне?  
Если это был вызов, то она его приняла. Гордо подняв голову, Роза сказала:  
— Он заказал мне портрет своих родителей.  
Несколько секунд Рон непонимающе смотрел на дочь, понятия не имея, о чём она говорит. Осознав это, Роза с горечью пояснила:  
— Я рисую, папа. Твоя дочь — художница, если ты вдруг забыл.  
Он вздрогнул и тут же скривился. Значит, и правда забыл. Ненадолго, конечно, ведь когда-то своими руками пытался собрать ей мольберт, а потом плюнул на всё и аппарировал в Косой Переулок, где неведомым образом сумел-таки отыскать эту маггловскую по сути штуковину, но вот, прошло время, и он всё забыл.  
Как это могло произойти? Почему?  
Мир перед глазами поплыл от обиды, и Розе пришлось сделать усилие над собой, чтобы не разреветься.  
Баюкая ушибленный локоть, она оперлась спиной на шкаф.  
— И ты нарисовала?  
«Ещё как, папа, нарисовала. И если один портрет Скорпиус забрал, как мы и договаривались, то второй…» — только бы не покраснеть, только бы не покраснеть.  
— Да, папа, нарисовала.  
Называть его «папой» было так странно. Сколько ни повторяй это слово, ближе они не становились, и Роза ничего не могла тут поделать. Она только старательно разглядывала свои кроссовки. Шнурки, кстати, пора бы и постирать, а ещё лучше — вообще заменить на какие-нибудь тёмные, те менее маркие.  
Отец взвыл, и Роза остолбенела. Он и раньше позволял себе быть несдержанным, часто выходил из себя, разговаривал на повышенных тонах и всячески демонстрировал недовольство, но таким, как сейчас, ей никогда не доводилось его видеть.  
Наверное, когда-то его уравновешивала мама — умная, спокойная, строгая, — но сейчас её не было рядом. Давным давно не было рядом.  
— Поверить не могу! — Он пошатнулся в кресле, прижимая руки к лицу, и забытое письмо, прошелестев, скатилось на пол. Под письмом оказался ещё один лист бумаги, белый, испещрённый алыми надписями, похожий на рекламную листовку, толькос колдографиейДрако Малфоя вместо объекта рекламы. — Моя дочь рисовала хорька!  
Долой, гласилили надписи. Прочь. К Мордреду такого министра!  
— Никаких хорьков я не… — попробовала возмутиться Роза, но отец не стал её слушать.  
Каникулы обещали быть ещё отвратительней, чем обычно, и предсказать это можно было даже без науки кентавра Флоренца.  
Так оно и случилось.

***

— Что у тебя стряслось? — Скорпиус осторожно присел на ступеньку, вытянув уставшие ноги.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, Роза рядом с ним не уселась. Она осталась стоять, взъерошенная и недовольная, и пальцы её то и дело сжимались в кулаки, а лицо было яростным. Тёмные глаза сверкали, она поджимала губы, словно не решалась чего-то сказать.  
Странно, но он не волновался. Если бы всё было по-настоящему плохо, Скорпиус знал, Роза бы заявила об этом с порога. Может быть, если бы всё было по-настоящему плохо, она бы даже не постеснялась крикнуть об этом через весь Большой Зал. Может быть. И, уж точно, его Роза точно бы не стала молчать, в бешенстве сжимая заляпанные краской руки в острые кулаки.  
И молчать.  
Он вопросительно поднял брови, когда стало понятно, что нужных слов у неё всё не находится.  
— С матерью поругалась, — наконец, выдавила она, и Скорпиус вспомнил о собственной матери, но быстро отодвинул это воспоминание. — И с отцом. Но с матерью больше.  
— У всех бывает, — осторожно заметил он.  
— Но не у всех проходит.   
Роза дёрнула плечом, будто сбрасывая чью-то ладонь, и Скорпиус понял, что дело, наверное, всё же серьёзней, чем кажется. Вздохнув, он спросил:  
— И что вы не поделили?  
— Как обычно, меня.  
— Уизли… — Он схватил её за краешек мантии и потянул на себя, заставляя усесться. Смотреть в глаза, пока Роза стояла, а он сидел, было до одури не удобно, так что следовало это исправить. — Я не собираюсь вытягивать из тебя каждое слово клещами. Или хочешь, чтобы я стащил у Слагхорна сыворотку правды и подлил её тебе в тыквенный сок?  
Её губы чуть дрогнули в несмелой улыбке. Наверное, представила, что было бы, если.  
— Не надо, — тихо ответила она. — Не хочу на весь Большой Зал трясти своим грязным бельём.  
— Роза Уизли! — Скорпиус притворно скривился. — Избавьте меня от подробностей!  
В переводе на нормальный язык это значило «выкладывай поскорее». Хорошо, что Розе не требовалось переводить.  
— Она хочет, чтобы я перестала рисовать, — сквозь зубы выдавила она.  
Скорпиус остолбенел.  
Абсолютно бессмысленно. В рисовании заключалась вся её жизнь.  
— Что?  
— Что слышал. Ну, может быть, не совсем перестала, но задвинула это куда-нибудь на задний план, одумалась, как она сказала. Одумалась, закончила школу, устроилась на работу, оделась «как нормальная девушка», вышла замуж, родила детей, дожила до глубокой старо…  
— Стоп. — Он выставил вперёд ладонь, призывая Розу остановиться. — Не так быстро, Уизли, мы не на квиддиче, и я не ловец, а ты не снитч, чтобы мы так гонялись. Ты что, не собираешься заканчивать Хогвартс?  
— Собираюсь.  
— Тогда почему от тебя этого требуют?  
Роза раздражённо пожала плечами.  
— А родители вообще часто требуют того, что ты и без них делаешь, не замечал? Меня больше возмутило то, что она сказала мне про работу.  
— И что же?  
— Что я её никогда не найду.  
Скорпиус на мгновение прикрыл глаза и попытался представить Розу работающей, серьёзной и взрослой. Подбирающей детишкам палочки в магазине старика Олливандера, выписывающей счёт посетителям в кафе Фортескью, сосредоточенно изучающей пророчество в Отделе Тайн Министерства или изучающей поголовье драконов в Бюро их учёта, но детишки быстро разбежались, а чек разорвался в воздухе сам по себе, и Пророчество замолчало, а на отчете о поголовье драконов Роза, сама того не заметив, нарисовала чей-то портрет, перекрывший все цифры. Скорпиус попытался представить её в красной аврорской форме, но рыжие волосы некрасиво смотрелись в сочетании с алой мантией, и лимонный халат колдомедика ей тоже не подходил.  
Было другое.  
— Ты могла бы рисовать в «Ежедневный Пророк» или иллюстрировать книги.  
— Я тоже так думаю.  
— Тогда в чём проблема? Не понимаю.  
Честно говоря, он кривил душой. Он прекрасно понимал, что в такой работе не нравилось миссис Грейнджер.  
— Это несерьёзно, — пискляво ответила она, очевидно, стараясь передразнить свою мать. — Это несерьёзно и ненадёжно, и все художники рано или поздно спиваются, а что я буду есть, если у меня творческий кризис, что будут есть мои дети, мой дом провоняет красками, ах да, если я, конечно, когда-нибудь накоплю на свой дом…  
Её рука, испачканная краской рука, взметнулась в воздух и безнадёжно опустилась.  
Скорпиус рассмеялся.  
— Малфой-мэнор такой огромный, что можно поставить там мольберты в каждой второй комнате и рисовать на каждом по очереди, используя самые пахучие краски, но всё равно никто ничего не учует. Да и эльфы помогут проветрить. — Роза непонимающе уставилась на него, и он пояснил: — Раз уж браки по расчёту такое хорошее дело, мы можем пожениться. У тебя будет свой дом и в нём не будет вонять, и нужды работать тоже не будет, а от меня отстанут портреты.  
— Портреты?  
Он кивнул.  
— Ага, портреты. На стенах. Стоит только приехать домой, они начинают спрашивать, когда я женюсь.  
Можно было продолжить мысль и закончить её тем, что родители, надо думать, через пару лет тоже начнут задавать такие вопросы, но вспоминать о родителях он не хотел.  
— У твоего плана целых два недостатка.  
— У моих планов нет недостатков, — шутливо возразил он и тут же осведомился: — Какие?  
Роза принялась загибать пальцы.  
— Во-первых, наши семьи будут против.  
Не думать о разводе родителей, не думать, не думать, потому что в противном случае волна собственной ярости затопит всё вокруг.  
Предлагать Розе совместную жизнь в стенах Малфой-мэнора было легко, а вот думать о том, что жить там придётся бок о бок с отцом… Ненависть к отцу ела его изнутри.  
И да, он был бы рад пойти у этой ненависти на поводу. Сделать что-нибудь, что выбьет у отца почву из-под ног точно так же, как это сделало с ним самим сообщение о разводе родителей. Жениться на Розе, или вступить в оппозиционную партию, или узнать что-нибудь гадкое и растрепать журналистам. Или подставиться под волшебную палочку отчего-то притихшему Поттеру. Или, ещё хуже, с ним подружиться.  
— О нет, наши родители будут в восторге от того, что удастся нас кому-нибудь сплавить, пусть и друг другу. И вообще, кого волнует их мнение? — У него даже получилось сказать это с улыбкой. — А что во-вторых?  
— Что если… — В её глазах мелькнула тревога, и Скорпиус насторожился.  
— Что если что?  
— Что если мы кого-то полюбим?  
Он поёжился, почему-то вспомнив страшное ощущение ожидания, накрывшее его в следующую секунду после того, как он услышал голос Поттера, кричащий заклятие.  
Наверное, в словах Розы просто прозвучало что-то похожее. Не на Поттера, ясное дело, а на это ужасное чувство собственной беспомощности. И подвешенности.   
Неужели Роза чего-то — или кого-то — ждала?

 

**-11-**

 

Персиваля Уизли он помнил всяким. Смутно — одним из лучших учеников школы, гриффиндорским старостой и, поговаривали, редким занудой. Урывками — во время битвы за Хогварт, таким же испуганным мальчишкой, как и он сам, разве что сражавшимся на правильной стороне (разве что — сражавшимся). И уже гораздо ярче — в то время, как Люциусизо всех сил добивался власти, расчищая для Драко путь к креслу министра. Уизли тогда был помощником его отца во всех политических играх.  
Смысла в этом Драков то время не видел. Перси Уизли казался ему чем-то вроде деревянной швабры, которую одна уборщица-сквиб передаёт другой: он был верным щенком сначала Крауча, потом Фаджа, потом Скримджера. Правда, как объяснял отец, к войне успел перемениться, совершить переоценку ценностей и даже вернуться в лоно семьи, но потом снова решил заняться административной работой.  
Как Люциус сумел углядеть в амбициозном, но угодливом долговязом парне того, кто сможет стать ему верным помощником, оставалось для Драко загадкой, но в том, что отец не ошибся, он убедился достаточно быстро… Персиваль был послушным и исполнительным, а иногда ещё и изобретательным. Никто лучше него не мог выдумать уважительную причину для отказа явиться на то или иное мероприятие. Никто лучше него не мог спровадить нежеланного посетителя (хотя, по сути, этим должно было заниматься изящной ведьмочке-секретарше). Никто лучше него, в конце концов, не смотрел на Драко восторженными глазами. И пусть порой этот восторг выглядел слишком гипертрофированным для того, чтобы быть искренним, ничто так не вдохновляло Драко на подвиги, чем чьё-то восхищение.  
Когда-то он был согласен делать всё, что угодно, лишь бы этим хоть кто-то остался доволен. Служить Волдеморту, к примеру.  
Но прошлое осталось в прошлом, а в настоящем чужого восторга не всегда хватало для того, чтобы решить все проблемы. Проблем вообще было слишком много, чтобы их хоть как-то решить. В день, когда, по настоянию отца, Драко выдвинул свою кандидатуру в министры, он об этом даже не подозревал. Будущее казалось сладким, как сахарная вата, облитая карамелью, манящее кресло — уютным и мягким, работа — непыльной.  
— Я во всём помогу тебе, сын, — говорил ему Люциус, и это значило, что отец собирался не только и не столько помогать, сколько брать все дела в свои руки, и Драко, наверное, был не против такого расклада.  
Что скрывать, он был довольно тщеславен. Ему хотелось почёта и уважения, и труд министра был в этом смысле отличной дорогой — ровной и гладкой. Без препятствий и выбоин, любовно вымощенная отцом, такая дорога вела прямиком к красивому портрету в галерее министров, просторному кабинету, процветанию и жизни, за которую наконец-то никто не посмеет его упрекнуть, все будут только завидовать, но… Люциус умер от неожиданного сердечного приступа через месяц после сыновьего вступления в должность, и Драко остался посреди этой дороги один.  
Ну, не совсем один. В спину ему испуганно дышала Астория, судорожно сжимавшая руку Скорпиуса, а рядом ссутулился Персиваль Уизли, верный помощник отца.   
Драко, может быть, и не хотел бы принимать его помощь, да выбора не было.  
«Выбора не было» — самая точная характеристика ситуации, в которой он оказался. Что бы Астория не говорила про золотую клетку, которой стал для неё Малфой-мэнор, Драко знал: его золотая клетка не лучше.  
Все, у кого были хоть какие-нибудь интересы в политике, были не слишком-то рады видеть его на этом посту. Старая память шептала им, что перехитрить Малфоя — непросто, равно как и заставить его прогнуться и уступить, а неуступчивый министр был весьма неудобен, но отсутствие старшего Малфоя намекало, что можно попробовать.  
Да и насчёт всеобщей любви Драко преувеличил. Размечтался.  
Люциусу могли уступать, потому что боялись: он как никто другой умел манипулировать и играть на скрытых страхах и постыдных тайнах, которые с него ничего не стало б раскрыть. Люциусу могли уступать, убегая с дороги, но Драко её беззастенчиво заступали.  
— Этот сопляк не смог убить Дамблдора по приказу Тёмного Лорда, — шептались в коридорах. — Так что он сделает нам?  
Иногда Драко хватало только на то, чтобы делать вид, что не слышит. Порой его одолевала ярость, застилавшая мир перед глазами белёсыми вспышками, заставлявшая втягивать руку в рукав в поисках палочки, призывавшая выкрикнуть заклинание и уничтожить обидчика, но он не давал этой ярости выхода. Разве что запереться у себя в кабинете, просторном и светлом, как и предполагалось, плеснуть коньяка на два пальца, выпить его залпом, скривившись от горького вкуса, и снова наполнить стакан, чтобы, успокоившись, выбив из себя бешенство, пить уже медленно.   
И думать, как быть.  
Усталость и недосып — его постоянные спутники, ещё вернее, чем Персиваль. В списке врагов — подковёрные интриги и ненависть Визенгамота с одной стороны, и зарождающееся движение Сопротивления с другой. Первые листовки появились примерно полтора года назад, какое-то время распространялись, потом быстро заглохли, теперь снова стали появляться на стенах домов в Косом Переулке, и Драко разрывался между желанием дать Аврорату специальное задание выяснить, что происходит, и нежеланием выглядеть глупо. К визенгамотским старцам и бунтующей молодёжи, оставалась ещё и страна, родная страна, магическая Великобритания, в которой чего только не происходило.  
Как гнойники, вскрывались скандалы: бюджетные деньги воровали то устроители квиддичных соревнований, то ребята из надзора за драконьим питомником, и средств в обороте становилось всё меньше и меньше. Гоблины скрипели зубами от недовольства. Дементоры тоже скрипели бы, если бы у них были зубы, но только от радости: преступность росла, как на дрожжах. Росли и налоги. Визенгамот, взявший на себя функции законосовещательных и законодательных органов разом, предлагал всё более жёсткие инициативы, и Драко не всегда находил возможность им отказать. Пойти у них на поводу означало решить проблему, но жёстко и бескомпромиссно, заработав недовольство народа, подкинув новые угли в печку Сопротивлению. Не пойти у них на поводу означало оставить проблему проблемой.  
Иногда он почти с ума сходил, пытаясь придумать, как выбраться.  
Хорошо было в детстве. В детстве было можно, пусть тайно, но всё же надеяться, что появится Поттер с белой совой и спасёт от всего на свете одним движением палочки, а теперь… Поттеру — и слава, наверное, Мерлину! — не было до него ни малейшего дела, и надеяться оставалось лишь на себя.  
Драко мог полагаться лишь на две вещи, первая из которых заключалась в том, что у него есть только он, а вторая — что ни на что, кроме себя, он положиться не может.  
В такие моменты приходилось напоминать себе, что он должен быть сильным. Он должен справляться. Он же Малфой. У него всё под контролем, пусть даже не всё, не всегда, не совсем. Какие бы планы ни вынашивали седобородые старцы, на какие баррикады бы ни готова была лезть Малфой, министром был он.  
С этим даже Поттер не спорил. Больше того, даже поддерживал его предвыборную кампанию, и Драко знать не хотел, почему.  
Сейчас он хотел знать другое.  
Знать, чего от него хотят и как провернуть всё по-своему. И для того, чтобы это узнать, нужно было работать.  
Может быть, ещё совсем недавно он не стал бы вникать ни в какие подробности, хоть и осознавал бы, что — вполне возможно, — вколачивал бы этим гвоздь в крышку своего гроба. Но, во-первых, он предпочёл бы стать пеплом, а во-вторых... Тогда ему было уже всё равно. Тщеславие, на самом-то деле, тешило его душу недолго: для того, чтобы избавиться от розовых очков, хватило буквально нескольких лет. А вот уже потом было сложнее, потому что потом было отрицание — я не могу быть куклой, не могу быть марионеткой, только не снова, и непонимание — как быть и что делать. И злость, и бессилие, и отчаяние. И пустота.  
И бесконечные ежедневные попытки держать лицо и притворяться, что всё идёт так, как надо, а он даже в курсе, что скрывается под таинственным «надо».  
Его слово ничего не значило, и он сам был в этом виноват. Его слово ничего не значило, и он не пытался ничего изменить, просто плыл по течению.  
Но Астория, а точнее, её эскапада с изменой и разводом, неожиданно изменила всё. Или почти всё. Или, если отойти в сторону от чересчур громких высказываний, просто встряхнула его, заставив немного раскрыть глаза и хотя бы попытаться что-то понять.  
Наверное, в эту же сторону сработала и история с сыном. Роза Уизли, вопреки опасениям, не напомнила ему ни Грейнджер, ни, собственно, Уизела, и, глядя на неё, Драко не испытывал ни неловкости, ни злости, ни ярости, одну сплошную благодарность. У него в школьные годы не было никого, кто мог бы поступить так, как она. Грег и Гойл просто не додумались бы о том, что кому-то может понадобиться их забота (а что, кому-то действительно могла понадобиться их забота), а Панси… Панси просто не стала бы лезть не в своё дело, собственная шкура всегда была для неё превыше всего. Как, собственно, и для всех остальных.   
А Роза… Ну что ж, девчонка Уизли совершила явно не самый популярный среди подростков шаг: пожаловалась родителям. Причём даже не своим собственным, а чужим (хотя, конечно, что её собственные родители могли бы тут сделать?). Должно быть, она была в отчаянии. Или явно не рассчитывала разрешить ситуацию своими силами — возможно, потому что уже пыталась. Кому, как не Драко знать, насколько упрямым может быть Скорпиус (насколько упрямым мог быть он сам)…  
Вздохнув, Драко развернул пергамент, принесённый Персивалем, и растянул его на столе, прижав один край чернильницей, а другой — бокалом, в котором ещё оставался коньяк.  
«Раздельное обучение. — Гласил заголовок. — Почему магглорождённые должны учиться отдельно от магов?»  
Ничего хорошего, ясное дело, такие вопросы обычно не предвещали, но вечером он должен был встретиться с сыном в «Трёх Мётлах» (ставший отстранённым и молчаливым, Скорпиус вдруг назначил ему встречу, и опоздать туда было бы преступлением), а это значило, что разбираться с работой следовало как можно быстрее.

 

**-12-**

 

Время летело как сумасшедшее.  
И чем быстрее оно летело, тем сильней Розе хотелось его остановить. Заморозить навечно где-нибудь на минуте, где они со Скорпиусом сидят в Выручай-Комнате, и она накладывает последние мазки на портрет братьев Скамандеров, или где она, спрятавшись за пологом собственной кровати, достаёт из кармана уменьшенную картину с Драко Малфоем и ничего, решительно ничего не может с собой поделать, просто смотрит и смотрит.  
От пасхальных каникул до выпускного прошло, по ощущениям, не больше нескольких дней. Несколько сумасшедших, под завязку забитых уроками, разговорами и подготовкой к экзаменам дней. Лучше всего обстояли дела с Астрономией — созвездия всегда казались Розе ужасно красивыми, пальцы сами дёргались к перу, чтоб поскорее зарисовать их. Древние Руны, выбранные когда-то давно, также не создавали проблем: ей нравилось погружаться в их тайный смысл, узнавать новые знаки, чувствовать дыхание древности. Руны были воплощением того, как нарисованное могло нести в себе силу. Руны были силой сами по себе. От этого дыхание перехватывало.  
Легко давались Розе и Чары — наверное, потому, что взмахивать палочкой было почти как водить кистью по холсту: каждое движение приводило к определённому результату, стоило только запомнить последовательность. С остальными предметами получалось чуть хуже, особенно если сравнивать с результатами матери, но Роза никогда не стремилась побить чьи-то рекорды. Пусть её выбор предметов был несколько хаотичным, пусть она интересовалась только тем, что могло провести линию по бумаге или холсту, пусть впереди по-прежнему маячила неопределённость, Роза не чувствовала страха.  
Разве что злость.  
Она злилась каждый раз, когда вспоминала обидные слова. Закипала, как содержимое котлов на уроках Зельеварения, и долго не могла успокоиться. Скорпиус помогал. Обычно он мог отвлечь её парой вовремя сказанных шуток, и это было прекрасно, вот только Роза не могла взять его с собой во «взрослую» жизнь. Ей предстояло покинуть Хогвартс в этом году, а Скорпиусу предстояло остаться. Почти как на рождественских каникулах, только наоборот и подольше.  
Совсем не как на рождественских каникулах, если на чистоту.  
И, собираясь на выпускной, Роза знала, что именно по Скорпиусу будет скучать сильнее всего. Её тёмно-зелёное платье было данью его Слизерину: пусть на плечах и сверкал золотистый плащ, истинный цвет Гриффиндора, Розе хотелось надеть что-то, что напоминало бы о нём в этот вечер. Так что, да, тёмно-зелёное платье, и кольцо с изумрудом, и грубые ботинки, потому что ходить на каблуках она так и не научилось.  
Смешно, наверное, она смотрелась со стороны.  
Наплевать.  
В последний раз поправив завязки мантии, она отправилась в Зал.

***

Скорпиус нашёл её ровно тогда, когда она совсем заскучала и твёрдо решила умереть от тоски.  
На самом деле, он не должен был здесь находиться, поэтому только выглянул из коридора — растрёпанный, совершенно обычный, одетый в повседневную школьную мантию, — и поманил её к себе. Этот короткий жест, это секундное появление было очень легко пропустить, но Роза как будто чувствовала, куда нужно смотреть.  
Хотя, если говорить честно, она просто гипнотизировала дверь, надеясь смотаться отсюда как можно быстрее.  
— Ну и как выпускной? — спросил её Скорпиус, когда они, быстрее молнии миновав коридоры, выбрались на улицу.  
Почему они направились в оранжерею, Роза не знала. Возможно, им просто хотелось переменить место: слишком уж велика была вероятность, что на привычных лестницах или возле привычных подоконников их найдёт Джеймс. Сталкиваться с ним не хотелось. Прятаться в Выручай-Комнате — тоже. Сколько же можно.  
А здесь было хорошо. Необычно. Тепло и свежо, в воздухе плыл запах молодой травы и тонкий аромат цветов, а закатное солнце заливало небо розоватым сиянием. Ужасно красиво.  
— Невыносимо, — ответила Роза, опускаясь на деревянную скамейку у клумбы. — Скука смертная, и душно, и все делают вид, что им жаль уезжать.  
— А тебе разве не жаль?   
Она могла бы ответить, что нет, и это было бы правдой. Она могла бы ответить, что нет, но Скорпиус и без этого знал, что она не слишком привязана к Хогвартсу, поэтому Роза сказала другое.  
— Я буду скучать по тебе.  
— Неправильный ответ, Роза Уизли. — Он улыбнулся. — Ты будешь мне писать. Как минимум два раза в неделю. Или, может быть, даже три.  
Роза улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Что, серьёзно?  
— Ага.  
— И что я получу взамен?  
Скорпиус демонстративно задумался.  
— Ну, со Скамандерами я тебя уже познакомил, — медленно проговорил он.  
«И не только меня», — подумала Роза. Она смутно помнила, как Лоркан и Лисандр серебристыми молниями скользнули к Лили, когда та уронила учебники, но и смутных воспоминаний было достаточно для того, чтобы знать, как именно всё началось. Теперь неразлей-вода дуэт Лили и Хьюго превратился в квартет вместе с близнецами Скамандерами. Они ходили вчетвером всюду, где только можно, и Роза радовалась такому повороту событий. Во-первых, братья не чувствовали себя брошенными, пока Скорпиус общался с ней, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, сам Скорпиус не будет чувствовать себя брошенным, когда она уедет из Хогвартса, ведь и Лили, и Хьюго приняли его как родного.  
Ему будет с кем поговорить, с кем встретиться вечером и побродить по тёмным коридорам, с кем вместе посидеть в библиотеке, выполняя задание.   
— Нет, так не пойдёт. — Роза с улыбкой покачала головой. — Со Скамандерами ты меня познакомил один раз, а писать тебе придётся трижды в неделю. Давай что-нибудь равнозначное!  
Скорпиус сел на скамью рядом с ней. Его лицо стало серьёзным.  
— Я буду отвечать на твои письма, это одна часть обмена.  
Звучало интригующе, что уж там.  
— А вторая?  
Не то чтобы предложенного Скорпиусом было мало, но он ведь сам заикнулся о большем.  
— Я нашёл тебе работу, подруга. Конечно, ходить на неё придётся чаще, чем три раза в неделю, но не могу же я обязать тебя взамен писать мне письма с девяти до шести. Если ты будешь тратить всё своё рабочее время на писанину, тебя выгонят, не пройдёт и полгода.  
Роза ушам своим не поверила.  
— Что? Повтори?  
— Я сказал, если будешь писать мне письма круглыми сутками, о работе сможешь забыть.  
— Нет, другое.  
— Я нашёл тебе работу, глупая женщина. Чем ты слушаешь?  
Если Скорпиус говорил так много и так торопливо, значит, он волновался. Так что Роза, естественно, насторожилась.  
—Скорпиус, — тихо позвала она, а когда он посмотрел ей в глаза, прямо спросила:— и в чём здесь подвох?  
— Нет никакого подвоха, — пробормотал он в ответ, но по застывшему, окаменевшему лицу Роза поняла, что подвох всё-таки был.  
Скорпиус сжал губы и побелел, даже веснушки стали бледней, чем обычно.  
— Но ты выглядишь так, как будто устроил меня кладбищенским сторожем.  
Он медленно покачал головой.  
— Отличная идея, но, признаюсь, я не додумался.  
— Значит, благодаря тебе меня взяли водить Ночной Рыцарь? — Довольно неловкая попытка отплатить Скорпиусу тем же, что он всегда делал для неё. Развеселить, успокоить, отвлечь. — Подавать палочки мистеру Олливандеру? Приносить кофе Скитер?  
Слабая улыбка осветила его лицо.  
— Ну, почти. Только не Олливандеру и не Скитер. Я хотел бы, честно, хотел бы, чтобы ты попала в «Ежедневный Пророк» или ещё куда, но у меня нет там знакомых.  
— А в Ночном Рыцаре, значит, есть?  
— Нет. —Скорпиус снова помрачнел, словно маятник его настроения метался из стороны в сторону со скоростью снитча. — Зато есть в Министерстве.  
Роза закрыла рот ладонью.  
Она прекрасно знала, кто именно есть у Скорпиуса в Министерстве. И знала, что Скорпиус вовсе не горит желанием говорить с этим «кем-то», а тем более о чём-то просить. С самого Рождества Скорпиус как мог избегал разговоров с отцом. Он так и не задал родителям прямого вопроса, но всё равно был уверен, что виной всему именно измена, именно Драко, и Роза даже думать не хотела о том, с кем именно тот изменял Астории. Потому что такие мысли влекли за собой неизбежный вопрос: а мог бы он изменить ей со мной?  
И ей не хотелось задаваться этим вопросом.  
—Скорпиус, — пробормотала она, — неужели ты…  
— Вчера встречался с отцом, — подтвердил он, и голос его звучал практически буднично. — Он в добром здравии, и мама тоже, и почему-то он даже не ругался, когда я сказал, что мы с тобой дружим.  
И Роза знала причину.  
— А когда ты стал просить за меня?  
— Всё равно не ругался. Только усмехнулся и сказал, что поможет. — Не поднимаясь, Скорпиус ковырнул землю ногой. — Ну так как, Роза Уизли, согласна ли ты работать в Министерстве Магии? Вторым помощником министра. Думаю, твоя мама будет довольна.  
— Это вряд ли. — Роза только вздохнула.  
Её мать была не из тех, кого просто понять. Как бы она ни злилась на Розу за то, что та, по её мнению, недостаточно серьёзно относилась к своему будущему, работа в Министерстве её тоже вряд ли устроила бы. Особенно работа на Драко Малфоя.  
Нет, в отличие от отца, она никогда не проявляла признаков прямой вражды или ненависти, но Роза была художником. Роза была художником, она умела видеть, как мгновенно поджимаются губы, стоит только в разговоре всплыть имени министра, или как быстро каменеет лицо, как каждое движение становится напряжённым. Немного, самую малость, кто-то чужой не обратил бы внимания, но Роза видела, видела ясно.  
И она решительно не понимала, почему её умная, идеально умная мать всё ещё держит на кого-то зуб за глупые обиды из детства. Сама Роза надеялась уже через пару лет забыть о том, как доставал её Джеймс, при условии, конечно, что в дальнейшем им не придётся сталкиваться чаще, чем раз в несколько месяцев.  
С другой стороны, работа в Министерстве была отличным способом отомстить. Доказать, что те обидные слова не имеют ничего общего с правдой и Роза более чем способна устроиться на работу, и что она не умрёт в нищете, что прокормит себя и будет жить счастливо.  
Да, определённо, Скорпиус отлично придумал, а матери бы не помешало немного позлиться.  
— Ну так что? — встревоженный голос Скорпиуса выдернул её из размышлений, и Роза сообразила, что слишком долго сидит, уставившись в одну точку. — Ты не обиделась?  
— Нет. Всё хорошо. Спасибо, Скорпиус. Я действительно рада. — Если это и прозвучало грустно, то лишь потому, что до Розы вдруг начало доходить.  
Она будет работать с Драко Малфоем.  
Она.  
С Драко Малфоем.  
Скорее всего, это хорошо скажется на её художественных способностях… И плохо — на состоянии кошелька, потому что тратиться на блокноты, карандаши и бумагу для рисования придётся во много раз чаще. Скорее всего, она будет волноваться как первокурсница у Сортировочной Шляпы, или как её мать перед результатами последних экзаменов, или как КимберлиВуд во время сегодняшней поздравительной речи… Как-нибудь сильно. Так, что руки будут трястись, и губы будут трястись, и глаза — наливаться непрошенными слезами, а сердце обязательно примется скакать как бешеный кролик, и самым жутким боггартом среди всего этого будет упасть в обморок прямо в кабинете министра.  
Было бы ужасно неловко.  
И было бы абсолютно неправильно отказаться от предложения Скорпиуса. Лучше кого бы то ни было, Роза знала, чего ему стоило встретиться с отцом и попросить за неё. Попросить. Сказать «пожалуйста» человеку, с которым не то что разговаривать, просто видеться не хотелось. Теперь она была обязана Скорпиусу, и даже не за министерскую должность, а за сам факт разговора с отцом.  
Их дружба значила для него неописуемо много, если он на такое решился.  
— Спасибо, Скорпиус, — с чувством повторила она.  
— Ну наконец-то, — улыбнулся он в ответ и жестом фокусника извлёк из-под мантии бутылку шампанского.  
Роза округлила глаза.  
Сказать, что она была удивлена, значило ничего не сказать, но вместе с тем идея показалась ей весьма привлекательной. Куда лучше, чем распивать пунш с однокурсниками в душном зале, слушая слезливые речи.  
Вытащив палочку, она трансфигурировала ближайшие камни в два изящных бокала, и Скорпиус одобрительно присвистнул.  
— Превосходно, мисс Уизли, — сказал он с интонациями директора МакГоннагал, преподававшей Трансфигурацию, и Роза расхохоталась.  
Шампанское пузырилось в бокалах, переливаясь на солнце, и когда они, выпив на брудершафт, соединили губы в обязательном поцелуе, Роза подумала о том, что надо будет запомнить это дружеское касание, чтобы потом, целуясь с кем-нибудь по-настоящему, понять, в чём заключается разница.

***

Губы Розы были мягкими и тёплыми, и братский поцелуй, которым целовал её Скорпиус, отдавался во рту пузырьками шампанского.  
Отстранившись друг от друга, они снова выпили, а потом Скорпиус ещё раз наполнил бокалы. И ещё, и ещё. Было весело, светло и легко, особенно если не думать о том, что следующей осенью этого не повторится. Следующей осенью Роза не вернётся в Хогвартс, а у него останутся только Скамандеры и, очевидно, их новые друзья Лили и Хьюго, а ещё учёба, подготовка к экзаменам и горькая надежда на то, что, может быть, его родители всё же не разведутся.  
Или наоборот разведутся — и так будет лучше.  
Кто знает, возможно, матери действительно будет лучше именно так. Что толку сидеть в золотой клетке? Что толку терпеть неуважение и измены? Никакие богатства, никакой Малфой-мэнор, никакие титулы и регалии не стоят таких унижений. И уж отец не стоит таких унижений тем более.  
Скорпиус разговаривал с ним только ради Розы, и весь разговор карман жгла найденная на улице листовка, призывавшая возмутиться министром. О, Скорпиус им возмущался! Просто старался этого никому не показывать, потому что если даже изнутри это возмущение разъедало его так больно и так невыносимо, что было бы, прорвись оно наружу? Наверное, он просто разорвался бы от собственной злости.  
Отец смотрел на него спокойно, почти равнодушно, и это тоже выбивало из колеи. Он даже не пытался оправдаться за то, что происходило с их семьёй, или рассказать, с кем именно Мордред попутал его изменить матери (не то чтобы Скорпиус действительно хотел это знать). Он просто слушал его, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по столу, слушал, слушал, слушал, а потом кивнул и принялся деловито озвучивать условия.  
Так что, может быть, матери действительно будет лучше без этого бесчувственного ублюдка.  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать об этом Розе, но она опередила его, не заметив порыва.  
— Так поздно, Скорпиус! — Её язык заплетался, а голос звучал восторженно-глупо, чего обычно за ней совсем не водилось. — Мне пора возвращаться.  
Потемневшее небо подсказало ему, что Роза права, как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы они оба остались в этом месте навечно.  
Так было бы проще. Но ему, видимо, нравилось усложнять себе жизнь.  
— Я тебе провожу, — сказал Скорпиус, поднимаясь.  
— Может быть, не стоит? — Роза ухватилась за его протянутую руку и вскочила со скамейки, едва не упав. — Там всё-таки Джеймс…  
— Я его не боюсь.  
— Знаю, но…  
— Не надо никаких «но».  
Решительно, чтобы она больше не думала протестовать, Скорпиус потащил Розу в сторону школы. Ему не стоило здесь находиться и выпившим быть тоже не стоило, а ей не нужно было напоминать о Джеймсе, потому что при одном звуке этого имени у Скорпиуса вставала дыбом вся шерсть.  
Ну, то есть, вставала бы, если бы он был каким-нибудь книззлом.  
Но он был волшебником, и он ничего не боялся. Он был абсолютно готов встретить Джеймса Поттера хоть в тёмном коридоре, хоть на арене для магических дуэлей, и там надрать ему задницу. Заклинаниями, как никогда не пробовал, или кулаками, как уже было раньше, неважно. Как угодно.   
Роза, к счастью, уловила его настроение и не стала спорить и возмущаться.  
С непривычки их обоих немного вело от шампанского. Скорпиус чувствовал, как светлые пузырьки путешествуют внутри головы, взрываясь под черепом, заставляя мир перед глазами кружиться, и это было забавно. Он крепко держал Розу за руку, потому что иначе кто-нибудь из них мог упасть — они запинались по очереди, с завидной периодичностью, и от каждого раза хотелось смеяться. Роза, не сдерживаясь, тихо хихикала, а Скорпиус старательно хмурил брови, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке.  
Отчего-то важно было казаться серьёзным.  
Отчего-то важно было проводить её до дверей Большого Зала и там обнять на прощание, зная, что в следующий раз они увидятся очень нескоро. Без шампанского это было бы намного грустнее. Без шампанского Роза, скорее всего, плакала бы, а не хихикала, да и Скорпиус хмурился бы уже по-настоящему, а вовсе не для того, чтобы скрыть непрошенный смех. И обещание писать друг другу без шампанского казалось бы намного грустнее, как и всё остальное.  
Наверное, без шампанского они стояли бы дольше и их бы непременно застукали, но так Роза просто стиснула его на прощание, прошептала «Спасибо» и скользнула за двери, отчаянно стараясь быть незаметной, а Скорпиус остался стоять.  
Привалившись к стене, он гипнотизировал взглядом колонну напротив, и колонна отчего-то шаталась из стороны в сторону, а мысли были только о том, что вместе с Розой из школы уйдёт и Джеймс Поттер.   
Можно будет расслабиться.  
Можно будет не думать о нём каждый раз, когда костяшки пальцев зачешутся, желая ударить, и не твердить себе про «Я не боюсь» и «Он ещё запоёт» перед каждым отходом ко сну. Можно будет не вслушиваться в шаги за спиной, пытаясь узнать походку Поттера раньше, чем на него напрыгнет очередное заклятие, и…  
Иногда Скорпиусу казалось, будто он так привык вслушиваться в эти шаги, что теперь уже ждёт Поттера с нетерпением.  
И всё равно тот подходит неслышно.  
— Что ты здесь забыл, слизеринский ублюдок? — прошептали ему прямо в лицо, обдавая таким же алкогольным дыханием, какое наверняка было у него самого.  
Больше не сдерживаясь, Скорпиус расплылся в улыбке.  
— Соскучился по тебе, — сказал он, подаваясь навстречу.  
Поттер отпрянул, словно ужаленный. В широко распахнутых глазах мелькнул испуг пополам с удивлением, губы скривились, и Скорпиус почему-то подумал, что уж его-то губы точно бы не отдавали шампанским.  
Судя по запаху, Поттер пил как минимум виски.  
Судя по выражению лица, поведение Скорпиуса его озадачило.  
Судя по всему, нужно было продолжать в этом же духе.  
Пол под ногами пружинил, словно резиновый, но Скорпиус всё же рискнул оттолкнуться от колонны и сделал пару неловких шагов.  
— Что же ты, Поттер? — спросил он насмешливо. — Боишься?  
— Кого? — Тут же вскинулся тот. — Тебя?  
— Меня.  
Лезть в рукав за палочкой Скорпиус не решился. Слишком сложно. Вместо этого он неуклюже скользнул вперёд и почти без замаха ударил. Поттер ударил в ответ. Кулак мазнул по губам, оставив после себя саднящую боль, задел кончик носа, проехался по скуле. Так здорово.  
Так больно и здорово.  
Так по-настоящему.  
Увернувшись от следующего удара, Скорпиус широко размахнулся, но в последний момент потерял равновесие, и его рука, нацелившаяся Поттеру в нос, сумела только схватиться за воротник, потянув на себя. Поттер послушно шатнулся, неловко раскинул руки, вцепился пальцами в Скорпиуса, а в следующую секунду они с грохотом рухнули на пол.  
Хорошо, что музыка в Большом Зале играла достаточно громко, чтобы этого никто не услышал.  
Потому что никто, на самом деле, не хотел бы увидеть, как Малфой и Поттер целуются.

 

**-13-**

 

Если бы Скорпиус был рядом (и если бы Скорпиус был в курсе), можно было бы ставить ставки, когда она перестанет волноваться при виде Драко Малфоя. Когда коленки перестанут дрожать, и ладони потеть, и слова застревать в самом горле тяжёлым комком, и желудок казаться то ли камнем, то ли сгустком раскалённой лавы…  
Никогда, в общем. Она почти уверена в этом.  
Вчера филин Скорпиуса принёс ей пропуск в Министерство и короткую записку с указанием, куда и во сколько нужно явиться. Сегодня Роза полностью следовала этой записке, хотя, возможно, вместо повседневной мантии и вытертых джинсов ей стоило надеть что-то приличное. Но «приличное» неминуемо вызвало бы уйму вопросов — как назло, именно сегодня мать взяла работу на дом: кто-то из стажёров зачем-то притащил в их кабинет недоваренноепротивопростудное зелье, которое взорвалось тут же, стоило только открыть пузатый фиал. Ядовитые пары заполнили всё помещение, пришлось всех эвакуировать, и о спокойных сборах в одиночестве Розе пришлось позабыть.  
То есть, они бы в любом случае не могли быть спокойными, но в одиночестве действительно вышло бы лучше.  
По крайней мере, не нужно было бы ничего ни от кого скрывать.  
Но сейчас всё это осталось уже позади. Сейчас она стояла в кабинете министра — большом, просторном, светлом и заставлявшем чувствовать себя неуместно, и только в дальних углах здесь ютились тени, делавшие этот выхолощенный, словно сошедший с журнальной фотографии мир хоть немного живым. Розе хотелось подбежать к этим теням, вжаться в них, раствориться…  
Вместо этого она стояла прямо, подбородок вперёд, руки по швам, и смотрела Драко в глаза.  
— Мой сын попросил за вас, — сказал он, улыбнувшись уголками губ, но и только. Улыбка вышла немного надменной, такой отчуждённой, что Роза невольно опустила взгляд, чувствуя, как от кончиков пальцев по её телу разливается лёд.  
— Я знаю. Но я…  
— Не просили его об этом, я понимаю, мисс Уизли.  
Сейчас он был как никогда похож на колдографию с той листовки, которую Роза впервые увидела у отца. Хмурый, настороженный, явно невыспавшийся.  
Его плечи чуть передёрнулись (движение, знакомое по колдографиям), а руки осторожно взялись за пуговицу строгого пиджака, словно Драко не знал, куда их девать.   
Ему что, тоже было неловко?  
Роза позволила себе улыбнуться.  
— Я действительно не просила, — сказала она. — Но я была бы счастлива получить эту работу.  
Драко взмахнул рукой.  
— Не говорите так. Такие слова приходится слышать по сорок раз на день.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Конечно, нет. — Он усмехнулся. — Вы же не думаете, что я сам провожу собеседования на все должности в Министерстве?  
— Даже… — начала было Роза, но он её перебил:  
— Даже. Вы будете моей второй помощницей, и в любой другой ситуации собеседование бы сейчас проводил Персиваль. Персиваль Уизли, ваш дядя.  
— О.  
Всё, что было сказано после «моей второй помощницей», Роза благополучно пропустила мимо ушей.  
— Забавно, не правда ли? — Драко опёрся на стол. — Забавно, что за вас просит мой сын, а не ваш дядя.   
— Это не совсем семейное дело, — слабо ответила Роза. Она действительно не представляла, как обратилась бы к дяде Перси с просьбой устроить её на работу.   
Такой серьёзный, даже напыщенный, он смотрел так высокомерно и говорил так сквозь зубы, что лишний раз подходить к нему не хотелось. Работать вместе с ним тоже, надо думать, было не особенно весело, но пока что Роза не видела смысла грустить.  
Грустить у неё были другие причины.  
— И почему же? — Драконедоумённо вскинул брови. — Миссис Грейнджер сама работает в Министерстве, так что…  
— Она не одобрит мой выбор работы, мистер Малфой.  
Мгновенно подобравшись, из разбитого мальчишки с той колдографии он стал похожим на хищника, готовящегося к прыжку. Это выглядело… опасно.  
Это хотелось нарисовать.  
— Ваши родители недовольны политикой Министерства? — нарочито небрежный вопрос, но Роза не была столь наивной, чтобы поверить, будто он интересуется просто так.  
Пришлось сказать правду.  
— Боюсь, они не довольны мной.  
Хорошо, что он не стал переспрашивать.

***

Жёсткий воротничок строгой мантии неудобно упирался в горло, натирал шею до красноты. Хотелось расстегнуть его, стащить с себя одежду как можно скорее и надолго закрыться в ванной, чтобы только ароматная пена и уютный шум тёплой воды, ничего больше.  
Вместо этого Гермиона стояла, цепляясь кончиками пальцев за спинку стула, и видела, как всё катится к дьяволу.  
Собственная дочь, с воинственным видом замершая напротив, казалась такой родной и такой одновременно чужой. Гермиона помнила, как Роза плакала по ночам, помнила, каково это, с двух ночи до четырёх утра стоять у окна, прижимая к себе ревущий комочек и судорожно прислушиваясь к каждому дыханию, помнила первый шаг и первое слово, первый выброс стихийной магии и детские каракули красной пастой на её рабочих пергаментах. Она помнила, каково это — воспитывать двух детей практически в одиночестве, и ни на что не иметь времени, и умирать на работе, и любить своих детей больше жизни. Она помнила, какой была Роза давно, много лет назад. Та Роза пахла маслом и молоком, дивным запахом детства, её огромные любопытные глаза смотрели пытливо и доверчиво, а пухлые ручки путались в волосах Гермионы, отлавливали отдельные пряди и тянули их в рот — это же мама, у неё даже волосы вкусные. Для той Розы мать была всем.  
Для этой…  
Роза стояла перед ней, в растоптанных кроссовках и узких джинсах, в заляпанной краской футболке. Уютная, почти домашняя одежда, но взгляд Розы не имел ничего общего ни с уютом, ни с домашним теплом. Решительный, твёрдый, он прожигал насквозь. Её губы были упрямо поджаты, подбородок воинственно выдвинут вперёд, кулаки стиснуты. Готовность в любой момент дать отпор как она есть.  
— Зачем тебе это? — только и смогла спросить Гермиона.  
— Я так хочу.  
Даже голос Розы звучал по-другому. Звонче, жёстче, чётче, словно она не перед матерью на кухне стояла, а на трибуне, перед многотысячной толпой, хотя откуда её взяться.  
А самое страшное, она держалась так, будто за её спиной стояла армия, такая же многотысячная, как и толпа. И Гермиона знала, что это за армия — квартира, которую она сама подарила дочери в честь окончания Хогвартса. Крошечная мансарда в магическом Лондоне, расположенная так, чтобы ловить как можно больше солнечного света. Крошечная мансарда, которая должна была стать приютом художника, знаком, что мать наконец-то приняла свою дочь такой, какой она всё время была, а стала только символом окончательного разрыва.  
— Одного желания мало, — возразила Гермиона, понимая, что это даже не аргумент, а заранее обречённая на провал, бессмысленная, глупая фраза.  
Роза равнодушно пожала плечами.  
— У меня _всё_ для этого есть.  
Гордость за такую — решительную, сильную, смелую, — дочь поднялась изнутри, смешалась с отчаянием.  
— Послушай, — медленно, очень медленно произнесла Гермиона, — я не думаю, что это хорошая идея…  
— Я уже совершеннолетняя и способна решать сама.   
— Да, но… разве это — то, что тебе нужно? Ты всегда стремилась к другому, я и предположить не могла, что тебя вообще заинтересует что-то подобное.  
— Рада слышать, что ты вообще хоть что-то предполагала о моих интересах! — Роза дёрнула головой, рыжие волосы ударили по плечами. — Жаль только, лишь о тех, что лежали на поверхности, верно?  
Роза била ниже пояса. За дело, что самое страшное.  
Любовь любовью, но времени на детей у Гермионы действительно не хватало. Она разрывалась между работой и попытками собрать саму себя после нескольких лет болезненных, неправильных, тянущих на дно отношений, и…  
— Зачем ты так?   
В висках разлилась тупая, противная боль. Гермиона сжала их пальцами, пытаясь какой-то наивной, маггловской верой в силу этого жеста отогнать подступившую мигрень, но тут же устыдилась себя самой, отдёрнула руки. Воротничок мантии шаркнул по шее. Так неприятно.  
Она должна была отговорить Розу. Настоять, если потребуется. Запретить, не пустить, запереть дома, отослать во Францию к Флёр…  
— Мама, — неожиданно мягко, будто бы сжалившись, сказала вдруг Роза, — это не обсуждается. Я пришла не спрашивать разрешения, а поставить в известность. Всё уже готово, всё решено: собеседование, заявление, договор… В понедельник я выхожу на работу.  
Она легко коснулась запястья Гермионы — там, где заканчивался рукав форменной мантии. Извинялась, наверное.  
Хотелось кричать. Хотелось топать ногами и орать, что это — опасно, что вот сию же секунду «я всё расскажу твоему отцу», а дальше он, сильный и непреклонный, всё решит и всех обнадёжит, но они с Рономбыли в разводе столько, что уже не упомнить, и он никогда не был сильным и непреклонным, во всяком случае, не сильнее неё, и Гермиона вряд ли бы стала что-то ему рассказывать.  
С этим его новым романом…  
— Не переживай, мама, — Роза наконец-то опустила глаза, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу на пороге. — Со мной всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
Гермиона потянула завязки мантии, распутала, освобождая горло, и шумно вздохнула. Что её дочь знала о «хорошо»? Что её дочь вообще знала хоть о чём-нибудь, кроме школьной программы Хогвартса, кистей и красок?  
Тепличное растение, которое хочет доказать всем, что о его шипы вполне себе можно пораниться.  
И она ничего не могла с этим поделать. Ни посадить под стеклянный колпак, ни согреть простеньким заклинанием, ни даже встать на стражу с секатором — чтобы обрезать пальцы всем желающим удостовериться. Если только…  
— Роза?  
— Да, мам? — Та взглянула настороженно, боясь поверить, что мать так быстро смирилась.  
— Пообещай мне… Пообещай мне, что если что-то случится, если что-то пойдёт не так, ты придёшь ко мне? Я всегда тебе помогу, ты должна это знать.  
— Я это знаю. Спасибо, мам!  
Скрип старых петель, удар двери о косяк, удаляющиеся шаги вниз по лестнице.  
Закусив губу, Гермиона уставилась в одну точку.   
Слёзы собирались в уголках глаз, туманили и раздражали, и так не хотелось позволять им пролиться, но… Гермиона закрыла лицо руками, чтобы хотя бы стены не видели, как она плачет, и опустила голову низко-низко. Её плечи затряслись, громкие всхлипы вмешались в дыхание, она остро возненавидела себя и собственную беспомощность.  
Тридцать лет назад она взяла бы волшебную палочку и не оставила б от проклятого Министерства и камня на камне. А сейчас… Хьюго осталось ещё пара лет в Хогвартсе, и значит, нужно терпеть.  
Гермиона смирилась. На самом деле, уже очень давно.

 

**-14-**

 

_Роза Уизли,  
На прошлой неделе ты написала мне только два раза, и, надо признаться, я в ярости.  
Хотя, наверное, стоит признаться, что в ярости я совсем не поэтому. Слышала ли ты последние новости? Соизволил ли мой дорогой отец поведать тебе о том, куда подевалась его дорогая кровинка?  
Нет, не пугайся, меня не заперли в Азкабан и сделали водителем Ночного Рыцаря (что, может, и плохо). Меня сослали во Францию. Я не зря говорю «сослали», потому что ехать туда я не хотел. Точно так же, как не хочу сейчас там находиться. Здесь. Здесь находиться.  
Мне не нравится школа, в которой мне предстоит учиться. Шармбатон, чтоб его. Мне не нравится шёлковая школьная форма (шёлковая, нет, Роза Уизли, ты представляешь?), мне не нравятся цветы в коридорах, мне не нравится отсутствие призраков и полтергейстов (оказывается, я скучаю по Пивзу), мне не нравится… ВСЁ. Я был на экскурсии. В обеденной зале — они её называют «Трапезной» — стоят ледяные скульптуры, и я в общей сложности провёл уже пару суток в библиотеке Гринграссов, пытаясь найти нужное заклинание для того, чтобы разбить эти скульптуры как можно эффектнее.  
Единственное, что хоть как-то мирит меня со всей этой «изысканностью», это мысль о том, что ты, может быть, захотела бы всё это нарисовать. Скажи, захотела бы?  
Пожалуйста, скажи, что не захотела, и тогда я смогу с чистой совестью здесь всё разнести.  
Как ты там, Роза Уизли? Как Лондон? Что нового?  
Держу пари (я что, заговорил, как французы?), ты уже не раз видела на улице листовки с портретами моего отца — и не самыми лестными словами в его адрес. Когда я уезжал, Косой Переулок буквально полнился ими, да и здесь то и дело попадается что-то подобное. Летают по воздуху, как осенние листья, приземляются магглам на шляпы и тут же исчезают. Статут о секретности, что уж.  
Мне кажется, в этих листовках — одна из причин, почему я в изгнании. Мне нравится, как это звучит. В изгнании. Хорошо. Не все довольны политикой Министерства, ты не замечала? Не все довольны моим отцом (а уж как я им не доволен!), и, наверное, тебе следует быть осторожной. Зря я попросил его взять тебя на работу. То есть, нет, я рад, что твои проблемы решились и ты смогла утереть нос любому, кто заикался о том, что работы тебе не найти, но всё же… Я боюсь за тебя. Будь осторожна. Не влезай ни в какие интриги.  
Это политика, тут сожрут любого: у кого нет мозгов, у кого они есть, у кого на уме только краски и кисточки.  
Не доверяй никому. Никого не слушай.  
Пиши мне почаще._

_Искренне твой,  
Скорпиус Малфой._

***

Роза разворачивала письмо с улыбкой, читала с улыбкой и убирала пергамент в ящик стола тоже с улыбкой.  
Довольно странно, если учесть, что Скорпиуса против его воли отправили неизвестно куда, но ничего с собой поделать она не могла. Тон его письма, его почерк, то, как он называл её Розой Уизли, всё это было похоже на прикосновение. На тёплое рукопожатие друга, дотянувшееся сквозь пространство и время. Как будто он снова был рядом.  
И не было разницы, где именно он далеко — в Хогвартсе или в Шармбатоне, главное было в том, что он далеко. Что он далеко, но помнит о ней и пишет ей письма. Что она далеко, но помнит о нём и отвечает ему, и иногда ставит на стол две кружки с чаем, как будто он может зайти на минутку.  
Частые письма согревали лучше, чем пушистое одеяло, и Роза почти не чувствовала того, что между ними — многие мили. За неполный год Скорпиус стал ей удивительно дорог, а это значило, что он вошёл в её сердце и никак, ни за что на свете не мог никуда деться оттуда. Никто не мог его вырвать, никто не мог его заменить, и где бы они оба ни оказались, на самом деле Скорпиус всегда был рядом с ней. Такой и должна быть настоящая дружба, разве не правильно?  
Правда, чуть позже Роза всё-таки опечалилась. Не из-за расстояния, конечно, а из-за всего остального. Скорпиус так и не просил отца, и отец, очевидно, не делал ничего, чтобы добиться прощения, а Роза чувствовала себя так, будто оказалась меж двух огней. Лучший друг с одной стороны, человек с рисунков — с другой, и кого выбирать, непонятно. Особенно если учесть, что ей и выбора-то не предлагают.  
Интуиция подсказывала ей, что Драко не стал бы отправлять сына во Францию без веских причин. Слишком хорошо она помнила его реакцию на то, что натворил Джеймс: я не буду ни во что вмешиваться, потому что мой сын — такой же гордец, как и я, и его это ранит, я сделаю вид, что не знаю ни о чём, что случилось, но если это случится ещё раз — я найду способ уничтожить обидчика. В этом подходе были две основных движущих силы: забота о безопасности сына и желание дать ему выбирать собственный путь. Немного противоречащие пункты, но всё же.  
Если Драко наступил на горло собственному принципу невмешательства, значит, на то были причины.  
Заключались ли они в этих злосчастных листовках?  
Роза вспомнила белый лист, кричащий кроваво-красными буквами, лист, который скатился с колен отца вместе с письмом от тёти Флёр, и, глядя на себя в зеркало, пожала плечами. Её отражение, укутанное тенями (в своём крохотном кабинете Роза включала свет только при крайней необходимости), выглядело встревоженным и обеспокоенным, гораздо встревоженней и обеспокоенней, чем она сама себя чувствовала.  
Последнее время эти листовки появлялись везде. Скорпиус писал про Францию, но здесь, в Лондоне, их было куда больше. Они бумажной чешуёй облепляли стены домов, опавшими листами стелились под ноги прохожим, вместе с порывами ветра врезались в окна и двери, пытались прорваться внутрь Министерства.  
Листовки были не единственным, что изменилось (точнее, появилось) в последнее время. Своё недовольство выражали не только листки бумаги, украшенные надписями и фотографиями. Недовольство выражали и люди. В первую очередь, люди.  
Политика Министерства не устраивала их настолько, что они готовы были печатать листовки, собираться на пикеты и митинги, рисковать свободой и репутацией, только бы сказать своё слово. Это было красиво и благородно, о таком писали романы и рисовали картины, и в этих людях горел настоящий огонь, и Роза не могла им не симпатизировать. Каждое утро по дороге на работу (ей нравилось добираться пешком), она натыкалась как минимум на одного протестующего. Они менялись день ото дня, но кое-что оставалось неизменным: горящий, исполненный мрачной решимости взгляд, и руки, крепко стиснутые на плакатах с кричащими призывами «Хватит!», «Долой!» и «министр ни с чем не справляется».   
Роза знала, что экономика находится не в лучшем состоянии, что налоги постоянно растут, а цифры банковских счетов остаются на месте, что в Визенгамоте поднимают один болезненный вопрос за другим, и, наверное, разбиралась в политике слишком плохо, потому что сочувствовала Сопротивлению.  
Роза Уизли, вторая помощница министра, сочувствовала Сопротивлению.  
И министру тоже сочувствовала, потому что мальчик из её набросков был ей родней всего Сопротивления сразу и, если уж на то пошло, роднее всех тех, кто был близок по крови. И пусть здесь, на работе, Драко мало походил на мальчишку с её набросков, был жёстче и выдержанней, тревога и страх не появлялись в его глазах, мольбы о помощи не оседали на тонких губах, но Роза смотрела пристальней, смотрела под кожу. Роза старалась помочь.  
Она выкладывалась по максимуму, перебирая и сортируя бумаги, составляя расписание встреч. Она даже научилась заклинанием заваривать кофе (и неважно, что хитрому заклинанию её сам Драко и научил), если вдруг они задерживались допоздна. «Задерживались» было, впрочем, не совсем правильным словом, потому что стоило ей поставить на стол Драко исходящую ароматным запахом чашку, как он отправлял её домой.  
Немного обидно, хотя, наверное, остаться с ним один на один было бы довольно неловко. Остаться с ним один на один было бы привычно, ведь с набросками в собственном блокноте она встречалась исключительно в одиночестве, когда никто не мог подсмотреть, и тем не менее…  
Даже сейчас, стоило ей запереть свой крохотный кабинет и увидеть тонкую полоску света, пробивавшуюся из-под его двери, как сердце пропустило удар, гулко ухнув в груди, а ладони сделались влажными. Безотчётно вытерев их о мантию, Роза решительно взялась за ручку.  
Я только загляну попрощаться, сказала она себе.  
Я только загляну попрощаться, иначе невежливо, сказала она себе и почти что поверила.  
— Мистер Малфой?  
— Мисс Уизли?  
Он оторвал голову от бумаг, и Роза коротким взглядом постаралась окинуть всё сразу, чтобы не пялиться. Небрежно брошенная на подлокотник тёмная мантия, расстёгнутые пуговички серой рубашки, расслабленный галстук. Взъерошенные волосы, бледное лицо и тёмные круги под глазами.   
Он был старше её на двадцать с лишним лет, а ей всё равно хотелось подойти к нему, обнять крепко-крепко и сказать, что всё обязательно будет, и будет хорошо, никак не иначе.  
Роза знала, прекрасно знала, что нарисованные люди и их настоящие прототипы — это далеко не одно и то же, даже если речь идёт о волшебных портретах, а её портреты волшебными не были. Стало быть, её школьные домыслы, дрожавшие на грифеле карандаша, не имели ничего общего с объективной реальностью, в которой Драко Малфой был отцом её лучшего друга и её непосредственным начальником. Только это ничего не меняло.  
Как будто ей, несмотря ни на что, удалось увидеть в нём именно то, что в нём было. Или как будто ему удалось пронести это в себе сквозь года и нисколько не измениться.  
Хотя… Откуда ей знать.  
— Почему вы не идёте домой?  
Ворох бумаг, несколько свитков, чашка с недопитым кофе, стакан с парой кубиков льда и бутылка виски.   
— Тот же вопрос, мисс Уизли, тот же вопрос. — Его голос был хриплым как после долгого молчания. Впрочем, почему «как».  
— Я работала.  
— Считайте, что я тоже работал.  
Слишком нагло, наверное, но не разговаривать же с распахнутой дверью. Роза осторожно скользнула внутрь, притворив дверь за собой, и Драко, к её удивлению, кивком указал ей на кресло.  
— Работали с виски?  
— А ты не пробовала? Говорят, алкоголь помогает художникам, открывает новые грани.  
Первым и последним разом, когда Роза пила алкоголь, было тогда, с шампанским, в оранжерее. Со Скорпиусом. И что-то подсказывало ей, что Драко не стоит об этом знать, каким бы лояльным отцом и боссом он ни был.  
— Я рисую на трезвую голову, — только и сказала она.  
— А я, наверное, так и не сказал, что портрет получился просто великолепным?  
Зная о том, что в семье у них не всё гладко, Роза ждала какого-нибудь продолжения. Например, будто он возьмёт вдруг и скажет, что портрет да, великолепен, жаль только… А потом повиснет молчание, и можно будет что-то спросить, или даже потянуться к стакану, если алкоголь, как ещё про него говорят, сближает и расслабляет.  
Но ничего такого он не сказал.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Роза, когда поняла, что тишина затянулась. — Скорпиус принёс мне колдографию, и я рисовала по ней.  
— Не припомню, чтобы мы с Асторией фотографировались в горах, — Драко чуть улыбнулся. — И как, было сложно?  
Намного проще, чем нарисовать вас в одиночестве, подумала Роза.  
— Нет. Мне нравится рисовать горы.  
— Да, есть, где разгуляться. — Он отсалютовал ей бокалом.  
Роза кивнула, стараясь скрыть охватившее её смущение. Что и говорить, она действительно разгулялась — как иначе можно назвать такое количество набросков в блокноте? Она действительно разгулялась, и если на одну страницу блокнота приходился только один набросок, а не десяток, в разных позах, с разными выражениями лица, то это было прекрасно. Но ему об этом знать, конечно, не стоило.  
Поудобней устроившись в кресле, Роза пристроила сумку рядом с собой.   
Блокнот подмигивал ей оттуда перепачканными страницами и потрёпанной обложкой, и Роза неловко подоткнула его, скрывая под свёртками рабочих бумаг. Драко следил за ней с интересом.  
Она смотрела на него во все глаза. Каждый раз. Постоянно. Как будто мало было ежедневных встреч или часов, проведённых за рисованием, когда она наизусть выучила его лицо. Воспроизвести его с закрытыми глазами — ха, ничего сложного. А вот взять и не смотреть — невозможно.   
Смотреть, сравнивать и понимать, что к оригиналу она чувствует то же самое, что и к портрету. Что она не может отделить одно от другого и ей совсем не хочется отделять. Пусть нарисованное принадлежало только ей, а настоящее никому не принадлежало, но это в любом случае был он.   
Взъерошенные волосы, бледное лицо, холодные глаза, в которых ей то и дело мерещится растерянность. Уязвимость и сила одновременно.  
Драко.  
Думать о нём так — как о «Драко» — было всё ещё непривычно. Ещё глупее, конечно, было даже внутри своей головы называть его исключительно «мистером Малфоем», но всё равно. Даже непроизнесённое вслух, только проскользнувшее в мыслях, имя обжигало, превращая всё внутри в горячее, дрожащее, полыхающее нечто, заставляющее щёки краснеть, а ноги — подкашиваться.   
— Мисс Уизли, — позвал он, и Роза едва удержалась от того, чтобы попросить его называть себя по имени, — о чём задумались?  
Она пожала плечами и, чтобы не выискивать ответ, которого всё равно не было, спросила в ответ:  
— А вы?  
Его пальцы побарабанили по бокалу, несколько раз сбившись с ритма, и Роза поняла, что Драко был уже пьян. Не настолько, чтобы шататься или засыпать лицом в стол, но, возможно, настолько, чтобы сидеть тёмным вечером в одном кабинете со своей ассистенткой и беседовать с ней по душам.  
— О ваших родителях. — Он нахмурился. — О Скорпиусе. Как так получилось и сильно ли они ругались, когда узнали. Не буду ли ругаться и я, если Скорпиус вдруг скажет мне, что собрался жениться.  
— На мне?  
Вопрос вырвался сам собой, против воли.  
Драко смерил её изучающим взглядом и преувеличенно серьёзно кивнул.  
— На вас.  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Нет, мистер Малфой, и не надейтесь. Мы просто друзья.  
— Я и не надеюсь.  
Легко поднявшись, он выскользнул из-за стола с удивившим Розу проворством. Грациозно и плавно, и даже виски не покачнулось в стакане.  
Сидеть, пока министр стоял, показалось ей неприличным. Роза вскочила, едва не уронив свою сумку, и замерла, не зная, куда себя деть. Он был близко, так близко, что она могла чувствовать запах его туалетной воды — и запах виски, и неизвестно, что пьянило сильнее.  
— Не надеетесь? — спросила она почти шёпотом.  
Он покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
Одно движение, бесконечно длинный шаг, и его пальцы коснулись её щеки. Почти невесомо, но щекотно и жарко.  
— Скажу вам больше, мисс Уизли, я бы даже расстроился.  
Шёпот тоже звучал… обжигающе.  
Оставаться на месте было всё трудней и трудней. Хотелось шевельнуться, податься вперёд, поймать его пальцы, прижаться к ладони, растянуть короткие секунды на целую вечность.  
— Потому что вы не ладили с моими родителями?  
— Нет.   
Он слишком часто говорил «Нет», и это не походило на настоящий ответ. Настоящий ответ находился здесь, между ними, путался в запахе виски и туалетной воды, расцветал гулким жаром у Розы в груди, расползался по телу, искрился, как кончик волшебной палочки при неправильно сказанном заклинании и неверно сделанном взмахе.  
Драко тянулся к ней, а Роза тянулась к нему, и это тоже было неправильно и неверно.  
Она отступила. Отступила, оступилась, запнулась о ковёр и неожиданно подвернувшееся под ноги кресло, на котором сидела пять минут назад (на самом деле, подвернулось на ноги оно вполне ожидаемо, но), едва не упала, сшибла на пол раскрытую сумку…  
Пергаменты раскатились по полу.  
Блокнот раскрылся на середине.  
Последний набросок. Драко Малфой в наглухо застёгнутой мантии, с кипой свитков и стопкой книг, куда-то спешащий по делам. Решительное лицо, целеустремлённая походка, жёсткие, чёткие линии.  
Драко нагнулся, чтобы помочь ей, но Роза успела первой. С грохотом она захлопнула блокнот, сгребла в кучу шуршащие свитки.  
— Ваш альбом для рисования? — спросил он, и это было лучше, чем если бы вопрос звучал как «почему вы нарисовали меня?»  
— Да.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
— Нет, — ответила Роза. Видимо, пришло её время отвечать отрицательно. Быстро, как попало запихав вещи в сумку, она поднялась. — Мне пора, мистер Малфой.  
Уши горели. Было стыдно и горько.  
О чём она только думала? Он — отец её лучшего друга, а она — его ассистентка, и между ними двадцать с лишним лет, и целое поколение, и море политики, в которой, как сказал Скорпиус, сожрут любого, у кого нет мозгов. Как у неё, например, потому что несмотря на всю неправильность, именно броситься с головой в омут для неё сейчас желанней всего.  
Может быть, потому что она никогда этого не делала. И не будет, не будет.  
Роза закинула сумку на плечо и бросилась к двери, но не успела сделать и пары шагов, как услышала его голос.  
— Оставите меня в одиночестве? — Он хмыкнул. — Своего непосредственного руководителя?   
Вообще-то, ей не стоило оборачиваться. Но она всё равно обернулась.  
Драко стоял всё там же, такой же серьёзный, такой же хмурый, такой же взъерошенный. Верхняя пуговица на его рубашке была расстёгнута, галстук чуть сбился, глаза блестели.  
Всё внутри неё перевернулось. А потом ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. А потом она ощутила себя так, будто висит над пропастью (омутом?) и думает, что в эту пропасть, в этот омут очень весело падать.  
Что он там спросил? Оставит ли она его в одиночестве?  
— Не оставлю, — Роза улыбнулась. — Но сидеть до утра в Министерстве мне не охота. А вы… Вы можете переночевать у меня, если хотите.   
Это было то, что любил и ценил в ней Скорпиус. Её непосредственность.  
И, наверное, стоило уточнить, что под «переночевать у меня» она понимала действительно только «переночевать у меня», но человек, воспитавший её лучшего друга, просто не мог быть тем, кто поймёт сказанное как-то иначе.  
Даже несмотря на то, что в действительности ей, наверное, хотелось бы именно этого.

***

Он не помнил, когда последний раз просыпался с утра в незнакомой квартире, и не помнил, было ли вообще такое когда-нибудь.  
В молодости, после Хогвартса, быть может, и было. Когда свобода била в голову вместе с упоительным ощущением «Я всё-таки выжил (и даже никого не убил)», и время, проведённое с друзьями, казалось самым прекрасным на свете, но проводить его тихо и спокойно совсем не хотелось. Может быть, и было. Может быть.  
Может быть, тогда наутро он просыпался без головной боли и в бодром настроении, но это навряд ли. Головная боль здесь и сейчас была такой всепоглощающей, такой тяжёлой, такой удушающей, что, казалось, жизни без неё и вовсе не существовало, боль была везде и всегда, тянулась от самого рождения и до этой минуты.  
Драко с трудом оторвал голову от подушки.  
— С добрым утром. — Знакомый голос атаковал его справа, заставив сначала поморщиться, а потом ужаснуться.  
Не то чтобы он напился до потери памяти, нет. Самым худшим здесь было то, что Драко всё помнил. И, хотя здравый смысл пытался доказать ему, что не стоит давать Астории поводов для того, чтобы переложить вину за развод на его плечи, а журналистам — для сплетен, стыда он не чувствовал.  
Напротив.  
Драко сел на постели.  
— С добрым утром, мисс Уизли.

**-15-**

 

Роза Уизли была, несомненно, талантливой. И симпатичной, хотя сложно найти несимпатичную девчонку семнадцати лет, если только судьба к ней хоть сколько-нибудь справедлива.  
Но суть заключалась в том, что иногда Роза Уизли смотрела на него так, как будто ей было далеко не семнадцать.  
Внимательно. Пронзительно. С тоской. И — так, будто она видела его насквозь.   
В ней было… что-то. Что-то, чего совершенно точно не было в её отце. Что-то, что, может быть, и пряталось в её матери, но далеко-далеко. Сила, и воля, и доброта, и желание сделать мир лучше (наверное, её воспитывал Поттер), и вместе с тем — готовность безо всяких «лучше» разорвать мир на части, если он покусится на то, что ей дорого.  
Может быть, судьба не просто так свела её со Скорпиусом и, в конечном итоге, забросила в Министерство. Может быть, всё это случилось даже не для того, чтобы на стенах Малфой-мэнора появился удивительно красивый, удивительно искренний и вместе с тем удивительно лживый портрет, на котором мистер и миссис Малфой были такими, какими они действительно были, но только счастливыми вместе.  
Может быть, судьба свела Розу со Скорпиусом и, в конечном итоге, забросила в Министерство для того, чтобы она помогла Драко?  
Чтобы её простодушное восхищение подтолкнуло его к чему-нибудь важному. Чтобы её незамыленный взгляд что-нибудь важное ему подсказал. Чтобы у него, наконец, появилась возможность выбраться из золотой клетки или хотя бы перестать воспринимать её как западню.  
Может быть.  
Хрустнув пальцами, Драко вытянул затёкшие руки, отодвинул от себя бумаги и чернильницы, занимавшие половину рабочего стола, и усмехнулся. Надо же, никогда не верил в Пророчества и Предназначения, а тут…  
Дело было не только в одном её восхищении, которое вполне могло ему и привидиться. Дело было в ней самой и в том, что семнадцатилетняя девчонка с хрупкими плечами и пальцами, вечно измазанными в чернилах и краске, не побоялась сделать то, что, скорее всего, побоялся бы сделать он сам. Роза Уизли пошла наперекор всему, чему наверняка учили её собственные родители.  
Школьные обиды остались далеко позади, но Драко не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы представить, как, должно быть, вытянулись лица Уизли и Грейнджер, когда дочь сообщила им о том, куда устроилась на работу. Он хмыкнул. Грейнджер была умной ведьмой и вряд ли стала бы цепляться за прошлое, а для Уизли теперь существовали другие причины плохо к нему относиться, но думать об их возмущении всё равно было забавно. По-детски, карикатурно, как в иллюстрациях к какой-нибудь сказке, но всё-таки весело.  
 _Наверное_ , дурачась, рассудил Драко, _они её прокляли и отлучили от дома — иначе с чего бы ей жить в крохотной, наверняка продуваемой всеми ветрами мансарде_ (и вот тут от «забавно» не остаётся и следа, потому что за девочку становится немного волнительно), _или даже выгнали из рода, был бы только род_ (и вот тут становится окончательно не по себе, да ещё и стыдно за подобные мысли).   
Голова всё ещё гудит после вчерашнего, но теперь уже меньше.  
Шутки шутками, но Драко почти уверен в том, что родители Розы не были рады такому исходу. И дело вовсе не в школьных обидах: если Рон и мог их лелеять, то с Гермионой дела обстояли совсем по-другому. Потухшая, замученная работой по самое «не хочу» Грейнджер не раз давала ему понять, что недовольна политикой Министерства, это во-первых, а во-вторых, непонаслышке знала о том, какой тяжёлой может быть такая работа. И, если она хоть немного знала свою дочь, то вряд ли хотела бы для неё подобного будущего… Чахнуть в министерских кабинетах вместо того, чтобы стоять у мольберта?   
Будь Драко художником, для него самого тогда, в юности, выбора бы не стояло. Одно слово отца — и, как миленький, он бы отправился чахнуть (собственно, он и отправился, хотя художественных талантов за ним никогда не водилось). Но вряд ли Грейнджер в вопросах воспитания была копией Люциуса. Вряд ли ей хотелось бы для своей бесконечно живой, талантливой, яркой дочери скучной работы, в полной мере подходящей разве что какому-нибудь условному Перси.   
Кто знает, может быть, именно поэтому бесконечно живая, талантливая и яркая Роза и отправилась в Министерство. Чтобы доказать своим родителям, что способна на что-то серьёзное. Чтобы выйти у них из-под контроля. Чтобы позлить их.  
Сам Драко никогда не был на это способен.   
Он сидит здесь, в Министерстве, марионетка и кукла, потому что так рассудил отец. Он женился на женщине, которую ему предназначил отец, и до последнего цепляется за то, чтобы не подарить ей свободу, пусть даже для неё свобода означает катиться к этому рыжему Уизли. А для него свобода — это, наверное, именно то, что символизирует собой дочь этого рыжего Уизли.  
У свободы Драко — длинные волосы и серьёзные глаза, пятна от краски на пальцах и иногда на щеках, строгие мантии и торчащие из-под них потёртые джинсы, неуверенная улыбка и звонкий голос. У свободы Драко жизнь бьёт ключом. У свободы Драко вся жизнь впереди, и она младше его на двадцать лет, и она варила ему кофе наутро, и почему-то кофе на крохотной кухоньке воспринималось совсем не так, как у него в кабинете.  
Наверное, всё это было странно.  
Страннее всего было смотреть на дочь Рона Уизли и не испытывать не то что ненависти (жизнь уже успела подсказать ему, что ненависть — не самый лучший союзник, а позволять себе ненавидеть — роскошь, которая почти не простительна), но и банального раздражения. Рон Уизли спал с его женой, но, глядя на Розу, Драко почему-то не вспоминал об этом, хотя поначалу и думал, что будет. Стыдно признаться, поначалу он на полном серьёзе думал о том, что Роза могла бы стать неплохим способом отомстить. Несколько долгих секунд — ещё давно, когда Скорпиус, хмуро глядя в стол попросил его принять на работу свою лучшую подругу.   
_Ты её не знаешь_ , сказал он тогда, _но она замечательная и она обязательно справиться._  
 _Я её знаю_ , подумал тогда Драко и просто кивнул.  
И уже тогда начал просчитывать варианты. Скорпиус очевидно злился на него, но вряд ли был способен на то, чтобы взбунтоваться или откровенно пойти против воли отца, поэтому если идея попросить за Розу Уизли и принадлежала ему, то никакая месть за ней не стояла. Месть могла принадлежать совсем другим людям: кто знает, что могло ударить в голову недовольной его политикой Грейнджер и влюблённого в его жену Уизли? Что, если это была их идея? Попытка выведать его тайны? Попытка, ещё хуже, соблазнить его и потом шантажировать?  
Бред. Драко вспомнил тогда юную Розу: в таком случае, вся её дружба со Скорпиусом должна была быть изысканной местью, но его сын бы заметил неискренность. И потом… Природа, как говорят, на потомках вполне себе отдыхает, но невозможно представить, чтобы дочь героев могла пойти на такое. Равно как и сами герои. Грейнджер ни за что на свете не опустилась бы до подобного, а Уизли…  
Он ненавидел Драко в школе и после школы тоже. Выстроить с ним нормальных отношений так и не получилось, хотя в определённый период Драко, сцепив зубы, очень старался — для собственного благополучия. Как потом выяснилось, благополучие достижимо и без поддержки одного из героев войны, поэтому в конце концов Драко перестал напрягаться. Хотя, может, не потеряй он бдительности, романа между Уизли и Асторией могло бы и не случиться.   
В любом случае, если Уизли знал о том, что его дочь работала на подхвате у Драко Малфоя, то приступы ярости были ему обеспечены. Спокойно стерпеть, что его дочь работает с министром он ни за что на свете не смог бы. А ещё — его ненависть к Драко вполне могла бы подвести его к мысли, что и тот не преминёт отомстить через Розу, и одной совместной работы в этом смысле ему покажется мало.  
Соблазнить наивную девчонку и бросить, а отец пусть страдает, зная, что виноват только он.  
На первый взгляд схема казалась почти идеальной: стопроцентное попадание, простота исполнения, и Роза, с её тяжёлыми длинными волосами, серьёзными глазами и губами, похожими на спелые вишни, была как раз из тех девушек, которых нестерпимо хочется соблазнить.  
Но кроме того, Роза — с её тяжёлыми длинными волосами, серьёзными глазами и губами, похожими на спелые вишни, — была единственной, кто смотрел на него без подобострастия или презрения, без желания угодить или без желания дать по зубам. Она была единственной, кто смотрел на него так, будто пытался решить, то ли податься вперёд и обнять, то ли сбежать как можно скорее.  
Иллюзий не было.  
Вчерашнюю ночь он провёл на кушетке, трансфигурированной Розой из колченогого стула, а утром… Утром, пока Роза на правах хозяйки готовила завтрак, Драко-таки добрался до блокнота, который — как впечаталось ему в пьяную память с пьяного вечера — просто нуждался в том, чтобы его изучить. Да, ему действительно необходимо было узнать, что скрывалось за затёртой обложкой, и подозрительности в этом было больше, чем любопытства.  
Ну, так он себе говорил.  
Но за затёртой обложкой в конечном итоге нашлось вовсе не то, что он мог бы представить. Там нашлись наброски — потрясающе красивые наброски, безумно талантливые, летящие росчерки графики, и…   
Драко видел её рисунки и понимал, что они значат. Драко видел себя на этих рисунках и таким открытым, таким беззащитным не ощущал себя даже тогда, на шестом курсе, когда, склонившись над раковиной, слушал, как Поттер подступает всё ближе.   
Только тогда ему было шестнадцать, и если бы Люциус сказал ему, что влюбился в Дафну Гринграсс, он бы долго смеялся.  
Теперь ему было почти тридцать девять, и он совсем не смеялся, хотя и о любви речь, конечно, не шла. Не стоит заводить речь о любви, когда за спиной остатками драной мантии ещё полощется собственный брак и развода в ближайшее время точно не будет. Не стоит заводить речь о любви, когда она — лучший друг твоего сына, а ты — министр, которому нельзя оступаться.  
Не стоит заводить речь о любви, когда она без стука заходит в твой кабинет и, сверкая глазами, становится прямо напротив.   
— Что-то случилось, мисс Уизли? — протянул Драко с самым безразличным, самым равнодушным своим выражением.  
Отец Розы с ума сошёл бы от бешенства, услышь он в свой адрес подобную интонацию. Вроде бы ничего в ней особенного — ни открытой провокации, ни прямого оскорбления, ни презрения, ни высокомерия, ничего, но единицы реагировали на неё адекватно.  
Он так ожидал, что Роза окажется в их числе, что не удержал лицо, когда она со злостью сказала:  
— Случилось, мистер Малфой, — и в её голосе тоже не было ничего особенного, но у него неожиданно перехватило дыхание.  
Драко закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть замешательство.  
— Что?   
Её глаза полыхали, и, если Драко не ошибался, в них была ярость. Рыжие волосы струились по плечам, растрёпанные, словно у валькирии из северных сказок, и вся она, от острого воротничка строгой мантии до торчащих из-под неё поношенных кроссовок с фиолетовыми шнурками, была невозможно красивой.  
А он, кажется, прослушал всё, что она говорила.  
— Мисс Уизли, я не понимаю…   
Собственные слова показались бесцветными и бледными, и Драко почувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость на себя самого. Глазеть на чьи-то там волосы, глаза и фиолетовые шнурки — это было нелепо. Это было нелепо, бессмысленно, абсолютно не нужно, и, что самое страшное, Роза точно так же смотрела в ответ.  
— Я только что поднималась на лифте, — уже спокойней сказала она. Злость в её глазах медленно таяла, уступая место требовательности, и удивлению, и недоверию. — Со мной ехали двое, как я поняла, из Отделов магических популяций и международного сотрудничества, и они…  
Драко внутренне подобрался.  
— Приставали к вам?  
Несколько секунд Роза смотрела на него, даже не понимая, что он имел в виду, а потом, смутившись, скривилась и резко взмахнула рукой.  
— Хуже, — ответила она. И, пока Драко думал о том, что «хуже», на самом деле, вряд ли бывает, продолжила: — Они говорили об оборотнях.  
Выпрямившись, словно под лопатку упёрлось острое лезвие, он холодно спросил:  
— И что с ними не так, мисс Уизли, позвольте спросить?  
Он надеялся, что внешне выглядел спокойным, как ледяная скала, но догадывался, что Роза видит скрывающуюся под этим спокойствием злость. И, хуже того, скрывающееся под этим спокойствием беспокойство.  
— То, что вы в скором времени их уничтожите?  
Вздрогнув, он с трудом поборол желание закрыть лицо рукой, чтобы спрятаться от её возмущённого взгляда. И заодно, от собственной совести, так некстати решившей поднять голову и напомнить, что жить с чистой совестью после такого решения вряд ли удастся.  
Как, впрочем, и после десятка других решений, из тех, что он в этой жизни уже принимал, пусть и принадлежали они совсем не ему.  
Но сейчас, по крайней мере, он мог всё объяснить.  
— Роза…  
— Это ужасно! — перебила она. — Это неправильно!  
Хватило четырёх слов, чтобы Драко вспыхнул, как пучок соломы под заклинанием Адского пламени.  
Она ведь даже не попыталась понять. А он был уверен, что ей единственной это по силом.  
Ну, и кто теперь наивный дурак?  
— Поразительная прозорливость, мисс Уизли, — выплюнул он. —Уникальное политическое мышление. — Вполне предсказуемо для себя самого Драко перешёл на язвительность.  
Он честно хотел подобраться к ней и почти сделал шаг, но ничего не получилось, и поэтому оставалось только отпрыгивать в сторону и бить как можно сильней, пока самого не ударили.  
Кстати, да.   
По всем правилам Роза должна была ударить в ответ.  
По всем правилам она должна была как минимум обидеться и отвернуться, давным-давно. Нет, не так. По всем правилам она вообще не должна была рисовать его — что на портрете для Скорпиуса, что на страницах блокнота, и не должна была появляться у него в кабинете, и оставаться, и пить с ним виски по вечерам, и терпеть всё, что он говорил, пытаясь оттолкнуть её от себя, и стоять вот так, открывая и закрывая рот, как рыба. Как большая, глупая, выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Но... дядя Билл... — беспомощно пробормотала она.  
— И дядя Билл тоже, — припечатал Драко как можно жёстче. — Он опасен для общества.  
Конечно,он не верил в то, о чём говорил. Билл Уизли, прячущийся в своём особняке каждое полнолуние, не представлял ни для кого ни малейшей угрозы, но этого нельзя было сказать обо всех остальных. За последние несколько десятилетий оборотни, о которых они с отцом совершенно забыли — непростительная ошибка для тех, кто имел несчастье общаться с Грейбеком! — совсем распоясались. Случаи нападений участились, и у Драко не было выбора. Он должен был продемонстрировать графики нападений на заседании Визенгамота.  
Уменьшив показатели вдвое.  
Потому что реальная цифра ужаснула бы даже Тёмного Лорда.  
И даже понимая, что Билл Уизли на самом деле просто волшебник — не слишком богатый, и не слишком везучий, — Драковряд ли имел возможность одновременно ужесточить условия резервации и оставить его на свободе.   
Нужно было действовать жёстко.  
Запереть всех оборотней. Отделить их от магического сообщества. Ввести жёсткий контроль. Это следовало сделать сразу после войны, когда в хаосе и эйфории одновременно никто не обратил бы на новые меры внимания, но не сейчас, когда число покусанных измерялось десятками и все они вели нормальную жизнь. Ну, может быть, не все: ведь кто-то всё-таки совершал жуткие нападения, умудяясь не попадаться на глаза господам аврорам.  
Последнее из таких нападений закончилось смертью целой семьи. Мать, отца и двоих детей соседи нашли разорванными буквально на части.   
Драко видел колдографии, и не хотел бы снова увидеть что-то подобное.  
— Мистер Малфой…—Роза упрямо вскинула голову, подняв лицо к потолку. Чтобы не выронить слёзы, он знал это движение — видел у матери, видел у жены… И совсем не хотел видеть у Розы.— А ТеддиЛюпин? Что будет с ним?  
— Крестник Поттера? — На мгновение внутри поднялась ревность и тут же исчезла, стихла, растворилась. Он понятия не имел, почему и куда. — Будущий зять твоего дяди?  
— Да. Мой друг...  
Её голос дрожал, и, заслушавшись этой дрожью, Драко позволил себе слабость, за которую — точно знал! — будет себя потом нещадно ругать.  
— Мисс Уизли, — он осторожно положил руку ей на плечо. —Они смогут обосноваться во Франции...  
В последний момент он всё же удержался от фразы «Я дам им уехать». Роза дёрнулась, сбрасывая его ладонь.   
— Высылаете их из страны?  
— Я помогу им с разрешением, если понадобится.  
Сможет ли она оценить эту малость? Понять, что больше он действительно не может ничего сделать?  
— Ничего им от вас не нужно! — выкрикнула она, разворачиваясь.  
Быстрые шаги, пронзительный скрип — хорошо, хоть дверью не хлопнула. Не поймёт. Не оценит.  
А петли скрипели так отвратительно… Даже не верилось, что дверь в Министерстве могли до такой степени запустить.  
Драко взмахнул палочкой и произнёс заклинание.

***

Смоченное чернилами перо скрипело по пергаменту так зазывно, что хотелось отвлечься от скучного написания букв и взяться за рисование: парочку забавных рожиц на полях, цветочки и завитушки, узорный орнамент и несколько фигурок внизу…  
Приходилось останавливать себя, чтобы вместо письма не получилась детская книжка в картинках. Хотя в таком настроении эта была бы скорее энциклопедия ужасов.   
«Привет, Скорпиус, — писала Роза, отбрасывая волосы назад, старательно закусывая губу, пытаясь запачканными пальцами не измазать пергамент. — Как у тебя дела?»

_«Привет, Скорпиус.  
Читала в «Ежедневном пророке», что во Франции ураганные ветра и ужасно плохая погода. Не простудись. Жаль, не слушала бабушку Молли и не училась вязать, а то послала бы тебе шарф вместе с этим письмом. Было бы здорово.  
Как у тебя дела?  
У меня всё в порядке.  
Работаю — и, наверное, должна ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за то, что получила возможность жить самостоятельной жизнью. Ты знаешь, одобрения от своих родителей я так и не дождалась, но, кто знает, может быть, что-то изменится. Может быть, на расстоянии мы станем больше ценить друг друга и сумеем наконец-то понять… Хотя, кого я обманываю? Семь лет в Хогвартсе — достаточное время на расстоянии. Семь лет — достаточно, чтобы друг друга понять, но чего не случилось, того не случилось, ты знаешь об этом не хуже меня, а я, наверное, надоела рассказывать.  
Могу рассказать о работе. Мне нравится, что она оставляет достаточно свободного времени. Всегда ношу с собой свой блокнот, успеваю рисовать в обеденный перерыв или между заданиями, рисую после работы… Наверное, ни в одном другом месте у меня не было бы подобной возможности. Но, с другой стороны, ни в одном другом месте я не была бы настолько по уши в политике, которой никогда не интересовалась.  
Теперь листовки, которые распространяют на улицах, для меня не просто листовки. Раньше я даже не стала бы их читать, бросила бы в камин или, может быть, попробовала бы на них новые краски, но сейчас всё, что там написано, имеет отношение и ко мне. Да, моего имени там не стоит, но всё же.  
Там стоит имя твоего отца, Скорпиус.  
Повсюду. Им недовольны. Грядут большие перемены и, не думала, что когда-нибудь скажу что-то подобное, но, как мне кажется, люди это чувствуют. Общество чувствует. И начинает волноваться, откликаться, бурлить, как тёмное море. Хотя я могу и преувеличивать.  
Мне не по вкусу всё это. Не нравятся ни эти листовки (кроме шуток, Скорпиус, у них ужасный дизайн, и твой отец на них на твоего отца совсем не похож!), ни всё остальное… Наверное, это большой секрет и мне нельзя ничего говорить, но я уже знаю, что в скором времени будет принят закон, ущемляющий оборотней. Их просто сгонят в резервацию и запретят выходить оттуда, запрут, как диких зверей. Объясняют всё это всплеском преступности, но разве их вина во всех преступлениях? Даже если кто-то из оборотней когда-то не сумел себя проконтролировать… Это всё равно что поймать одного вора и заставить его признаться во всех кражах, совершённых в последние несколько лет!  
Есть ещё кое-что. Обучение. Я, наверное, рада, что для нас школа уже позади и не придётся сталкиваться с изменениями и нововведениями, потому что и те, и другие — ужасны. Хотя, в общем-то, и те, и другие сводятся к одному. По Министерству ходят слухи, что теперь в Хогвартсе появится новый факультет. Его название пока неизвестно, но суть предельно ясна: там будут учиться магглорождённые. Да, Скорпиус, да. Их больше не будет распределять по факультетам потрёпанная Сортировочная Шляпа, они больше не будут краснеть на глазах у всей школы в ожидании приговора… У них не будет ни зелёных галстуков, ни красных, ни жёлтых, ни синих. Может быть, будут фиолетовые или оранжевые, придумать цвет — забота второстепенная. Главная, что магглорождённые тоже, как оборотни, окажутся в резервации, но на этот раз даже не за какие-то, пусть наполовину выдуманные преступления, а просто за то, что родились не такими, как мы.  
Или, скорее, такими.  
Это возмущает меня до глубины души, Скорпиус. Неужели никто не видит и не понимает, что так нельзя поступать, что это неправильно? Среди магов до сих пор множество предрассудков по поводу магглорождённых, и я по своей матери вижу, как сильно это может повлиять на их жизнь, превратить её всю в процесс бессмысленных доказательств, в попытку убедить непонятно кого в том, что ты ничуть не хуже всех остальных, но такое разделение только усилит все эти предрассудки. Конечно, теперь магглорождённые будут меньше слышать о том, что они — не такие как все, но разве само наличие отдельного факультета не будет подчёркивать это жирной, ярко-красной чертой?  
Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.  
Станет только хуже, не понимаю, как этого можно не видеть. Всё во мне кричит, что это неправильно. Если бы я могла хоть что-то сделать… Но что я могу? На что я способна?   
Поговорить с твоим отцом. Знаю, многие дали бы мне такой совет, да и я сама, наверное, ещё вчера в первую очередь пошла бы к нему. Как-никак, я его второй помощник, я могла бы на что-то рассчитывать. Глупости. Чушь. Несусветная чушь. Бессмыслицца. Как простым карандашом обводить акварельный рисунок. Я говорила с ним вчера, о другом, но неважно. Его не переубедить. Если что-то решено, то решено, и, кому я объясняю, ты и сам это знаешь лучше меня.  
Ты всё знаешь лучше меня, Скорпиус.  
На то мы и друзья._

_Твоя,  
Роза»._

Ей стоило большого труда закончить письмо. Не « закончить именно так», а просто закончить. Остановиться, отложить перо, отодвинуть чернильницу, в которой уже иссякли чернила. Размять затёкшие пальцы.  
Наверное, концовка выглядела слишком оборванной и Скорпиус встревожится за неё, когда закончит читать, но пусть лучше тревожится, чем знает правду. Ни к чему Скорпиусу знать ни о том, что пальцы у Розы дрожат и трясутся, если она за день ни разу не нарисует его отца, ни о том, что слишком больно с ним разговаривать — и не видеть в нём отклика. Знать, что разговор ничего не изменит, что можно сколько угодно доказывать, но если министр принял решение, то всё будет так, как он хочет, и нет способов справиться.   
Ни к чему Скорпиусу знать, что все законы его отца, все принятые им решения ничего не значат по сравнению с тем, что он спал у неё дома, пил кофе из её любимой щербатой кружки, выглядывал в окно, улыбался, называл её Розой…

 

**-16-**

 

Общаться с Драко теперь было неловко и желанно одновременно. И вместе с тем— необходимо, причём не только из-за того, что без него было нечего рисовать, но и потому, что они всё ещё работали вместе.  
Наверное, пункт про «работали вместе» в её голове должен был подчёркнут жирными красными линиями, которые открытым текстом намекали бы: Роза, нельзя. Может быть, так оно и было, только Розе совсем не хотелось обращать внимание на какие-то там красные линии. Да и думать о них было, в общем-то, рановато: ничего особенного между ними не произошло и не происходило. Он просто ночевал у неё, и пил кофе из её любимой щербатой кружки, которая шла по жизни вместе с Розой вот уже лет тринадцать, и выглядывал в окно на залитую солнцем площадь, и улыбался (и хмурился, а когда хмурился, между бровей у него пролегала морщинка), и называл её по имени. И тут действительно не было ничего особенного, вот только Розе всё равно хотелось запомнить всё до малейшей детали.  
Когда ещё оно повторится?  
Наверное, никогда, но, в любом случае, у неё всё ещё оставалось общение по вопросам. Как сейчас, например, когда она несла в его кабинет гору разобранной и рассортированной корреспонденции — на подпись из самых разных отделов. В первые дни работы Роза честно пыталась от первой до последней буквы прочитывать каждый пергамент, но постепенно энтузиазма становилось всё меньше и меньше. Конкретно сейчас его хватало только на то, чтобы мельком просмотреть тему письма и отложить его в соответствующую стопку, но большего и не требовалось.   
Правда, и особого общения из доставки корреспонденции не вытекало: папки с письмами нужно было просто оставить у Перси. Ну, по крайней мере, в рабочее время, потому что сейчас, когда стрелки часов уже перевалили за положенный предел, найти его было проблематично: к тому же, отговорившись простудой, он отправился домой — пить зелья и отлёживаться до завтра. Секретарь, приятная и вежливая ведьма, много лет проработавшая в приёмной министра, тоже отправилась домой. Роза помнила, как та готова была прощать Драко любую строгость в работе просто за то, что он не требовал от неё оставаться на месте, когда задерживался сам.  
Так что, нисколько не удивившись пустоте приёмной, Роза решила, что оставлять письма на столе без присмотра всё же не стоит и, немного посомневавшись, скользнула за тёмную дубовую дверь. Исключительно для того, чтобы на этот раз действительно удивиться, потому что Драко в кабинете не оказалось.  
— Сговорились они все, что ли? — пробормотала Роза, нервно оглядевшись по сторонам. — Оставили меня тут одну. Или вымерли?  
Будь рядом Скорпиус, они могли бы развить эту тему. Например, предположить, что верхушку Министерства в полном составе выкрали магглы. Или инопланетяне, у магглорождённых учеников Хогвартса иногда встречались занятные книжки о пришельцах из космоса (кстати, нарисовать космос — вполне себе интересное занятие на выходные, особенно если не сорваться на сто сорок пятый по счёту портрет известно кого). Или шпионы из Франции. Ну, почему бы и нет?  
Но Скорпиус был далеко, и оставалось только грустно усмехнуться собственным мыслям и аккуратно пристроить папки с письмами на край стола, чуть сдвинув в сторону бесконечные свёртки с законопроектами. И — замереть, заметив среди законопроектов тот самый, об оборотнях, от одного вида которого горло перехватывает холодным льдом возмущения. Под свитком с законом Роза обнаруживает другие — сводки, отчёты, огромные таблицы статистик, какие-то выкладки и написанные неровным почерком комментарии, а заодно приложенные к ним колдографии и рисунки, сделанные экспертами из Аврората. От увиденного её начинает тошнить, но отвести взгляда Роза не может.  
А нужно, потому чтоименно в этот момент со стороны приёмной слышатся голоса.   
Драко возвращался в свой кабинет и, судя по всему, он был не один.   
Розе хватило доли секунды, чтобы испугаться того, как она выглядит — склонившаяся над чужими документами, и ещё одной доли — чтобы, взмахнув палочкой, пробормотать по очереди заклинания копирования и уменьшения, а потом сунуть крохотный свёртки в карман, метнуться к окну и затаиться за шторой. И, разумеется, тут же себя отругать, ведь вторая помощница министра имеет право находиться в кабинете начальника (и не раз уже там бывала), и приносить письма на подпись — вовсе не преступление, а обычная должностная обязанность, и нет ничего глупее, чем прятаться у окна…   
Вот если её заметят, это будет почти катастрофа.  
Значит, решила про себя Роза, нужно стать незаметной. Она сжалась, изо всех сил стараясь слиться со стеной у окна и благодаря местных дизайнеров за плотные тёмные шторы, ниспадавшие до пола широкими складками. Ей пригодилась бы знаменитая мантия дяди Гарри, о которой ходили легенды, но, кажется, только легендами все и ограничивались: даже Джеймсу не давали мантию в Хогвартс, объясняя это тем, что невидимость — совсем не игрушки.  
Что ж, может быть, и не игрушки, но как здорово было бы, если…  
— Дорогой министр, подписанный вами указ мало похож на то, о чём мы говорили, — скрипучий голос перебил её размышления, и Роза без труда узнала его обладателя.  
Скримджер. Бывший министр, теперь возглавляющий Визенгамот. Розе не нравилось ни его прошлое, описанное в учебниках по истории магии, ни цепкий, пристальный взгляд, которым он каждый раз провожал её в коридорах, словно присматриваясь — кто она, что она, зачем она здесь и чего сможет добиться. Искривлённые в усмешке губы обычно подсказывали, что ничего, но Роза не хотела обращать на бывших министров внимания.  
Хватало того, что действующие целиком и полностью занимали все её мысли.  
Самообладания Розы едва-едва хватило на то, чтобы прокрутить в голове список горячих тем, регулярно находящихся на повестке дня. Об одной из них сейчас и говорили Драко и Скримджер, и ей, после такого начала, было чертовски интересно узнать, о какой.   
Тихий вдох, такой же тихий выдох, и она получила ответ.  
— Почему же? Магглорождённые получили своё отдельное образование, как вы и хотели. — Беспечно сказал Драко, а потом, как Роза поняла, по памяти процитировал: — Отдельное образование обеспечит магглорождённым необходимый уровень знаний без отрыва от привычного окружения. Они не будут испытывать давления и конкуренции со стороны детей магов, что избавит их от ощущения собственной неполноценности.  
В кажущейся беспечности его голоса, как обычно, таилась доля расчёта, тонкая нотка опасности, а уж когда дело дошло до цитаты… Драко говорил чётко, ясно, на грани нейтральности, но за этой гранью ей слышалась практически прямая издёвка.  
Похоже, распознал издёвку и Скримджер.  
— Хватит.  
— Почему же? Я могу продолжать бесконечно. — Роза представила, как Драко пожимает плечами, и как волнуется от этого движения светлая ткань.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — ядовито выплюнул Скримджер. — Но Визенгамот имел в виду совершенно другое.  
Дыхание само по себе замерло у неё в горле.   
Если о конфликте между Министерством и Сопротивлением не знал только ленивый (на то оно и Сопротивление, чтобы конфликтовать с властями, ведь так), то разногласия между Визенгамотом и Драко были для неё откровением. Нет, в чём-то оно даже логично, ведь не могут все у власти стоящие размышлять одинаково, хотя бы просто потому, что у разных людей разные взгляды на жизнь, а политика — такая же часть жизни, как и всё остальное. Но вместе с тем, какое-то единство должно быть.  
Политика, вспомнились ей строчки, написанные ровным почерком Скорпиуса.  
Здесь пожирают всех, у кого нет мозгов.  
— Я знаю. — Драко повысил голос, и его резкие интонации царапнули Розу. — Конечно же, Визенгамот имел в виду совершенно другое. Визенгамот имел в виду запереть магглорождённых в отдельные классы как оборотней в резервации. Визенгамот имел в виду расколоть учеников по принципу крови, заставить кого-то чувствовать «собственную неполноценность», а кого-то — своё превосходство. Визенгамот, я полагаю, имел в виду продолжить традиции Тёмного Лорда. Я служил ему, как и многие, Скримджер. И мне совсем не понравилось.  
Роза замерла.  
Если бы голос можно было нарисовать, то она, пожалуй, взялась бы нарисовать голос Драко — такой, каким он звучал сейчас. Моргана забери, да у неё пальцы подёргивались от желания запечатлеть его на бумаге.  
Но, пусть его голос и звучал так, как мог бы звучать гром, шторм или ветер, не голос был главным, а слова, которые им говорились.Драко выплёвывал в лицо Скримджеру всё то, о чём недавно думала сама Роза, всё то, что возмущало её саму, но, как она ни пыталась, она не могла сообразить, какую альтернативу он предлагает. Точнее, уже даже не предлагает, а предложил. И подписал, видимо, воспользовавшись своим правом вето.  
Он не стал отправлять проект на доработку, это понятно. Вместо этого он доработал его сам, что-то в нём перекроил, изменил, переставил, сохранив верность исходным формулировкам, но вместе с тем полностью переиначив их смысл. И, судя по реакции Скримджера, доведя до белого каления Визенгамот. Больше того, судя по тому, что она только что услышала, в планы Визенгамота входило нечто ужасное (инициатива с разделением учеников ужасна сама по себе, Роза и не думала сомневаться) и это было вполне осознанным шагом, а Драко таких шагов не одобрил.  
В грудной клетке шумной совойзабилась надежда на то, что, может быть, между решениями министра и сонным Драко на её кухне не такая уж большая разница, как ей показалось вначале.  
Крохотные свёртки обожгли карман. Ей стало почти стыдно.  
— Вы ещё пожалеете, господин министр, — прошипел Скримджер, и Роза услышала звук его шагов. Прочь из кабинета.  
— Не привыкать, — бодро бросилему в спину Драко, и у Розы мурашки пробежали по спине от того, сколько в его бодром голосе звучало усталости.  
Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, ногти впились в мякоть ладоней. Захотелось откинуть в сторону штору, броситься к нему, обнять, защитить, всегда носить с собой — как ту колдографию, но Роза не двинулась с места. Закусив губу, она снова и снова прокручивала в голове услышанный разговор. Никогда, никогда раньше она и не подозревала о том, насколько всё сложно.  
Политика — грязное дело, это говорили все и всегда, несмотря на то, что по официальной версии в Министерстве и Визенгамоте всегда царили согласие, мир и любовь. И работа на благо всеобщего процветания, разумеется. И только сейчас Роза начинала понимать, насколько официальная сессия отличалась от того, что происходило на самом деле. Ей отчаянно не хватало опыта для того, чтобы полностью разобраться в происходящем, но интуиция подсказывала, нет, в голос кричала: всё плохо. Власть закручивала гайки, закручивала их давно и, видимо, медленно, если до сих пор никто не возмутился. То есть, конечно, возмутилось Сопротивление, и в последнее время оно крайне активно, и сочувствующих у него выше крыше, но всё же основная часть населения Магической Британии живёт себе даже живёт, не замечая, что её, как лягушку из басни, уже некоторое время варят живьём.  
Роза, закрыв глаза, тихо сглотнула — и тут же услышала спокойное:  
— Можете выйти, мисс Уизли.  
В этом спокойствии — лёд.  
Чувствуя, как щёки заливает румянцем стыда, а желудок сводит от страха, Роза выскользнула из-за портьеры. Ей хотелось провалиться под землю и больше никогда не встречаться с Драко. Нестерпимо стыдно и нестерпимо нелепо.  
Она переступила с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда девать руки. Свёртки в кармане были тяжелей всего мира.  
— Что скажете? — спросил Драко. Он снова говорил с ней холодно и отстранённо, как будто до этого не называл её Розой.  
Что она могла сказать?  
— Если хотите спрятаться, то не нужно оставлять на столе свои вещи. Я понял, что вы здесь, как только вошёл.  
Последней фразы достаточно было для того, чтобы румянец стыда сменился краской смущения. И надежды. И еще миллиона эмоций, которые неизвестно как — раньше Роза и не представляла, что такое возможно! — могли уместиться у неё между рёбер.  
— Это не мои вещи. Это ваши письма, — тихо сказала она и тут же прикусила язык. Отлично. Упрямство. Ровно то, что сейчас нужно.  
Если бы Драко сейчас прогнал её прочь, она поняла бы его без каких-либо осуждений. Факт есть факт: она подслушивала, и говорить это может о чём угодно. Вплоть до того, что она — шпионка Сопротивления. Или инопланетная гостья, хотя вряд ли Драко читал такие романы.   
Но вместо того, чтобы выгонять её, Драко почему-то просто стоял и смотрел. Стоял, чуть сгорбившись, отпустив руки свободно болтаться. В уголках его губ сложились горькие складки, но глаза глядели с пытливым вниманием, словно он отчаянно искал в её лице что-то, что могло бы ответить на его вопросы. Что это были за вопросы, Роза понятия не имела. Знала только, что ни за что на свете не должна отводить сейчас взгляд, даже если вокруг них начнут рушиться стены.  
Она и не отводила.  
И всё равно пропустила момент, когда всё изменилось. Нет, Драко не выпрямился, принимая уверенную позу, в которой — она почти уверена — до этого разговаривал со Скримджером, но ощутимо расслабился, и атмосфера в кабинете перестала казаться преддверием катастрофы. Оперевшись бедром на стол, он покрутил в пальцах зачем-то вынутую из рукава волшебную палочку, а потом бросил её на бумаге.  
Ну, по крайней мере, он не собирался стирать ей память. Роза вздохнула.  
Она не знала, что делать, что думать и что говорить. Она ни на что не рассчитывала, но была готова всю ночь разбираться с бумагами, касавшимися оборотней, а весь завтрашний день — с дурацким законом о раздельном образовании, только бы понять, что, в конце концов, происходит. Она ни на что не рассчитывала, но была готова сделать всё, чтобы встать рядом с ним и помочь, потому что господин министр, мистер Малфой, её Драко выглядел как человек, который устал нести непосильную ношу.  
Она ни на что не рассчитывала, но секунду спустя он начал говорить — и он объяснил ей.  
Он объяснил ей, что Визенгамот хотел варварского закона, прикрываясь изящными формулировками. Что да, действительно, магглорождённые поступают в школу с другим уровнем знаний и многие из них потом всю жизнь из шкуры вон лезут, только чтобы доказать, что они такие же как все, что они нормальные. И это как раз ненормально. Проблема есть, и её нужно решать. Проблема есть, и её нужно решать, так они говорили, предлагая ввести пятый, дополнительный факультет и отправлять всех магглорождённых туда — за дополнительными знаниями и комфортной средой. Но решение Визенгамота казалось оптимальным только на первый и не слишком глубокий взгляд. Стоило присмотреться чуть-чуть повнимательней, и становилось понятно: оно не несло в себе ничего конструктивного. Отдельные занятия? Собственное крыло и новый, пятый факультет в Хогвартсе? Это никак не помогло бы ученикам избавиться от комплексов. Это, да, сплотило бы магглорождённых, но вместе с тем отделило бы их от всех остальных. Обособленное общество превратилось бы в крохотный мирок со своими правилами— сначала в школе, а потом, позже, и за её пределами. Ни к чему хорошему это не привело бы, уж не говоря о том, что сама идея устроить группе детей отдельные занятия и отселить их в какое-то другое место, больше походила на идеи, которые когда-то пропагандировал тот, имя которого многие до сих пор боялись произносить.  
И да, ему действительно хватит, он по горло объелся этих идей ещё в школе.  
Поэтому...  
— Разница между чистокровными и магглорождёнными волшебниками действительно существует, — сказал Драко и, прежде, чем она успела возмутиться, продолжил: — Но она заключается вовсе не в крови. Воспитание. Социализация. Вот где проблема. Сколько тебе было, когда ты узнала о магии?  
— Я... — Роза растерялась. — Я всегда о ней знала.  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Вот именно. А твоя мать узнала о том, что волшебница, когда ей было одиннадцать, так? — Дождавшись её кивка, он продолжил: — Одиннадцать лет разницы. Бесконечная пропасть. А ведь имена волшебников появляются в магических списках, стоит им только родиться на свет.  
— И вы...  
— Ага. — Он кивнул, и кривая усмешка превратилась в улыбку, такую светлую, что у Розы перехватило дыхание. — Письма будут приходить не в одиннадцать лет. Письма будут приходить после первого выброса магии, и если кто-то из родителей испугается того, что у них родилась волшебница или родился волшебник, то специальный комитет при Министерстве и Хогвартсе поможет им преодолеть этот страх. А заодно — снабдит всей необходимой литературой для того, чтобы дети знали всё то, что известно их чистокровным ровесникам.  
На минуту Роза потеряла дар речи.   
Это было изящно, прекрасно и удивительно логично одновременно. Случись оно раньше, её матери, возможно, не пришлось бы тратить всю жизнь на попытки что-то себе доказать. Как и многим другим.  
— Но почему...  
— Почему Визенгамот не предложил такой вариант?  
Роза кивнула, заранее зная, что он ответит.   
Драко пожал плечами.  
— Потому что не хотел, чтобы я на него согласился.  
За одно короткое мгновение всё стало понятнее и сложнее одновременно. Как пятилетний ребёнок, впервые открывающий мир, Роза не могла не задавать новых вопросов (разве что смотрела при этом не радостными и удивлёнными глазами восторженной пятилетки, а ошеломлённым, почти не видящим взглядом).  
— Почему вы всё это допускаете? — Голос отказывался нормально повиноваться, пришлось хорошенько откашляться. Почему Визенгамот пытается вами вертеть?  
Драко вскинул подбородок и расправил плечи.  
— Потому что это политика, Роза. Здесь нужно видеть на несколько шагов вперёд, иначе…  
— Что вы увидели во мне?  
— Что, простите?  
Глупо. Это было глупо и это сорвалось с губ против воли. Просто потому что Роза уже наслушалась о том, что такое политика (пусть даже письма Скорпиуса нельзя было услышать, только прочесть), и не хотела, чтобы их разговор скатывался в дурацкие лекции. Никаких лекций, пожалуйста. Не сейчас, когда всё внутри обмирало от осознания, от ужаса и от радостного восторга одновременно: всё было плохо, но он, он не был плохим. Теперь, когда самое главное она уже знала, а до остального вполне могла додуматься сама, её сердце, от близости Драко колотившееся где-то в горле, воспользовалось моментом и спросило о том, что его волновало.  
Чувствуя, что снова краснеет, Роза повторила:  
— Что вы увидели во мне?  
На мгновение он очевидно опешил, а потом шагнул к ней — быстрым, скользящим шагом, и это выглядело так опасно, что Розе захотелось отшатнуться, но она не смогла. Он смотрел ей прямо в глаза, и это превращало в неподвижную статую почище любого заклятия.  
Хотя нет. На проверку оказалось, что она — вовсе не неподвижная статуя. На проверку оказалось, что она подалась ему навстречу, как только его тёплые пальцы приподняли её подбородок.  
— Наверное, не стоит этого делать? — спросил он, и с одной стороны это звучало задумчиво, а с другой, было ясно, что все здесь уже всё решили.  
— Наверное, — ответила Роза и, закрыв глаза, поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться своими губами к его.

 

**-17-**

 

— До завтра, — сказал ей Драко.  
— До завтра, — ответила Роза, и почему-то в простых словах было больше обещания и надежды, чем могло оказаться в самых длинных беседах.  
Они разошлись у выхода из Министерства, как будто ничего не происходило, внешне абсолютно спокойные, разве что с чуть сбитым дыханием и — самую малость — взъерошенными волосами (там, где их касались руки друг друга), но между рёбер при этом, по крайней мере, у Розы, творилось нечто несусветное. Сердце сходило с ума, колотясь с бешеной скоростью, горло пересыхало, вместо крови по венам тёк липкий, расплавленный жар.  
Немудрено было забыть собственное имя, а не только то, что в кармане мантии всё ещё таились свитки пергамента, исписанные разнообразными данными. Нужно было их изучить, но Розе совсем не хотелось. И рисовать не хотелось. Впервые в жизни, наверное. Потому что хотелось совсем другого — например, навсегда остаться в том кабинете, заморозить время каким-нибудь хитрым заклинанием, и целовать, целовать, целовать Драко, пока в лёгких не кончится воздух. И потом целовать. И всегда.  
И чтобы ему обязательно хотелось того же.  
Он целовал её мягко и осторожно, бережно придерживая за шею и талию, и Розе казалось, будто там, где его пальцы прикасаются к её коже, могут распуститься диковинные цветы. А там, где её пальцы прикасались к нему, наверняка оставались пятна от краски: синеватые разводы по светлой рубашке, тёмные полосы на растрёпанных волосах, лёгкие отпечатки пальцев сразу над воротником…   
Два поцелуя в жизни, оба — с Малфоями, и оба такие не похожие друг на друга.  
Роза не думала, что стоит сообщать Скорпиусу о том, что случилось, пусть он и был единственным в целом свете человеком, которому ей хотелось что-то рассказывать. Он слишком злился на отца, и меньше всего Розе хотелось бы, чтобы Скорпиус злился ещё и на неё. Потом, всё потом. У неё ещё будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы всё ему рассказать.  
Сейчас перед ней стояло много других проблем и задач.  
Ей нужно было не только разобраться с законом об оборотнях, который не давал ни секунды покоя. Ей нужно было ещё и понять, почему и зачем Визенгамот ведёт такую политику, раз за разом предлагая жестокие, почти абсурдные инициативы и почти открыто угрожая министру. Вариантов на ум приходило не так уж много, а точнее, вообще практически не приходило. Может быть, если бы она увлекалась политикой с детства…  
Может быть, ей стоило посоветоваться с матерью, но Роза скорее откусила бы себе язык, чем призналась бы в том, что нуждается в матери и скучает по ней.  
Оставалось только заварить себе чая, сделать с помощью простеньких бытовых заклинаний несколько сэндвичей и разложить по кухонному столу все принесённые с собой бумаги и свитки. Вот только стоило вчитаться в самый первый, как о чае и сэндвичах Роза забыла. Она провалилась в чтение, как проваливаются в пропасть или ловчую яму, как, наверное, пол уходит из-под ног при землетрясении, как падают с Астрономической башни или упрямой лестницы, решившей изменить направление, когда ты уже занёс ногу над следующей ступенькой. Как с метлы, в хвост которой врезался чей-то метко пущенный бладжер.  
Многочисленные таблицы и графики сигнализировали Розе: всё плохо. Количество укушенных оборотнями выросло ещё во время войны, но с тех пор так и не снизилось, причём речь шла как о волшебниках, так и магглах. Если волшебники могли после укуса продолжать нормальную жизнь — и пример тому дядя Билл или, скажем, мисс Лаванда Браун, ставшая известной журналисткой, то магглы чаще всего просто сходили с ума. Часть оборотней жила как обычно, запираясь у себя в домах на время полнолуния, а часть уходила в леса — и никто не мог в точности сказать, что с ними происходило.   
Очень просто потерять контроль, если вокруг тебя только тёмные стволы деревьев и пьянящий аромат хвои и свободы.  
Вот они, по мнению исследователей, и теряли контроль. Нападали — сначала на диких животных, потом на овечьи отары, а потом на людей. За несколько лет количество нападений выросло практически втрое, и основной рост приходился на последние полтора года. Именно рост количества нападений и послужил поводом для разработки законопроекта, согласно которому всех оборотней собирались зарегистрировать и упечь в резервацию, какими бы примерными гражданами они ни считались до принятия этой жуткой инициативы.  
Глядя на приложенные к отчётам и графикам колдографии, Роза начинала понимать, почему авторы законопроекта считали сепарацию единственным выводом.  
Она старалась не смотреть, но привычный подмечать всё до малейшей детали взгляд художника всё равно успевал уловить самое главное: сорванные с петель двери домов, разодранную когтями мебель, залитые кровью стены и окна (на одном из окон — отпечаток детской ладони). Иногда в крови был даже потолок. Внутренности раскачивались на люстрах, словно подвески. Тела лежали на полу, располосованные, сломанные, выставленные напоказ — наслаждайтесь нашей жестокостью.  
Покачнувшись, Роза едва не упала со стула.  
— Стоп, — сказала она себе и решительном движением придвинула к себе колдографии.  
Того, что она уже увидела, хватит на пару кошмарных ночей, но было в этих жутких изображениях нечто, на что она не могла закрыть глаза.  
Всего было слишком.  
Композиция была слишком правильной — возьмись она рисовать картины боли, смертей и убийств, она рисовала бы именно так. Углы и тени, потёки крови и расположение мебели, всё было выверенным, вывернутым напоказ. Стоило только тому, кто снимал, очутиться в разорённом доме, и он сразу видел свидетельства произошедшей трагедии: разбитые дверцы шкафов в прихожей, окровавленные осколки зеркал, смятую верхнюю одежду, разбросанную по полу. Стоило войти в гостиную — на полу или на креслах лежали тела. Все видные места были замазаны кровью….  
Жестокость, представленная на колдографиях, казалась слишком очевидной. Слишком показательной. Вовсе не такой, какая обычно свойственна оборотням, а скорее такой, которая шокирует всех, кто это увидит. Розе случалось гостить у дяди Билла и тёти Флёр, и иногда её визиты выпадали на время, близкое к полнолунию. Именно тогда она увидела (и навсегда запомнила), как может человеческое лицо медленно обрастать страшным сходством со зверем и как человек может побеждать этого зверя. Именно тогда она увидела, как страшно дядя Билл ест свои непрожаренные бифштексы — жадно и торопливо, роняя капли крови на ослепительно белые кружевные салфетки. Совсем не заботясь о том, как на него посмотрят все остальные.  
Совсем. Не. Заботясь. О. Том. Как. На. Него. Посмотрят. Все. Остальные.  
Может быть, Роза преувеличивала. Играла в гениальную художницу, которой под силу увидеть то, что недоступно обычному человеку или даже — подумать только! — аврору, но было ещё кое-что.  
Тела лежали на виду, откровенно, бесстыдно, сразу демонстрируя страшные раны любому желающему. Роза была готова поспорить, что в отчётах колдомедиков, работавших с авороратом, чёрным по белому значился минимум повреждений на тех местах, которые нельзя было разглядеть с первого взгляда. На спинах — у тех, кто лежал развороченными животами вперёд. На животах — у тех, у кого были вынуты позвоночники. На затылках — у тех, кому вырвали глотку.  
Она собиралась это проверить. И она проверила, чуть ли не с головой зарываясь в каждый медицинский отчёт, путаясь в описаниях, подробностях и терминах, с которыми до этого никогда не встречалась. Проверила — и получила свои подтверждения.  
Нет, обвинить авроров в халатности она не могла: очевидно нетронутых спин, животов, затылков и всего остального не было ни у одной из жертв. Синяки, ушибы, царапины. Но крупные раны — исключительно на тех частях тела, которые были видны с первого взгляда на жертву в тот момент, когда её обнаружили. Как будто оборотни не просто убивали, а потом ещё и выкладывали мёртвые тела как товар на прилавок.  
Или — как будто это были не оборотни.  
От страшной догадки внутренности свело обжигающим холодом. Уронив голову на руки, Роза застонала. Кто мог стоять за нападениями «оборотней»? Кто-то, у кого достаточно людей, связей и бессердечности, чтобы это организовать. Кто-то, у кого достаточно связей и хладнокровия, чтобы заткнуть рты тем, кто обо всём догадается, ведь не могла же Роза одна оказаться такой умной. Но всё-таки — кто? Визенгамот? Сопротивление, желавшее дискредитировать министра? Или, может, Сопротивление, для которого нападения были чем-то вроде террористических актов? Попыток запугать? Или вовсе какие-нибудь фанатики? Последователи Волдеморта? Последователи Гриндевальда? Адепты какого-то нового культа?  
Кто угодно, в отчаянии думала она. Кто угодно.   
Одно Розе было понятно без всяких сомнений: кем бы ни оказался таинственный организатор этого кровавого кошмара, ко всему прочему он был её врагом. Геройские гены её матери или подростковая романтическая глупость, но она не собиралась молчать. Нет, только не молчать. Роза собиралась пойти к Драко и рассказать ему всё, о чём догадалась, а ещё — предложить ему поправки к законопроекту о регистрации и резервации оборотней, и пусть они окажутся смешными, наивными или нежизнеспособными, она всё равно попытается.  
Закусив губу, Роза призвала перо и пергамент и принялась строчить. Впервые в жизни она писала куда вдохновеннее, чем рисовала: до самого утра, пока не заснула, прижавшись щекой к мягким исписанным свиткам.

***

На работу она, конечно же, опоздала.   
По министерским коридорам она бежала, как сумасшедшая. Прижимала к груди свои наработки, стараясь ничего не уронить и не потерять, задевала плечами недовольно шипевших сотрудников, бесконечно извинялась — и спешила, спешила, спешила.  
Спешила к Драко, чтобы рассказать ему обо всём.  
— Роза? — выглянувший из своего кабинета Перси остановил её так внезапно, что она едва не упала. — Ты опоздала.  
— Серьёзно? — с раздражением выпалила она. Тело всё ещё порывалось бежать, стоять на одном месте было физически невыносимо.   
Роза переступила с ноги на ногу, меряя дядю нетерпеливым взглядом, но он, кажется, не заметил ни нетерпения в глазах, ни злости в голосе.  
— С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Конечно.   
Наверное, со своими выкладками ей следовало приходить именно к Перси. В конце концов, именно он был первым помощником министра, компетентным настолько, чтобы определить, годятся на что-то её записи или нет. Наверное, она просто не имела права сразу же вываливать свои подозрения Драко, отрывая того от работы. Наверное.  
Но она всё равно собиралась поступить именно так.  
Персиваль Уизли, может быть, и был достаточно компетентным, но красные надписи на белых листовках Сопротивления грозили расправой совсем не ему. И умудрённые опытом старцы из Визенгамота не ему обещали расплату.  
— Что у тебя? — спросил Перси, заводя её в кабинет и сбрасывая мантию.   
Под мантией обнаружился тёплый свитер и клетчатая рубашка, совсем не похожие на его обычный пижонский стиль, и Роза удивлённо вздёрнула брови.  
— Черновики рисунков, — соврала она, сама не зная, почему. — Захватила, чтобы доделать после работы.  
В целом мире не было ничего, что интересовало бы всех родственников Розы меньше, чем её творчество. Генетическое, наверное.  
Перси медленно, покровительственно — и с долей пренебрежения покачал головой, и, глядя на его покачнувшиеся рыжие кудряшки, Роза почувствовала, как краснеет от злости.   
— Ты точно в порядке? — снова спросил Перси. В его голосе прозвучала обеспокоенность, но Роза не поверила ей ни на кнат. — Выглядишь так, как будто у тебя жар.  
Да, у меня жар, подумала Роза. Я вся горю и просто взорвусь, если ты от меня не отстанешь. Взорвусь и к боггарту разнесу всё Министерство.  
Ничего не замечая, Перси продолжил:  
— Наверное, я тебя заразил. — Шмыгнув носом, он отвернулся к столу, неловко задев своими длинными руками лежавшией аккуратной стопкой бумаги. Бумаги, как по команде, тут же разлетелись по кабинету. — Простуда — это просто ужасно. С детства ненавижу болеть.  
Роза тоже не любила болеть. И холода она не любила, а где-то далеко-далеко, во Франции сейчас было холодно. У Скорпиуса сейчас было холодно, он писал ей об этом. Скорпиусу было холодно. Скорпиус мог простыть, точно так же, как Перси.  
Она не сразу поняла, почему думает о Скорпиусе, а когда поняла, то едва удержалась от удивлённого вздоха. На столе Персиваля Уизли, больше не прикрытое разлетевшимися бумагами, лежало письмо, и написано оно было почерком, который Роза узнала бы из миллиона.  
Письмо от Скорпиуса. На столе у Перси.   
Откуда оно вообще там взялось?   
Пытаясь лучше разглядеть его, Роза шагнула ближе. Знакомые завитушки сложились в ровные столбики цифр, из которых она не поняла решительно ничего. Перси не дал ей разобраться: он сгрёб свои документы в кучу, и письмо снова затерялось между исписанными листами и свитками.  
Письмо. От Скорпиуса. У Перси.   
А во Франции холодно, и Перси простыл.  
Додумать она не успела.   
— Доброе утро, — раздался за спиной голос Драко, и цепкие пальцы схватили её чуть выше локтя. — Персиваль, подготовь документы для завтрашнего интервью. Роза, ты со мной.  
— Будет сделано, — кивнул Перси, и на его лице Розе почудилась тень облегчения.  
Развернувшись к Драко, она подавилась собственным приветствием: он выглядел уставшим, холодным и отстранённым, с невидящим взглядом и глубокой морщинкой между хмуро сведённых бровей.   
Наверное, тоже не спал.   
— Идём, — негромко повторил Драко, и Роза, всё ещё прижимая к груди свои изыскания, бросилась следом за ним.  
Абсолютно неважно, куда.

***

Голова у Драко раскалывалась так, как не болела давно. С достопамятного шестого курса, наверное, хотя именно шестой курс он обычно старался не вспоминать.  
Но то, что происходило сейчас, явно не укладывалось в определение обычного. Он ощущал себя зажатым в тесную клетку, загнанным в угол, уставшим, измученным, всё как тогда, но вместе с тем — совершенно точно, опьяняюще и одуряюще, невозможно живым. Как никогда. Потому что, пожалуй, впервые в жизни он был не один и, что ещё важнее, сопротивлялся по собственному желанию, чувствуя, что по-другому нельзя, что это его собственный выбор.  
Зажат в тиски обстоятельств и, вместе с тем, почти что свободен.  
Он не знал, как объяснить это ощущение словами, но оно пронизывало Драко с ног до головы, заставляя его даже дышать по-другому. С наслаждением. Хотя кто бы мог подумать, что привычный воздух Малфой-мэнора когда-нибудь будет казаться ему более свежим, чем где-нибудь в горных долинах Румынии. Пусть он там никогда не бывал.   
Один поцелуй — и ничего больше, но именно он открыл Драко глаза или, если угодно, заставил кровь снова бежать по венам. Почти невыносимо, откровенно болезненно — и вместе с тем так хорошо. Тёплые, пахнущие краской пальцы Розы у него на воротнике рубашки и в волосах, его собственные руки у неё на талии и на шее. Хрупкая под его ладонями, но не изящная статуэтка, которую проще простого разбить, а скорее гибкая ивовая ветка, которую и захочешь — не сломишь. Ломать не хотелось. Хотелось бесконечно прижимать к себе и бесконечно же целовать.  
Но, к счастью или сожалению, были дела поважнее. И в политике, и в собственном доме. Он тяжело засыпал, думая обо всём и постоянно перескакивая мыслями с одного на другое, и несколько раз за ночь просыпался со странным ощущением радости и обречённости одновременно, а наутро проснулся, уже зная: долгому ожиданию Астории пришёл конец. Почти год они тянули с разводом, и сейчас целый год потерянного времени казался совершеннейшей глупостью. И дело было даже не в поцелуе Розы. Дело было в полной, абсолютной бессмысленности прятать разбитую, несуществующую семью за выдуманным фасадом мнимого благополучия.  
Даже репутация министра больше не имела никакого значения. Астория была права: никого, на самом-то деле, не волновало, женат он или не женат, особенно если юридически вину на развод она соглашалась взять на себя. Скорпиус в любом случае ещё с прошлого Рождества отказывался с ним разговаривать и даже настоял на том, чтобы перевестись в Шармбатон. Подальше от отца, насколько Драко понимал. Он не был рад такому решению, в том числе ещё и потому, что Хогвартс казался куда более безопасным местом на случай, если Сопротивление, зажимавшее его с одной стороны, пойдёт в атаку или Визенгамот, притаившийся с другой, решит припугнуть угрозой членам семьи. Впрочем, Франция была далеко. Достаточно далеко для того, чтобы не надеяться на то, что длинные руки его врагов туда дотянуться не смогут. Отношение Скорпиуса, бесспорно, задевало и ранило, но несколько попыток, предпринятых Драко для того, чтобы исправить ситуацию, провалились на первой же минуте неловкого разговора — и он опустил руки. Если сын хочет злиться, пусть злится. Рано или поздно это пройдёт.  
Так что да, не было никакого смысла оттягивать неизбежное. В окна мэнора то и дело стучались совы, приносившие Астории записки от Уизли и уносившие её длинные письма обратно (кто бы мог подумать, что тот способен на эпистолярные отношения, а ведь именно из такого письма, перехваченного от нечего делать, Драко и узнал об измене жены), сама Астория, день ото дня становясь всё загадочнее, часто пропадала из дома, и Драко понимал: её появление с Роном на публике — только вопрос времени. Отчаявшись получить его ответ, она была готова на всё.  
В этом они с женой, пожалуй, были похожи. Он тоже решался на активные действия только тогда, когда понимал, что ничего другого не остаётся.   
— Завтра, — сказал Драко просто, когда утром они столкнулись в гостиной.   
Астория, неловко распутывавшая завязки уличной мантии, вопросительно покосилась на него. Она только что вернулась домой, и глаза у неё были грустные, как всегда после таких возвращений. Сейчас одного взгляда в них хватило бы для того, чтобы почувстовать жалость к ней и отвращение к самому себе, поэтому Драко поспешил отвернуться.  
— Что завтра? — голос Астории был хриплый, несчастный, и, наверное, с неё сейчас сталось бы пойти на попятную просто для того, чтобы ему досадить.  
— Подадим на развод.  
Он повертел кольцо на пальце — тонкую полоску белого металла, так непохожу на тяжёлый и громоздкий фамильный перстень. С браком всё было проще. Неброское, незаметное кольцо и громкая, сильная клятва, которая должна была связать любящие сердца навсегда. Хорошо, что на случай, если сердца окажутся не такими уж любящими, клятву можно расторгнуть.  
Они знали, на что шли. Для них обоих это был брак по расчёту, и каждый был в курсе, что простая формула про «стерпится, слюбится» могла не сработать. Или, что хуже, могла и сработать — но чувства не обязаны длиться целую вечность. Он занимался навязанной отцом карьерой и занимал навязанный отцом же политический трон, Астория занималась домом, ребёнком и тысячей вещей, в которые он так и не вник. И им обоим это не подходило. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, но чувство вины всё равно плотной мантией давило на плечи.  
В любой другой день Драко удалось бы списать его на превратности судьбы, обстоятельства и происки недоброжелателей, но сегодня он вроде как учился брать ответственность за себя.  
Астория молчала. Долгие месяцы ожидания вытравили из неё всю радость, что она могла бы испытать при известии о скорой свободе, да и ждать благодарности за избавление было бы глупо. Так что Драко не стал дожидаться ответа — просто обогнул её, не удержавшись от неловкой, извиняющейся улыбки, и вышел.  
В Министерстве его ждало столько дел, что даже бумажная волокита, связанная с предстоящим разводом, казалась детским лепетом и ерундой. Он едва успел добраться до своего кабинета, как секретарша огорошила его неожиданной новостью: собрание Визенгамота и Министерства, посвящённое обсуждению новых законодательных инициатив, переносится на вот прямо сейчас (ему должны были сообщить ещё несколько дней назад, но Перси сначала забыл, а потом заболел). К тому же, на завтра планировалось обширное интервью для «Пророка», посвящённое закону об образовании (и с этим он как-нибудь справился бы без подготовки) и тем горячим вопросам, которые издание буквально ежедневно получало от своих читателей (а вот тут не справиться без анализа и детального изучения потенциально рискованных тем), так что… Драко почувствовал себя уставшим сразу же, как только подумал о том, каким долгим обещает быть сегодняшний день.  
От совещания с Визенгамотом он не ждал ничего хорошего. Скримджер ясно дал понять, что о своей эскападе с образованием Драко ещё пожалеет, и не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: так оно и будет. Личная неприязнь, которую ещё со времён войны питали к нему многие члены премудрого собрания, была лишь малой составляющей их проблемных взаимоотношений. Драко не знал, что там плёл Люциус, когда крутил свои хитроумные интриги в попытках вернуть семье Малфоев власть и расположение, но мог догадаться: вот вам мой сын, достаточно умный для того, чтобы не выглядеть в глазах толпы идиотом, и достаточно растерянный для того, чтобы вызвать у этой самой толпы сострадание в ответ на раскаяние, и достаточно трусливый для того, чтобы сидеть, не высовываться и со всем соглашаться. На взгляд Драко, Люциус всё же перестарался. Малфои вполне могли обойтись и без министерского кресла, как обходились и раньше.  
Но нет. Может быть, это было частью очередной сделки, слишком сложной для того, чтобы он пытался понять. Может быть, ультиматумом. Может быть, чем-то ещё. Кингсли Шеклболт с его реформаторскими, самобытными идеями и полном отсутствием хотя бы намёка на трезвый расчёт оказался хорош в военные времена и разрушителен в мирные. То, что он делал, теоретически могло облегчить жизнь населения волшебной Британии, а на практике лишь ухудшало экономику и подрывало авторитет Визенгамота. И если на экономику Визенгамот ещё мог наплевать, то за собственный авторитет там были готовы голыми руками разорвать мантикору. Чужими голыми руками, естественно.  
Садить в кресло министро инициативного и харизматичного политика было опасно. Сколько премудрые старцы не твердили о том, каким монстром был Волдеморт, на взгляд Драко, в самой своей сути они мало чем отличались от безносого психа: Грейнджер, попытавшаяся было протолкнуть закон об оплате труда домовых эльфов, провалилась с громким треском, а самый старший Уизли оставался единственным, кто всё ещё находил магглов занятными и стоящими внимания.  
Занятными и стоящими внимания. Сама эта формулировка казалась Драко весьма унизительной, но его мнения никто и не спрашивал. Визенгамот был консервативен, а следовательно, и его политика тоже. Превосходство чисткровных всё ещё не оспаривалось: предрассудки, впитанные с молоком матери, ни за что на свете не смогли бы развеяться за пару — даже военных — лет, но никто и не собирался их развеивать. Наоборот. Медленно, медленно, по пылинке, по камушку, власть пыталась укреплять эти стереотипы, а вместе с ними — и собственную власть.  
Изменения, которых в ходе войны добились Поттер и Шеклболт, остановились на середине дороги. Страна, которая вплотную подошла к тому, чтобы признать равенство всех волшебников, была развёрнута обратно твёрдой рукой. Нет. Морщинистой, сухой, покрытой старческой гречкой рукой. Руками.  
И эти же руки держали ниточки, за которые был подвешен Драко — как маггловская марионетка. Или как марионетка магическая, но тогда вместо ниточек были только волшебные палочки.   
До поры, до времени он вполне устраивал своих кукловодов. Это были та пора и то время, что совпадали с его периодом восторженного тщеславия: упиваться собственным положением, ловить отблески страха и преувеличенного уважения в глазах любого встречного, слышать за своей спиной шёпотки, чувстовать себя в центре внимания… Наконец-то не второй, наконец-то самый обсуждаемый (Поттер после войны ушёл в тень, и тогда Драко считал его идиотом, а сейчас — пожалуй, самым мудрым человеком на свете), наконец-то на обложках журналов и первых полосах газет. Но, к сожалению, он был слишком умён для того, чтобы эйфория длилась вечно.  
Она проходила, оставляя во рту странный привкус, как если бы Драко попытался надкусить муляж яблока вместо настоящего сочного плода, и чем меньше в нём сохранялось восторга, тем внимательнее и жёстче смотрели в его сторону глаза старцев, державших в своих руках всю магическую Британию.  
Покорный, предсказуемый министр их устраивал. Драко Малфой — не особо.  
Как бы отец ни торговался, он явно забыл сообщить им, что на его сына нельзя положиться. Тёмный Лорд погорел именно на этом, и Визенгамот тоже мог. Драко чувствовал, как, пытаясь удержать его, стены вокруг сжимаются всё плотней и плотней. Слабые попытки сопротивления заканчивались — а вот и тавтология! — листовками Сопротивления, или письмами с угрозами, или тяжёлыми шагами следом за ним прямо по переулку, и в конце концов Драко решил, что лучше не трепыхаться. Это действительно было бессмысленно, ведь первые полосы газет, всеобщее внимание, смесь страха с уважением и прочее, это всё ещё принадлежало ему. Он мог сладко спать, вкусно есть и жить в привычной для себя роскоши, ни в чём себе не отказывая.  
Он — птица в клетке — даже мог позволить себе содержание своей собственной птицы-невольницы.  
Он мог всё. Только свободу давать ему никто не собирался.  
И теперь он собирался взять её сам. Ни минуты, ни секунды Драко не тешил себя иллюзией, будто кто-то позволит ему это сделать.  
Отчаянно желая верить в то, что у него всё получится, он позволил себе схватить за локоть Розу, а не Перси, хотя Перси был куда опытней в делах совещаний. Но Перси не смотрел на него так, как Роза, и только она впервые в жизни дала Драко почувствовать, что он не один. Поэтому… Не решение разума, но — как глупо — веление сердца. Он взял её с собой, оставив Перси разбираться с вопросами для интервью (справедливости ради, и в этом деле Перси был куда умелее Розы), а теперь, перебирая ногами бесконечные плиты министерского коридора, не мог не корить себя за свою опрометчивость.  
Если он утонет — если его утопят, то его команда пойдёт на дно вместе с ним. Не лучше ли вывести Розу из игры прямо сейчас?   
Глядя на её гладкие рыжие волосы, медно блестевшие в тусклом свете магических факелов, он понимал: да, лучше, намного. Так будет куда безопасней, и проще, и если он — в списке кандидатов на утопление, то будет лучше оттолкнуть её от себя, как и всех остальных: Скорпиус во Франции, с Асторией их скоро не будет связывать ничего, кроме общего прошлого.  
Так будет куда безопасней и проще, и глядя на гладкие рыжие волосы Розы, Драко раз за разом, как во сне, обещал себе, что сразу после совещания переведёт её из помощниц куда-нибудь подальше, попроще, потише…  
Глядя на гладкие рыжие волосы Розы, Драко едва сдерживал в себе желание к ним прикоснуться.

 

**-18-**

 

В зале номер десять было, как обычно, мрачно и холодно. Несколько лет назад по настоянию Драко, которому чаще всего было холодно даже в светлых и солнечных помещениях, здесь сделали ремонт, но, похоже, старинный зал чихать хотел на все эти ремонты. Изменений не смог бы заметить никто, разве что кресло с цепями на подлокотниках исчезло с глаз долой. Теперь, когда Визенгамот собирался не только и не столько для того, чтобы карать и миловать, разбирая судебные дела, но чаще и больше для обсуждения законодательных вопросов, большой нужды в этом кресле и не было. А в случае необходимости его всегда можно было призвать с помощью магии.   
От площадки, где раньше стояло кресло, трёхсторонним амфитеатром поднимались ряды тёмных лавок. Справа — для заинтересованных слушателей и прессы, в случае, если совещание проводилось в открытом формате. Слева — для помощников и секретарей, именно там в первом же ряду разместилась Роза, тут же пристроившая на коленях плоскую папку и свиток пергамента. Перо она вытянула из-за уха, где, судя по всему, часто носила карандаши и кисточки, а чернильницу с помощью быстрого движения палочки заставила повиснуть в воздухе.   
Драко отстранённо улыбнулся, и от ответной улыбки в мрачном зале стало как будто немного светлее.  
Вместе со своими кукловодами он уселся в длинном ряду высоких кресел, обращённых лицом к центру комнаты. Внутренняя настороженность не отпускала, хотя в глубине души Драко всё же надеялся, что почтенные старцы были далеки от идеи устроить своему министру прилюдный разнос или озвучить новую инициативу, грозящую ему очередным политическим тупиком. Надежда была, с одной стороны, наивной и глупой, ведь от Визенгамота в любой момент можно было ждать какой угодной подлости, особенно теперь. Но с другой стороны, прошёл всего день.  
Люди, которые и вне своей законотворческой деятельности, занимали не последние места в политической жизни страны, могли сперва попытаться оказать на него давление каким-нибудь другим способом.  
В кулуарах — например, на грядущем министерском балу в честь Рождества. Или в личных разговорах у себя в кабинетах. У него в кабинетах. Или с помощью шантажа, ведь если даже Драко давным-давно раскусил Асторию, крутившую тайный роман, то и любой другой мог догадаться об этом. Или даже обязан был, если хотел держать руку на пульсе.  
У горла.  
Руку с волшебной палочкой и готовым сорваться заклинанием — у его, Драко, горла.  
Он поёжился, словно наяву ощутив под кадыком прохладное дерево, и тут же поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать собравшихся. Следом за ним поднялись и все остальные, и одного короткого взгляда, брошенного Скримджером, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: надежды на лучшее были беспочвенными.Взгляды остальных только подтверждали эту догадку. Сухонькие, сморщенные старики и почтенные, но всё ещё молодящиеся ведьмы, они все не только просиживали мантии в Визенгамоте, но и занимали высокие посты в самом Министерстве.  
Едва ли не впервые за срок своего пребывания в кресле министра Драко ощутил сильнейшее, почти неконтролируемое желание просто взять и отправить их в отставку. Всех.  
Проблема заключалась разве что в том, что остальные были не лучше: прогнило всё Министерство, вся политическая система… Даже те, кто приходили сюда наивными идеалистами, давно растеряли все свои идеалы, как, например, Гермиона Грейнджер, превратившаяся в усталую серую пародию на саму себя. Даже те, кто приходили сюда полными энтузиазма карьеристами, как Перси Уизли, успели завести себе интересы на стороне: сложно было не заметить, каким задумчивым время от времени становился взгляд личного помощника Драко, сложно было не прочитать на его лице увлечённость совсем другими, совсем далёкими мыслями. И также сложно было обвинять его в этом. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он оставался надёжной опорой и компетентным помощником.  
Но, как бы то ни было, практика достаточно ясно показывала: любой, кто проработал в Министерстве достаточно долго, лишался иллюзий о возможности что-либо изменить. Поэтому, даже разгони Драко нынешний Визенгамот и нынешнее Министерство до последнего, самого крохотного отдела, вряд ли это могло бы изменить ситуацию.  
Впрочем, у него всегда оставался ещё один вариант. Самый логичный и самый правильный, самый, пожалуй, беспроигрышный (особенно в условиях, когда времени и свободы чуть больше) — такой, которому он, по сути, уже начал следовать. Собрать вокруг себя своих людей. Верных и преданных. Найти их, поверить в них — и влить свежую кровь в гниющие жилы министерских коридоров.  
Уже сейчас у него были Роза и Перси. Точнее, Перси у него был всегда, а теперь появилась ещё и Роза. А за Розой — очевидно и пугающе одновременно — тянулась яркая и прочная нить в сторону, например, её матери, одной из самых умных ведьм современности, и пусть с Гермионой отношения у Драко не складывались никогда, но ведь они никогда и не пытались. Выдающиеся мозги Грейнджер могли сделать много полезного, не постарайся Люциус задвинуть её туда, где она при всём желании не могла бы ничего предпринять, и Драко по силам было это исправить. А ещё у него был собственный сын, которому оставался лишь год обучения. И жена, отпустив которую он имел все шансы сохранить хорошие отношения, а где жена, там и Рон Уизли — ещё одна яркая ниточка, на этот раз в Аврорат.  
А ещё у него было, видимо, слабоумие, раз он всерьёз рассматривал подобные варианты. Причём крайняя стадия, ведь перспективы рисовались если не радужными, то вполне себе рабочими, пусть и требующими определённых затрат.  
И, видимо, кроме очевидного слабоумия, у него было ещё и слишком мечтательное выражение лица, которое, конечно же, не осталось незамеченным Скримджером.  
Сухо кашлянув, старый сморчок (бессменный председатель собрания!) доложил:  
— На повестке дня сегодня принятие законов об образовании и рассмотрение нового проекта налогового законодательства.  
Драко расслабил плечи, только сейчас почувствовав, насколько они были напряжены. Почти до боли. Как и всё его тело. Как и весь его разум.  
Но то, о чём говорил Скримджер, не несло в себе опасности. Принятие закона об образовании было чистой формальностью: каждая строчка, лично переработанная Драко, соответствовала той букве и той благим целям, которые когда-то озвучили почтенные старцы, и вот то, насколько эти строчки расходились с их изначальными планами, уже никого не волновало. Министр использовал своё право вето и сделал из проекта конфетку, драже Берти Ботс со вкусом бессонных ночей, чужой злости, собственной хитрости и, как итог, блестящего будущего для школьников Хогвартса, и обозлённым старцам ничего не оставалось кроме как проглотить это драже. В исходе голосования Драко даже не сомневался.  
Что до нового налогового законодательства… Проект есть проект, правильно? Что в нём может быть такого опасного?  
Так Драко думал ровно до того момента, как помощник Скримджера, перекинув верхний пергаментный лист, принялся вслух зачитывать документ. Способ ознакомления аудитории с проектом был, конечно, допотопнее некуда, но зато требовал кучу времени — а значит, позволял престарелым волшебникам считать себя чертовски занятыми людьми. Чертовски занятыми и чертовски злыми на Драко людьми, которые собирались практически вдвое повысить налоги, и не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сообразить, почему.  
Это его демарш с законом против образования подтолкнул Визенгамот к активным действиям. Повысить налоги вдвое, заставить всё население магической Британии затянуть пояса и самостоятельно затянуть удавку на их горле — вот что собирались сделать почтенные старцы. С его подписью. От его имени.  
Сплошное безумие, и в который раз Драко снова ощутил себя словно при жизни Волдеморта. Только тогда угроза была всё-таки, если так можно выразиться, внешней, исходящей от одной, вполне конкретной персоны, которая большинством воспринималась однозначным врагом, а теперь… Теперь угроза исходила не от того, кто пытался изменить мир в худшую сторону, поработить его, перевернуть под себя. Теперь угроза исходила от того, кто должен был заботиться и вести к процветанию, а вместо этого только принимал один ужасающий закон за другим, загонял оборотней в резервации, провоцируя ненависть к ним, менял вековые устои школьного обучения и тянул, тянул из народа последнее, что у него было.  
Оппозиция будет рада.  
Драко как наяву видел новые кричащие листовки и даже вполне мог представить себе текст, написанный там алыми буквами. Нужно будет дать Перси задание узнать, откуда они и что происходит. Нужно будет найти способ справиться с тем, что происходит. И с оппозицией, и с Визенгамотом тоже.  
Да. Это он, только он был виноват в том, что сейчас разворачивалось в стенах тёмного зала, в каждом слове, что произносил скучный и монотонный голос помощника Скримджера. Он сам был во всём виноват. Сиди Драко тихо, довольствуйся своим положением министра-марионетки, не высовывайся со своими инициативами, не зли тех, кто сильнее его, и сейчас всё было бы тихо. Нет, тут же поправил он сам себя, конечно, не тихо, но и не настолько оглушительно, возмутительно громко, как вот сейчас. Не настолько плохо.   
Подушный налог, соответственно названию, с каждого жителя — увеличить вдвое. Налог на предпринимательство и недвижимость — увеличить вдвое. Ввести налог на анимагию — от пяти до десяти процентов, в зависимости от опасности того животного, в которого превращаются волшебник или волшебница. Налог на артефакты — ежегодно по пять процентов от стоимости каждого имеющегося в наличии (а далеко не у всех, владеющих артефактами, есть деньги на такое их содержание, так что кому-то будет проще продать семейную реликвию, чем платить за неё ежегодно). Налог на магглорождённых и брак с магглами — внутренний голос откликнулся смехом, до боли похожим на смех Волдеморта. Налог на бездетность и налог на детей, налог на содержание фамилиаров… Как ещё не додумались до налога на волшебные палочки.  
В лучшем случае ты будешь отдавать в казну половину дохода. Но сколько их будет, лучших случаев? И сколько волшебников окажется за чертой — без жилья, без средств к существованию, без артефактов.  
Драко стиснул зубы. Он был виноват во всём этом. Или — нет. Всё было бы точно так же, разве — чуть медленнее. Но он спровоцировал Визенгамот, снёс тот единственный мелкий камушек, за которым была готова сорваться лавина, и теперь не остаётся ничего другого, только… Умнее всего было бы убраться с её пути, и Драко чувствовал, что практически всем своим существом хочет сделать именно это, но другая часть его желала другого. Предотвратить лавину. Остановить её. Разобраться с последствиями.  
Увидеть во внимательных серьёзных глазах Розы Уизли не только восторг, но и… уважение.  
Увидеть уважение в своём собственном взгляде — сквозь отражение в зеркале.  
Медленно закипая, Драко слушал сухие витиеватые предложения, срывавшиеся с языка безымянного помощника. За несколько лет он так и не удосужился выяснить, как зовут этого долговязого парня, но теперь его имя не имело значения. Совсем скоро, если Драко повезёт, новые законопроекты будет читать вслух совсем другой человек… Или, может быть, никто не станет читать их вслух: каждый член собрания получит свою копию, зачарованную на внимательное прочтение, и пусть только попробует не прочитать…  
— Кто-нибудь хочет высказаться? — Ядовитый, исполненный затаённой ненависти и ощущения собственного превосходства голос Скримджера прервал его мысли.  
Драко открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться, но Роза опередила его.  
— Но так нельзя, — тихо сказала она. Судя по горящим глазам, она была готова повторить это громче, но её услышали и без того.  
По залу прокатился смешок.  
— И почему же, мисс Уизли? — резко развернулся к ней раздосадованный появлением нового действующего лица Скримджер.   
Он, надо думать, ожидал возражений от Драко. Он, надо думать, специально его провоцировал — знал, прекрасно знал, что это Люциус был невозмутимым и идеально держащим лицо, а Драко — вовсе не Люциус. И Драко, что греха таить, в какое-то мгновение был почти готов дать Скримджеру то, что ему нужно: сорваться при всех и показать себя глупым мальчишкой, только укрепив уверенность членов Визенгамота в том, что они делают у него за спиной и не только.  
Проблема была в том, что Драко не мог себе такого позволить.   
Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
Оскалившись, Скримджер смотрел Розе прямо в глаза, и оставаться спокойным, наблюдая эту картину, было сложнее, чем просто «тяжело». Здесь и сейчас, несмотря на необходимость держать себя в руках, Драко испытывал сильнейшее желание потянуться за палочкой, потому что так не должно было быть.  
Рука Розы чуть дёрнулась под мантией. Видимо, её желания совпадали с его.  
Взгляда она, конечно, не отвела. Драко был бы полным идиотом, ожидай он от неё капитуаляции, вот он не ожидал. Просто смотрел, не понимая, что ему делать, одновременно страстно желая защитить её и понимая, что не имеет никакого права вмешаться. Дети должны набивать свои собственные шишки, однажды сказала Астория, и пусть его отношение к Розе было далеко от того, как следует относиться к ровеснице сына…  
Он подхватит её, если что, и прикроет её, если что, но вмешаться сейчас — это почти гарантированно заступить ей дорогу, оборвать на полуслове, и Роза подобного ему не простит.  
— Потому что это неправильно. — Худые плечи расправились, острый подбородок поднялся. Роза всё ещё смотрела Скримджеру прямо в глаза и даже не думала чего-то бояться.  
Драко, видимо, дрожал за двоих.  
Как в его жизни появилась эта девочка и откуда у неё столько сил, чтобы ничего не бояться?  
Скримджер оскалился ещё больше.  
— И что же вы предлагаете? — В его голосе звучал даже не яд и не вкрадчивая осторожность охотника. В его голосе звучало откровеннейшее, ничем не прикрытое желание отыграться.  
Если министр обидел его, вздумав встать на дыбы, то не поздоровится всему министерскому окружению. И наплевать, что «окружению» едва исполнилось восемнадцать, а в родителях у него числятся герои войны. Только сейчас до Драко это дошло. Только сейчас он в полной мере понял, как сам запустил ситуацию — и насколько Визенгамот закусил удила.  
Словно подтверждая его слова, в зале загрохотало. Старики, уже решившие всё за себя, за министра и даже за население магической Британии, не могли и представить, что кто-то рискнёт встать у них на пути. Нужно было предотвратить это, но как?   
Давным-давно Драко точно так же стоял, в подступавшей к нему ослепительной темноте, и отчаянно надеялся, что кто-то придёт и спасёт. Тогда он дождался — крёстный взял на себя его страшную миссию, отодвинув с дороги не сумевшего стать убийцей юнца, но сейчас бывший юнец сам должен был стать спасителем… И всё ещё боялся. Боялся так, что в горле пересыхало, а на виске принималась судорожно биться кровеносная жилка. Вступать в открытую конфронтацию было рано, нужно было вести себя хитро и осторожно, иначе — никого не удивит несчастный случай, вдруг случившийся с нелюбимым народом министром, но, на самом деле, время всех умных «нужно» прошло. Он уже сделал свой первый шаг — тогда, когда повернул закон об образовании в свою сторону, и отступать было некуда.  
Мысли в голове бились горячие, суматошные.  
Драко продвинулся вперёд, собираясь встать и что-то сказать, пока ещё не зная, что именно, но получилось только:  
— Хватит.  
А Роза, игнорируя его, снова посмотрела на Скримджера.  
— Что я предлагаю? — спросила она, и на нежном лице отразились удивление пополам с решимостью. — Да всё что угодно.   
Кто-то хмыкнул:  
— Тоже мне, Годива, — и в этот момент Драко уже понял, что будет дальше.  
Это было осознание, похожее на вспышку, абсолютно спонтанное, как гром среди ясного неба. Или, точнее, молния, которая, он был уверен, ударила в две головы одновременно.  
Он знал эту легенду и видел эту картину. Все знали о доброй и прекрасной леди Годиве, рискнувшей проехаться по городу обнажённой, только бы король снизил непомерные налоги крестьянам. Все знали, и Роза — художница! — тоже должна была знать.  
— Годива? — она вскинула брови, тёмно-рыжие, такие яркие на фоне белой, почти фарфоровой кожи, сделавшись похожей на удивлённую птицу. И тут же улыбнулась, светло и решительно: — А почему бы и нет?  
Воздух в зале сгустился, как будто перед грозой, и Драко почти наяву услышал грохот грома и увидел ослепительную яркость молний. Кожу покалывало, как если бы он попал в комнату, перенасыщенную буйной, ничем не сдерживаемой магией.  
У Драко перехватило дыхание. Визенгамотские старики, они сожрут её и не поморщатся. И нет никакого бога, который мог бы — как в древней легенде — наказать любого, кто посмеет подглядывать за леди Годивой. Есть, впрочем, версия, что в том деле был задействованы вовсе не бог, а самое обычное волшебство, и существуют, конечно, подобные заклинания, и, надо думать, даже его уровня хватит на то, чтобы укутать Розу такими заклинаниями плотнее, чем самой толстой из мантий, но всё же.  
Скримджер довольно откинулся назад на своём стуле. Он был абсолютно уверен в том, что наглая девчонка не сделает того, что он предложит. Или, скорее, он был абсолютно уверен в собственной всесильности и безнаказанности.  
Одного взгляда в его глаза хватило Драко, чтобы понять: если где-то и существовала черта, отделявшая обозлённого и властолюбивого старика от окончательной — фанатичной! — веры в свою правоту и свою исключительность, то эта черта была пройдена. Прямо сейчас.  
— Хорошо. Вы, мисс Уизли, — Скримджер ухмыльнулся, — пройдёте по Хогсмиду голой, и мы отложим принятие этого проекта.  
— Нет, — попытался сказать Драко, но вместо голоса вышло только сипение.  
— Нет, — повторила за ним Роза, имея в виду, впрочем, абсолютно другое: — Вы не отложите его принятие, а просто поставите на нём крест. И никогда даже не заикнётесь о чём-то подобном.  
Она наконец-то посмотрела на Драко, и он увидел в её потемневших глазах что-то, что против воли заставило его подбородок приподняться и тут же опуститься. Он кивнул ей, словно желая дать понять, что не оставит и не отступит, а вовсе не одобряя поступок, но Роза явно приняла кивок именно за одобрение.  
Неважно.  
Наивно было полагать, что Скримджер поведётся на такую уловку. Точнее, наивно было полагать, что хоть кто-то вообще поведётся на такую уловку — это политика, и даже перспектива забавной расправы над наглой девчонкой не имеет никакого значения перед лицом защиты собственных интересов. Только в этот раз всё, похоже, совпало, потому что Скримджер, всё ещё наслаждаюсь самим собой, протянул:  
— Вы уверены?  
Зал взорвался хохотом, свистом и аплодисментами. Драко закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как под ресницами взрываются звёзды.  
— Уверена. Я, Роза Уизли, пройду обнажённой по Хогсмиду, и вы найдёте другой способ пополнить казну. Вы отложите этот законопроект.   
Роза, в отличие от Скримджера, не рисовалась и не наслаждалась собой. Её голос звенел от ярости, в нём было столько огня, что Драко ощутил, как его щёки вспыхнули красным.  
Роза играла всерьёз.  
Неожиданно его осенило. Какая бы шахматная партия здесь ни разыгрывалась, он знал, что ему следует сделать. Драко вытащил волшебную палочку, с кончика которой сразу же посыпались искры.  
Страх наконец-то стал совершенно бессмысленным: он больше не стоял, вжавшись спиной в шаткую стену и раздумывая, как перебраться через огромную, дышащую лавой и заполненную кольями пропасть. Он уже летел через неё, а значит, нужно было сконцентрироваться только на том, как добраться до противоположного края.  
Живым. Невредимым. И, главное, с Розой.  
Ему не нужно было отталкивать её от себя, чтобы сохранить её в безопасности. Достаточно было просто добиться успеха. Переиграть Визенгамот. Победить.   
Он собирался попробовать.

 

**-19-**

 

Деннис Алдермастон-младший, помощник Руфуса Скримджера, во все глаза смотрел на разворачивавшееся перед ним действо.  
Он давно опустил вниз стопку пергаментов, с которых зачитывал новый налоговый проект, и часть из них разлетелась по мраморному полу в самые разные стороны, но этого никто не заметил. Люди вообще не часто замечали Денниса. Гораздо чаще они сперва ошибались в произношении его сложной фамилии, потом — махнув рукой, даже не пытались произнести её правильно, а потом и вовсе отказывались смотреть на него и видеть его, наверное, чтобы больше никогда в жизни не воспроизводить зубодробительный набор букв.  
Из всех, кого Деннис знал, только шеф обращался к нему по фамилии (каждый раз — безукоризненно вежливо), и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Деннис был готов пойти за мистером Скримджером хоть на край света.  
На край света, впрочем, ходить пока что не приходилось. Всё больше Деннис таскался за мистером Скримджером по министерским коридорам, по министерским комнатам, по министерским залам — до бесконечности. Сегодня он в очередной раз стоял перед полным составом Визенгамота, зачитывая для них проект закона, в котором ни слова не понимал, и ненавидя себя за свой дрожащий и неуверенный голос.  
Денниса приняли на работу в Министерство по настоянию его матери. Он предпочитал не думать, сколько порогов пришлось ей оббить и как унижаться, только бы сын получил нормальное место и не повторил судьбу своего отца, стремившегося только к тому, чтобы возиться с волшебными тварями. Променявший людей на животных отец вот уже лет пятнадцать работал в Хогвартсе под началом жутковатого полувеликана Хагрида, и все школьные годы Деннис провёл, отчаянно стыдясь никчёмного, повёрнутого на четвероногих родителя. Особенно стыдно было ему каждый раз, когда на глаза попадались — а ведь они были младше! — Джеймс и Альбус Поттеры, чей отец когда-то победил Волдеморта, или Роза и Хьюго Уизли, отец которых помогал Гарри Поттеру в той войне. Или, например, Скорпиус Малфой, чей отец и вовсе был министром магии. За предельная величина.  
А теперь Деннис сам носил министерскую мантию, но гордости собой ему она почему-то не прибавляла.  
Сжавшись и сгорбившись, он смотрел на своего босса, с лица которого медленно сбегала царившая там ещё секунду назад, полная превосходства ухмылка. Мистер Скримджер очевидно не понимал, что произошло, и Деннис тоже не понимал. Вот его шеф явно злорадствовал, выговаривал Розе Уизли (на несколько лет младше Денниса, и ну тебе — уже помощница министра, в первый же год после выпуска!), а Роза, упрямо глядя на него горящими глазами, возражала. Вот шеф бросил непонятное слово — «годива», а Роза тряхнула волосами и подтвердила, годива, мол.  
Что это вообще такое? Деннис не знал.  
Он знал только то, что видел своими глазами. Знал, что мистер Скримджер предложил наглой девчонке пройтись голой по Хогсмиду, в обмен пообещав забыть про налоговый законопроект, а наглая девчонка возьми да и согласись. Руки у неё, сколько было видно, всегда были измазаны краской, но Деннис всё равно бы посмотрел на неё без одежды... Он даже начал представлять, да только не успел опуститься мысленным взглядом ниже торчащих под белой кожей ключиц, как министр вдруг вытащил волшебную палочку, а в следующую секунду в воздухе полыхнула, но палочка министра была совсем не при чём.  
Он стоял с таким же ошарашенным видом, как и все остальные, пока ярко-красные всполохи, лентами вившиеся над мистером Скримджером и Розой, медленно оседали им на плечи и тут же будто бы впитывались в ткань мантий. Одна из лент сползла мистеру Скримджеру на запястье и крепко обхватила его алым браслетом. Босс попытался стянуть браслет, но только обжёгся.  
— Древняя магия, — выдохнул кто-то.  
— Годива, — произнёс кто-то ещё.  
Да уж, подумал Деннис. Наверное, и правда годива, что бы там это слово ни значило.  
— Я так понимаю, — сказал министр, не дожидаясь пока остальные опомнятся, — предложение мистера Скримджера было принято не только мисс Уизли, но и тем, что составляет саму суть каждого из нас, а именно — магией. Значит, решено.  
Роза выглядела бледной и немного испуганной. Мистер Скримджер выглядел злым.  
— Я ещё ни на что не соглашался, — просипел он.  
Деннис кивнул. Иногда босс бывал редкостным буквоедом, особенно когда дело касалось обещаний: отпроситься у него с работы на основании случайно брошенного «ты молодец, надо поощрить тебя дополнительным выходным» было практически невозможно, потому что «я сказал, что тебя надо поощрить, но я не говорил, что стану это делать». Деннис, впрочем, и не пытался выпросить себе дополнительных выходных. Он изо всех сил старался быть лучше своего отца и готов был работать без устали.  
Сейчас он видел, как мистер Скримджер пытается сдать назад. У каждого хорошего политика должны быть продуманы пути отхода, читал где-то Деннис, а его босс, конечно же, был хорошим политиком.  
— Беру свои слова обратно, мисс Уизли, — он улыбнулся, даже не стараясь замаскировать бешенство. — И прощу прощения за неудачную шутку... Ох!  
Алый браслет на его руке за какую-то долю секунды раскалился почти добела, и Деннис почувствовал запах горелой плоти. Ему стало дурно.  
Мистер Скримджер затряс рукой, его лицо искривилось от боли. Министр одним коротким жестом остановил всех, кто бросился было на помощь, и, не сводя взгляда с браслета, спокойно сказал:  
— Шутку? Я думаю, мисс Уизли не шутила, Руфус. И древняя магия, очевидно, тоже не шутит.  
В наступившей следом за его словами тишине было слышно, как мистер Скримджер надсадно дышит, еле сдерживаясь от крика.   
— Хорошо, — в конце концов, прошипел он. — Я, Руфус Скримжер, подтверждаю своё обещание. Если Роза Уизли пройдёт обнажённой по Хогсмиду, налоговый законопроект будет отозван и Визенгамот займётся поисками альтернативы.  
С каждым словом его голос становился уверенней. Наверное, потому что с каждым словом браслет на его руке всё больше и больше возвращался к исходному цвету и больше не жёг. Пахло, правда, всё ещё гадостно, и кожа вокруг алого ободка осталась слегка обожжённой.  
— Нарушит слово, лишится руки, — сказал кто-то неподалёку от Денниса.  
— В лучшем случае, — подхватил кто-то второй.  
— Годива! — многозначительно выдохнул третий.  
Годива, навсегда запомнил Деннис странное слово. После заседания он получил нагоняй от разозлённого мистера Скримджера и, возвращаясь домой позже обычного, наткнулся у своего подъезда на потрёпанного рыжего котёнка, явно бездомного. Котёнок, истощённый и грязный, но вполне свободно почувствовавший себя в квартире Денниса, оказался девочкой.   
Деннис назвал её Годивой. Это было первое, что пришло ему в голову.

 

**-20-**

 

Это было глупо, даже очень, но осознание собственной глупости пришло намного позже, а вовсе не в тот момент, когда Роза, сверкнув глазами, предложила Скримджеру всё, что угодно. И даже не в тот момент, когда Драко одобрительно (ну, во всяком случае, Розе так показалось) кивнул ей. И даже не в тот момент, когда тонкие губы Скримджера удовлетворённо поджались, исторгнув сухое ядовитое «Хорошо». И уж подавно не тогда, когда вспёртом воздухе министерского зала взметнулись разноцветные искры, обозначившие пробуждения древней, неистовой магии.  
Да что там, осознание собственной глупости пришло даже не тогда, когда на выходе из министерской залы ей навстречу, ослепляя, защёлкали вспышки колдокамер, а только вечером, дома — вместе с совой от матери и жутко громким вопиллером от отца.  
В конце концов, журналисты ещё ничего не знали о том, что именно случилось на заседании и какую роль в этом сыграла она, Роза Уизли, вторая помощница министра, а вот родители… Родителям, похоже, оказалось достаточно того самого факта про вторую помощницу министра, самого её появления в «Ежедневном Пророке»: сосредоточенная, нахмуренная бледнолицая тень, следующая по пятам за таким же сосредоточенным, нахмуренным и бледным Драко Малфоем.   
Без шпилек о молодой помощнице и стародавней, покрывшейся пылью семейной вражде в материале, сопровождавшем колдографию, конечно, тоже не обошлось.  
Роза уничтожила отцовский вопиллер, даже не дослушав, а вот с письмом матери так поступить не смогла. Хотя и читать его ей, естественно, не хотелось. Было бы здорово, окажись рядом Скорпиус: тогда можно было бы протянуть письмо ему, пусть он открывает и читает, а потом пересказывает, чтобы ей было не страшно и не стыдно, чтобы щёки не горели от ожидания услышать всё то, что мать написала в этом письме. Но Скорпиус был далеко-далеко, во Франции, холодной простуженной Франции, и Розе ничего не оставалось, кроме как дать сове матери хрустящего печенья и, тяжело вздохнув, развернуть свиток.  
Письму, впрочем, удалось её удивить. Потирая большим пальцем ровные строчки, Роза раз за разом перечитывала написанное знакомым почерком без завитушек приглашение на рождественский обед, и в глазах у неё почему-то щипало.

 

***

_«Привет, Скорпиус.  
Ты давно мне не писал. Настолько давно, что я начинаю надеяться, будто за твоим молчанием скрывается желание устроить мне сюрприз. Ну, знаешь, ни слова ни говоря, вернуться в Англию и заявиться на мой порог в качестве рождественского подарка.  
Да, время до Рождества пролетело так быстро. В Хогвартсе мне всегда казалось, что дни между каникулами тянутся как желатиновые червячки из «Сладкого Королевства», а сами каникулы пролетают мгновенно, ещё короче, чем школьные перерывы между уроками… Теперь всё совсем по-другому. Взрослая жизнь ест время, как гиппогриф каких-нибудь хомяков.  
И какая же сложная эта «взрослая жизнь».  
Не подумай, я рада, что работаю в Министерстве. Лучшего варианта для меня и придумать было нельзя: с этой работой я сама могу себя обеспечивать, и доказать своей семье, что чего-то стою, тоже могу, но политика – занятие погрязнее квиддича под дождём, а я ведь и в сухую погоду квиддич никогда особенно не любила.   
Недавно я побывала на заседании Визенгамота. Там принимали закон об образовании (ну, то самое, для магглорождённых, ты, наверное, уже не раз о нём слышал) и обсуждали очередное повышение налогов. В два раза, Скорпиус. В два раза. И это только те, которые существовали до этого, а теперь ввели ещё кучу новых. Раньше я никогда не влезала в это, ничего не понимала ни в политике, ни в экономике… Да и сейчас я всё ещё совсем не эксперт, но знаю одно: так нельзя. Нельзя так поступать с волшебниками, ведь многие из них, многие из нас, всё ещё не оправились после войны. Страна тоже, но в том и суть: нужно подниматься всем вместе, а не пытаться притопить тех, кто слабее, не пытаться разорить волшебников, а оборотней распихать по резервациям (не помню, говорила ли я тебе об этом проекте). Да. Так нельзя.  
Примерно это на заседании я и сказала. И твой отец меня поддержал.  
Твой отец, Скорпиус… Уверена, ты не очень-то хочешь о нём говорить, точнее, читать, но есть вещи, не написать которых я попросту не могу. Знаешь, я им восхищаюсь. Это требует большой смелости и силы, так идти против течения, хотя, может быть, смелость и сила —это не самые правильные слова. Смелость и сила у нас у всех ассоциируются с Гриффиндором, а это значит — броситься на опасность, очертя голову, и ничего не боясь. Твой отец, конечно же, не такой.   
Я вижу, что он боится. И я тоже боюсь. Но он не прячется от своего страха. И всё равно идёт вперёд, хотя понимает, чем для него это может закончиться.  
Я знаю, у вас с ним свои отношения и ты его практически ненавидишь, но, Скорпиус, я не могу относиться к нему так, как ты. Я хочу быть такой, как он. Я тоже хочу уметь идти вперёд, даже зная, что там будет опасно и страшно.  
Мне кажется, я уже чуть-чуть научилась.  
Не знаю, имею ли я право вообще говорить об этом, но тогда, на заседании Визенгамота, всё отнюдь не закончилось после моего «Так нельзя». Ты бы видел, как Скримджер взбесился! Глаза у него просто заполыхали, а губы поджались, как у старенькой тётушки, такие сухие и тонкие, похожие на веточки дерева, и он повернулся ко мне. Бывают такие картины, у магглов: они не двигаются, и позы на них поэтому, по сути, статичнее некуда, но нет же, в каждом мазке видно движение, ярость… И со Скримджером так же. Он стоял на месте, смотрел на меня, а казалось, будто бы уже бросился через весь зал и вот-вот вцепится мне в горло.  
Страшно было, словами не передать. Я даже за палочкой потянулась. И твой отец, я видела, тоже.  
Он сказал, хватит, но Скримджер уже спросил у меня, что же я предлагаю, и я не сумела остановиться. Ляпнула, как в детстве, что угодно, лишь бы хоть что-то сказать. Да-да, я так и ответила. Мол, предлагаю всё, что угодно. Думала, что смогу выторговать себе времени и шанс посидеть над этим законом, придумать что-нибудь вместо повышения дурацких налогов… Не знаю, с чего я решила, будто смогу. Впрочем, ладно, конечно же, знаю. Я всю ночь накануне просидела за проектом об оборотнях, том самом, про резервации (теперь я совершенно точно тебе про него говорила) — и сумела найти кое-что интересное, так что, видимо, возомнила себя знатоком политики, экономики и всего, чего только можно.  
В общем, я сказала Скримджеру, что предлагаю всё, что угодно. А его совсем не интересовало, что именно я могу сделать с самим законопроектом, зато интересовало опустить меня лицом в грязь. Он противно ухмыльнулся и пробормотал что-то вроде «тоже мне, Годива нашлась» — и тогда меня озарило.  
Годива так Годива, подумала я. Если королева сумела наступить на свою гордость и проехаться по всему городу голой, то мне-то, обычной девчонке, и вовсе ничто не мешает.  
Ты бы видел, какой там был гомон и шок.  
Я думала, твой отец — прости, что снова о нём, — будет на меня орать и ругаться (а мои собственные родители, уверена, именно так бы и поступили). Или просто запретит всё это, скажет, что Годива из меня действительно так себе, даст отмашку новому повышению и тогда всё пропало. Но нет. На самом заседании он просто посмотрел мне в глаза и кивнул, а потом… Он, Скорпиус, и потом не ругался. Не разговаривал со мной как с ребёнком, не пытался мне ничего запретить. Наверное, как взрослый и разумный человек он должен был это сделать. Кто-то может сказать, что как мужчина он тоже должен был это сделать: не толкать впереди себя слабую девушку, не пытаться решить проблему за мой счёт. Но… Я сама хочу решить эту проблему. И я вовсе не слабая. Это моё решение, пусть спонтанное и необдуманное, но моё, и я рада, что твой отец меня в нём поддержал. Как будто бы понял, что для меня это важно.  
Очень надеюсь, что ты тоже это поймёшь. Собственно, даже не сомневаюсь. Я и сама не могла подумать, что когда-нибудь для меня будет так важно вступиться даже не за кого-то конкретного, а сразу за всех (ну какая из меня героиня? я же даже не дочь Гарри Поттера, вот от Лили такое бы, надо думать, никого бы не удивило), но ведь ты — это ты, и ты знаешь меня гораздо лучше меня. Если и было во мне что-то такое… ну, геройское, то ты должен был это первым увидеть. Скажи мне, ты видел?  
Приезжай посмотреть. Приходи меня поддержать. Аппарируй обратно в Англию, в Хогсмид, где на второй день после Рождества под прицелами всех колдокамер я пойду через деревню раздетая, как леди Годива.  
Я так хочу, чтобы в этот момент ты был рядом со мной. Мне так нужен кто-то, в ком я уверена. Потому что такая смелость, когда очертя голову бросаешься навстречу опасности, она, наверное, не про меня. И мне очень страшно. Я боюсь колдокамер, и хрустящего снега тоже боюсь, и того, что скажут родные, боюсь ещё больше. И того, что все будут смотреть, и того, как они будут смотреть, и того, что уменя, в отличие от леди Годивы, нет никакого бога, который покарал бы тех, кто станет подглядывать и насмехаться. Но сильнее всего я боюсь, что Скримджер обманет меня и всё окажется зря.  
Это самое страшное.  
Я ещё никому не говорила, кроме тебя. Официально будет объявлено на следующее утро после Рождества, и, наверное, до этого момента мне не о чем волноваться, но я всё равно не могу успокоиться. Может быть, потому, что завтра случится кое-что ещё: я пойду на обед к семье Поттеров. Ребята приехали на каникулы, и все решили собраться, так что я даже не знаю, как перенесу такое собрание, если все начнут песочить меня и мой выбор. А уж если о моём походе по Хогсмиду объявят ровно тогда, когда мы все сядем за стол…  
Одна радость: Лили и Хью будут рядом. Хоть кто-то.  
Мне хочется думать, что сейчас ты обнял бы меня за плечи и сказал что-нибудь о том, что в чём проблема и никуда не ходи. Но даже если бы так сказал, я всё равно не могла бы не пойти. Ругаться с матерью, убеждать себя в своей правоте, хлопать дверью, что-то кому-то доказывать и жить самостоятельно — просто, очень просто, особенно когда знаешь, что этому не обязательно длиться целую вечность. Что ты можешь вернуться обратно, даже если не собираешься. Даже злиться на своего отца очень просто, когда он у тебя есть. Но что, если после того, что произойдёт, обо мне просто забудут? У нас, конечно, нет семейного древа, вытканного на гобелене, но есть ведь и другие способы вычеркнуть человека из жизни.  
У меня всё ещё есть тысячи претензий к моим маме и папе, но они — мои мама и папа, и я хочу ещё раз увидеть их, пока весь мир не ушёл у меня из-под ног. А он может. Я чувствую, Скорпиус, может.  
Ладно. Я пишу слишком грустно. Наверное, пора прощаться._

_П.С. Кстати, про оборотней «кое-что интересное».  
Не знаю, стоит ли вообще такое рассказывать и интересно ли это тебе, но, Скорпиус, Визенгамот хочет согнать всех оборотней на закрытые территории, потому что по всей стране они чаще и чаще нападают на магглов и магов, нападают жестоко, безжалостно и кроваво, но мне кажется, что всё не так просто. Мне кажется, что вовсе не оборотни стоят за нападениями. Я только не знаю, кто именно. Откуда мне знать?  
Может быть, дело в самом Визенгамоте. Может быть, в Сопротивлении.  
Хорошо, что ты во Франции – и от всего местного ужаса тебя отделяют пролив и несколько аппараций.  
Береги себя, Скорпиус.  
Ты мой лучший друг.  
С наступающим Рождеством!_

_Всегда твоя,  
Роза.»_

***

_«Здравствуй, мама.  
Конечно, я приду на ужин. И, если можно, хочу тебя кое о чём попросить. Я знаю, что твоей библиотеке может позавидовать любая библиотека в мире, и некоторые из книг признают за хозяйку только тебя, а у меня совсем нет времени, поэтому… Подбери для меня информацию о леди Годиве. Сможешь?   
Конечно, если у тебя будет время. Я рисую картину и хочу знать об этой женщине больше, чем можно найти в коротких записях Справочника Легенд. Буду очень благодарна, если ты сможешь помочь, и уже за обедом расскажешь мне что-нибудь интересное._

_Роза._

Письмо, написанное матери, казалось ей натужным и неискренним, но выбора не было. Лучше Гермионы Грейнджер никто не нашёл бы лучшую информацию, и Роза с детства помнила, как много книг о легендах и мифах таилось на книжных полках дубовых шкафов — и как они скалились, когда она пыталась приблизиться, тоже помнила с детства. Сейчас, точно так же, как десять лет назад, её переполняла уверенность: мать сможет помочь.  
Говорить правду о магии, проявившейся в зале заседаний, ей не хотелось. Роза умолчала о ней и во втором письме, хотя раньше скрывала от лучшего друга только одно — то, что связано с Драко.  
Там, в письме Скорпиусу, насчёт «ты знаешь меня, наверное, лучше меня» Роза врала и не врала одновременно. И это было горько и больно. Скорпиус, конечно же, знал её как никто, но вместе с тем —никто в целом свете и не догадывался о чувствах, которые она испытывала к его отцу, и о том, что между ними происходило.  
Писать письмо было просто — садишься и пишешь, словно вы снова в Хогвартсе, сидите на запылившемся подоконнике и ничто в целом свете (кроме Джеймса Сириуса Поттера) не может вам помешать. Будто между вами нет расстояний, будто ваша дружба не только по переписке, будто «взрослая жизнь» не пытается развести вас в разные стороны… Писать письмо было просто — как разговаривать с другом, и каждую строчку у Розы щемило сердце от осознания того, как далеко сейчас Скорпиус и как ей без него одиноко.  
Ещё невыносимей было думать о том, как бы он отреагировал, узнай о происходящем. Последнее письмо от Скорпиуса, полученное давно, даже слишком давно, было холодным и напряжённым. В нём между строк читалось сожаление о когда-то принятом участии в судьбе и карьере Розы, а каждая буква практически дышала ненавистью к отцу, словно вдали от семьи Скорпиус не только не мог забыть о грядущем разводе родителей, но думал о нём больше и больше, сваливая всю, абсолютно всю вину исключительно на отца.  
Так что — да, думать о том, как бы он отреагировал, было попросту страшно.  
Как бы он отреагировал, опиши ему Роза в подробностях то, что произошло после заседания Визенгамота, к примеру. Расскажи она, как они в молчании дошли до кабинета министра и как внутри Драко лёгким движением волшебной палочки сперва запечатал дверь, а потом наложил заклинание, которое она сперва приняла за заглушающее. Но нет, это было иллюзионное, сложное и, наверное, полезное, когда ты политик: для любого, кто приложился бы ухом к двери кабинета, надеясь подслушать, все их слова превратились бы в ничего не значащий трёп о погоде. Или об искусстве. Или о новостях.   
А Драко скривился, замерев посреди кабинета, и Роза едва ли не впервые в жизни ощутила желание втянуть голову в плечи, ожидая взбучки и наказания, но тут же выпрямилась, гордо выпятив подбородок и широко развернув плечи.   
— Роза Уизли. Я сейчас чувствую столько всего, — устало сказал ей Драко, — что никаких твоих красок не хватит, чтобы описать.  
Она, в принципе, и без слов успела прочитать у него по глазам, потемневшим от ярости. Ярости и, если она обманывала саму себя, то ещё и тревоги.  
— Что это было? — тихо спросила она. — Я видела, ты вытащил волшебную палочку...  
— Мог даже не напрягаться. — Драко фыркнул, но тревога из его взгляда никуда не исчезла. — Магия всё сделала за меня.  
— Не понимаю...  
Роза действительно не понимала. Всё, что она помнила, это кипящую внутри ярость и страстное, всепоглощающее желание сделать что-нибудь, чтобы Визенгамот остановился, а ещё — облегчение и решимость, когда Скримджер заговорил о Годиве. Наверное, ей следовало испугаться, но она не помнила страха, лишь восторженный вопль внутреннего голоса: да, я сделаю это! Ярость, отчаяние, решимость, невыносимое желание всё изменить и радость, заполнившую всю её существо, когда Скримджер подсказал ей решение.  
Она даже не подумала о том, что ему, прожжёному политику, пережившему режим Волдеморта, ничего не будет стоить взять свои слова обратно — хоть сейчас, хоть потом, когда она будет стоять посреди Хогсмида полностью голая.  
Драко оказался предусмотрительней. Он потянулся за палочкой — очевидно, чтобы взять со Скримджера Непреложный Обет, но не успел даже поднять её. Между Розой и Скримджером полыхнуло и в воздухе закруглились алые искры. Они жались друг к другу, сливаясь в извилистые, лёгкие ленты, которые тут же опускались вниз подобно снежинкам. Ярким, длинным, танцующим алым снежинкам. Они опускались на плечи Розы и Скримджера и тут же таяли, впитываясь в ткань мантий, но не все... Одна из лент по рукаву скатилась Скримджеру на запястье и обвила его огненным браслетом, снять который не представлялось возможности.  
— Не знаю, в чём дело. Могу сказать только, что магия мощная и сильная. Древняя. Я чувствовал такое, когда... — На мгновение Драко отвёл глаза. — Во время битвы за Хогвартс. Сама опасность тогда пробудила магию школы, да и преподаватели, надо сказать, потрудились, но здесь. О чём ты думала в тот момент?  
Роза пожала плечами.  
— О том, что готова на всё, лишь бы остановить Визенгамот.  
— Похоже, это и есть ответ на вопрос.  
Лучшее объяснение из всех, что у них было, всё ещё не могло раскрыть ситуацию полностью. Роза хотела точно знать, что случилось, и поэтому уже тогда решила обратиться за помощью к матери. А Драко... Драко был зол.  
— Собрание старых козлов, — выплюнул он. — Гиппогрифье дерьмо, и ты в самом центре.  
Сам того не осознавая, он приблизился к ней, взял за плечи, но вопреки тону вовсе не яростно, а наоборот, бережно и осторожно.   
— Даже хуже, чем гиппогрифье дерьмо, это же политика, они сожрут любого и не поморщатся, а ты…  
— Я не могла по-другому, — ответила Роза.  
— А я должен был тебе запретить.  
Отчего-то это показалось вопросом.  
Роза тряхнула волосами, примерно представляя себе все аргументы «за»: перекладывать проблемы со своих плеч на её, пускать ребёнка в политику, натравливать на девушку псов из Визенгамота, потакать её глупостям, заставлять её…  
Но правда была в том, что он её не заставлял. И остановить вряд ли смог бы.  
Дело было даже не в магии: волшебство связало руки Скримджеру, буквально лишив его шанса пойти на попятную, но она-то, Роза Уизли, могла отказаться. На её запястьях не красовались алые браслеты. Она могла отступить. Но не собиралась.   
Отвернувшись и, глядя в пол, Роза зашептала (тихо-тихо, на большее не хватило бы смелости) то, что считала аргументами «против».  
— Не должен был. Мы на одной стороне. Необязательно тащить всё на себе, если у тебя есть, с кем поделиться. Я твой помощник… — Она сглотнула и добавила ещё тише, хотя казалось, куда уже: — Просто подстрахуй меня.  
Будь там. Будь рядом. Не дай журналистам меня сожрать. Не дай Скримджеру уйти от своего обещания, если древняя магия вдруг передумает.  
Не оставляй меня.  
Будь тем, кто защитит Годиву от всего, от чего её может понадобиться защитить.  
Она вздрогнула, когда к её подбородку прикоснулись холодные пальцы. Приподняв её лицо, Драко смотрел ей в глаза, и его обычно холодный и спокойный взгляд сейчас обжигал словно лава.  
—Даже не надейся, что меня там не будет. — Уголки тонких губ дрогнули в кривой, нервной усмешке, а потом его лицо снова стало серьёзным. —Я тебя не оставлю.

***

Он действительно не собирался её оставлять, но дело было не только в романтике. Дело было ещё и в том, что теперь они были связаны другими, не менее важными нитями, от прочности которых, без малого, зависело всё. И от их собственной прочности.  
Магия… Нет, не магия. Волшебство связало Розу со Скримджером — странное, таинственное пробуждение древней силы, дремавшей, наверное, ещё со времён настоящей Годивы, о котором нужно будет ещё поразмыслить, но позже. А пока же Драко размышлял о другом.  
Роза Уизли превратилась в его всамделишную союзницу, перестав быть просто символом пробуждения, тонконогим восторженным оленёнком, толкавшим его на свершения. Не такой она была женщиной, следовало понять с самого начала. Роза Уизли — спасибо ей за это! — была не из тех, кто будет стоять в стороне, направляя, поддерживая и делая вид, что она не при чём. Тонконогий восторженный оленёнок хотел действовать сам. И действовал. Так что теперь их судьбы были связаны напрямую.  
Драко твёрдо знал: налоговый проект Скримджера ему не нужен. Повышение существующих налогов и введение новых было не медленно закипающим зельем, рискующим когда-нибудь разрушительно и громко взорваться, но сразу взрывным заклинанием. «Бомбарда Максима», произнесённая на полную мощность. «Бомбарда Максима», которая разнесла бы его министерское кресло в мелкие щепки.   
Увеличение налогов — самый провальный, самый болезненный, самый скандальный и от того самый лакомый для противников действующей власти способ поднять доходы казны. Существуют ещё несколько — например, внешнеэкономическая торговая деятельность или, скажем, прибыль, получаемая от государственных корпораций, но Визенгамот они не интересовали (зато ему в ближайшее время нужно будет крепко подумать, что из перечисленного станет альтернативой отвергнутому проекту). Если стариков из Визенгамота и волновало увеличение доходов, то только своих, а на государство им было, по большому счёту, плевать, поэтому о реальном росте государственного бюджета речи не шло. Речь шла исключительно о том, чтобы в очередной раз выставить министра идиотом, дискредитировав его среди всего магического сообщества.  
А министр и сам был не против дискредитировать — Визенгамот в целом и Скримджера в частности (потому что никто не должен был смотреть на Розу _так _, и разговаривать с ней _так_ ,и предлагать ей _такое_ ). Даже если бы таинственная древняя магия не проявилась в нужный момент, он не собирался спускать ситуацию на тормозах.  
Теоретически, конечно, завернуть налоговый закон он мог бы и меньшей кровью, но только теоретически, потому что на практике хищные оскалы старых хрычей ясно говорили ему: сожрут и не поморщатся, найдут любой способ давления, чтобы протолкнуть свою инициативу. А то, что сделала Роза…   
Повторить самоотверженный подвиг леди Годивы, чтобы освободить народ волшебной Британии от непомерных налогов. Драко уже представлял себе газетные заголовки. История повторяется… Это будет громко, эффектно и эффективно.   
Протест Розы прогремит на всю магическую Британию, а то и мир, но, главное, он привлечёт внимание к тому, что Драко собирается окрестить «некомпетентностью Визенгамота». А «некомпетентность» позволит сделать то, на что невозможно пойти без веских оснований: распустить прогнивший государственный орган, отправив в отставку всех его заседателей.   
Драко осторожничал до последнего и боялся до последнего тоже, но сейчас выход из ситуации сам плыл ему в руки. Точнее, уже был в его руках, оставалось лишь действовать — и действовать правильно. Не дать Скримджеру отступить (хотя, со старым ублюдком магия справится и без него), незаметно расставить акценты, дать окружающим понять, кто всё время плёл интриги за спиной министра, беззастенчиво пользуясь интересами простых волшебников как разменной монетой… Поддержать Розу.  
Защитить Розу.  
Сегодня же слить в думосбор всё, что случилось на заседании, и отправить копию Паркинсон, которая давным-давно стала главным редактором «Ежедневного Пророка» и всё ещё оставалась на его стороне. Отправить ей все воспоминания, и невзначай сообщить об этом всем... Обронить на пути в столовую, например (и ради такого случая даже сходить в столовую). Пусть все знают: если с Розой что-то случится, если хоть один волосок упадёт с её головы, ни у кого не останется сомнений в том, чьих рук это дело.  
Гадать, что будет, если Роза раздумает, Драко не хотелось. Не хотелось даже задавать себе вопрос: а сможет ли он добиться желаемого, манипулируя и уговаривая, может быть, даже обманывая. Заглянуть в себя и обнаружить, что да, было так же страшно, как понять, что не сможет, поэтому Драко и не пытался заглядывать. Он смотрел на другое. Он смотрел на Розу, в её огромные, широко распахнутые ему навстречу глаза — и видел в их глубине, что она от своего не отступит. Ему остаётся только идти рядом.  
Никогда, никогда в жизни он ещё не шёл с кем-то рядом. Рука об руку. На равных.   
Никогда в жизни он не терял голову так быстро и так умопомрачительно — от одних поцелуев. Они целовались так долго, что Драко потерял счёт времени, а потом Роза осторожно выскользнула из его рук и, отступив на несколько шагов, замерла.  
— У меня есть кое-что про оборотней. Я хотела показать тебе до совещания, но не успела.  
Драко дёрнул мантию, пытаясь ослабить стянувшие горло завязки. Кое-как распутав их узел, он отшвырнул мантию в сторону вешалки и, закатав рукава рубашки, упал в своё кресло. Меньше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось думать об оборотнях. Нет, ещё меньше ему хотелось думать о будущем, и о Визенгамоте, и о странно пробудившейся магии, и об обнажённом походе Розы по Хогсмиду. Хотя, нет, об обнажённой Розе — хотелось, но не в Хогсмиде, а рядом с ним, и лучше всего не только думать, но и ощущать…  
Он встряхнулся, отгоняя мысли. Роза была рядом с ним здесь и сейчас, одетая в строгую министерскую мантию, из-под которой выглядывали потёртые маггловские кроссовки и потёртые же маггловские джинсы, и, самое главное, она казалась серьёзной и собранной. Её губы были припухшими и потемневшими от его поцелуев, а она казалась серьёзной и собранной.  
Жестом отличницы убрав волосы за уши, Роза продолжила:  
— Я просмотрела отчёты с мест нападений и думаю, нет, уверена, что это были не оборотни. Такая жестокость отнюдь не в их стиле.  
Драко ощутил, как по спине пробежали мурашки.  
— Уверена? — хрипло переспросил он.  
Он слишком хорошо помнил Сивого. Он слишком хорошо помнил его бесшумную уверенную походку, его дикие повадки хищника, его оскал — даже в человеческом облике, постоянно исходивший от него запах крови (чужой!) и боли (тоже чужой). Он слишком хорошо помнил крики жертв и радость, появлявшуюяся на свирепом лице от звука этих криков. Он слишком хорошо помнил Сивого и стаю, чтобы принять слова Розы всерьёз.  
Но он был рад, что оборотни, которые встречались ей, были другими.  
А Роза, словно не заметив его состояния, просто кивнула.  
— Уверена, — повторила она. И тут же спохватилась, видимо, сообразив, что значит его взгляд. — Я не имею в виду, что нападения были слишком жестокими для оборотней, я читала книги о войне и помню, на что они были способны.   
Счастливая девочка, которая знает о войне лишь по книгам, подумал Драко и на мгновение ему стало стыдно. Девчонка. Почти ровесница сына. А он…  
Роза не дала ему додумать.  
— Так вот. Я не хочу сказать, что нападения были слишком жестокими. Я пытаюсь сказать, что они были… — она сделала паузу, очевидно подбирая нужное слово, — …слишком напоказ.  
Через стол она толкнула ему кипу бумаг, с которой не расставалась с самого утра. Эти пергаменты были с ней и тогда, когда он встретил её в кабинете Перси, и потом, на самом заседании, и вот сейчас.  
— Каждое место преступления выглядит так, как будто создано для того, чтобы пугать и шокировать. Как фильм ужасов.  
Он слышал это слово, но не был уверен, что именно оно означает. Наверняка что-то маггловское, что-то, от чего он всегда находился далеко-далеко (и если это «что-то» хоть немного напоминало собой те колдографии, что затерялись среди пергаментов Розы, то он предпочёл бы и дальше не пересекаться с «фильмами ужасов»).  
Разложив перед ним несколько колдографий и рисунков, Роза замерла. Её сложенные на груди руки мелко подрагивали, из-под задравшихся рукавов мантии выглядывали хрупкие запястья с торчащими косточками.  
Глупо, но Драко не хотелось смотреть в бумаги. Ему хотелось целовать эти запястья и эти косточки.  
Но он, конечно, опустил голову и вперил взгляд в ужасающие картины с места трагедий. И практически сразу догадался, что именно Роза имела в виду.  
То, что было запечатлено на рисунках и колдографиях, не выглядело обжитыми домами, где всегда обитало счастье и лишь в один-единственный вечер заглянул оживший кошмар. Это было только кошмаром. Сплошным ужасом. Воплощённой и совершенной жестокостью, которой просто не встретишь в природе.  
— Разрывая своих жертв, Сивый не заботился о том, чтобы разорвать их на две равные половины, — только и смог сказать Драко.  
— Или о том, чтобы эффектнее выпустить им кишки, — мрачно подхватила Роза.  
Одержимым яростью нет никакого дела до того, как они выглядят со стороны. Внешняя сторона поступков волнует совсем других.  
Он понял. Всё, что было до нынешнего момента — магия, Визенгамот, предстоящие трудности — померкло и отодвинулось: можно будет разобраться чуть позже. Сейчас Роза открывала ему глаза на нечто невероятное.  
— Я понимаю, о чём ты. — Драко повернулся к Розе. — Но, теоретически, это могли сделать и оборотни. Только не в порыве ярости, а на трезвую голову. Как предупреждение. Как заявление.  
Губы Розы сжались в тонкую линию.  
— И о чём же им заявлять?  
Драко еле заметно пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Вот именно. — Роза собрала пергаменты в кучу. — Но даже если и так, то за нападениями стоят не оборотни вообще, а лишь какая-то их часть. Организованная. Стая, у которой есть цель и которой есть о чём заявлять или предупреждать.  
По её голосу было слышно, как тяжело произносить это вслух. Дядя Розы был оборотнем. Племянник Драко был оборотнем. И другом Розы. Она готова была на всё, чтобы их защитить, но признать потенциальную опасность их вида — это было для неё чересчур. И всё же Роза пошла на это. И правильно, что пошла, потому что в её словах крылось ещё кое-что.  
— Либо это кто-то другой, кому есть о чём заявить и о чём предупредить, — задумчиво сказал Драко.   
Он уже понимал, что именно к этому Роза клонила с самого начала.  
— Да. — Она кивнула. — Оппозиция, или Визенгамот, или ещё кто-нибудь…  
— Кто угодно, — подытожил Драко, щёлкнув пальцами. Он не соврал. Ситуация была такова, что организатором нападений, автором инсценировок мог оказаться действительно кто угодно.   
И это значило, что доверять он не мог никому. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.  
Несколько минут они оба молчали, а потом Роза тяжело вздохнула. Огромные глаза на бледном лице смотрели серьёзно, внимательно и почему-то тревожно.  
— Поздновато для вопросов, я знаю, — тихо сказала она, — но всё же. Оппозиция, или Визенгамот, или ещё кто-нибудь… Но кто из них прав? — спросила Роза.   
Драко поморщился.  
— Хотелось бы верить, что я, — честно ответил он.   
Собственно, ему вполне удавалось в это верить. Но — не слепо, больше не слепо, совсем не так, как множество Малфоев до него и он сам когда-то верили в непогрешимость собственных действий и идеальность выбранных решений и способов. Своя мантия, конечно, всегда ближе к делу, но сейчас Драко вполне осознавал, что вовсе не он является центром Вселенной.  
— Намерения оппозиции… вполне логичны и обоснованны, — он сглотнул, удерживая на языке тысячи бессмысленных объяснений, которые могли бы последовать за такими словами.  
Он мог бы сказать, что оппозиция понятия не имеет о том, как всё обстоит на самом деле. Или наоборот, имеет слишком много, если её лидеры состоят хоть в малейшем подобии сговора со теми, кто заседает в Визенгамоте. Или о том, что те, кто заседает в Визенгамоте, прожжённые старцы из Министерства сожрут любую оппозицию с потрохами, даже если юнцы-идеалисты с запудренными мозгами сумеют прийти к власти. Или о том, что среди них есть и не юнцы, и те, чьи мозги не запудрены, а мыслят ясно и здраво, но листовки и митинги — ещё не способ решить все проблемы. Или даже о том, что новый человек в кресле министра, решение, которого они так добиваются, — совсем не гарантия перемен. Он мог бы сказать всё сразу или что угодно в отдельности, но не стал. Потому что знал: либо Роза верит в него и понимает это сама, либо… нет.  
И ему отчаянно, бессмысленно и по-детски хотелось верить в то, что она в него верила.  
Так что, вместо долгих объяснений Драко просто продолжил:  
— В намерениях Скримджера и всех остальных тоже есть логика. Правда, не такая, какой обычно ждут от тех, кто стоит у руля. — Он скривился. — Не благо государства, а свои интересы, желания и устремления. Власть. Богатство. И ещё раз власть.  
Да. Со стороны это, наверное, выглядело очень смешно. Малфой, осуждающий тех, кто думает о личной выгоде и собственном обогащении, тех, кто жаждет власти и реализует свои тщеславные помыслы. Малфой. Осуждает. Прямо обхохочешься.  
Взгляд Розы оставался серьёзным.  
Сгорбившись в кресле, Драко едва удержался от порыва закрыть лицо руками. Он не заслужил такого взгляда. Не заслужил, чтобы за него кто-то переживал.  
Столько глупостей, столько ошибок. Столько игр в поддавки с собственной ленью, с собственным страхом, с собственным — опять же — тщеславием. Может быть, поведение Визенгамота и сейчас возмущало его только потому, что он видел в нём отражение своего собственного поведения?  
Нас раздражает в других только то, что есть в нас самих. Разве не так?  
Лёгкий ветерок вдруг взъерошил его волосы. Это Роза сдвинулась с места, и её парадная мантия взметнула застоявшийся воздух.  
— А ты? — спросила она, усаживаясь на подлокотник возле него. — В чём твоя логика?  
Её голос был тёплым, как и её ладонь, неожиданно лёгшая ему на запястье.  
Маленькая и узкая ладошка с тонкими пальцами, испачканными маслом или гуашью, он не разбирался, с тёмными полосками краски под неровными, закусанными ногтями. Маленькая и узкая ладошка, в которой почему-то сосредоточился целый мир.  
Не думая о том, что он делает, Драко накрыл её второй рукой.   
— Ты же слышала, что я тогда сказал Скримджеру. Я служил Тёмному Лорду, и мне совсем не понравилось. В том, чтобы быть чужой игрушкой, мало приятного. — Он усмехнулся, одновременно ощутив раздражение от того, как по-детски звучат его слова, и совершенно детский же прилив уверенности в собственной независимости.  
Считать себя сильным и свободным, определённо, было приятнее, чем признаваться себе в том, что именно чужой марионеткой он долгое время и был. Разница между сегодняшним Драко и Драко-из-прошлого, настоящим ребёнком, была исключительно в том, что сегодняшний Драко не собирался закрывать глаза на вещи, не вписывавшиеся в его представление о собственном положении в мире. Сидеть на привязи и, не обращая внимания на ошейник, считать себя хозяином положения, это больше не про него.  
И, что самое удивительное, в выборе между реальной свободой и иллюзией власти в глазах остальных он предпочёл бы свободу.  
Или, может быть, самое удивительное заключалось в том, что он всё ещё держал Розу за руку, а она не отнимала ладони. Что до выбора между свободой и властью… Он собирался взять и то, и другое. На то он и был Малфоем, в конце-то концов.  
И лучше бы ни Оппозиции, ни Визенгамоту, ни чему угодно не пытаться ему помешать.__

__

__**-21-** _ _

__

__Голос Джеймса встретил её, едва она переступила порог дома Поттеров.  
— Рози! — воскликнул он. — Сколько лет, сколько зим!  
Намного меньше, чем хотелось бы, подумала Роза, распутывая завязки уличной мантии. Она нервничала ещё и потому, что после семейного обеда должна была успеть на рождественский бал в Министерстве, и «успеть» в данном случае означало не просто добраться до нужного зала, но и суметь привести себя в порядок. Нарядиться, что-то сделать с волосами и, может быть, даже накраситься. Последнее приводило Розу в особенный ужас: какой бы великолепной художницей она ни была, все её навыки и умения относились исключительно к холсту и бумаге, а вовсе не собственному лицу. Предстоящие сборы нервировали её, и предстоящий обед нервировал её, и предстоящий поход по Хогсмиду нервировал её.  
И Джеймс Сириус Поттер, ясное дело, тоже нервировал.  
В том числе и потому, что он никогда, ни разу в жизни не называл её «Рози». Скорее всего, просто потому, что не знал, насколько ей не нравится такое вот обращение. Потому что если бы Джеймс знал… О, если бы Джеймс знал, то он обращался бы к ней так по сто раз на дню, и отправлял бы ей миллионы записок, в которых «Рози» было бы единственным словом, и подговорил бы всех остальных…  
Стоп. Роза тряхнула головой. Злость, раздражение и волнение начинали выходить из-под контроля, и ей это не нравилось. А кому понравилось бы?  
— Здравствуй, Джеймс, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально спокойно. — Здравствуйте, тётя Джинни.   
Джинни Поттер, высокая и красивая зрелой, уверенной красотой, улыбнулась ей, и её улыбка показалась Розе самую малость уставшей. Видимо, время от времени даже от семейного счастья начинает тошнить, так что нечего считать себя самой невезучей на свете, подумала Роза.  
Единственными, кого ей по-настоящему хотелось увидеть, были Хьюго и Лили, ну и, может быть, мать — несмотря ни на что, поэтому Роза была рада, что, кроме тёти Джинни и Джеймса, никто не высыпал в прихожую для того, чтобы встретить её. Все наверняка уже сидели за столом и увлечённо расправлялись с содержимым своих тарелок, совершенно не желая толпиться у входной двери.  
Роза тоже не желала толпиться.  
И есть от волнения ей не хотелось. Совсем.  
Следуя за тётей Джинни, чуть располневшей после завершения спортивной карьеры, Роза прошла в столовую. Быстрого взгляда, которым она окинула широкий дубовый стол, оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы понять: в сборе все, кроме её отца, а пустует при этом целых пять мест. Одно — для неё, второе — для папы, ещё два — для тёти Джинни и Джеймса, а пятое?  
Лили и Хьюго, синхронно сорвавшись со своих стульев, бросились к ней. Всё-таки предпочли её объятия процессу накладывания на свои тарелки салатов и холодных закусок, и это было приятно. Почти так же приятно, как ощущать рядом с собой их знакомое тепло и видеть их родные улыбки. Оба, и Хьюго, и Лили, были одеты в одинаковые вылинявшие футболки с замысловатой серебристой — в цвет волосам Скамандеров, не иначе, — вязью по нагрудным карманам, и щеголяли одинаковыми причёсками: на висках ещё короче, чем обычно, а вот на чёлке, наоборот, длиннее, зачёсано вверх и закреплено каким-то сложным парикмахерским заклинанием.  
— А вот и наша взрослая серьёзная женщина, — хихикнула Лили куда-то Розе в плечо, — работница Министерства.  
— И её взрослые серьёзные джинсы, — засмеялся Хьюго, успевший вырасти из младшего брата в того, кто может спокойно подкалывать, — в пятнах краски и с дырами.  
И Джеймс, естественно, не мог это проигнорировать.  
— Малышка Рози не изменяет себе, — довольно ухмыльнулся он, отодвигая один из свободных стульев.  
Розе ничего не оставалось, кроме как поприветствовать всех остальных и сесть. Джеймс, как и следовало ожидать, сел с ней рядом.  
В столовой Поттеров было тепло и… не уютно, но спокойно и хорошо. Очевидно, что ни один из знаменитых (и не очень) дизайнеров, в своё время оббивавших пороги дома на площади Гриммо, где после свадьбы поселилась знаменитая пара, так и не получил доступа к местным комнатам, коридорам и залам. Весь дом был обставлен в том эклектическом смешении стилей, которое свойственно всем, выбирающим мебель и картины по принципу «просто понравилось». Роза знала, что дядя Гарри всегда руководствовался именно этим, а тётя Джинни, хоть и хотела порой большего, но не обладала художественным вкусом.  
Тем не менее, всё здесь было на своём месте, пусть даже кому-то из случайных гостей могла показаться иначе, и Роза, наверное, любила бы бывать в доме Поттеров, если бы не напряжённые отношения с Джеймсом. Который как раз сейчас, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, накладывал на её тарелки закуски одну за другой.  
Никогда прежде желание произнести диагностирующее заклинание и проверить, не отравлена ли еда, не было таким сильным.  
Несмотря на то, что никогда прежде Джеймс не вёл себя так по отношению к ней, его навязчивое присутствие напоминало ей о Хогвартсе, снова возвращало в школьные времена. Вот он сидит рядом, вот его много, ужасно много, слишком много, чтобы это можно было спокойно выносить, вот он внимательно окидывает её взглядом и готовится сказать что-нибудь гадкое и вот, наконец, говорит…  
Джеймс молчал.   
Чувствуя себя неловко, Роза украдкой оглядела стол. Все были в сборе: дядя Гарри и тётя Джинни, дядя Джордж (даже трезвей, чем обычно) и тётя Анджелина, и двое их детей — Фред и Роксана, с которыми Роза почти не общалась. Даже тётя Флёр была здесь, потрясающе прекрасная и ничуть не уставшая после путешествия из Франции, которое, надо думать, отняло немало сил, как и любая многоступенчатая аппарация. Дядя Билл рядом с ней выглядел могучим и сильным, уверенным в себе и тоже красивым, только совсем не такой утончённой красотой… Он был красив, как вековой дуб, что защищает прильнувшую к его стволу берёзку, и Роза, по многолетней привычке, зафиксировала перед собой эту картину, словно сделала у себя в голове колдографию, чтобы потом, когда-нибудь зарисовать эту удивительную гармонию.  
Была у неё и ещё одна причина внимательно вглядываться в Билла и Флёр. Они казались Розе живым напоминанием обо всём, что происходило сейчас. Прибыв из Франции, они словно принесли за собой шлейф континентального воздуха, воздуха, которым дышал и Скорпиус, а ещё… А ещё Билл был оборотнем, и это снова и снова возвращало Розу мыслями в Министерство.   
Поймав взгляд матери, Роза выдавила из себя вымученную улыбку. Она не спала практически всю ночь, только психовала и рисовала, сплошные угловатые тёмные линии и мохнатые кляксы, поэтому у неё не было сил улыбаться нормально, но все же ей не хотелось углублять их конфликт. Если уж на то пошло, ей хотелось бы, чтобы никакого конфликта не было и в помине.  
Так странно: столько лет невнимание собственной матери обидой жгло душу и сердце, а сейчас, когда она сама с головой была занята своими проблемами, об обиде и не вспоминалось. Вспоминалось только тепло рук и ласковый взгляд, которым мать иногда одаривала её поверх своих книжек.  
Ласковый и немного тоскливый. Такой, как сейчас.  
Роза перевела дыхание. Ей хотелось верить, что в этой комнате она может положиться не только на Лили и Хьюго, но и на свою мать.   
С отцом, конечно же, такой фокус не прокатил бы.  
— Он сказал, что придёт не один, — сказала тётя Джинни, когда за столом в очередной раз заговорили о его опоздании, и Роза ощутила себя так, как будто стул под ней покачнулся.  
Она быстро посмотрела на мать. Та как раз тянулась за овощами, и руки у неё… нет, не дрожали. Гермиона Грейнджер выглядела спокойной, вот только вряд ли это спокойствие можно было назвать гармоничным или уверенным. Это было спокойствие обречённости и усталости, спокойствие человека, которому уже всё равно и которому совершенно нечего терять. Спокойствие женщины, которая настолько устала, что больше не может ни на что реагировать.  
Сердце Розы сжалось от жалости. Она заранее возненавидела ту, с кем отец собрался прийти на семейный обед. Глупо, наверное, ведь Роза догадывалась, что никаких чувств между её родителями давно не осталось, и вряд ли её мать сейчас могла испытывать ревность, но… Видеть отца довольным, счастливым, влюблённым — в то время как мать, посеревшая от усталости и тоски, всё глубже и глубже погружалась в пучину работы, на которой даже не могла толком реализоваться…   
Роза стиснула вилку.  
— Ты в порядке? — тут же спросил Джеймс.   
Роза обернулась к нему.   
С Джеймсом что-то было не так. Наверное, с ним всегда было что-то не так, просто раньше она не обращала на это внимания. Какая-то неуловимая, почти незаметная неправильность, словно трещина в многоцветии мрамора: издалека и не заметишь подвоха. Скрытая, внутренняя червоточина. Изъян, который до поры до времени можно не замечать, но который, на самом-то деле, меняет всё безвозвратно.   
Его глаза блестели, лицо чуть кривилось.  
Он не был пьян, Роза распознала бы это по запаху, он был совершенно таким, как всегда. И вместе с тем — его окружала пугающая, почти невыносимая аура безумия, настолько явная, что по коже Розы побежали мурашки. Она с трудом подавила в себе желание оглядеться по сторонам, чтобы понять: неужели остальные не замечают?  
Но остальные были заняты собственными жизнями и собственными разговорами. Вряд ли они захотели бы замечать что-то, что выводило бы их из привычного равновесия.  
Никто на свете не захотел бы.  
— Нормально, — тихо ответила Роза. В конце концов, может быть, она просто преувеличивала. Она не спала всю ночь и отчаянно нервничала. Может быть, ей просто казалось.  
— По тебе не скажешь. — Джеймс улыбнулся, и улыбка, которая должна была выглядеть ободряюще, только заставила Розу сжаться сильнее. — Как твоя работа? Нравится работать с министром?  
 _Он знает_ , на мгновение показалось Розе. _Он знает._  
Она встряхнула волосами, напоминая себе, что никто не мог знать, кроме разве что страниц её блокнота, покрытых портретами Драко, но после той ночи она зачаровала блокнот: любой, кто откроет его, увидит только ничего не значащие наброски, пейзажи и натюрморты, плавные линии тел с выдуманными лицами… Ничего особенного.  
Но отвечать, пожалуй, нужно было максимально честно.  
— Сложно, — сказала Роза. — Особенно для той, кто никогда не интересовалась политикой, экономикой и всем остальным. А теперь приходится разбираться.  
— Разбираться? — насмешливо переспросил Джеймс, наконец-то напомнив себя прежнего. — А я думал, ты просто носишь министру кофе, ну или, в лучшем случае, какие-нибудь письма.  
Его голос звучал весело и безразлично, но и веселье, и безразличие почему-то показались Розе деланными.  
— И письма тоже. — Она не подала виду, что комментарий её задел.  
Джеймс кивнул.  
— Похоже, министр тебе доверяет. Подумать только, Драко Малфой доверяет кому-то из нашей семьи.  
— Джеймс, — тут же раздался негромкий, но строгий голос дяди Гарри. Зелёные глаза за блестящими стёклами очков смотрели устало и хмуро.  
Он больше ничего не сказал. Ему и не нужно было этого делать: воспитательную линию уже подхватила тётя Джинни.  
— Что за детский сад? — возмутилась она. — Ты перечитал книг Риты Скитер?  
Скрестив руки на груди, Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула. Накренившись, стул опасно закачался, но Джеймс не обратил внимания.  
— В книжках Риты Скитер, — напряжённо произнёс он, — говорится, что ты называла нынешнего министра бледноглазой немочью и не раз пробовала на нём свой знаменитый летучемышиный сглаз.  
Тётя Джинни откинула волосы за спину и серьёзно посмотрела на сына.  
— А сейчас испробую его на тебе. В школе было всякое, но школа, — она сглотнула, — закончилась. Мы все давным-давно выросли из детских обид, а уж переносить их на ваше поколение — это последнее, чего нам хотелось.  
Отец Розы, надо думать, мог бы поспорить. Но кроме него, никто из тех, кто пережил войну, не любил вспоминать военные годы. Кроме, наверное, Риты Скитер, которая успела выпустить целую серию книжек до того, как скончаться. Всё, до чего дотрагивалась ведьма-журналистка, превращалось в хаос, раздор, склоки и ссоры, и даже после смерти из этого правила не было исключений, сегодняшний обед служил лишь подтверждением нехитрому правилу.  
 _Я ничего не переношу на наше поколение_ , захотелось сказать Розе. _Я ничего не переношу на наше поколение, и Скорпиус Малфой — мой лучший друг._  
 _Я ничего не переношу на наше поколение, а ещё я влюблена в министра, уже очень давно._  
Вслух она, конечно, ничего не сказала.  
Да даже если и собралась бы, то всё равно не успела: именно в этот самый момент, на пике нарастающей ссоры, хлопнула входная дверь дома на площади Гриммо, а ещё через несколько секунд в столовой появился её отец.  
Рядом с ним, скромно и властно одновременно держа его под руку, стояла Астория Малфой._ _

__***_ _

__Более кошмарный обед невозможно было представить.  
Сплошная пелена тревоги, разбавленная яркими вспышками безумных событий. Серое акварельное пятно с яркими каплями кричащих цветов: красного, оранжевого, зелёного… до рези в глазах. Мрачная аура фиолетового безумия, белые вспышки ухмылок Джеймса, медь волос тёти Джинни, острые линии ножей и вилок, серый свет коридора и Астория Малфой, вся в синем. Немое удивление всех собравшихся, неловкая попытка продолжить обед как ни в чём не бывало.  
Роза не стала оставаться и смотреть, чем это закончится. Использовав необходимость присутствовать на рождественском балу вместо щита, она встала и удалилась ещё до того, как Кричер, домовой эльф Поттеров, подал десерт. Точнее, даже задолго до того, как Кричер, домовой эльф Поттеров, хотя бы получил указание подавать десерт. Неловко распрощавшись, она бросилась прочь — и только на пороге сообразила остановиться.  
— Мам, ты мне не поможешь?  
Сложно было найти более неподходящего советчика, консультанта и помощника в вопросах моды, стиля и приготовлений к предстоящему балу, чем её мать, но оставить её там Роза не могла. Какие бы штормы между ними не бушевали, это были их штормы.  
И мать ей не отказала.  
Вместе они вышли из дома на площади Гриммо, и вместе же аппарировали к месту, в котором ни одна из них прежде никогда не бывало. К салону красоты Падмы Патил, аляповатая реклама которого частенько мозолила Розе глаза. Мать чуть замешкалась на пороге, и пару минут спустя от приветливой индианки, оказавшейся хозяйкой салона, Роза уже знала, что их с матерью связывало общее школьное прошлое.   
— Я даже обижена, что ты не заглянула ко мне раньше, — расхохоталась мисс Патил. — Вспомнили бы старую дружбу.  
Судя по лицу матери, никакой старой дружбой там и не пахло. Но это, впрочем, не имеет никакого значения, потому что следующие несколько часов прошли почти идеально: и у матери, и у дочери получилось расслабиться, поддавшись чужим умелым рукам. Массаж, педикюр, маникюр и другие процедуры, в названиях которых Роза была не уверена. Она знала, что ни за что на свете не сумеет собраться на бал самостоятельно: все ведьмы Министерства начали готовиться к этому мероприятию ещё месяц назад, заказывая лучшие парадные мантии, заранее выбирая причёски и сплетничая с подругами о том, какой цвет помады стоит предпочесть, фуксию или бордо, а то и вовсе какой-нибудь розовый перламутр. Как художница, Роза понимала, о каких цветах идёт речь, но всё остальное было для неё лесом темнее Запретного.  
Будь её воля, она явилась бы на бал прямо в застиранных джинсах, но надпись на пригласительном ясно говорила о том, что всем гостям надлежит явиться при полном параде. Глядя на ведьмочек, каждый день гарцующих по Министерству на каблуках и в раскраске, которая яркостью могла бы поспорить с самой смелой картиной, Роза сомневалась, что вообще сможет хотя бы приблизиться к их пониманию «полного парада».  
Другое дело, что ей не очень-то и хотелось к нему приближаться.  
И, как выяснилось, мастерицы из салона Падмы Патил разделяли её мнения и желаения. Во всяком случае, они не стали изобретать ничего навороченного. Без заклинаний, вручную, они заплели Розе толстую, широкую косу, которую между собой называли «французской»: начинаясь где-то над левым ухом, она волнистой рекой стекала к правому плечу и гордо спадала вниз, нарочито растрёпанная.  
— Можно добавить туда живых цветов, — предложила одна мастерица.  
— Или бабочек, — подхватила другая.  
— Они будут светиться в темноте.  
— Искриться…  
Роза только улыбнулась. Подходящим украшением для неё, наверное, были бы мелки, карандаши и кисточки. Она представила себя и свою косу, утыканную кистями разных размеров, а заодно — ещё и одетую в мантию из холста, с волочащимися за ней декоративными элементами, изображающими ножки мольберта… Пожалуй, если ей когда-нибудь захочется нарисовать карикатуру на саму себя, даже не придётся думать над образом.  
— Как твоя картина? — спросила вдруг мать, и Роза вздрогнула.  
Она не чувствовала легилименции, но неужели связь между ними была так сильна, что мать понимала, о чём она думает? Неужели она спрашивает о карикатуре на саму себе, которая только что появилась у неё в голове?  
— Картина...  
— С леди Годивой, — подсказала мать, переступив с ноги на ногу. Её выпрямленные заклинанием волосы сияли, каштановым водопадом ниспадая на плечи, лицо с такой причёской выглядело мягче обычного.   
Роза неловко взмахнула рукой.  
— Не очень, — призналась она.   
Она не врала. Никакой картины, конечно, не существовало (но потом, когда всё закончится, почему бы и нет?), а вот чувствовала себя «леди Годива» и правда не очень.  
— Я посмотрела свои книги. О легенде известно не так уж и много. Общепринятый вариант принадлежит магглам и вкратце сводится к тому, что прекрасная и благородная королева Годива проехалась обнажённой на лошади по всему Лондону, чтобы убедить своего мужа снизить непомерно высокие налоги. Она умоляла его сжалиться над народом несколько раз, но король каждый раз оставался глух к её просьбам, и только однажды, будучи сильно пьяным, в разгар пира пошёл ей навстречу, поставив условие, которое посчитал невыполнимым. — Гермиона хмыкнула. — Проедь по городу голая, и я так и быть откажусь от непомерных налогов. Глупости.  
— Почему? — тихо спросила Роза. Ей почему-то стало обидно за самоотверженную леди Годиву.  
— Потому что государственные вопросы так не решаются. Впрочем, это всего лишь легенда.  
— Маггловская.  
— Да.  
Роза насторожилась.  
— А есть ещё и магическая?  
— Не совсем. Легенда заканчивается вот чем: вопреки уверенности мужа в том, что она не справится, Годива проехала по Лондону, и благодарные горожане заперлись у себя дома, закрыв все двери и ставни, чтобы ненароком не увидеть её наготу. И только один человек оказался не таким уж и благородным. Он просверлил в ставне дыру и взялся подглядывать. За это разгневанный бог лишил его глаза, так думают магглы. Волшебники утверждают, что в деле была замешана магия.  
— Годива была волшебницей и заколдовала себя так, чтобы никто не мог подглядеть?  
А что, неплохая идея. Если бы только существовали нужные заклинания. И если бы только чужие взгляды на её обнажённой тело были главной проблемой, потому что реакция близких волновала её куда больше.  
Мать рассмеялась, но глаза у неё были серьёзными, и Роза поёжилась.  
— Нет. Годива, может быть, и была волшебницей, но охраняла её совсем другая магия, куда сильней, чем её собственная. У неё и названия-то толкового нет, так, гипотеза, предположение, хотя Альбус Дамблдор наверняка назвал бы это любовью. Знаешь, наша земля буквально наполнена магией. Здесь жил Мерлин, величайший волшебник. И Святой Грааль, самый могущественный артефакт, принесли тоже сюда... В трудной ситуации наша земля может сама себя защитить, направив волшебную силу в нужного человека. Видимо, так и случилось. В те времена магия была повсюду, в каждой стихии, в земле, в воздухе, и она пробудилась, чтобы защитить свой народ.  
— Но причём тут любовь?   
— Без искренней и самоотверженной любви Годивы к своему народу ничего бы не получилось.  
По спине Розы пробежали мурашки. Могло ли её отчаянное желание помочь тем, кого собирались прижать к стенке, обложив непомерными налогами, сравниться с любовью леди Годивы? Могла ли магия, раньше царившая повсюду, а теперь запечатанная в артефакты и волшебные палочки, пробудиться для того, чтобы положить конец тому, что вело волшебную Англию в никуда?  
— Ты в это веришь?  
— Моего лучшего друга спасла любовь его матери. Страстное желание одного человека сделать что-то, чтобы спасти. Может быть, древняя магия и не при чём. Может быть, всё дело в воле одного конкретного человека, готового пожертвовать собой ради других. Всё возможно. Роза, — взгляд матери стал ещё серьёзнее, — почему ты попросила меня найти информацию о Годиве?  
Роза сжала кулаки.  
— Я пишу картину.  
Мать, конечно же, ей не поверила. Сменить тему, быстро перескочив с одного на другое, равно как и просто сбежать, наверняка было не лучшим решением, но Роза не могла ей признаться.  
— Мам, мне пора... Я не хочу опоздать, а мне ещё нужно переодеться, и я боюсь быть на балу неуместной и некрасивой...  
— Ты будешь там самой красивой, — без промедления ответила мать и тут же нахмурилась: — Я так за тебя беспокоюсь.  
Роза отвела глаза. Чувство вины сдавило ей горло, отозвавшись внутри одновременно злостью и желанием плакать.  
— Поводов пока ещё нет, — холодно ответила Роза, стараясь держать себя в руках.  
Она прекрасно понимала, почему злится и почему ей хочется разреветься на месте. Розу так и подмывало рассказать матери о том, что скоро станет известно любому: не пройдёт и суток, как новый номер «Ежедневного Пророка» постучится в дверь каждому подписчику волшебной газеты, а там... Не пропустите. Приходите посмотреть на то, как Роза Уизли превращает себя в посмещище, думая, будто спасает мир и действует ради всеобщего блага. Вы не пожалеете. Будет весело.  
Розе весело не было.  
Ей до смерти хотелось рассказать хоть кому-нибудь о том, как ей страшно, но вместе с тем она никак не могла этого сделать. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Не глядя матери в глаза. Кому угодно, но только не Гермионе Грейнджер, которая с первой секунды осуждала её выбор работы и которая, несомненно, осудила бы её и теперь.   
Чем ты думала, Роза.  
На что ты пошла, Роза.  
Почему он тебе не запретил.  
 _Потому что он, в отличие от моей семьи, считает, что у меня есть право принимать решения, делать выбор и справляться с последствиями. Потому что он знает, что для меня важно.  
Потому что я люблю его, мама._  
Роза вздрогнула. Признаваться в этом было ещё опасней, чем в скорой прогулке по Хогсмиду. Ещё страшней.   
А её мать, между тем, не зря в своё время считалась самой умной ведьмой своего поколения. Безо всяких признаний, она сообразила, что что-то не так. Она заподозрила давно, но сейчас только укрепилась в своих подозрениях.  
— Пока ещё? — переспросила она.  
Они стояли на улице, так и не успев далеко отойти от салона, и у Розы было не больше получаса для того, чтобы добраться до своей квартиры, переодеться в заранее приготовленное (единственное и ни разу до этого не надетое) платье и отправиться в Министерство. Мать туда не пойдёт, она никогда не ходила на министерские балы. А Роза… Она будет там, а ещё там будет шампанское, которое позволит забыться.  
И Драко.  
Роза только кивнула.  
— Пока ещё. — И тут же вскинула голову, защищаясь ещё до того, как её попробуют ударить. — Я сплошная проблема, мама, разве ты ещё не поняла?  
— Ты — сплошное счастье, и я была дурой, что этого не понимала, — ответила ей Гермиона, но договаривала она уже в пустоту.  
Роза уже аппарировала._ _

__

__**-22-** _ _

__

__Что ж, по крайней мере, Розе не нужно было добираться в Министерство Магии с помощью общественного туалета. Хоть в этом ей повезло.  
Камин она установила буквально через неделю после того, как въехала в собственную квартиру, а ещё через несколько дней — подключила к каминной сети. С её-то характером, Роза вполне могла бы потянуть и подольше, вот только процедура смывания самой себя в унитаз грязного общественного туалета, которой предлагалось пользоваться рядовым сотрудникам Министерства, казалась ей слишком уж унизительной. А пользоваться телефонной будкой, точнее, лифтом для посетителей, слишком часто было чревато: сидевший в Атриуме охранник уже во второй раз покосился на неё подозрительно, и больше Роза не рисковала. Будь она членом Визенгамота, уж лучше бы предложила как-нибудь усовершенствовать систему входов и выходов!  
С камином было удобней и проще.  
В последний раз одёрнув парадную мантию, которая с выпускного успела стать немного коротковатой, Роза зачерпнула дымолётного пороха и произнесла нужный адрес прямо во вспыхнувшее зелёное пламя. Она знала таких, кому не по душе было перемещаться с помощью камина, но сама любила все способы волшебных путешествий. Да и не волшебных тоже. Розе нравилось ходить, и бегать, и даже ездить в маггловском метро и на маггловских автобусах. Ей нравилось аппарировать и пользоваться порт-ключом, нравилось разбегаться и врезаться в платформу девять и три четверти (пусть даже это больше ей не грозило), и нравилось смело шагать прямо в зелёный огонь.   
Языки пламени были очень красивыми и так и просились попасть на картину.  
Роза пообещала себе (и огню), что если не умрёт со стыда во время или после прохода по Хогсмиду, то обязательно нарисует каминное пламя. Видимо, из благодарности камин позволил ей вышагнуть красиво и гордо, а вовсе не так как получалось у многих — пошатываясь, а то и вовсе на четвереньках.  
Качнувшись на каблуках (невысоких, но всё равно непривычных и неудобных, раздражающих ещё и тем, что в классические туфельки пришлось трансфигурировать любимые кроссовки, ничем не заслужившие такого жестокого обращения), Роза продемонстрировала свой пропуск охраннику и направилась к лифтам. Единственной мыслью, бившейся в голове, было не подскользнуться, не споткнуться и, самое главное, не упасть, а ещё — не потерять левую туфельку, которая почему-то завредничала и принялась сваливаться с ноги.  
У фланировавших по Атриуму волшебниц подобных проблем, похоже, не возникало. Их лица были безмятежными и довольными, даже — радостными и предвкушающими изысканный праздник, и Роза совсем упала духом. Очевидно, у неё были какие-то неправильные ноги. Или какие-то неправильные туфли. Или какое-то неправильное всё сразу.  
Она совсем было приуныла, однако чуть повеселела, когда вошедшие вместе с ней в лифт ведущие специалистки отдела магических игр и спорта, как и она привыкшие к удобной одежде и обуви, принялись наперебой жаловаться на тесные платья и узкие туфли.  
Правда, настрой чуть испортила другая соседка по лифту — кудрявая брюнетка, державшая под руку Панси Паркинсон. Последнюю Роза знала, потому что во всей волшебной Британии не было никого, кто не знал бы главного редактора «Ежедневного пророка», и именно эту должность занимала мисс Паркинсон.   
— Красота требует жертв, — скривилась сопровождавшая её брюнетка, пальцы которой были густо унизаны кольцами, и Роза почти ей поверила, да только «спортивные» ведьмы в ответ разразились дружным и заразительным хохотом.  
— Вот и приноси их сама, — отсмеявшись, сказала одна из них, та, что постарше, — а у нас есть дела поважнее.  
Панси Паркинсон чуть тряхнула головой, отчего концы её подстриженных в аккуратное ровное каре волос взметнулись вперёд и назад.  
— Я думаю, — с холодной улыбкой сказала она, — у каждой из нас свои приоритеты и мы должны относиться к ним с уважением.  
Лифт тренькнул, его резные двери разъехались, выпуская волшебниц в сверкающий, украшенный шарами и еловыми лапами зал, и все они разошлись в разные стороны, но голос самой известной журналистки из ныне живущих (ещё более опасной, чем Скитер, но всё же куда более приятной в общении) ещё долго звучал в ушах Розы.  
Он не стих даже тогда, когда Роза услышала другой голос — тот, от которого по её коже пробегали мурашки.  
— Мисс Уизли! — Министр приветливо махнул ей рукой.  
Здесь, в ярком свете, среди блестящего хрусталя, приглушенного гула чужих голосов, сверкания чужих драгоценностей и лоска чужих нарядов, он казался ей не Драко, а именно министром. Чужим. Бесконечно далёким.  
Между ними зияла пропасть, и нужно было быть полной дурой, чтобы этого не замечать.  
Что она вообще о себе возомнила? Самый важный человек в стране, министр магии — и желторотая девчонка, едва-едва закончившая школу? У неё же не то что молоко на губах не обсохло, у неё все руки в краске, даже в салоне не справились, и на голове вечный бардак, и даже сегодняшняя коса слишком растрепанная по сравнению с гладкими причёсками остальных, и губы искусаны, и…  
— Прекрасно выглядишь, Роза, — улыбнулся он, когда она подошла ближе.  
— А вот чувствую себя — не особенно, — вполголоса призналась Роза, удивившись собственной откровенности.  
Она не собиралась жаловаться. Тем более, не здесь, не сейчас, не на балу, не при министерских гостях, с которыми несомненно нужно вести важные разговоры. Беседы государственного значения. Не зря же говорят, что в политике многое решается отнюдь не за официальными встречами…  
Министр, впрочем, ни словом не дал ей понять, будто она сделала что-то неуместное. Придерживая её за талию, он увлёк её куда-то в сторону, где было меньше людей и больше пустого пространства, и Розе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы догадаться, в чём дело. Собственно, достаточно было просто чуть приглядеться: именно здесь, на специально выделенном участке паркета в изящном вальсе кружились довольные, увлечённые друг другом и праздником пары.  
Танцевать Роза умела. И даже любила. В основном, когда никто не видит. Но — она была уверена, — танцевать с ним тоже войдёт в число её любимых видов времяпровождения. Уже начинало входить, а ведь они ещё даже не начали.  
— Переживаешь по поводу завтра? — спросил Драко, подавая ей руку, и это вовсе не выглядело вопросом, скорей утверждением.   
— И по поводу послезавтра тоже.  
— Я бы мог посоветовать тебе не переживать, но вряд ли такие советы хоть кому-нибудь помогают.  
— Пожалуй, и правда никому…  
— Ещё я мог бы сказать, будто не поздно всё отменить, но… Нет, впрочем, не мог бы.  
Заинтригованная, Роза подняла на него взгляд. Он был так близко, такой похожий и не похожий на её рисунки одновременно. Наверное, пора было привыкнуть, но она сомневалась, что смогла бы, даже если бы он находился рядом с ней двадцать четыре часа в сутки ближайшую тысячу лет.  
— Почему? — спросила она.  
Уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке, взгляд потеплел.  
— Потому что я — не тот, кто предположит, будто ты хочешь всё отменить. Ты, Роза Уизли, художница, а художники всегда идут до конца. И с широко раскрытыми глазами, я полагаю.  
От удивления она едва не сбилась с ритма, но он не позволил ей этого сделать — подхватил, закружил, прижимая к себе. Только через несколько фигур Роза обнаружила, что забыла дышать, и только через несколько вдохов и выдохов — поняла, что он прав.  
Ей было страшно, до ужаса страшно, но попади ей в руки маховик времени, она не стала бы ничего исправлять. Она не стала бы ничего отменять.  
Она действительно хотела это сделать. Она хотела пройти обнажённой по Хогсмиду и ощутить под ногами хруст свежего снега, а на языке — привкус правды и привкус победы, которая неминуемо наступит, когда ошарашенный Скримджер сдержит своё обещание.  
Возможно, проблему можно было решить много проще, и для того, чтобы вернуть законопроект на доработку, хватило бы одного слова министра, но… Никто не тянул её за язык. Она сказала то, что сказала. Ляпнула глупость, да, может быть. Но это была её глупость. Самая нужная, как ей казалось в тот момент, для неё самой и, в гораздо большей степени, для тех, кого она защищала. И это было безумно важно — кого-нибудь защищать, а ещё важнее — сделать что-нибудь значимое, не отказаться от самой себя, пройти свой путь до конца и с широко раскрытыми глазами.  
И то, что ей всё ещё было страшно, ничего не меняло.  
Бояться чего-то — нормально, но ещё не повод от этого «чего-то» отказываться. Бояться чего-то — нормально, но ещё не повод отказываться от вещей, которые ты считаешь правильными и важными. Не повод отказываться от самой себя и не повод отказывать самой себе в смелости. Потому что в том, чтобы пойти навстречу своему страху или решиться на что-то, несмотря на ужас, ударяющий под колени, тоже есть своя смелость.  
Может быть, её даже больше, чем в том, чтобы просто броситься навстречу опасности, очертя голову.  
Завтра вся страна узнает о том, что она натворила, точнее, только собралась натворить, а пока...  
— Сбежим? — спросила она.  
Шепнув отводящее глаза заклинание, Драко взял её за руку._ _

__***_ _

__В кабинете министра было довольно темно, и никто из них не озаботился ни включением ламп, ни хотя бы трепещущим огоньком Люмоса. Хватало света, доносящегося с «улицы»: зачарованное окно с урбанистической панорамой работало на полную катушку, имитируя настоящий, не заколдованный вид, от которого бывает и шумно, и ярко…  
Шумно, впрочем, не было.  
Было тихо.  
Они сидели рядом: Драко — в кресле, Роза — на подлокотнике, прижимаясь друг к другу плечами. Парадные мантии были небрежно сброшены прямо на стол, и Драко в рубашке с подвёрнутыми рукавами и простых серых брюках теперь казался роднее и ближе. Даже платье больше не казалось Розе неудобным и неуютным, хотя, справедливости ради, неудобным оно и не было: свободное и широкое, оно прикасалось к телу лишь на плечах, а в остальном… Ладно, может быть, вечно задирающийся подол и не был самой удобной вещью на свете, но сейчас именно он позволял руке Драко спокойно, небрежно и одновременно волнующе лежать у неё на колене.  
Здесь, в кабинете министра, на этом самом кресле, всё было хорошо и спокойно.  
Самое правильное место, где Роза только могла оказаться, или что-то вроде того.  
Место, которое вряд ли бы кто-то одобрил.  
— Скорпиус не приехал на каникулы, — неожиданно сказал Драко. — Ты понимаешь, в чём дело?  
Роза сглотнула. Она скучала по Скорпиусу и, честно, не понимала, почему он не в Англии. Точнее, отказывалась понимать: ненависть к отцу казалась ей такой надуманной и глупой, что просто не подходила на роль настоящей причины...  
— Он так давно не писал мне.  
— Возможно, тебя это удивит, но и мне тоже.  
— Нет, не удивит, — горько сказала Роза, прижимаясь лбом к виску Драко.  
А вот Драко, кажется, удивило.  
— И почему же?  
— Он… — Роза запнулась. — Он тебя…  
— Ненавидит? — выплюнул Драко. — О, можешь не отвечать. Я так понимаю, мой драгоценный сын сбежал во Францию только для того, чтобы не встречаться со своим ужасным, ужасным отцом.  
У Розы было несколько возражений к последнему утверждению.  
Во-первых, Драко не был ужасным. Во-вторых, Скорпиус не сбегал во Францию, его отправили туда сами родители. Сам Драко.  
Она хотела сказать про Францию вслух, но не успела. Драко опередил её — развернувшись, и поцеловав в губы, и лишив не только связных мыслей, но и дыхания. Потом, после поцелуя, она почему-то заговорила совсем о другом.  
— Скорпиус сказал, что ты изменил Астории.  
— Ну, полагаю, если нас с тобой считать за измену, то да, изменил.  
 _Технически, ещё нет._  
Роза нахмурилась.  
— Нет, ещё раньше.  
Теперь нахмурился и Драко. В его глазах на секунду мелькнуло искреннее непонимание, которое тут же сменилось странным, отстранённым выражением.  
— А ещё раньше, как ты выразилась, Астория несколько лет подряд изменяла мне. — В бесстрастном, холодном голосе отчётливо сквозила уязвлённая гордость. — И несколько же лет просила развода, только я не хотел его давать, потому что слишком трясся над своим имиджем.  
Роза внутренне сжалась. Вряд ли отец решил бы привести на семейный ужин женщину, с которой его связывали двухдневные, двухнедельные или даже двухмесячные отношения. Скорее всего, связь с Асторией была проверена временем. Скорее всего, именно с ним она и изменяла своему мужу.  
Раскрывать чужой секрет вслух было страшно, и Роза решила спросить о другом.  
— А что изменилось сейчас?  
Его пальцы на её колене чуть сжались.  
— Что изменилось сейчас? Мне стало наплевать на мой имидж? Или… Я взял свою жизнь в свои руки, вот что случилось.   
Ей хотелось верить, что она, Роза Уизли, причастна к таким изменениям, потому что в ней самой изменилось очень многое. Или — пусть не изменилось, а просто проснулось, но всё равно.  
Наверное, каждый в своей жизни встречает человека, который способен пробудить в нём то, о чём раньше нельзя было и догадаться. Или то, о чём ты сам постоянно догадывался, но никак не мог в себе отыскать. Или то, что должно было пробудиться.  
Наверное, каждый встреченный нами в жизни человек что-то в нас пробуждал — там и тут, по мелочи или по крупному… Неважно. Но были и совершенно особенные люди, пробуждавшие сразу всё. Всё самое лучшее, если нам повезёт.  
Розе, кажется, повезло.  
И, словно в противовес своему везению, нарушая мягкое спокойствие министерского кабинета, она вдруг снова вспомнила об Астории. И тут же подумала о своей матери: сама она встречает Рождество здесь, в Министерстве, вместе с человеком, которого хотела рисовать бесконечно, но что оставалось Гермионе Грейнджер? Вряд ли Хьюго остался с ней, а не умчался к друзьям, пусть праздник и считался семейным, и вряд ли сама Гермиона решилась вернуться в дом на площади Гриммо, где за общим столом сидел человек, который когда-то был ей семьёй, а теперь держал за руку другую женщину.  
Или, может быть, матери было наплевать на то, с кем спит её бывший муж, и дом на площади Гриммо для неё представлял собой идеальное место — ведь там собрались те, кого она считала друзьями.  
Ещё днём Розе казалось, что выдёргивая мать из-за стола, она спасает её. Сейчас она думала, что, скорее всего, совсем не спасла, а скорее обрекла на одинокие вечер и ночь.  
Ей стало стыдно и грустно.   
Эти мысли пронеслись в голове быстрее секунды, но Драко успел их заметить. Распознал по дыханию, не иначе.  
— Всё в порядке?  
Интересно, в целом свете существовал хоть один способ ответить на вопрос, не упомянув о его бывшей жене? Наверное, нет.   
И Роза решилась.  
—Я видела её, — тихо сказала она.  
— Кого?  
— Твою жену. Асторию. Она пришла на наш рождественский ужин с моим отцом.  
— Сегодня утром мы подали на развод, так что она уже почти не моя же… — начал было он, но тут же осёкся, догадавшись, что главными словами здесь были вовсе не «твоя» и не «жена». С его губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох. — А я как раз собирался тебе рассказать. Хорош бы я был с информацией, которую ты уже знаешь._ _

__***_ _

__— Ты знал? — спросила Роза, отстранившись, и Драко обернулся в кресле, чтобы видеть её лицо.  
В любой другой ситуации и с любым другим человеком он тоже отступил бы назад — и ощетинился бы иголками как дикобраз. Или, наоборот, шагнул бы вперёд и поторопился бы ударить, пока ему самому не досталось.  
Но рядом с ним была Роза, и Роза смотрела на него серьёзными и внимательными глазами, в которых он не видел угрозы (а даже если бы и видел, то всё равно не смог бы сказать ничего колкого и ядовитого), и он ответил очень просто, проще некуда.  
— Да.  
В любой другой ситуации и с любым другим человеком можно было ожидать всего, что угодно, от слёз до обид, да и сама Роза однажды вылетела из его кабинета, даже не удосужившись выслушать хоть какие-нибудь объяснения, но…   
С тех пор многое изменилось, в том числе и вопросах доверия.  
Роза поднялась и нервно зашагала по кабинету. Прошло немало секунд прежде, чем обхватив себя руками за плечи, она наконец-то спросила:  
— И каково это было? Скрывать от меня?  
Драко, вставший следом за ней, качнулся с носка на пятку и сунул руки в карманы. Вся его жизнь приучила Драко к тому, что отвечать честно в большинстве случаев было глупо и небезопасно, а потому с течением времени отвечать честно стало ещё и по-настоящему сложно, вот только рядом с ним была Роза и он не собирался ей врать.  
Мог бы сказать, например, что не хотел выдавать ей секрет, который, по сути, принадлежал не только и не столько ему, но не собирался ей врать. Причина была вовсе не в этом.  
— Было неуютно. — Драко пожал плечами. — И сложно. Запутанно.   
_Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты послала меня к русалочьей матери после таких заявлений, но пару раз, в самом начале, когда мы почти ещё не знали друг друга, меня одолевало желание сделать так, чтобы дочь Рона Уизли никогда с ним больше не заговорила._  
У его честности и откровенности были свои пределы. Того, о чём он подумал, Драко не стал говорить вслух. По большому счёту, оно вполне подходило под эпитет «запутанно».  
— И ты не злишься? — спросил он вместо того, чтобы говорить что-то ещё.  
Роза качнула головой.  
— Мне тоже неуютно скрывать всё от Скорпиуса, — она криво улыбнулась, опустив руки и неловко одёрнув подол короткого платья, — но это не только мой секрет.  
— Не хочу говорить о секретах.  
— А о чём хочешь?  
— Вообще не хочу говорить.  
Наклонившись к Розе, он мягко коснулся губами её губ. Они целовались уже не раз, но каждый поцелуй всё равно был особенный. Этот, например, отдавал кисловатым привкусом шампанского, и горьким привкусом только что сказанных слов, и сладостью, её обычной сладостью, похожей на нежную кофейную пену, чуть посыпанную сахарной пудрой.  
— Было бы символично, если бы над нами сейчас расцвела омела, — улыбнулась Роза ему в губы, когда они остановились, хватая воздух пересохшими ртами.  
Драко усмехнулся.  
— Не столько символично, сколько банально.  
— Тогда хорошо, что никакой омелы нет, — теперь она говорила серьёзно. — Потому что для меня это что угодно, но только не банальность.  
 _Для меня тоже,_ со страхом признался себе Драко, словно только сейчас осознав. _Для меня тоже_._ _

__***_ _

__Потом, когда огоньки наколдованной рекламы всё ещё подмигивали им из окна, а кресло было трансфигурировано в кушетку и по телу разливалась приятная слабость, Роза выскользнула из его объятий — и это ощущалось как пустота.  
Она не тянулась за платьем или мантией, не пыталась прикрыться и спрятаться от него. Встала и распрямилась, прекрасная как Годива на старинных картинах, только в тысячу, нет, миллион раз прекраснее. Распустила окончательно растрепавшуюся косу и сказала:  
— Хочется пить.  
Лениво потянувшись, Драко нашёл под кушеткой свою волшебную палочку и призвал со стола свою кружку, а после короткого «Агуаменти» в белом фарфоре заиграли прозрачные блики воды. Роза приняла кружку и легонько встряхнула её, наблюдая за маленькими волнами, прокатившимся по водной поверхности.   
— Что такое? — спросил Драко.  
Роза пожала плечами.  
— Просто непривычно видеть чистую воду. — Она не отрывала взгляда от кружки, но всё равно будто почувствовала его недоумение и тут же продолжила: — Вода, с которой я сталкиваюсь, обычно цветная от краски.   
В полумраке кабинета белый фарфор, казалось, светился призрачным светом. Глаза Розы, когда она встретилась взглядом с Драко, сияли.  
— Подкрасить? — усмехнулся он, в шутку взмахнув своей палочкой.   
На душе было легко и светло.  
Роза рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, и он залюбовался волнистыми и взъерошенными после косы рыжими волосами, спадавшими на обнажённые белые плечи, и тонкой шеей с бьющейся голубой жилкой, и полными губами, и тёмными ресницами, отбрасывающими на щёки длинные тени.  
— Я пью воду, которая остаётся после моих акварелей, — сказала она, отсмеявшись. — Она очень вкусная, правда.  
Отложив палочку в сторону, Драко притянул её к себе и провёл пальцами по острой ключице, соединяя две родинки одной воображаемой линией.  
— Правда? — спросил он, и голос его звучал хрипло и голодно.  
Роза сделала глоток и отставила кружку. На её губах заблестели прозрачные капли.  
— Шутка, — ответила она, но не улыбнулась, а обхватила его лицо ладонями и, приподнявшись на носочки, потянулась за очередным поцелуем._ _

__

__**-23-** _ _

__

__Погода определённо издевалась над ними.  
Они прибыли в Хогсмид заранее, ещё вчера, и вчера ничто не предвещало ни мелкого противного снега, ни порывистого колючего ветра, ни того, что столбик термометра опустится ниже нуля, но сегодня с утра небо нахмурилось низкими серыми тучами и деревню забросало белой крупой.  
Поддерживая у горла воротник тёплой (но недостаточно тёплой) мантии, Драко давал интервью. Колдокамеры, нацеленные на него, слепили глаза, а столпившихся вокруг журналистов было так много, что, пожалуй, он начинал чувствовать нехватку воздуха. И ветер, он определённо чувствовал ветер, ледяными пальцами хватающий за лицо, и колкие снежинки, метящие прямо в глаза…  
Интересно, откуда взялось столько журналистов? «Ежедневный Пророк», это ясно. И «Ведьмополитен», они никогда не пройдут мимо громкой истории, в которой замешана какая-нибудь волшебница, особенно если история потенциально способна послужить хорошим, вдохновляющим примером — ну или просто повысить продажи. И «Придира». И куча изданий поменьше. И куча зарубежных изданий. Вот, например — Драко узнал кудрявого мага, — французская газетёнка, из тех, кто пишут о внешней политике.  
— Вам не кажется, что всё это неэтично, господин министр?— задала свой вопрос ещё одна кудрявая, лучшая сотрудница Панси Паркинсон.  
— Не этично? — Драко вскинул брови с самым удивлённым видом, на какой только был способен. — Поднимать налоги вдвое — вот что, на мой взгляд, по-настоящему не этично, но у почтенных волшебников из Визенгамота, представивших тот самый проект, против которого протестует мисс Уизли, другое мнение. А между тем, я уверен, что не только мисс Уизли, но и все остальные жители волшебной Британии возмутились бы повышению существующих налогов в два раза и введению целой дюжины новых. И потому, касаемо сегодняшнего мероприятия... — Он не мог заставить себя произнести «проход Розы Уизли голой по Хогсмиду», только не вслух. — Мы повидали множество разных протестов, не так ли? Листовки, демонстрации, голодовки... Считайте это очередной акцией протеста, на этот раз исходящей из самого Министерства.   
— Как протест поможет государственному бюджету? Как чьё-то раздевание вообще может помочь?  
Драко чуть улыбнулся.  
— Мы не будем сейчас обсуждать маггловские календари с, к примеру, обнажёнными защитницами животных, создающиеся и продающиеся для того, чтобы собрать средства на их благое дело. — Он продемонстрировал осведомлённость в делах магглов, и те, кто пытался обвинить его в нетерпимости к ним, могут подавиться своими волшебными палочками. — Сегодня мы станем свидетелями события совсем другого порядка... Протест мисс Уизли — это не акция по сбору денег, это просто протест, после которого нашим законотворцам придётся искать другие альтернативы. Уверен, они уже начали.  
— Но что, если это создаст прецедент? Теперь любому достаточно будет поймать члена Визенгамота на слове...  
— Неплохой повод для членов Визенгамота следить за своими словами. — Драко широко улыбнулся, но тут же позволил улыбке из дружелюбной превратиться в угрожающую. — Никаких прецедентов не будет.   
От его улыбки журналисты попятились. Драко почему-то пришёл в восторг, хотя никогда прежде даже не думал, что может производить эффект, похожий на тот, который производил Сивый на каждого встречного. Мечтал, может быть (потому что улыбка, заставляющая врагов отступить и задуматься, вещь крайне полезная), но даже не думал, что такое случится.  
Для закрепления эффекта он улыбнулся ещё раз.  
— Желая сохранить интригу, мы не стали сообщать об этом в официальном пресс-релизе, но сейчас я открою вам одну тайну. Мисс Уизли не просто поймала мистера Скримджера на слове. Огромную роль здесь сыграло то, что составляет саму суть нашей с вами жизни, а именно магия. Древняя магия, сродни той, что когда-то помогла леди Годиве. Древняя магия, которая всегда готова откликнуться на страстное, всепоглощающее желание человека помочь другим людям и его готовность пожертвовать самим собой ради спасения остальных. — Он сделал эффектную паузу, чтобы значительность слов дошла даже до самых недалёких, а потом выдохнул: — Ещё вопросы?  
Неловкая тишина длилась так долго, что он почти поверил, будто удастся отделаться малой кровью и уйти прямо сейчас — желательно, куда-нибудь к Розе, но наивность была слишком дорогой роскошью. Тем более, что кудрявый волшебник из Франции бочком выдвинулся вперёд и, уставившись себе под ноги, с акцентом протянул:  
— Господин министр…  
Господин министр приготовился отвечать.  
Пару часов спустя Драко выдохнул, разминая замёрзшие руки. Он сделал всё, что мог. Оградил Розу от нападок журналистов, притащил к журналистам Скримджера и, похлопывая его по плечу, практически принудил перед камерами подкрепить своё обещание, чётко обозначил свою позицию и ясно дал понять, что безумные законы — инициатива вовсе не министра, а Визенгмота, и, более того, любого, кто пойдёт по выбранной Визенгамотом вредительскойдорожке, настигнет древняя магия.  
Люциус мог бы им гордиться.  
Ну, если не принимать во внимание, что Люциус вряд ли одобрил бы такое глупое решение так откровенно лезть на рожон. Или в бутылку. Или в петлю.  
Игра слов, которая не значила решительно ничего, просто потому, что игры закончились. Отныне всё было всерьёз._ _

__***_ _

__В Хогсмиде было холодно. Слишком холодно даже для декабря.  
Кончик носа у Розы замёрз и наверняка покраснел. Волосы растрепались, прилипли к губам, но она даже не пыталась что-то исправить Руки были заняты: цеплялись за воротник тёплой мантии, то ли прячась от холода, то ли обречённо оттягивая тот самый момент. Тот самый, к которому она сама себя приговорила и увернуться от которого никак не сумеет.  
Да и не хотела она уворачиваться.  
Она выдержала взгляд Руфуса Скримджера — смело и прямо. Во всяком случае, ей самой хотелось думать, что со стороны это смотрится «смело» потому что красноносая растрёпанная девчонка, нелепо закутанная в толстую мантию… Нет, лучше не продолжать.  
Роза выдержала взгляд Драко Малфоя — тёплый и согревающий. В эту ночь (она хотела бы спать у него на плече, а спала одна, в чём, скорее всего, и заключалась проблема) ей снилось совсем другое. Точнее, то же самое, всё в точности так, как сегодня, и только взгляд у Драко был другим. Не ласковым, а насмешливым и изучающим… Она вздрогнула, представив, что было бы, если бы и наяву в серых глазах нашла не поддержку, а циничный вопрос, не передумала ли она, а если не передумала, то лучше передумай, глупая девочка. Что было бы, если бы его взгляд убеждал, чтоничего у неё не получится, призывал сдаться без боя, предсказывал, что совсем скоро будет неловко и стыдно, пытался пригрозить — «с тобой никто не будет общаться, твои родители не пустят тебя на порог, друзья отвернутся, о карьере можно будет забыть».  
Если бы его взгляд подначивал — ну, давай, покажи, на что ты способна.  
Хорошо, что она была не во сне.   
Но даже во сне Роза ни за что на свете не поверила бы в то, что Драко Малфой может сделать ей что-то плохое.   
Она смотрела ему в глаза, когда, качнувшись вперёд, переступила через высокий деревянный порог. Ступни обожгло холодом, заледеневшее за ночь крыльцо ткнулось под ноги мокрым собачьим носом. Роза вздрогнула, крепче сжала пальцы на воротнике мантии и сделала ещё пару шагов.  
Ровных и уверенных, как ей хотелось думать, со стороны.  
Она замерла на последней ступени.  
Во сне глаза Малфоя — тёмная каёмка, светло-серая крапинка, легко краснеют после бессонных ночей, а к вискам уже разбежались лучики первых морщинок, — говорили ей, что она ещё может остановиться, и он тогда, так и быть, сделает вид, что ничего не было, что никакая глупая девчонка не дерзила ему перед судьями Визенгамота, а он сам ничего этой девчонке не обещал.  
Наяву глаза Малфоя — тёмная каёмка, светло-серая крапинка, блестят в темноте и кажутся совершенно бездонными, — говорили ей, что не нужно бояться, что теоретически она, конечно, может остановиться, но на практике они оба знают, что ни за что на свете она не отступит, и вовсе она не глупая, и дерзила не ему, да и вообще не дерзила, а поступала исключительно правильно. И обещал ей не он, а Скримджер, но он, Драко Малфой, возьмёт Скримджера за горло и заставит сдержать данное обещание, даже если тот вздумает отказаться и магия ему это позволит.  
Роза знала и верила.  
Чего только не было, но она не отступит, даже если о карьере и правда можно будет забыть, а друзья и семья отвернутся. Вечером, когда всё закончится, она напишет письмо Скорпиусу или вызовет его по камину и расскажет, как выглядит его отец, когда празднует победу (о том, как он выглядит, когда вопреки всему выходит на бой, она уже давно написала — ответа всё нет). Вечером, когда всё закончится, она обхватит ладонями кружку с глинтвейном, закроет глаза и похвалит себя (такое редко случается), а потом возьмёт блокнот и коробку углей, чтобы зарисовать этот день навсегда.  
Вечером. Всё будет вечером. А сейчас…  
Роза сделала глубокий вздох и, скинув мантию, шагнула с крыльца прямо в снег босыми ногами._ _

__***_ _

__Гермиона до последнего не собиралась аппарировать в Хогсмид — не хотела мешать. Вряд ли Розе помогло бы её присутствие, вряд ли Роза, судя по её словам в их последнюю встречу, могла ожидать от неё чего-то, кроме родительского гнева.  
Но гнева не было и в помине. Были только страх, бешеный страх, граничащей с отчаянием, знакомый любой матери страх за собственного ребёнка, а ещё гордость, ненависть к Визенгамоту и мучительные попытки решить, что лучше для человека, который только что прошёлся по снегу босыми ногами, — горячий чай, тёплое одеяло, Бодроперцовое зелье или объятия и тихое «Поздравляю».  
На всякий случай, она сварила зелье и приготовила одеяло. Потом подумала и принесла ещё два. Поставила на стол разноцветную кружку, из которой Роза пила всё детство.  
Замерла у подоконника. Сгорбилась.  
За окном падал снег. Снежинки прикасались к земле и мгновенно таяли, смешиваясь с грязью в жидкую кашу, противно липнущую к ботинкам прохожих.   
— Погода хуже некуда, — сказала Гермиона своему отражению в оконном стекле, и на секунду прижалась лбом к белой раме, а потом резко развернулась и вышла из кухни.  
Накинув тёплую мантию, она аппарировала._ _

__***_ _

__Ступни обжигало холодом, и Роза понимала: не успеет она пройти и десятка шагов, как начнётся всем известная детская история с кашей — ложечку за маму, ложечку за папу.  
Шаг за неё саму. Шаг за Драко. Шаг за Скорпиуса. Шаг за мать, за отца, за Хьюго. За Лили. За Скамандеров — один и второй. Два шага за Гарри и Джинни Поттеров. Шаг за Тедди Люпина — плавный и лёгкий, и нужно не забыть разобраться, что там с оборотнями и нападениями. Шаг за Билла Уизли. За его жену — уж она-то прекрасно смотрелась бы, обнажённая, среди белых снегов. Настолько прекрасно, что когда Роза возьмётся рисовать картину, себя лучше будет заменить на Флёр Уизли, в девичестве Делакур.  
Шаг за Виктуар. Шаг за Альбуса. Шаг за Джеймса — что, от злости получился десяток? Тем лучше.  
По шагу за каждого знакомого, даже за ту кудрявую девушку, стоявшую в лифте рядом с Панси Паркинсон и считавшую, что красота требует жертв. Роза приносит жертвы ради другого, но мы должны уважать приоритеты друг друга, ведь так?  
По шагу за каждого знакомого. За каждого однокурсника, и не только однокурсника, за всех, с кем довелось хоть раз столкнуться в школьных стенах. За каждого профессора. За каждого коллегу из Министерства, чьё имя она успела узнать. Шаг за Денниса с непроизносимой фамилией, в которого она когда-то врезалась в школе и который теперь работал помощником Скримджера. И даже за Скримджера — шаг.  
По шагу за каждого знакомого — знакомые кончились быстро, а расстилавшаяся перед ней дорога, казалось, была бесконечной.  
Маршрут был размечен красными флажками, словно Роза — волк, которому нельзя дать сбежать, и для того охотники развешивают на деревьях яркие тряпицы: пусть зверь испугается. Ей не было страшно.  
Пальцы на ногах немели, а кожа шла гусиными пупырышками. У Розы зуб на зуб не попадал, но она ничего не могла с этим сделать: волшебная палочка осталась на хранении у Лили, а Согревающие Чары попали под запрет. Не только для неё, но для всех присутствующих вообще.  
Может быть, леди Годива была волшебницей и защитила себя собственными чарами. Может быть, её защищала сама суть магии, царившей повсюду.  
Роза не могла себя защитить, ей оставалось надеяться лишь на второй вариант.  
Роза пыталась расслабиться и просто шагать.  
Она шла мимо Сладкого Королевства, мимо волшебных приколов «Зонко», мимо кафе мадам Паддифут — до Визжащей Хижины и обратно, но только другой дорогой.  
Хогсмид — единственная деревня, в которой жили только волшебники, была единственным местом, которое могло выдержать такой вот поход.  
Выдержит ли его сама Роза?  
Роза знала, что должна, а значит, ответом на вопрос может быть только одно.  
По шагу за каждого знакомого — и незнакомого тоже. За каждого, кто не должен платить вдвое больше подушный налог. За каждого, для которого увеличение налога на предпринимательство превратится в банкротство. За каждого, кого выгонит на улицу налог на жилище. За каждого, кого ни за что ни про что — из-за природных особенностей! — могли бы заставить платить налог за анимагию. За каждого, кто захочет заключить брак с магглом или магглой — безо всяких налогов.  
За каждого. За любого.   
За собственное наивное желание помочь и спасти. За то, чтобы миром правило желание помочь и спасти, а не жажда наживы._ _

__***_ _

__Драко стискивал кулаки, кусал губы и не мог ни секунды простоять на одном месте.  
Он переступал с одной ноги на другую, перекатывался с мыска на пятку, делал полшага то вправо, то влево, топтался на одном месте и невыносимо, отчаянно нервничал. Его рука, спрятанная в карман, то и дело сжималась вокруг волшебной палочки, повинуясь желанию согреть и защитить, и каждый раз ему с трудом, но всё-таки удавалось себя остановить.  
Он не мог ей мешать.  
Мог только ждать здесь, зная, что по его распоряжению уже готовы одеяла, тёплый чай и Бодроперцовое зелье и что он, к несчастью, не сможет сделать то, чего ему хотелось бы больше всего. Не сможет подойти к Розе и, обняв, прижать её к себе, когда всё закончится.  
Лучше даже не думать об этом. У него будет миллион других дел._ _

__***_ _

__Когда мыслей о всеобщем счастье и справедливости стало недостаточно для того, чтобы согреться, Роза начала ругать себя последними словами.  
Себя, и своё решение согласиться на работу в Министерстве (сидела бы сейчас у матери на шее и ненавидела себя за свою беспомощность, например, или мыла полы в больнице Святого Мунго, а по вечерам — падала в кровать от усталости, не в силах нарисовать ни крошечной линии), и свою бессонную ночь перед походом в Визенгамот, ведь именно отсутствие сна отшибло ей мозги, не иначе. Потому что только с отшибленными мозгами можно было решиться на спор со Скримджером.  
Скримджер.  
Неприязнь к нему и ко всем остальным пробилась даже сквозь отупение, которое нёс с собой холод, и дальше последними словами Роза начала уже членов Визенгамота._ _

__***_ _

__— Я бы так не смогла, — закусив губу, сказала Ромильда.  
Панси даже не повернулась к своей журналистке. Она во все глаза смотрела на откровенно замёршую и такую же откровенно упрямую девчонку Уизли, шагавшую по белому снегу. За её спиной в снегу оставались следы. Сперва они были тёмными, ведь снег, соприкасаясь с тёплыми ступнями, таял и вжимался в прятавшуюся под ним жидкую грязь, но постепенно светлели. Ноги Розы Уизли становились всё холоднее и холоднее. Скоро снег совсем перестанет таять от соприкосновения с ними.  
Вопрос только, сможет ли девчонка — вторая помощница Драко, если ей не изменяет память, а память ей не изменяет, — дойти свой путь до конца на этих застывших, одеревеневших культяпках.  
Чутьё подсказывало Панси: если Роза дойдёт, то что-то изменится. И вовсе не в том смысле, что налоговый законопроект отправят на доработку или, скорее, полную переписку, а в каком-то большом, глобальном смысле. С предсказаниями у неё и в школьные годы было не очень, а уж после Хогвартса она и вовсе забросила хрустальные шары и кофейные гущи.  
Ясно было одно: ничего не происходит просто так, и Драко Малфой, которого она как свои пять пальцев знала ещё с пятилетнего возраста, выглядит слишком взволнованным для человека, который просто рискует довести свою ассистентку до обморожения.  
За происходящем скрывается нечто большое — она поняла это в тот же день, когда получила от Драко фиал с воспоминаниями о заседании Визенгамота, которому наверняка суждено стать историческим, вот только до поры, до времени совсем непонятно, что именно.  
— Как думаешь, чем дело кончится? — спросила Ромильда, словно прочитав её мысли.  
Панси метнула на неё быстрый взгляд.  
— Ты же у нас любительница предсказаний, ты и скажи.  
Ромильда задумалась. Ветер раздувал её кудрявые волосы, покрытые резными снежинками, и, безотчётно подцепив тёмную прядь, Ромильда накрутила её на палец. Сосредоточенно нахмурившись, она уставилась в одну точку, а через пару секунд уверенно кивнула:  
— Она дойдёт до конца.  
 _И станет всеобщей любимицей,_ подумала Панси. _Особенно если мы ей в этом поможем. А мы ей обязательно поможем. И заодно поднимем продажи…__ _

__***_ _

__Холодно.  
Как же ей было холодно._ _

__***_ _

__А Скорпиус так и не появился._ _

__***_ _

__Гермиона тенью следовала за Розой.  
Не по её маршруту, конечно, а за спинами зевак, которых собралось удивительно много. Надвинув капюшон на глаза, чтобы никто не узнал её, Гермиона скользила позади собравшихся, сопровождая свою дочь на каждом миллиметре пути, и сердце у неё разрывалось от любви и переживания._ _

__***_ _

__Сперва на место холода пришло безразличие, а потом Розе стало тепло.  
Ветер хлестал её тело, но ей было тепло. Снежинки падали ей на плечи, но ей было тепло. Снег, больше не таявший под ногами, колол её ступни, но ей было тепло.  
Или, может быть, она просто перестала что-либо чувствовать.  
Только шла и шла.  
Она должна была дойти, вот и всё._ _

__***_ _

__— Она должна была дойти, и дошла. Вот и всё, — довольно грубо (пожалуй, даже слишком) сказал Драко репортёрам.  
Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и выполняя важную миссию: одновременно загораживая вход в трактир «Три Метлы», где сейчас с помощью младшего брата и Лили Поттер новая Годива, его Роза Уизли отогревалась заклинаниями, чаями, зельями и одеялами и приходила в себя.   
А ему оставалось только взять на себя огонь раззадоренной прессы и отвечать на их вопросы, как будто всё самое главное не было сказано ещё до того, как Роза сделала первый шаг по колючему снегу.  
— Разумеется, все условия будут соблюдены. Члены Визенгамота не отступят от данного слова, — заверил Драко.  
 _А если попробуют, я лично их зааважу и плевать, что в первую и единственную попытку у меня ничего не получилось._  
Он говорил ещё и ещё, отвечал на глупые, не имеющие никакого отношения к делу вопросы и никак не мог сконцентрироваться. Его взгляд бесцельно гулял по толпе, которая и не думала расходиться, и в один момент где-то за плечом Перси Уизли ему причудилась знакомая взъерошенная фигура Гермионы Грейнджер, но уже в следующую секунду там никого не оказалось.  
С Гермионой Грейнджер, в случае, если она негативно отнесётся к подвигу Розы, было куда сложнее, чем со старыми хрычами из Визенгамота. Во-первых, любой приченённый ей вред наверняка Розу расстроит, а во-вторых… А во-вторых, героиня Второй Магической Войны явно не позволит себя просто так заавадить.  
Драко тоскливо вздохнул и принялся отвечать на очередной дурацкий вопрос.  
Оставалось совсем немного времени до того, как к нему пробьётся разьярённый Рон Уизли и попытается устроить некрасивую сцену, а Драко придётся решать сложную задачу: как утихомирить взбешённого отца, который по совместительству спит с его теперь уже бывшей женой, и сделать это так, чтобы Роза ничего не услышала.  
— Хоть раз, — прошипит он, глядя Уизли в глаза и изо всех сил удерживая на лице социально приемлемое выражение, — хоть раз, Уизли, подумай не о себе, а о ней. Нужна ей твоя истерика? Поможет ей твоя злость?   
Рон сникнет.  
— А вот ты, я смотрю, много о ней думаешь, да? — выпалит он и уставится на Драко в ответ, с точностью шахматиста улавливая самое главное.  
Драко выдержит его взгляд.  
Да. Он думает о Розе действительно много. Почти постоянно._ _

__

__**-24-** _ _

__

__Окончательно прийти в себя у неё получилось, пожалуй, только дома. Родные стены всегда помогают, и Роза, аппарировав прямо на кухню, сбросила мантии и одеяла, которыми её укутали Лили и Хьюго, и взмахом палочки наполнила чайник водой. Электричество не очень хорошо соседствовало с магией, поэтому обычно такие штуки она старалась не проворачивать, но сегодня ей не хотелось танцевать возле крана: вода, которая лилась бы в чайник, была бы холодной, а холода Розе на сегодня хватило.  
Холода и чужого внимания. Фотографы щёлкали камерами так, будто выбивали какой-то быстрый замысловатый ритм, создавали сложную музыку, и она была рада хотя бы тому, что Драко сразу удалось отодвинуть журналистов, лезших с вопросами. Впрочем, ответить она бы всё равно ничего не смогла: увидела в толпе мать и готова была разрыдаться как маленькая. Но та, кажется, не думала злиться — только показала ей большой палец и двинулась навстречу. Встретиться им не дали: Хьюго и Лили, действуя по плану, потащили Розу прочь от зевак...   
А теперь она была дома. Одна.  
Щёлкнув кнопкой на чайнике, Роза отправилась в ванную комнату, где заткнула ванну пробкой и на полную мощность открутила винты. Не хотелось даже наполнять ванну пеной, вопреки извечной привычке, хотелось просто горячей, обжигающе горячей воды — и как можно скорее. От мощной струи, бьющей по белой керамической поверхности, валил пар, и Роза недолго простояла, грея руки в клубах белёсого пара, а потом вернулась на кухню, где уже вскипел чайник.  
Несколько минут спустя она блаженно щурилась, сидя в горячей воде и мелкими глотками потягивая обжигающий нёбо чай с коньяком. Зелье в неё уже влили, ещё в «Трёх Метлах», так что хотя бы об одном противопростудном пункте можно было не беспокоиться. Следующими строчками в плане значились заблокировать камин от незваных гостей, зачаровать окна как-нибудь так, чтобы не слышать стучащихся в них сов (на всякий случай, вдруг кто-то из родственников — к примеру, отец, так и не появившийся в Хогсмиде, — решит выразить своё презрение или недовольство в письменном виде) и завалиться в кровать, накрывшись тремя одеялами.  
То, что камин нужно было блокировать в первую очередь, Роза поняла, когда услышала в гостиной грохот и чью-то сдавленную ругань. Да, её камин действительно стоял не очень удобно и выбираться из него с непривычки было непросто.  
Но, собственно, она никого и не приглашала!  
Роза отставила кружку и поднялась, прислушиваясь. Занятие было весьма бесполезным, потому что отключить воду она побоялась. Кем бы ни оказался незваный посетитель, пусть лучше думает, что она занята водными процедурами и ничего не подозревает.  
Стараясь быть осторожной и бесшумной, Роза выбралась из ванны и первым делом схватила свою волшебную палочку. Не выпуская её и гипнотизируя взглядом щеколду на двери, она кое-как вытерлась и натянула на себя первое, что попалось под руку — висевшие на крючке домашние штаны и заляпанную краской футболку, а потом выскользнула в коридор.  
Она понятия не имела, почему, но ей было страшно. Воображение подкидывало картинки одна опасней другой: в квартиру пробрались грабители, или горящие желанием отомстить почтенные старцы из Визенгамота (Скримджер — впереди всех, с перекошенной от ярости морщинистой рожей), или горячие головы из Оппозиции, или какой-нибудь отчаянный журналист, решивший, что ответов министра ему мало и нужно что-нибудь эксклюзивное, от самой Розы Уизли.  
Роза пыталась не паниковать, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Палочка так и плясала в пальцах, рискуя вот-вот выпасть.  
Это почти случилось, когда из гостиной её позвали по имени, но Роза успела перехватить потёртую рукоятку свободной рукой.  
— Роза Уизли! — раздался голос, который она прекрасна знала и который уже очень давно хотела услышать.  
— Скорпиус!   
Сунув палочку за пояс, Роза со всех ног бросилась в гостиную и без раздумий кинулась на шею лучшему другу. Но не успела она обнять его, как Скорпиус больно сжал её плечи.  
— Что ты наделала, Роза!  
Роза удивлённо захлопала ресницами. Только сейчас она заметила, что в её гостиной Скорпиус был не один. Слева от него, почти не различимый в темноте, стоял ещё кто-то. Кто-то высокий, кудрявый, с наглой ухмылкой и почти физически ощутимой аурой безумия.  
Джеймс Сириус Поттер.  
— Какого боггарта? — прошипела Роза. — Что он здесь делает?  
Джеймс выступил вперёд.  
— Как негостеприимно, сестрёнка. Как некрасиво.  
Пальцы Скорпиуса наконец-то разжались. Он оглянулся на Джеймса, и ничто в нём, ничто в его лице или в развороте плеч не выдавало былого напряжения, охватывавшего его в присутствии Поттера в школьные годы. Скорпиус был спокоен.  
Точнее, нет. Скорпиус был зол, но к Джеймсу это не имело ни малейшего отношения. Больше того, причиной его злости была исключительно Роза.  
Она сделала несколько шагов назад. Мокрые волосы неприятным холодом облепляли шею, волной спускались на спину, капали на одежду, мешались.  
— Что происходит? — снова спросила Роза. — Что вы здесь делаете? Почему вы вдвоём?  
Не так она себе представляла встречу со Скорпиусом, совершенно не так. В её мечтах он должен был появиться раньше, до её прохода по Хогсмиду, и он должен был тенью следовать за ней — чуть позади, за спинами зрителей, чтобы никто не заметил. Самый близкий человек, лучший друг, кому, как ни ему, в волнении повторять каждый шаг? Роза была уверена, что так и будет. До того, как всё началось, она почти не сомневалась в том, что Скорпиус в конечном итоге приедет, но среди многочисленных зевак она так и не увидела его светловолосой головы с родной улыбкой и внимательным взглядом, и каждый шаг приближал её к горькому пониманию: что-то изменилось, и Скорпиус не придёт.  
Сейчас понимание было другим: Скорпиус пришёл, но что-то действительно изменилось. Что-то изменилось настолько сильно, что на Джеймса он смотрел как на друга, а на неё — как на врага.  
Джеймс и Скорпиус, стояли рядом, соприкасаясь плечами. Оба были в одинаковых тёмных мантиях, из-под которых виднелись чёрные джинсы и свитера.  
— Ты столько всего испортила, Рози, — протянул Джеймс.  
Скорпиус вздохнул.  
— Мне столько всего нужно тебе рассказать.  
— Так начни рассказывать, — выпалила Роза.   
Она ничего не понимала и ей было чертовски обидно. Скорпиус не имел права так вести себя с ней! У него не было никаких причин с ней так обходиться, и уж тем более приводить в её дом Джеймса…  
Почему они вообще стояли рядом?  
Когда Джеймс шагнул вперёд, Роза попятилась. Выражение его лица было откровенно злым, как будто сдерживаемая до этого ярость теперь прорвала все плотины и неудержимо хлестала наружу. Он толкнул Розу на диван и сам сел рядом, гипнотизируя её горящими глазами.  
— Мы аппарировали, как только узнали, — сказал Скорпиус, стоя напротив. — Я слишком поздно получил твоё письмо. Сначала скрывался от сов, а потом был… занят.  
Джеймс усмехнулся.  
— А я, — сообщил он, играя своей волшебной палочкой, — мог узнать обо всём гораздо раньше, вот только смылся с семейного обеда вслед за тобой. Не следил, не подумай, просто у меня были другие дела. Малфой ждал меня во Франции, знаешь ли. Скрывался от сов. А потом мы были… заняты.  
Ни-че-го. Роза решительно ничего не понимала.  
— Твоё письмо попало ко мне в руки только сегодня днём. — Скорпиус скрестил руки на груди. — Мы торопились, как могли, но потратили кучу времени на то, чтобы найти нужные портключи и обеспечить себе безопасную аппарацию.  
— Безопасную, — прошипел ей на ухо Джеймс, — это, чтоб ты знала, такую, которую не отследят в Аврорате.  
Роза оттолкнула его от себя.  
— Да кому вы можете понадобиться в Аврорате, — сквозь зубы пробормотала она, пытаясь справиться с испугом и отвращением.  
Джеймс глухо хохотнул.  
— Это хороший вопрос, Рози. В самую точку.  
— Роза. — Скорпиус сделал глубокий вдох. — Правда в том, что мы много кому можем понадобиться. И в Аврорате особенно. Помнишь, ты писала мне о листовках? Помнишь, ты писала мне о сопротивлении и оппозиции?  
Она кивнула.  
— Оппозиция — это мы, сестрёнка. Мы — это оппозиция.  
Хорошо, что она сидела. Поражённая и выбитая из колеи, Роза глубоко втянула вохдух. Он ворвался в лёгкие со свистом, заставив её закашляться.  
— Что?  
— Что слышала, Рози.  
— Не только мы, конечно, — Скорпиус улыбнулся чужой, незнакомой улыбкой, от которой Розе стало не по себе. — Есть и другие. И некоторые из них тебе знакомы. Перси, к примеру.  
Перед глазами Розы как наяву предстали картинки: почерк Скорпиуса — письмо на столе Перси, и заболевший Перси, простывший Перси, аккурат в те дни, когда во Франции было холодно…  
— Перси был у тебя, — сказала она. Утверждение, а не вопрос.  
— Да, был. Забирал партию листовок. Во Франции их проще печатать.  
Роза согнулась, уперев локти в колени и обхватив голову ладонями.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— А тут нечего понимать, Рози. Мы и тебя позвали бы, думаешь, зря я на обеде задавал тебе столько вопросов? О, мы и тебя бы позвали, если бы ты не была такой дурой!  
Рука Скорпиуса легла Джеймсу на плечо.  
— Джейми, не надо, — мягко сказал он, и Роза поразилась тому, что услышала в его голосе.   
Всё в мире перемешалось. Злость, которую Скорпиус раньше адресовал исключительно Поттеру, теперь предназначалась для Розы, а Джеймсу доставались сердечная нежность в голосе и успокаивающая ладонь на плече. Привычный, словно много раз испытанный жест, и Джеймс, все годы ненавидевший Скорпиуса, вовсе не пытался скидывать его руку.  
Напротив, демонстративно накрыл её своей.  
У Розы голова шла кругом.  
— Я действительно хотел всё тебе рассказать и предложить присоединиться. Скрывать что-то от тебя было ещё невыносимей, чем скрываться во Франции.  
— Ты соврал, — глухо произнесла Роза. Она вспомнила, о чём говорил ей Драко тогда, на рождственском балу, в пустом кабинете. — Ты соврал, что родители отправили тебя учиться во Францию. Ты сам так решил.  
Молчание длилось недолго. В конце концов, Скорпиус кивнул.  
— Сам. Так было нужно для дела. Мы должны были возобновить печать листовок, и для этого нужен был свой человек во Франции, а я как никто другой подходил для…  
— Мы? — горько переспросила Роза. — Кто мы? Какое такое «мы»? Когда оно появилось?  
— Я вступил в сопротивление на летних каникулах, если ты об этом.   
— Мы вступили, — поправил его Джеймс. — Мы оба.  
— И тогда же начали трахаться?  
Это было грубо, но Роза не хотела подбирать слова и искать эвфемизмы.  
Щёки Скорпиуса чуть покраснели, а Джеймс снова ухмыльнулся своей безумной, довольной ухмылкой.  
— Чуть раньше, сестрёнка. Но ты почти угадала. Твоя проницательность могла бы нам хорошо послужить… Скорпиус даже начал в своих письмах готовить тебя понемногу, и ты действительно могла бы помочь.  
— А вместо этого ты спутала все наши планы.  
О каких планах речь, Роза не понимала. Она помнила, как сочувствовала и сопереживала Оппозиции в самом начале, и была уверена: отмена жестокого налогового законопроекта пришлась бы им по душе. Она хотела как лучше, но Оппозиции, выходит, до «лучше» не было ни малейшего дела?  
Выходит, они хотят не всеобщего блага, а просто власти и денег?  
В ней медленно разгорались обида и злость.  
— Я спутала все ваши планы? — Роза выпрямилась, сложив руки на коленях, и уставилась Скорпиусу прямо в лицо. — Я, Моргана тебя раздери, Скорпиус, прошла голая по всему Хогсмиду, чтобы избавить всех волшебников от поднятых вдвое старых налогов и введения целой дюжины новых. Потрудись объяснить, чем это не нравится Оппозиции…  
 _…Если ты хоть на минуту действительно был моим другом._  
—Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я ненавижу отца, — холодно сказал Скорпиус. — Представь себе, Оппозиция тоже его ненавидит. В точности как и Визенгамот. И мы почти достигли успеха, дискредетируя его беспорядками и тупыми законами.   
— Законы — с Визенгамота, беспорядки — с нас, и вот, поглядите, что мы имеем: наш министр творит какую-то чушь и не может держать свою страну под контролем. Какая жалость.  
— Мы почти достигли успеха, — продолжил Скорпиус, — и на подходе было ещё несколько акций. Принятие закона о резервации для оборотней. Я так смеялся, когда читал его, ты не поверишь. Ответная агрессия со стороны оборотней. Принятие закона о налогах. Вотум недоверия. Новый министр, новое правительство, новая жизнь.   
— Ты забыл о том, как удачно твои родители всё-таки подали на развод, — Джеймс засмеялся, как будто в разводе было хоть что-то смешное. — Мы собирались слить информацию в прессу, чтобы подпортить ему имидж.  
Коварные планы, политические интриги и низкая, подлая игра — вовсе не то, что Роза когда-либо ожидала от Скорпиуса, но замереть от ужаса её заставило вовсе не это.  
Тихо, почти шёпотом Роза спросила:  
— Ты сказал, беспорядки и ответная агрессия со стороны оборотней…  
— Да.   
Скорпиус собирался добавить что-то ещё, но Джеймс перебил его с самодовольной бравадой:  
— Чёткое разделение ролей, Рози. Скорпиус отвечал за листовки, Перси — за их доставку, за связь и за сбор информации в Министерстве, из первых рук, так сказать, а я — за нападения.  
Розу затошнило.  
Она и в страшном сне не могла представить себе ничего подобного. Червоточина в Джеймсе, которую недавно она вполне была готова списать на собственное воображение или собственную же неприязнь, сейчас представала перед ней во всей красе. Глубокая пропасть, опасная и страшно смердящая.  
— Как ты мог? — выдохнула Роза. — Невинные люди…  
— Я же никого не убивал, — раздражённо отмахнулся Джеймс. — Я только координировал.  
Только координировал.  
Роза закрыла лицо руками.   
Ей больше не было страшно, хотя она понимала, что Джеймс, пожалуй, способен на всё что угодно, а Скорпиус не то чтобы станет мешать. Слепая ненависть к отцу привела его к пропасти. Той самой, глубокой, опасной и страшно смердящей. К Джеймсу. Их руки были в крови и в грязи.  
— Слабачка, — заржал Джеймс. — Ну давай, расскажи, какие мы ужасные.  
Роза молчала.  
— Давай, расскажи.  
Джеймс наклонился к ней, брызгая слюной и бешено вращая глазами.  
— Расскажи, Рози, какие мы отвратительные.  
Его рука взметнулась быстро, как змея. Роза не успела даже заметить движение. Только резкую, обжигающую боль от пощёчины.  
Её голова мотнулась, словно игрушечная.  
— Джеймс! — выкрикнул Скорпиус, и Джеймс отпрянул, но вовсе не устыдился.  
— Скажи, Рози, это мы такие ужасные или он такой хороший? Твой Драко? Может, ты уже успела влюбиться?  
— Джеймс, прекрати.  
Роза молчала.   
— Я даже не начинал, Скорпиус. — Волшебная палочка Джеймса упёрлась ей в горло. Скорпиус отвернулся. — Ну что, Рози, пока не поздно, хочешь рассказать нам какие-нибудь министерские тайны? Что-нибудь, что поможет тебе заслужить прощение за ту заварушку, которую ты устроила? Тоже мне, героиня. Леди Годива.  
Роза молчала.  
— Если ты хотела, чтобы все увидели тебя голой, могла бы просто договориться с журналом для взрослых, — шипел Джеймс. — Но нет, тебе обязательно хотелось кого-нибудь спасти, да?  
— А тебе — кому-нибудь навредить?  
— Я только координировал, — повторил он.  
— И от этого бесишься? — Роза вздёрнула подбородок и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Потому что хотелось бы большего? Больной. Сумасшедший. Садист, — отчеканила она.  
У неё не было никакой возможности незаметно вытащить волшебную палочку из кармана, а значит, требовалось вывести Джеймса из себя. Отвлечь.  
И нет, она не верила ему. Ни секунды не верила в то, что он действительно «только координировал».   
— Или, может быть, — она прищурилась, — вся проблема в том, что ты опоздал на представление? Не попал в Хогсмид и теперь психуешь от того, что не увидел меня голой? А, Джеймс? Все увидели, а ты не увидел?  
Его ноздри раздувались от ярости. На лбу выступили капельки пота. Скорпиус не поворачивался.  
— Да кому ты нужна? — прорычал Джеймс.  
— Кому-то в тысячу раз лучше тебя, — просто ответила Роза и резко ударила.   
Она била интуитивно, пальцами в глаза, чтобы сделать больно и вырваться. У неё получилось. Джеймс скорчился на диване, а она вскочила, выхватив палочку, и прежде, чем Скорпиус сообразил, что происходит что-то не то, уже прокричала:  
— Экспеллиармус! Инкарцеро!  
Связанный и обезоруженный, Джеймс в бессильной ярости дёргался на диване. От шока он не произнёс ни слова.  
А Скорпиус стоял и смотрел. Он не нападал, и Роза была благодарна за это, потому что поднять палочку на бывшего лучшего друга ни за что не смогла бы.  
Бывший лучший друг. Бывший.  
Холоднее любого снега и любого колючего ветра.  
— Скорпиус… Это не ты, — выдохнула Роза, подойдя к нему. — Это не ты. Это кто-то другой.  
Слёзы застилали глаза, и она почти не видела лицо Скорпиуса, но была уверена, что сейчас по его — уже чужому — лицу расползлась кривая усмешка, до боли похожая на недавнюю усмешку Джеймса.  
— Это я, — ответил Скорпиус. — Самый настоящий я. Настоящей, чем когда бы то ни было.  
Ноги подкашивались. Нужно было что-то делать.  
Роза вложила в руку Скорпиуса палочку Джеймса и, развернувшись, бросилась прочь из квартиры._ _

__***_ _

__Как маленькая-маленькая девочка, она бежала через весь Лондон, не понимая, что проще всего было бы остановиться и аппарировать. Задыхаясь от рыданий, она перепрыгивала бордюры. Не обращая внимания на светофоры, неслась через улицы. Расталкивая людей, спускалась по эскалаторам, и только в вагоне метро позволила себе остановить, крепко вцепиться в поручень и постараться не плакать.  
Мир переворачивался у неё на глазах.  
Человек, чувства к которому должны были казаться стыдными и запретными, за связь с которым она должна была себя винить; человек, которого пытались выставить трусом, самодуром и едва ли не воплощением зла, которого многие таким и считали, стоял рядом с ней, стоял честно и прямо, пусть это и было в его интересах. А друзья… Друзья, преследуя свои интересы, были готовы убить.   
_Я ещё не начинал, сказал Джеймс._  
Мир переворачивался у неё на глазах. Отец спал с матерью Скорпиуса. Скорпиус собирался предать родного отца. Скримджер и Персиваль плели паутину, соединяя Визенгамот и Сопротивление. Люди жертвовали людьми, чтобы убрать неугодного человека. Люди пожирали друг друга.  
Грязь. Грязь. Грязь и предательство.  
Боль. Отвращение.  
Розу вело. Больше всего ей хотелось оказаться под одеялом, в тепле и уюте, чтобы кто-нибудь успокоил её, погладил по голове, знакомым голосом сказал, что всё будет нормально. Чтобы кто-нибудь дал ей отлежаться, объяснил ей, что делать.  
Мир переворачивался у неё на глазах, разваливался на части, оседал на землю искорёженными бетонными плитами, грозя придавить её, как ребёнка, и спасти её могла только мать.  
Только мама.  
Как маленькая девочка, Роза бежала к ней изо всех сил…_ _

__

__**-25-** _ _

__

__Чтобы совершить государственный переворот, оказывается, достаточно всего одного дня.  
Нужно только действовать быстро и чётко, и Гермиона Грейнджер это умела.  
Накрутив серебряную нить воспоминаний Розы, она разложила её по думосборам и разослала, куда только могла: во все газеты, в колдорадио, в приёмную министра, всюду. Собственно, отправлять воспоминания Розы в приёмную министра не было особой нужды. Стоило Гермионе только заикнуться об этом, как Роза, взмахнув палочкой и с явным трудом сосредоточившись, вызвала Патронуса, серебристую ласку, которая тут же выскочила в окно и помчалась, надо думать, к Драко Малфою.  
Хотела бы Гермиона знать, какие воспоминания Розы были настолько счастливыми, что сумели перевесить шок и отчаяние. И почему именно ласка. И что такого сказала её ласка Малфою, если тот постучался в камин Гермионы едва ли не минуту спустя.  
Но им всем было не до расспросов и откровений. Гермиона молча пододвинула к школьному врагу думосбор, школьный враг молча в него окунулся, а когда вынырнул, глаза у него были тёмными от боли и сверкающие решимостью одновременно.   
Правда о Сопротивлении и Визенгамоте была раскрыта, все почтенные старцы (старые хрычи, как назвал их Малфой) в полном составе подали в отставку — в том числе и из Министерства, некоторые из них — и Скримджер в первых рядах — были заключены под стражу, как и лидеры Оппозиции, которых аврорам удалось задержать.   
Джеймс Сириус Поттер и Скорпиус Малфой успели скрыться, предположительно — во Францию, с помощью то ли хитроумно замаскированной серии аппараций, то ли нескольких запутавших след портключей, Гермиона не вникала. В принципе, она почти не была удивлена: в Джеймсе ей давно мерещилась какая-то червоточина, разве что и в страшном сне нельзя было предположить, что сын твоего лучшего друга окажется замешан в чудовищных нападениях. Она старалась не думать об этом, но то и дело возвращалась мыслями к Гарри и Джинни.   
У них пока ещё не было времени увидеться и поговорить. Совершенно внезапно и совершенно неожиданно для себя Гермиона попала в самый водоворот событий, став в нынешней ситуации буквально правой рукою Малфоя.  
Рядовых членов Сопротивления он распорядился не трогать, хотя рядовых, честно говоря, было мало, и ещё меньше таких, которые не понимали, что делали. Большинством примкнувших к движению руководил трезвый расчёт: удалить одного министра, посадить на его место другого, сформировать своё собственное правительство, удовлетворить своё собственное тщеславие и реализовать свои собственные интересы, в большинстве своём заключавшиеся в одной простой вещи. В личном обогащении за счёт всех остальных, кому не повезло остаться за бортом. Прибрать к рукам их дома, выставленные на продажу из-за неуплаты налогов, составить свои собственные коллекции из артефактов, выброшенных на рынок по аналогичной причине. Получить богатство, власть и могущество.  
Банальные желания каждого третьего, если не сказать второго.  
Гермиона поморщилась. Вчерашний вечер выдался суматошным и сумасшедшим, а ночь и того хуже, и сейчас, утром, у неё невыносимо болела голова. Заклинания и зелья от мигрени не помогали, как и маггловские лекарства, и оставалось только быть благодарной своему организму за то, что она всё ещё может ходить, думать и разговаривать. Момент для бессмысленного и бесполезного лежания на кровати с холодной тряпкой на лбу сейчас был самый что ни на есть не подходящий.   
Перед Малфоем — очевидно убитым новостями о сыне, но так же очевидно ими не сломленным — в наступившем новом дне стояло множество задач государственной важности. Ему требовалось найти замену ушедшим в отставку и дать официальные объяснения прессе, успокоить страну, бурлившую после вчерашнего подвига Розы и — вести разносятся быстро — наверняка собирающуюся вот-вот закипеть после серии полуночных арестов.  
Прихлёбывая свой утренний чай, Гермиона прокручивала в голове подходящие слова, которые могли бы прозвучать убедительно и понятно для журналистов. Она мысленно составляла стратегию и тактику, размышляла о том, какими должны быть другие, новые люди, которые придут к власти после старых хрычей из Визенгамота, пыталась понять, как обернуть сложившуюся ситуацию в свою пользу — в пользу министра, и что делать дальше…  
Это был её способ справляться с усталостью и мигренью. Так она чувствовала себя лучше всего. Собственно, несмотря на мигрень и усталость, она давно не чувствовала себя так правильно и так на своём месте.  
И надо было поговорить о её месте с Малфоем. Перси Уизли, его бессменный ассистент, по уши завяз в заговоре Оппозиции и Визенгамота, и теперь находился под следствием, а значит, как бы ужасно оно ни звучало, Малфой нуждался в помощниках.  
Сказал бы ей кто несколько лет назад, она бы ни за что не поверила.  
Гермиона вышла на крыльцо.   
Малфой и Роза о чём-то говорили в саду. Они оба ночевали здесь. Ну, как «ночевали»… Измученная, опустошённая Роза уснула, едва её голова коснулась кровати в старой детской, ещё до того, как Гермиона и Малфой закончили разбираться с проблемами. Задолго до этого. А под утро, когда большинство проблем можно было назвать, по крайней мере, стремящимися к своему решению, заснул и министр — на кушетке в гостиной.  
Так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что они стояли вместе у приземистой яблоньки и что-то вполголоса убеждали. И вместе с тем, удивительного было много.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, близко, почти соприкасаясь бёдрами, глядя друг другу в глаза. Роза говорила, Малфой улыбался. Малфой говорил, Роза качала головой и тоже улыбалась. Они не выглядели ровесниками, но вместе с тем смотрелись рядом удивительно гармонично.  
Гермиону передёрнуло от неожиданной мысли. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, внутренности обожгло яростью, даже головная боль отступила.  
Отступила и ярость, когда Малфой заботливым, бережным движением заправил выбившуюся прядь волос Розе за ухо, а Роза, вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, прижалась к его ладони щекой.  
— Во что ты втянул мою дочь? — шёпотом спросила Гермиона, и тут же ответила сама себе: — Ни во что.  
Роза — не из тех, кого можно во что-то втянуть. Она из тех, кто сам выбирает и проблемы, в которые ввязывается, и грабли, на которых танцует.  
И она выбрала Малфоя. И, пожалуй, без этого выбора она бы не вернулась к матери и отношения между ними вряд ли наладились бы, так что Гермионе грех жаловаться. Гермионе грех жаловаться на то, что Гарри у неё больше нет, а Рон — уже не друг и не муж — крутит новый роман. Она осталась одна.   
А Роза, и это осознание даётся тяжелее всего, была одна всегда. С самого рождения.  
От острого чувства вины глаза заслезились.   
Роза была одна, но сумела вырасти сильной. Может быть, только поэтому и сумела. Может быть, только одиночество и выковало из неё женщину, не побоявшуюся воспротивиться власти, сумевшую без страха отстоять свои убеждения и, очевидно, мужчину, которого полюбила.  
А Малфой, кажется, тоже всегда был одинок. Может быть, его одиночество выковало из него мужчину, который сможет любить её дочь, несмотря ни на что? В конце концов, возраст для магов значит не так много, как для людей.  
Гермиона тряхнула головой, ощущая себя сплетницей навроде Лаванды Браун в школьные годы. Ещё ничего не понятно, а она уже делает выводы и строит далекоидущие планы.  
А ведь достаточно просто спросить.  
Она открыла было рот, чтобы окликнуть Малфоя и Розу, но те заметили её сами. Обернувшись, они приветственно — и синхронно! — взмахнули руками, и Гермиона помахала в ответ. Без лишних колебаний они оба направились к дому, на крыльце которого замерла Гермиона, и выпавший за ночь снежок захрустел у них под ногами.  
— Привет, мам, — выдохнула Роза, целуя её в щёку.  
— Доброе утро, Грейнджер, — сказал Малфой, засовывая руки в карманы тёплой мантии.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Я сделаю бутерброды. — Роза, словно почувствовав назревшую между ними необходимость поговорить, скользнула в дверной проём и скрылась на кухне.  
Гермиона взмахнула волшебной палочкой, накладывая на крыльцо согревающие чары и смахивая с лестницы снег. Она немного перестаралась, и снег обнажил не только деревянные ступеньки, но и росшие рядом траву и кустарники.   
— Присядем?  
— Поттер дал комментарии для прессы, — сказал вдруг Малфой. Они сели на ступеньки. — Сказал, что Джеймс — болван и сам не знал, во что ввязывается. И, Грейнджер, он знает. Он знает, что ты в этом замешана.  
Гермиона подтянула коленки к груди. Боль то отступала, то снова обхватывала лоб и затылок пылающим обручем.  
Конкретно сейчас Гермионе казалось, что её голова вот-вот лопнет в тисках этого обруча.  
— Всё образуется, — только и смогла выдавить она.  
Малфой покачал головой и, потянувшись, сорвал росшую неподалёку травинку. Сухого «солдатика», ещё минуту назад нёсшего свою службу под снегом.  
— Вид у него был такой, будто образуется очень нескоро.  
 _Может, и так,_ остранённо подумала Гермиона. Так тоже бывает. Наверное, это нормально. Или, даже больше, давно должно было случиться. Как много школьных друзей продолжают свои отношения? Далеко не все держатся за школьную дружбу. Пути умудряются расходиться даже в таком замкнутом сообществе, как магическое. Пересекаться они с Гарри будут всегда, понятно как дважды два, но пересекаться и дружить — совершенно разные вещи. Натянуто улыбаться друг другу, нейтрально говорить о погоде…  
Гермиона поёжилась.   
Такого расклада ей не хотелось. В глубине души она верила, что рано или поздно Гарри остынет и они ещё смогут как-нибудь это пережить, оказаться выше тех игр, в которые заигрались их дети.  
Кстати, о детях. О её дочери, если точнее.  
— Вы с Розой… — начала она, заранее зная ответ, и Малфой не дал ей договорить.  
— Да, — ответил он, ощетиниваясь как тогда, в школе, и явно готовясь ударить. Не руками, конечно, и не магией, а колкими и обидными словами, по части которых он всегда был умельцем.  
Но Гермиона не собиралась дожидаться удара.  
— Кто бы мне сказал, не поверила.  
Бледное лицо чуть оттаяло.  
— Она…  
— Я знаю, Малфой. Я знаю.   
Он не успел сказать «замечательная», а значит, у Гермионы не было повода парировать, что да, замечательная, и именно поэтому ты её недостоин. Вместо всего этого у неё было время. Целая прорва времени, чтобы всё переосмыслить. И хвалёный ум — для того же.  
Она сказала только:  
— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, на что идёшь. Журналисты, слухи, сплетни, всё это может испортить моей дочери жизнь. А если ты разобьёшь ей сердце…  
Малфой неожиданно хихикнул.  
— Ты сломаешь мне нос. Ты это уже репетировала.  
Гермиона с трудом подавила улыбку. Почему-то ей хотелось верить в то, что никто никому ничего не разобьёт и не сломает. Кто бы ей сказал несколько лет назад…  
— Грейнджер. — Голос Малфоя вдруг стал серьёзным, а в воздухе зазвенело от напряжения. — Я вполне представляю себе, что ты думаешь обо мне и об обещаниях, которые я мог бы тебе дать. Но, будь спокойна, я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни одна сволочь ни открыла в её сторону свой поганый рот.  
Наверное, этого было достаточно. Кожу Гермионы покалывали редкие искры — это в воздухе бурлила сдерживаемая Малфоем магия. Он действительно был готов на всё ради того, чтобы защитить её дочь, и «всё» в устах Малфоя расширялось до необъятного диапазона. В её представлении Малфой мог солгать, и предать, и применить шантаж, и надавить на самое больное, и отомстить так жестоко, что его собственные предки перевернулись бы в фамильном склепе от удивления, и надавить на самое больное, и ничем, практически ничем не поступиться… Возможно, она думала о нём слишком плохо. Возможно.  
Но её радовало, что ради её дочери он готов был на всё это пойти, не задумываясь.  
И потом, запрещать Розе что-то было бесполезно. Уж Гермиона-то знала.  
Она медленно кивнула, глядя Драко в глаза.  
— Что, — вдруг усмехнулся он, — даже не спросишь, почему я сказал «ни одна сволочь», исключив из списка всех остальных? Стареешь, Грейнджер.  
Чувствуя непреодолимое желание ответить, что это не она тут в попытке противостоять кризису среднего возраста засматривается на тех, кто моложе (или просто сломать ему нос, вот уж действительно), Гермиона пожала плечами.  
— И почему же ты сказал «ни одна сволочь», исключив из списка всех остальных?   
Малфой выпрямился, запустив руку в карман мантии. Что-то зашелестело.  
— Потому что только полная сволочь сможет сказать о ней что-то плохое. Или даже подумать о том, чтобы сказать о ней что-то плохое.  
Не скрывая довольной улыбки, он протянул Гермионе газету.   
— Сегодняшний номер. Паркинсонпо старой дружбе показала заранее.  
С первой полосы на Гермиону смотрела Роза. Точнее, нет, не смотрела, потому что взгляд её глаз упорно избегал колдокамеры. Роза глядела вниз и вбок, то на сновавших мимо людей, то на собственные руки, теребившие края мантии. На грубой серой ткани поблёскивали снежинки. Гермиона знала: под грубой серой тканью её дочь была абсолютно раздетой.  
Такой же, какой она и пришла в этот мир.  
— Даже сообщения об отставках и арестах отодвинули на вторую полосу, чтобы поставить Розу на первую.  
— Годива нашего времени, — прочитала Гермиона заголовок и подняла голову.  
— Твоя дочь — национальная героиня, Грейнджер. Видимо, это наследственное. Её все обожают и, клянусь тебе, я не имею к этому ни малейшего отношения.  
«Ни малейшего отношения» в его случае означало, видимо, что Малфой никому не угрожал и никого не заставлял. Максимум, уронил перед колдокамерами несколько фраз, грамотно расставив акценты. Собственно, большего он сделать и не мог: даже министр был не в силах заставить всю магическую Британию в мгновение ока заставить полюбить её дочь.  
— Её обожают, — и в его голосе Гермиона услышала гордость пополам с ревностью. Это заставило её усмехнуться. — Роза может сесть в министерское кресло, и никто даже не вспомнит о каком-то там Драко Малфое. Она стала всеобщей любимицей и разрушительницей деспотического режима. Юная девочка, не побоявшаяся пойти против системы. Пример того, как один человек может всё изменить. Символ нового мира.  
— Она — моя дочь. Я не хочу, чтобы она была символом, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Я хочу, чтобы она была счастлива.  
— Я собираюсь сделать для этого всё, что в моих силах.  
 _Уж постарайся_.  
— На самом деле, Грейнджер, — кашлянул Малфой после затянувшегося молчания, — есть ещё кое-что, что я хотел тебе показать.  
В его кармане снова зашуршало, и Гермиона недоумённо вскинула брови. На этот раз бледная рука с серо-зелёным пятном фамильного перстня протянула ей не газету, а аккуратный рулон пергамента, небрежно стянутый тёмным шнурком.  
Вежливость подкатилась к губам с подобающим ситуации «Можно?», но Гермиона не стала спрашивать вслух. Не хотелось лишний раз раскланиваться с Малфоем, тем более, он сам предложил ей свиток, а значит… Она дёрнула за шнурок, и узел легко поддался. Разложив пергамент на коленях и придерживая его ладонями, принялась читать.  
— Благодарю за оказанное доверие и поддержку… Нелёгкое решение… Я, Драко Малфой… Ухожу в отставку. Что? Ты серьёзно, Малфой?  
Малфой на неё не смотрел. Просто сидел на ступеньке, облокотившись на собственные колени и сцепив руки в замок. Сидел и глядел куда-то вдаль, перекатывая на губах только что сорванную травинку. Сухого «солдатика».  
За ухом у него Гермиона заметила тёмное пятнышко. Краска.  
— Ты дальше читай, — Малфой усмехнулся, и ухмылка у него была… Не такая омерзительная, как в школьные годы, и не такая опасная, как та, с которой он отвечал журналистам перед проходом Розы по Хогсмиду, но вместе с тем довольно пугающая. И настораживающая.  
Пытаясь подавить дурное предчувствие, Гермиона вернулась к чтению. И буквально через несколько секунд поняла, что зря игнорировала Предсказания и могла бы доверять своей интуиции.  
— Исполняющим обязанности министра назначаю Гермиону Джин Грейнджер, — прочитала она вслух.  
— Ага.  
Ухмылка Малфоя стала ещё шире. Здесь и сейчас, с этого ракурса, он выглядел почти мальчишкой, и Гермиона ощущала очень даже девчоночье желание пнуть его так, чтобы он свалился с крыльца.  
Она потрясла пергаментом.  
— Что это вообще значит? Что это такое?  
— Грейнджер, — Малфой скривился, — не строй из себя дуру, а то я пожалею о своём решении.   
— И отлично. Давай, жалей. Отменяй. Не хочу я быть никакой исполняющей обязанности.  
Малфой выплюнул травинку и повернулся к ней, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
— Не будешь, если не хочешь. Только для этого нужно будет чуть-чуть подождать: пока, знаешь ли, назначат дату официальных выборов, пока она наступит, пока тебя изберут… Но оно того стоит, поверь. Тогда ты не будешь исполняющей обязанности министра, а станешь самым настоящим министром.  
Гермиона уставилась на него во все глаза.  
Он сумасшедший. Определённо. Седина в бороду, бес в ребро, слабоумие в голову. Точно. Сошёл с ума и теперь творит всякие глупости. И ей ни за что на свете нельзя соглашаться, нельзя даже думать об этом… Только вот почему, думая об этом, она наконец-то ощущает себя такой небывало живой?  
— Грейнджер, — он вздохнул. — У тебя на лице написано всё, что ты думаешь. Я не сошёл с ума. Сама посуди: после того, что устроил мой сын, могу я быть министром или не могу? Он, конечно, скрывается и вряд ли его кто найдёт, а ещё всегда можно надавить на нужные кнопки, осудить его без его присутствия в зале суда, приговорить к какой-нибудь депортации и сделать вид, что всё так, как нужно. Моргана меня раздери, да именно так я, пожалуй, и сделаю, вот только для этого мне нужно быть не министром, а просто Драко Малфоем. Обычным Драко Малфоем, от которого ещё и не такого можно ожидать.  
— Например, романа с восемнадцатилетней девчонкой, — уточнила Гермиона, склонив голову набок.  
— Например, романа с восемнадцатилетней девчонкой, — подтвердил Малфой, и взгляд у него потеплел.  
Гермиона, наверное, должна была бушевать от одного осознания того, что кто-то вроде Малфоя протянул руки к её дочери. Или, может быть, бушевать должен был кто-нибудь вроде Рона, а она… Просто будет рядом, просто сделает для своей дочери всё, чего не успела додать ей в прежние годы, просто будет держать наготове три тысячи и тридцать три волшебных и неволшебных способа капитально испортить Малфою жизнь, если он сделает Розе больно.  
А если будет нужно, то просто отойдёт в сторону и даст Розе жить так, как ей хочется. И не только потому, что бесполезно запрещать, Роза всё равно возьмёт то, что хочет, но и потому, что отпускать своих детей и позволять им набивать свои шишки — это самое важное, что только могут сделать родители.   
— И ты считаешь…  
— Я не просто считаю, я в этом уверен. — Малфой потянулся и, уставившись куда-то ей в колени, быстро заговорил: — Я думал о том, чтобы работать с тобой в команде, ещё до того, как случилась вся история с проходом по Хогсмиду. Если точнее, я думал о том, чтобы к драккловой матери разогнать старых пердунов из Визенгамота, основательно прошерстить Министерство, назначить на должности тех, в ком уверен, и одной, своей собственной командой идти к светлому будущему. Согласно первоначальному плану, в моей команде были я, Роза и ты. Определиться с остальными я не успел. Мой план оказался слишком хорош для реальности, которая опять всё испортила, но это и к лучшему. Вчера я увидел тебя в деле, и ты… ты была если не на своём месте, то где-то возле него. Ты расправлялась с трудностями и принимала сложные решения как… как Грейнджер. Как самая умная ведьма своего поколения и, по совместительству, одна из победительниц величайшего тёмного мага нашего времени. — Он выдохнул, легко взмахнув рукой, и Гермиона поняла, что всё это время Драко смотрел на колдографию Розы в газете, а потом шутливо скривился: — А теперь, когда я всё это сказал, давай сделаем вид, что этого не было. Я наложил бы на тебя Обливиэйт, но…  
— Малфой, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Я согласна.  
— На Обливиэйт?  
— На то, чтобы исполнять обязанности министра до выборов.  
— И на то, чтобы выиграть выборы тоже. Я Малфой, а у Малфоев исключительное политическое чутьё.  
Она, наконец, рассмеялась. Смех, копившийся в ней долгое время, вырвался наружу — лёгкий и светлый. Гермиона смеялась, потому что знала: Малфой шутил насчёт Обливиэйта, и ему наверняка было сложно говорить комплименты её талантам (хотя бы потому, что он понятия не имел, как она на них отреагирует), но каждое его слово — правда, и, больше того, каждое его слово имеет под собой веские основания.  
Она действительно чувствовала себя живой — именно сейчас. Именно вчера, когда разбиралась с ужасными новостями, или когда смотрела на то, как её дочь делает что-то огромное и важное, что-то для всей страны. Делая что-то ради неё, вместе с ней, принимая решения и расправляясь с трудностями, сливая воспоминания в думосборы и отправляя их по нужным адресам, разрабатывая стратегию последующих действий, она чувствовала себя живой и нужной, такой настоящей. Словно и не было долгих лет на нудной должности. Словно и не было никакого креста, который она собственноручно едва не поставила над своей жизнью.  
Малфой был прав и ещё кое в чём: если она возьмётся исполнять обязанности министра до выборов, то выиграет и их тоже. Так случается почти всегда, если верить статистике, а если верить ещё и в себя, то так обязательно произойдёт и в их случае. Потому что она, драккл возьми, Гермиона Грейнджер, и у неё тысячи идей, и столько же талантов, и она…  
Отсмеявшись, Гермиона устало прикрыла глаза.  
— Всё в порядке? — тут же услышала она за спиной голос Розы. Взволнованный. Тёплый. Родной.  
Ответила на автомате:  
— Конечно.  
Всё действительно было в порядке. А если что-то и нет, это всегда можно исправить.   
Они обе это уже доказали._ _

__

__**Эпилог**   
_Полгода спустя_ _ _

__

__Отставив бокал шампанского, Роза прижимается головой к плечу Драко.  
— Не могу поверить… — бормочет она.  
— Не можешь поверить? — Его пальцы ласково пробегаются по её волосам, расплетая пушистую косу, точно такую же, как полгода назад, на их первом рождественском балу в Министерстве. — А я с самого начала верил, что будет только так и не иначе. Ну и кто всегда прав?  
Роза хмыкает и едва сдерживается от того, чтобы показать язык.  
— Моя мама? — невинно спрашивает она.  
— Ну уж нет. Твоя мама, позволь напомнить, при всём моём уважении, долгое время считала, что тебе стоит оставить занятия живописью и найти себе нормальную работу.   
Голос Драко остаётся предельно серьёзным, но в глазах у него горят весёлые искорки.  
— У меня была нормальная работа, — возражает Роза.  
— А теперь у тебя будет персональная выставка.  
Это даже звучит нереально. Персональная выставка, которая открылась сегодня, они только-только вернулись с достаточно скромной, но всё равно самой торжественной на свете церемонии, на которой Роза огромными ножницами перерезала алую ленточку. Настоящая выставка её картин. Сначала — в небольшой галерее магического искусства на западе Лондона, а через два месяца — по очереди в нескольких европейских столицах: такие же маленькие, уютные галереи, ещё не успевшие сделать себе громкого имени, но…  
Это был успех. Неслыханный успех, на который она даже не рассчитывала, когда с подачи Драко отправляла колдографии своих работ арт-директорам всех зарегистрированных в волшебной Британии галерей.  
Драко пришлось поклясться на своей родословной, что он никого не шантажировал, никому не угрожал и не пытался дать взятку, а Роза всё равно с трудом верила, что всё происходит всерьёз.  
Пришлось поверить только тогда, когда она, не доверяя волшебной палочке, принялась вручную упаковывать картины для перевозки. Картин было много. Портрет близнецов Скамандеров — одинаковые и разные одновременно лица, острые треугольники скул, мягкие пряди волос, лунное сияние цвета. Смеющиеся Лили и Хьюго — вдвоём на одной квиддичной метле.  
Оборотень и красавица, которая его совсем не боится (после своей прогулки по Хогмсиду Роза проработала в Министерстве ровно столько, сколько потребовалось для того, чтобы подшить все документы о нападениях в дело об Оппозициях, провести пресс-конференцию, снимающую с оборотней все подозрения, и сжечь старый законопроект быстрым и громким «Инсендио»). Оборотень в лесу. Русалки — пугающие и прекрасные одновременно. Келпи из древних сказаний, просто потому что Розе нравились эти легенды.  
Хрупкая девочка с растрёпанными каштановыми волосами, в которых запутались травинки и листья. Одежда у неё испачкана и разорвана, на щеках чернеют полосы грязи, в руках зажата волшебная палочка. Девочка пробирается через тёмный лес, дрожа от каждого звука, но даже не думая останавливаться.  
Другая девочка, чем-то похожая на неё, только с длинной гривой рыжих волос. И снег, много снега: ложится ей на плечи, блестит на тёмно-рыжих ресницах, оседает на волосы, стелется под ногами, укрывает их до самых щиколоток. Обнажённая девочка посреди снежного поля, но, глядя на неё, никто не решит, будто она скоро замёрзнет.  
Ещё картины. Самые разные. Птичка, вылетающая из распахнутой клетки — навстречу золотистым лучам яркого солнца (официальный развод оформили быстро, ещё до её прохода по Хогсмиду, и в прессе не было никакого скандала, только пара сухих сообщений, и сейчас Астория Малфой помолвлена с Рональдом Уизли). Две чашки кофе, притаившиеся на самом краю стола, одна из чашек — с отбитым краем, щербатая (и нет большего счастья на свете, чем по утрам пить кофе с Драко Малфоем). Счастливые картины из жизни волшебников: кто-то нянчит детей, кто-то торгует мороженым из крохотного фургончика, кто-то запускает в небо магический фейерверк (Гермиона Грейнджер, месяц назад избранная министром магии с небывалым перевесом голосов, может похвастаться тысячей идей о том, как сделать жизнь лучше, и постепенно воплощает их в жизнь).   
Много других полотен. Среди них — наконец-то нарисованная картина с грозой. Бьющие в землю молнии, изогнутые ветви замерших в страхе деревьев, чёрные тучи на небе и тощую, испуганную луну. И всплеск заклинания, направленный умелой рукой: узловатые тонкие пальцы с обкусанными ногтями, тонкая острая палочка, яркая вспышка. И корабль, разбивающийся о скалы, так, что брызги во все стороны, чтобы волны от края до края, а деревянная обшивка крошится в мелкие щепочки. Вся боль и вся обида, все слёзы и всё разочарование на одном полотне.  
Светловолосый мальчишка, замерзающий на снегу. Светловолосый мальчишка, сидящий на лестнице. Светловолосый мальчишка, прижимающий к груди ворох непрочитанных писем.  
Скорпиус.  
Скорпиус, которого она никогда не простит, пусть и никогда не расскажет Драко о своём непрощении. Скорпиус из прошлого, который навсегда останется её лучшим другом, и Скорпиус, отворачивавшийся, когда Джеймс говорил гадости ей прямо в лицо. Скорпиус, который всё ещё не выходил на связь с отцом, несмотря на то, что Драко не оставлял попыток найти его. Драко злился и переживал, он был разбит предательством сына, но понимал, что в чём-то и сам приложил к этому руку, вот только семейные узы для него были крепче любого разочарования...  
Все его письма оставались без ответа, но, по крайней мере, сейчас совы перестали приносить их обратно. Роза не знала, чего хотела больше: чтобы так всё и оставалось или чтобы Скорпиус оттаял и написал отцу, восстановив хотя бы подобие нормальных взаимоотношений.  
На большее, чем подобие, Роза и не рассчитывала. Только «Репаро» может починить сломанную вещь так, чтобы не осталось ни трещинки, но человеческие отношения не похожи на вещи. А если и похожи, то на восстановленные не с помощью магии, а маггловским способом: с засохшими следами клея и рваными шрамами трещин.  
Эти шрамы всегда будут болеть.  
Между ней и Скорпиусом никогда не случится ни оттепели, ни примирения. Они были лучшими друзьями, а такую связь невозможно разрушить, вот только теперь она приобрела форму уродливей некуда, и если ей снились кошмары, то в этих кошмарах Скорпиус с равнодушным лицом смотрел, как её истязают.   
Если Скорпиус решит вернуться и помириться с отцом, Роза будет ему улыбаться, но улыбка ничего не изменит. Предать могут лишь близкие, и от его предательства ей будет больно всё жизнь.   
Может быть, их дружба была недостаточно крепкой, если такое случилось. Может быть, настоящую дружбу действительно невозможно разрушить и ни во что уродливое выродиться она просто не может: даже мама и дядя Гарри, казалось бы навсегда разведённые стараниями Джеймса по разные стороны, медленно начинали общаться. Даже отец находил общий язык с ними обоими.Их дружба была слишком крепкой и слишком прекрасной вещью, чтобы рушиться навсегда из-за политических разногласий.  
Чужие смерти, впрочем, были ещё более серьёзной причиной, и Роза не собиралась прощать за них Джеймса. Не смогла бы, даже если бы захотела.  
Он тоже присутствовал на её картинах. Тёмная тень, жавшаяся к углам, всегда со спины, либо в капюшоне, и ни одна живая душа не догадалась бы, кто это, но Роза-то знала.   
Он тоже присутствовал на её картинах. Тёмная тень, жавшаяся к углам, всегда со спины, либо в капюшоне, и ни одна живая душа не догадалась бы, кто это, но Роза-то знала.   
Была и другая тёмная тень: ссутулившаяся, со старческими руками, покрытыми кровью и копотью. Скримджер, отправленный сначала в отставку, а потом в Азкабан за связь с оппозицией, за участие в организации нападений, за то, кем он был – лидером и Визенгамота, и Сопротивления… Азкабан, пустой и мрачный, Роза однажды тоже нарисовала. Ей не было жаль. Погибших во время нападений — да, Скримджера — нет. Древняя магия обожгла ему руку, несмотря на то, что он был готов выполнить свои требования и не отказывался от собственных слов. Было в его обожжённом запястье, которое он всё прятал в рукав во время суда, что-то правильное, что-то, напоминавшее о справедливости и возмездии, о страшном преступлении, совершённом против собственного народа, и Роза однажды нарисовала и эту магию тоже. Алые языки пламени, готовые постоять за себя и тех, кого любят.  
— Иметь свои политические взгляды — это не преступление, — сказала мать Розы, комментируя судебный процесс. — Преступление — это вступать в сговор, ставящий своей целью личное обогащение и удовлетворение собственного тщеславия, результатом которого становятся страшные смерти.  
Достаточно было нескольких колдографий, чтобы с ней согласились. И ничего из того, что было на колдографиях, Роза не рисовала. Попросту не смогла бы.  
Зато однажды она нарисовала пустой кабинет министра магии с разбросанными по столу и по полу бумагами. Перевёрнутая чернильница, пачкающая собой пергаменты с какими-то чертежами. Горящий зелёным пламенем камин, на который никто не ответит. Смятение. Тревога. Беспомощность. Сквозящее в каждом мазке желание переломить ситуацию. Что-нибудь изменить.  
То, что было на душе у Драко Малфоя. То, о чём они обычно не говорят. Не говорили.  
Но сегодня —особенный день, и можно говорить обо всём. Драко, например, говорит о матери Розы:  
— За время работы в Министерстве я видел множество человек, которых должность и ответственность пригибали к земле. Твоя мать совсем не такая. Её, наоборот, пригибает к земле отсутствие должности и ответственности.  
— Но дело ведь вовсе не в том, что ты хотел спасти её жизнь от медленного угасания на неинтересной работе. Мамины таланты, скорее, были причиной, почему ты выбрал именно её. Но почему ты вообще решил, что нужно кого-то выбирать? — спрашивает Роза, удобнее устраиваясь на подлокотнике его кресла.   
Их обычное положение.  
Драко тянется к ней, прижимается головой к плечу — всё ещё новое, всё ещё непривычное для него движение, и она осторожно, боясь запачкать краской, запускает пальцы в его мягкие волосы.  
— Сам не знаю, — говорит он. — У меня были совсем другие планы, но все мои планы заканчиваются вовсе не так, как должны были. Министр, сын которого практически стоит во главе оппозиции…  
— Сюжет для трагедии?  
— Нет, просто неправильно. Как, например, министр, влюблённый в свою помощницу.  
Кровь приливает к лицу, и Роза невольно задерживает дыхание. Ей хочется переспросить — правда, влюблённый? Но вместо этого она говорит другое:  
— Ты говорил, теперь тебе наплевать на твой имидж.  
— А дело и не в имидже, Уизли. — Он всегда называет её по фамилии, когда нервничает. Всех остальных он называет по фамилии постоянно. — Дело в том, что… — Его рука поднимается и опускается неловким движением.  
— А в чём?  
Драко поворачивается к ней, и глаза у него… тёмные, печальные, растерянные. Совсем как у того мальчика, которого она когда-то рисовала до онемения в пальцах (эти портреты она не покажет никому-никому, не отдаст ни на какую выставку, навсегда оставит только своими).  
— Во мне? Я просто не мог по-другому. Сначала я был испуган и равнодушен, потом — просто взбешён. А потом мне захотелось что-то делать, и я даже верил в то, что смогу. Я и сейчас верю в то, что вполне себе смог бы. Но только не так. Только не такой ценой.— Драко кривится. — Я сказал себе: можешь остаться в министерском кресле, но тогда распрощаешься с сыном, можешь и дальше оставаться министром, но тогда и думать забудь о своей Розе с пятнами краски на лепестках. Политика всегда была грязью, и эта грязь перепачкала всё Министерство. Я хотел избавиться от этой грязи, избавиться от всего старого, собрать другую команду — из тех, кто ещё не успел замараться. Но я не смог бы отказаться ни от Скорпиуса, ни от тебя, а значит, как ни крути, оставшись, совершил бы предательство. Предал бы либо вас, либо самого себя. И, Моргана меня раздери, я заработаю мозоль на языке, если возьмусь перечислять всё то, на что, по мнению многих, способны Малфои, но даже мой отец до последнего не мог решиться предать своего господина. А я не отец, и у меня нет господина. И я не хочу никого предавать. Я наигрался в игры на три жизни вперёд. Я не хотел быть марионеткой, и потому пошёл против Визенгамота. Я хотел быть собой. Я хотел быть собой, и потому подал в отставку. Считаешь меня слабаком?  
— Нет, — Роза качает головой. — Горжусь тобой.  
 _И восхищаюсь. Как всегда восхищалась._  
— Это я тобой горжусь, — говорит он в ответ. — Как всегда.  
Драко смотрит ей в глаза — долго и жадно. Он весь — ожившая картина. Акварельная нежность, акварельная мягкость красок, пушистые линии волос, бездонные туманы глаз, невесомая бледность запястий в тёмных манжетах парадной рубашки. Он прекрасный, невыносимо прекрасный акварельный портрет, который она так никогда и не сумела бы нарисовать точно и правильно.  
Просто потому что живой, настоящий Драко — в тысячу раз лучше любого портрета.  
И он — рядом с ней._ _

__Fin~_ _


End file.
